becoming one with the creed
by Nana-Saotome
Summary: this is a reuploaf of a deleted fic. I am posting it for private reading on my phone.


Becoming One with The Creed

by Katharonie

Category: Assassin's Creed Genre: Adventure, Romance Language: English Status: In-Progress Published: 2012-09-17 Updated: 2013-06-30 Packaged: 2013-07-17 22:52:42 Rating: T Chapters: 31 Words: 110,021 Publisher: .net Story URL: s/8533949/1/  
Author URL: u/4257485/Katharonie Summary: In a city of poverty, violence and slavery a young girl by the name of Nicoletta lives on the streets in the city of Rome. By day she steals, blackmails and pickpockets. And by night she fights for survival amongst the thugs that are on the street. That all changes when she accidently steals from the wrong type of person, and gets caught up in a life she never would have dreamed of

1\. CH-1 An Expecting Target

The moon was glowing, the pale light giving the streets a ghostly feel. The clouds were no longer dancing in the sky, their various shapes and sizes no longer entertaining little children. The stars had taken over littering the sky with bright flecks of light. Each little twinkle in the sky, some believe they are the dead gods who are reborn as to continue to watch over earth and guarantee its safety. Well, I believe that they're not gods. If they were they would have done something about the state of Roma that we live in. Every day there are fights between guards and merchants. Poverty and disease spread like vermin on the streets. Many die every day while many do nothing about it. At night there are murders, rapes and slave traders. And what is the cause of this you ask? The Borgia family. They do nothing. They just sit up there in their castle and laugh at us. They laugh at us because they think we cannot fight for ourselves, they do nothing to try and shed this poverty that we are sinking in. What we need is someone to stand up for us, to stand up for the poor people of Roma.

Someone to stand up to the Borgia family.

A chorus of taps echoed of the walls throughout the alleyway. Steam slipped between my lips creating a cluster of mist to cloud my vision. The chill to the air makes my job all the more easier - well I prefer to call it a job. Others may call it stealing and scream accusing me of a thief but I see it as a way of life. I have been doing this way of life since I was just a child roaming the streets, looking for shelter that was warm and tricking people into giving me some of their food. I have never known what it is like to be able to feel safe at night, to be able to sleep in without having to run away from the guards. My mother died during birth and my father, well... I don't actually know who my father is but I do know that he abandoned my mother when he found out that she was pregnant. Anyway, back to the matter at hand, the past is the past and should not be dwelled on unless it was a good memory.

A silhouette appeared out of the shadows. The human eye being sensitive to movement was the only warning I received. Eventually the figure worked their way out of from the darkness, the moon-lit sky giving his features an oddly glow to them. He walked fast, his long legs making quick work of the distance between us. Eventually he walked past me, completely ignoring my presence as if I was a piece of trash, nothing of importance paying attention to.

He looked to be around his early 20's and was well dressed. A hooded white gown stopped at his knees with red on it for the designs. He had a small belt which looked to be made out of metal. A cape rested on his left shoulder, the hem of the material stopping just below his left hand. He had light armour on around his wrists along with thick leather gloves and boots. His chest was perhaps the best protected, a steel chest-plate covering his heart and his lungs then bending back around to protect his upper back. Just by the way this man dressed I could tell that he would cause trouble if I was too careless.

There is something strange about this man though... He does not have a sword nor a dagger. It completely changed my thoughts on the man. Maybe he wasn't a mercenary? What if he was just a fit man who was paranoid about the world. I would be – after all I am what residents are paranoid of. If he caught me I was done for. He was large, his muscles showing through the skin tight material. There would be no battle simply victory for the man. If I got to close and he noticed then I would have to run away. A hammer dropped in my gut. I never did like the idea of giving up but sometimes it was necessary. He was around six feet tall while I was 5'8, it's not much of a difference compared to other people I have stolen from but this man is to not being taken lightly. After somehow mustering the courage to take on such a task I forced one foot in front of the other.

Several times the man had taken corners like he knew I was following him. He has not looked behind once though, if he did I don't think I would be able to breath by now. I had been ready to dive into the nearest shadow, to still my muscles and to ready my dagger. Thankfully I have not needed to.

His quiet breathing filled the airy silence. Our footsteps synched creating a rhythm of their own. My eyes flickered down to his coin purse, the leather pouch precariously dangling from a thin thread. With just one little flick of a knife and all of his coin could be mine. I could eat for a week, buy some decent clothes and find shelter for the stormy nights.

The thought of eating drove me forward.

Three swift steps were it took until I was right behind him, a small stretch of land between us. Slowly I slid my dagger from its sheath, careful not to make too much noise. I moved it forward. My stomach lurched forward uncontrollably when I missed a step, my feet stumbling slightly at the unbalanced pressure. I swallowed nothing, my throat running dry for every passing second. I didn't move my hand back. No, I was too close to simply give in. You have to take risks in life and this was one of those moments.

The tip of the dagger poked the string, small fibres coming undone at the simple act. Pride swelled up in my chest. Another successful pick picketing.

"You know," the hooded man spoke, his voice rough and deep, "there have been some guards following you all this time."

That was all it took for the pride to simmer away into panic. I was screwed.

I had been caught.

2\. CH-2 The Skilled Fighter

**AN: Yuss, finally got around to editing this chapter. Now I can actually read it without cringing. **

How the hell am I meant to react?! Do I look back? If do the man could easily strike... If I didn't look back to see how serious the situation is I could spend the rest of my life in a cell, or worse. I can easily out run guards, it was how I trained I guess. But this man, I don't know what he can do!

So I walk right behind the man, my pace steady to avoid looking like I'm panicking. My actions may be restrained and under controlled but my mind is a different story. It's racing through all of the possibility's that could happen, all of the moves that I could pull to escape.

However all of them have the same flaw.

I would escape due to the lack of fighting skills and speed of the hooded man or... I would be killed.

"Well," his tight tone violently pulled me from my thoughts, "do you realise or not?"

The rhythm of my heart beating changed drastically as it picked up in pace. It won't surprise me if he can hear it as this rate. Once a minute of silence passed he spoke again.

"I am going to give you an option," he uttered calmly, low enough so that only I could hear him, "I am going to be turning left at the next turn. Either you come with me or I'll chase you down and drag you along. If you're lucky I won't hurt you. I can't promise anything if you decide to attack me."

Is he bluffing or would he really waste his time on a simple thief? I guess it's about time I speak. If he knows paranoid I'm getting it will only hinder my escape.

"And if I come with you?" I said low and with as much confidence I could muster. My arm had a mind of its own as I slid the dagger back in the sheath, making sure the guards didn't see. Slowly the man's head turned, his eyes flickering from wall to wall, closer and closer to where I trotted along. _He's getting a better view. _I mused. _At least that's what I think._

Turns out I was wrong.

Against my fears I lifted my head, the corner coming in fast - so fast in fact he was already starting to turn._ If he's going to turn me into the guards then I would rather take my chances with escaping rather than going in unharmed._ With my mind set on the decisions a deep breath filled my lungs. The thought that he was willing to help me avoid the guards floated around in the back of my mind but I quickly threw that idea out. No one has ever helped a thief before and I don't think that it will ever happen.

He steps to the left intercepting my path. I can see his face clearly, his light brown eyes match his lightly tanned skin, a strand of golden blond hair hangs loosely as it brushes against his forehead. A light scar trailing from his strong jaw line to his high cheek bones indicates that he's seen his fair share of battles. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea targeting him in the first place... _It's too late now._ I muse suppressing a small sigh while watching as his eyes. Brown orbs trail down my face scanning my expression. The urge to hit him and run is strong but the logical side of my mind argues against it winning the internal conflict. I'm not sure what my expression was but it quickly changes to a surprise as a set of fingers wrap around my upper arm forming an iron grip. Merda, (shit) now I can't run away!

I snap my gaze away from him and take the risk of looking back at the guards. They're only metres away from us! There wasn't enough time to think as a wall suddenly blocked my view, a dark and musky scent intruding my naval way. A force yanked on my arm pulling me forward, a trail of scuff marks embedded on the ground as I was unwillingly dragged along.

What the hell is happening?

There was no time to think as he entered a sprint, the harsh reality settling in the pit at the bottom of my stomach. No way in hell am I going to make this easy for him. True to my thoughts I attack his intruding hand, clawing, pinching and twisting the skin harshly.

This only seemed to agitate him.

A yelped slipped between my lips as a jolt of pain ignited small fires along the tender nerves. _This man is stronger than he looks. _I mentally note bitter at him for increasing his grip.

"Stop struggling and be quiet!" He growled, slowing down to a jog. I bit back an insult as I continued to be dragged along, my nails digging deeper in his skin.

"You want me to stop struggling and be quiet?" I snarled, baring my teeth. Whether it was the way I bore my teeth, or just a mere coincidence, he halted in his run, his actions too jerky and jiggered for an upper hand to be present itself. I couldn't stop in time so when so when a brutal tug snapped be back I didn't yelp or gasp in surprise. Tripping over my own feet my back slammed against a wall, the breath painfully rushing from my lungs at the brutal contact. There was no time to push away, to kick him before running away to the safety of the slums for he had already made his move. An hand worked its way to my mouth successfully grabbing my immobilised jaw, the palm of his gloved hands covering my mouth. Two legs wedged in between my own rendering any kicks futile and a waste of energy. The moment his hand slapped over my right, leaving me left and weaker muscle as the only weapon available, I froze.

_Struggle, squirm, scream do anything that will stop this man from killing you!_

Listening to the voice screaming at me in the back of my head I squirmed making up for the brief moment of submission. I'm sure I would be flushing, my face burning a deep shade of red if the situation wasn't so important. I only had my left hand free which I occupied by pinching his neck hoping to hit a vein.

The only other option was to go crazy, my body unwillingly pressing against his as I tried my best to free my trapped limbs.

Unfortunately I was right before about him being able to overpower me easily.

With little effort involved the unknown man mercilessly dug his elbow into the socket just above my left armpit making any movement hurt as his elbow squished a nerve. A flinch racks my body as a wave of pain that zipped up my left arm, his elbow pressing down harshly. Swallowing any remaining fear I stuck to the plan ticking to the plan, flailing my legs about trying to kick him in the back of the knee. If I can just do that with enough force his legs will give out beneath him.

"Be still,!" he demanded, "Or I will be forced to knock you out."

"Juuss-" I tried to speak which ultimately ended poorly as his hand pushing down on my mouth muffled my words. Merda, I have to end this soon before I exhaust myself. Discretely as I could I inched my head away from the hand occupying my face.

This didn't last for long though.

I didn't et very far before all movement seemed impossible. His thumb moved from under my nose to the side of my cheek forcing my head down harder. On the plus side I have access to glorious air. I'm not sure what's worse, being a prisoner or death. I tensed, not because I was afraid of being knocked out, but because I could hear guards shouting in the distance, their voices getting louder every second.

My eyes squinted as I intensely watched the entrance to the alley way ignoring the pain that was surging through my left arm.

"Cazzo," a guard seethed in anger, "I can't see them anywhere!"

"Do you not want the reward of catching the thief or the assassino?"

What?! The man in front of me is an assassin? I've heard tales of their legendary fighting skills. Their strength, speed and wit. It is said that from an early age an assassin will train various skills and one day, when the time is right, they will rain death upon the unsuspecting victim. I'm not dead though, if I really was this man's target wouldn't I be dead by now? _He isn't one of them. _I repeat in my mind hoping to bring comfort in the fear endorsing situation.

It worked.

The thought of him not being an assassin somehow makes him seem weaker and before I know it I'm struggling against his man's grip. He pushes down with even more force.

An action which proved fatal as a muffled cry of pain weaved through the gap in his fingers, echoing down the alley way. The slight noise must have been like a man shouting to the guards as their heads suddenly snapped to face the alley way.

"Cazzo, (f***) **(AN I'm rather paranoid about people reading this who don't want major cursing so I'm going to stick with f***)**" The hooded mans grip wavers before the pressure vanished completely. It was impossible to read the expression on his face, a shadow casted by his hood.

"Stay here and do not move. If you do I will not be so nice as to simply drag you by the hand." There was no need to see his eyes, the hidden brown orbs produced a gaze heavy enough for it to be felt.. He swiftly bent down pulling my forgotten dagger from its sheath.

"I'll be taking this!" He shouted as he backed away from me, his gaze directed to the charging guards reacting to his loud shout.

As soon as the guards were in swinging distance the hooded man struck them down in a second. My mouth dropped in a combination of amazement and fear. He's fast, almost super human as he quickly dodged an attack and planted his own within a split second. He continued this method of countering long enough to take down four guards before he sprinting towards the last one.

This one was different to the others.

An arrow was knocked in spot, the crease of the wood fitting snugly on the string. He was aiming, his left arm extended while his right held the arrow in place, his right hand resting against his cheek

The guard let go of the string launching the arrow through the air, skimming past the hooded man's face. I sat there stupidly on the ground watching in awe until the arrow started flying towards my direction. Without thinking I quickly dived forward, feeling a slight ripple of pain through my arm as the arrow skimmed the top. I wish I could say I landed perfectly, rolling along the ground and finishing gracefully but I didn't.

I face planted into the hard concrete.

Everything became blocked out as I curiously peered at my arm. A sigh of relief slipped through my lips as I saw the somewhat deep graze on my arm. Thank god it was only a graze. That was a close call.

I ripped a piece of my top off and scrappily tied it around my arm hoping that it would be enough to stop the bleeding.

The unexpected events didn't end there however.

I jumped as a pair of hands lifted me off the ground, a set of fingers digging in painfully while I thrashed in his grasp. I refuse to believe he is an assassin. Sure he is definitely skilled in combat and stronger than most people I've met but that doesn't make him an assassin. An assassin does not help out thieves, they usually kill them because someone has paid to get them off the streets.

Of course this is a different breed of assassins. They only seem to murder select individuals whose greed, lust and hunger cause a mass amount of others to suffer.

"I told you not to move." His voice was deep and gruff, a twinge of agitation made an appearance. The last thing I want to do is make this man mad but I couldn't help myself as my stubborn side begun to show.

"If I did not move then the arrow would have most likely pierced one of my vital organs." I argued back. He spun me around so I faced him, his face still covered up by his hood. I didn't need to look, I could tell that he was angry just by how tense he was.

"None of that would have happened if you just sat still." He growled lifting me until my feet dangled fearfully above ground. In one smooth motion I was hauled over his shoulder, his arm wrapped tightly around my lower thigh keeping me from falling off.

"Wha- Hey put me down!" I yelled back and immediately started struggling without realising that may have been the wrong choice of words. Even though this mysterious man did just help me escape from guards he still was not letting me go and I did not want to anger him into killing me, assassin or not this man was stronger than me and my only weapon had been taken away.

"No." He replied in a serious tone.

"Why not?" I asked emphasising the 'why'.

"Because you will most likely cause me even more trouble." His answer was short and simple but what he said was true. I did cause him trouble when I could have just sat still and wait it out but it was his fault for hurting me.

"Then why not just kill me?" It came as a whisper, and I cursed myself for not making it sound stronger. It must have sounded like I was practically begging for my life.

"Do you wish that I kill you?" I couldn't help but flinch at his answer. It shook me with fear. The way he said it made it seem more like a threat rather than a question. He started to walk as soon as I did not reply.

I didn't stay quiet forever though.

"Where are we going?" I asked in a softer voice than I intended but continued to struggle against his grip. I refuse to say 'where are you taking me'. It makes the speaker sound weak and hopeless. I am neither of those things.

"You'll see."

I gave up and stopped struggling against his grip. If I really did need to escape later on I would need my strength then, right now I did not need it. Not that I had a chance of fighting off this mysterious man that is.

3\. CH-3 An Old Enemy

**AN: Yaaay~ Edited at long last. I'm still not that happy with it but I guess I'll come back to it. **

**Enjoy!**

The man walked for around twenty minutes with me on his shoulder, my libs sore and aching from the strain put on my stomach. I moved every so often as the armour on his shoulder dug uncomfortably into my stomach. When I wasn't thinking about escaping I was stuck looking at his cape.

To sum it up simply it was beautiful. Red silk filled the inside while white outlined the red, a unique flower pattern filling in the space before the material ended. I'm going to touch it. I see no reason not to. It's not like I agreed to this stomach tuning situation. It looks so expensive... maybe there's a way I can take it before escaping.

Right, like I'll escape from this. I could try pulling his hood down. He's had it up for a while so that sun must have some effect on him. A light laugh slipped my from my lips before I could restrain it. Imagine that, escaping by showing him the sun. What is he a vampire or something?

"What are you laughing at now?" He questioned, his voice much calmer than before with even a tint of boredom.

"Nothing." I replied quickly. Perhaps too quickly for he continued to question me.

"If it was nothing then I doubt you would be laughing."

I didn't know how to respond to him, whether I should continue denying it or if I should make something up on the spot to avoid saying my original thoughts.

There was no time to think as he stopped walking, lifting me off his shoulder in the process. Before I could even try and kick him my feet were firmly planted on the ground - a feeling I never thought I would feel again. My legs had a mind of their own as the shuffled back. There was a problem though, my body just wouldn't seem to move with them.

With brows furrowed the realisation suddenly hit me. His hands remained tightly on my waist preventing me from getting too far away.

"Trying to run away?" His voice was extremely deep, almost intimidating, Did he do that on purpose? I should probably answer before he thinks I'm guilty or scared.

"No." I retorted pulling at his fingers. I'm not one to enjoy physical contact.

"Then why did you pull back as soon as you were able to walk? Am I scaring you that much?" As soon as my eyes landed on raised corner of his lips annoyance bubbled in my gut. Does he think this is a game?! I bit down on my tongue to ensure that I did not shout at him.

"I pulled back because I was curious of the surroundings not because I was scared of you." As soon as I said the last part I knew I shouldn't of.

"Oh, really?" He answered, almost sounding amused. I ignored him and looked around. We're at the stables. A variety of horses filled the open pen, each with their own special range of colours. His grip around my waist vanished along with a large amount of worry and stress.

That didn't last for long though...

Any hope was thrown out the window as a set of fingers coiled around my wrist of the uninjured arm. So much for freedom.

"Now," be began started, "I am going to need you to behave." There was no time to respond for as soon as the words left his mouth we were walking, my feet scuffing against the ground as I struggled against him.

"I think I will be more inclined to behave if you perhaps shared with me the place we are going to!" I snapped back not really caring for his response.

"Ah, such a spirited one. You remind me of myself when I was in your situation," He responded coolly, amusement laced in with his words. I restrained myself from hitting him with an unbelievable amount of self-control. "always trying to find a way out fearing that your life would end at any second. I will not tell you the whole thing because I can guarantee you that you will still struggle against me but I will tell you one thing if you act calmly and civilised when I get a horse for us. Do you agree to the terms?"

I did not have time to respond before he responded for me.

"Good, now all you have to do is to not scream and shout."

Where did this playful and relaxed attitude come from? Either he's extremely cocky or he realised that being serious will only make me fear him more and want to run away.

With a huff I started to move my feet so that I wasn't being dragged. Maybe I can reason with him now...

His arm snapped back quickly before moving to my back, pushing me with enough force to go soaring through the air.

_Or not..._ I mused grimly, bitter at the action he just took. By chance I see his face. No longer was he playful and relaxed but rather serous and tense. Something must have happened.

"Salve signore (Hello sir), is there something I can help you with?" The hooded man spoke with respect, his voice muffled from the pile of hay I landed in. Do I move or will it only make things worse for the both of us? He's snappy and harsh when he's annoyed... maybe it's not the best idea to repeat that.

"Sì (Yes), you see there was a lady walking around here I caught a glimpse of. I'm just wondering if you saw her." The other man's voice was familiar, maybe I had stolen from him before? No… that can't be it maybe it was another thief I teamed up once. No.. not that either. Maybe if I listen a little more, I might be able to see who it is.

"I haven't seen her I am sorry to say signore. May I ask why you are looking for her?" I can tell he's curious, the tone of his voice gives it all away but I'm glad he asked that question. As creepy as it sounds I want to hear his voice. It's the only way to determine who he is without blowing my cover.

"She is my wife, I have not seen her for days now and I'm extremely worried about her."

Just like a click of someone's fingers it came back to me. I tensed, my muscles becoming ridged as every ounce of self-control poured into my veins I know who this man is, he was another thief like me, but money is not the only thing he wants to steal. He claims that his name is Ruggero but I'm not sure that is even real. Ruggero is a man who tried kidnapping me, like many other woman. I only escaped because I stabbed him, his comrades freaked and backed away resulting in an easy escape.

"I'm sorry about your wife signore (sir), but I do not help liars." The hooded man's voice caved deeper than before and he spoke the last five words.

"What?" Ruggero asked, his voice containing traces of anger.

"I said," the hooded man repeated taking time to slow his words, "I do not help liars."

"Signore (Sir), I have no clue what you're going on about." Ruggero's words spilled between his lips like a tap as he rushed to get the words off his tongue.

"If she was your wife why did she leave you, and where if your wedding band?" The hooded man kept a calm voice while Ruggero's grew progressively high pitch- a sign that he was panicking.

"She is my wife signore, my partner. Nothing more, I only want her back for the good times we have in bed together. Women are worth nothing more."

I couldn't help myself, there wasn't enough restraint to hold me back as I leaped out of the hay bale and tackled him. A shot of adrenaline covered the pang of pain as my clenched fists struck his face. I didn't plan on stopping but apparently the hooded man did. Two arms looped under mine yanking me back quickly while my feet were once again dragged along the ground. I fought against his grip as well as I could. My struggles were futile though. All he had to do was knit his fingers together behind my neck and I would be in a headlock.

"That's enough Nicoletta." He didn't shout at me like I thought he would but I paid no attention to him as I continued to try and slip from his grip.

"I'll kill you one day Ruggero!" I snarled unable to control my anger. He's most likely sold hundreds of woman and children to people as slaves in the span of his life. How the hell am I meant to just sit by when there's a chance to end his corrupt spree?! The man started to walk back taking me with him. I bore my teeth at Ruggero, a small smile threatening to claim my lips as I took in his appearance.

"And as for you Ruggero, go."

Ruggero was around the same height at as me with a pudgy stomach. Upper class clothes was always his attire giving him a false sense of wealth. Ruggero's not thief who roams the street, he's a scammer. It doesn't really matter about the name, people call us the same thing not thinking about the differences. He'll get people to invest in his false business then move to a different area once he gets enough money and a woman or two.

I was still struggling against the hooded man's grip as Ruggero staggered away.

"Nicoletta, calm down," he spoke in a soft tone which surprised me. Among other things did as well, he knew my name. My name, which I had not spoken once to him. "you're not behaving, at this rate I will not be able to tell you."

I froze in the spot. He had me there I really do want to know. One question was bugging me, chewing at the back of my mind. I had to ask it.

"How do you know my name?" The words frantically spilled from my mouth before I could contain them. It's hard to slow your speech when you're breathing is as ragged as mine. I guess struggling against this man took its toll on me.

"I need to know the names of the people I should watch out for on the street, don't I?" What? I don't have any sort of bounty on my head! In fact I'm one of the minor thieves on the street compared to some I only steal from those who look like their rich and won't suffer much. Others go around killing innocents robbing them of their clothes and their valuables. They're the known ones, not me.

"What?" I asked, confused. His arms slipped from undermine. I didn't move despite the second on freedom. I knew it wouldn't last for long.

And it didn't.

Before I could even blink the same set of fingers wrapped around my wrist, twirling me in place until I came face to face with the man. He frowned, his brows drawing together as he store at the blood seeping through my shirt. I guess it reopened when I lunged at Ruggero.

"What happened to your arm?" He asked pulling it to his face. I ignored what he said and went back to the matter at hand.

"Hey! Don't change the subject. What do you mean by 'the people I should watch out for on the street.'?" I purposely made my voice go deeper when I repeated what he said.

He gave me a scowl then repeated the exact phrase I said to him changing it slightly to suit what he wanted to say.

"'Hey! Don't change the subject.' What happened to your arm?" Maybe he thought if he intimated me he would get his answer first.

"I asked first." I snapped back at him. He tugged on my arm, whether he was meant to or just an accident I'll never know. I flinched pulling against him as a small wave rolled up my arm tingling the nerves painfully.

"Do you promise me that you'll tell me what happened to your arm and let me treat it, without struggling?" I scowled back at him. I suppose I can tell him but the wound part? That's pushing it... There was a moment of silence before I finally spoke.

"I promise." I said it without looking at him, knowing if I did I would be to tempted to wipe the smug smile off his face.

"Well," he spoke calmly, "I was told to look out for people who would make good assassins and bring them back for training." I froze, paralyzed, not able to move as I took in what he said.

**AN: Leave a review if you enjoyed it!**

4\. CH-4 A New Rival

"Well… you took that well, I expected you to scream and try to end my life." I was still gazing off into the distance taking in what he had said. Did he really just say that he was taking me to turn me into an assassin? No that can not be true, the only thing I am good for is picking pockets and deceiving, which it seems I am not good enough considering this man caught me.

"Your turn to hold up your end of the deal." I ignored what he said and let my mouth run.

"What do you mean by training me to be an assassin? I'm no good at fighting fairly, I have no sense of honour or respect and I can not defend myself. I guess an example of all of those would be that I have not managed to run away from you yet." He chuckled and continued to drag me along until we were under a shelter with hay on the ground, it smelled horrible but I could see no sign of any droppings lying on the ground from the horses.

"First of all you know exactly what I mean by training you to be an assassin. Secondly who's to say that we just barge in on someone and have fight fairly? Thirdly honour can be taught along with respect. And the reason why you have not had any luck is because I've been an assassin ever since I was a young boy, now sit down so I can treat your arm." He was lightly pushing me down by my arm but I refused to budge.

"What if I do not want to?" I questioned, giving him an evil glare in the direction of where his eyes were under the shadow of his hood. Without warning his other hand firmly gripped the right side of my waist and started to pull me to the ground with him. The man released his grip and I was waiting for the ground to suddenly appear in front of my face but was replaced by a pile of hay, as the first bristle's started to brush against my face a horrid stench was making its way up my nose. It smelled like a mixture of faeces and rotting flesh, I was not going to be staying in this pile of hay for long. As soon as the rest of my body landed in the pile of hay I quickly pushed myself of the ground and rolled over until I collided with an object. I collected my hands together to push the object out of the way but I felt them suddenly pinned to the cold hard ground unable to move them.

"If you do not want to do your end of the deal peacefully then I guess I'll have to do it by force." His tone was still calm and relaxed but there was even a slight tint of amusement towards the end of his sentence. I stared at his legs which were crossed thinking about what to say next.

"Alright I'll sit still, just let me go it smells horrible down here." Unfortunately my mouth had a mind of its own and blurted out whatever came to my mind first, my words slipped of my tongue as fast as they could sounding like I was practically begging him.

"How can I be so sure that you will comply?"

I groaned in annoyance and stopped struggling against his grip, something which I have been a lot of recently. "You have my word, signore."

"Much better." He laughed while releasing my grip. As soon as my hands were free I pushed myself of the ground and stood up patting the dust off my clothes in the process. The smell was not too bad now that my head was not right next to the ground, it was easily bearable and reminded me of the poorest district in Rome.

"You gave me your word so sit down." I turned around to see that he was patting the ground next to him. The thought of making a mad dash away from man lingered in my mind but was quickly put aside when I reminded myself of how quick he was fighting against the guards. I reluctantly made my way towards him and sat down after thoroughly checking the ground for any horse droppings.

"Now," he gently grabbed my arm and started to pull me closer as he spoke, "I am going to need you to sit still otherwise more pain might accidently be caused." I cringed at the thought of getting a needle jabbed through my arm and couldn't help but flinch as he started to roll up my sleeve.

We sat in silence as he treated the wound only speaking whenever I squirmed or flinched telling me to sit still. It hurt whenever he prodded my arm but not enough so that I would cry out in pain. I was staring the blood seeping out of the wound and watched it run down my arm until it dropped to the ground exploding into a small mess. Just looking at the blood reminded me about what he had said, he's been as assassin ever since he was a young boy meaning he is highly skilled. I found myself frowning at the thought of not being able to choose your own path, it reminded me of my past. I managed several times a week to sneak into a school, I would sit outside of a class room window hiding in the shadows making sure they could not hear me and I would listen. I did that for a couple of years until there was a fight between two boys, the school thought it would be a good idea to pay for guards to keep the children in order and to teach them of laws at the same time. I had trouble sitting and listening while trying to work out an equation without having to run away or hide, the guards would patrol around the entire school and at lunch they would keep a close watch on anyone and question them about the law. I had to stop going to the school because it was getting too dangerous, my clothes would not be acceptable to walk around in plain sight and hide with the children. The girls all wore fancy dresses, which I have never been a fan of, while I wore boots, pants and a top which was considered too simple apparently.

"I'm going to warn you now," I snapped my gaze to him and mentally shook all of my bad childhood memories away. I let my eyes wonder on him observing everything but his gloves caught my attention, they were both stained with splotches of blood. Why didn't he take them off? Well at lest we both have to get new clothing so it was fair. I could not help myself as a grin spread across my face. I made the grin vanish as I looked up towards his face to hear what he had to say, his gaze was still looking towards the wound as he spoke, "this is going to seriously hurt."

It was already hurting by just touching it, was it really necessary for him to do anything other than clean and stich up the wound? I couldn't help a wave of anger overcome me as I realised that he had lied to me.

"I thought you said you were only going to clean it and stich it up." I growled back at him.

"Well, it turns out little splinters of the arrow embedded themselves in your skin. And I never said 'clean and stich up' I said treat, which means I will be getting those splinters out of you whether you like it or not." His voice deepened at his last sentence and I could tell he meant the last words as a threat.

I found myself frowning and thinking about what he said.

"Wouldn't it be like pulling out glass?" Before I knew it I spoke out loud feeling slightly embarrassed at how easy it came out without intending.

"It would be like that if the splinters were on the outside of the skin." He did not need to continue with what he was saying for I figured it out within a heartbeat.

"They're on the inside?" I felt my stomach do a summersault from my own words. I instinctively started to pull me arm back towards me slowly, but my arm locked in place and was not able to move as his grip became tighter.

"Yes." He spoke quickly before digging under my skin. I did not get a chance to feel the full effect of the fire burning under my skin before my vision went black and stopped working, along with the conciseness of my mind.

I slowly started to wake up noticing the soft material under me first. It was perfectly moulded around my body and the sheets on top were making me extremely warm, I felt like I could sleep for days between these two things. I went to roll over but a sharp pain quickly formed in my upper arm making me quickly sit up, my head collided with something behind me forcing another wave of pain to go through me. I was about to stand up frustrated at everything I was walking into when I was suddenly propped up against a smooth object behind me by a weight appearing on my waist.

"Whoa, calm down Nicoletta." I did not have to open my eyes to know who it was because I recognised his voice, it was the hooded man. The man who kidnapped me. Anger over took me, I quickly opened my eyes to only shut them again within a second slightly whimpering in the process as the bright light struck my eyes.

"Go away." I muttered as I searched for his hands that were propping me against the object behind me.

"Now that is no way to treat the man who saved you from th-"

"I could have handled them easily and if I remember rightly I did not agree to any of this so this was a kid napping." I interrupted him quickly not wanting him to finish the sentence, I may have been able to take the guards in combat depending on how tell trained they were but I could of easily out run them. I head him sigh as I found his hands, I weakly stared to push with both hands but stopped as soon as the pain hit again.

"Moving your arm is not such a good idea." I slowly stared to open my eyes again and was about to snap back with a sarcastic remark when the door flung open.

My vision was still blurry but I managed to see another man figure walk in. He was wearing the same outfit as the hooded man but the colours on it were orange instead of red and by the looks of it his hood was down.

"Orlando, get away from her you filth!" Orlando, so that was his name. Orlando chuckled before giving the man his full attention.

"Ah, I would say what a pleasant surprise this is but as you know it is wrong to lie." He spoke with confidence but neared to the end of his sentence he slowed his words and his voice went deeper. He gently removed his hands from my waist and started to stand from the chair he was sitting on. I could feel the tension in the air between Orlando and the other man, it was so thick I thought I could reach out and grab it. I rubbed my eyes with my good arm and started to take in my surroundings. I was in a small room, it was not extremely small but It was small enough so that three people could just squeeze in and still move around. There was a window behind me the stretched out along the upper wall, the room was a pale white and the floor was a pale brown carpet. There was little furniture apart from the bed, there was a wooden chair on the right side of the bed which Orlando was sitting in and a small bedside table to the right with a book on it. My attention was brought back to the man who slammed the door open as he stared walking towards the bed.

"Amore he did not hurt you did he?" He quickly walked over to the chair that Orlando was sitting in and sat down next to me. His hair reached down to his chin and was slightly wavy with small curls near the end of his hair, his eyes were a light hazelnut and matched his light brown hair perfectly. His nose and his lips were in perfect proportion to match the slightly oval shape of his face, nature had been kind to this man. A slight tickling feeling spread across my cheek which brought my attention back to where it mattered, the man was stroking my cheek, an action which I dislike. I quickly pulled my head away and shifted my body over to the opposite side of the bed being careful not to bump the wound on my arm. I'm not used to getting signs of affection from people, and if I do it's usually the wrong type of affection. I directed my gaze back to Orlando who was standing a couple of steps away from the man watching his every move with a scowl on his face.

"I'm sorry I startled you amore, I just can not stand to watch women get hurt." I turned my gaze back to the man on the seat and studied his expression intensely, on the surface I could see sorrow but if I looked down deeper I could tell he did not mean it. I have seen enough lies and told enough to know when one is lying.

I looked into his eyes studying him some more.

"Say that again please." I asked politely.

A smirk spread across his face and I watched him intensely as he spoke.

"It warms my heart to hear you ask for me to speak to you," he looked like he was telling the truth but he was not. When he spoke the way his voice wavered slightly was a dead giveaway, "I said I'm sorry I startled yo-"

"You're lying." I interrupted bluntly giving him a scowl.

Shock spread on his face for a split second before he quickly corrected it into a confused.

"I'm sorry, my amore but I do not understand you."

I narrowed my eyes even more and looked at him trying to make him feel uncomfortable as he could. He stared back at for only three seconds before quickly looking away. That was the only proof I needed to know that this man was interested in using women. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair, I couldn't help but smile knowing that I had caught this man out and he knew it as well. He caught my smile and gave me a scowl.

"What proof do you have of me lying?" I could hear the annoyance in his voice and could not help but laugh before replying.

"When you were speaking you voice wavered slightly indicating that you were trying to get the right emotions out. When I accused you of lying you let a slip of shock appear on your face but then covered it up again, also while I was studying your face you quickly looked away when you caught my eyes and right now your voice has a tint of annoyance." I felt proud, I love it when I tell them I know they were lying and when I give them the facts to prove what I said the looks on their faces is always priceless.

"What is your name?" He asked quickly, I bet this is a test to see my lying skills. I knew this man would try to get back at me. Should I lie? Hmm… If I did there would be no way he could tell but he knew the answer anyway. If he knew I was in here before then he would have known what my name was. If I say it was something else he would accuse me of lying, even though his proof would not be as smart as mine he could still point it out. I could not help but laugh before giving an answer.

"How about you ask a question you do not know? Wait actually do not ask at all, because if this is a test to see how good I am at lying you would know that I was lying straight away with my next response."

He gave me a deadly glare before speaking again.

"What makes you think I know your name? You're just a little thief who has no fame, just the little scum of Roma." He practically shouted that to me and I could not help but laugh making his fists clench. This guy was a sore loser and I am going to have fun playing with him if I am staying here, but I doubt I am they'll find that I am to weak and let me go.. or so I hope.

"Well, when you first walked in you knew I was there meaning you had been told about me. Now if you also knew that I was a thief then you were obviously given some information about me and when you called be the scum of Roma it indicated that you were angry. I know you do not like to lose so it gave it away as well. You are very easy to read you know that?" I smirked tauntingly at him and I watch as he pulled out a knife, I watched as he brought it closer to me but I was also watching Orlando out of the corner of my eye. If Orlando did not flinch or try to stop him it meant he was either not allowed to hurt me or he did not have the courage to. I stood my ground and did not move as he brought it to my throat.

"If I'm so easy to read what are you reading of me now?"

I laughed and moved my head closer to the dagger so my neck was just touching it.

"Go ahead and kill me, I dare you." I wanted to see just how far I could push him. He quickly put the dagger in his sheath and I smiled in victory. He gave me a glare, and if looks could kill I would be six feet under, well actually more like tossed in a river because he certainly did not like me enough to go into the effort to dig me a grave. He opened his mouth and was about to ask that same question when I spoke for him.

"Orlando did not flinch or try to stop you so I knew you wouldn't actually do it. Plus why would you kill someone that just arrived, well might I add kid napped, to train to be one of you."

Orlando suddenly burst out in laughter filling the whole room with the hearty sound while the man on the chair gave him the same deadly look he gave me, maybe even worse.

"Wow," Orlando spoke clutching his side from laughter trying to breathe," I thought she would never stop it I was afraid I might of exploded from lack of laughing" he stumbled forward and nearly fell over.

"Why did you hold it in?" I asked giving him a confused look. If he had laughed out loud it surly would have made everything I said all the more taunting

"Because I did not want to ruin the mood, I was so close to leaving this room but I couldn't do that because you being in a room alone with Romano would obviously cause a fight." He was right, I would keep on pestering him until he got to his breaking point or until he left the room. I hate people who think women are nothing more than a tool to be used, it reminds me too much of Ruggero.

At those words Romano suddenly flung the chair at Orlando and pounced at me, I braced myself preparing for the worst.

5\. CH-5 Another Injury

My brain was near bursting as it rapidly gave me ideas on what to do. My senses were all alert and everything was starting to become so much clearer. It was if time seemed to slow by its self, the way his legs slowly bounced off the ground recoiling back into his body as his arms out stretched towards me. I should be scared at how different everything is and how dire the situation is but I just can not seem to find the emotion. The fear in my body is gone and the raging fire inside my arm slowly calms down to a slight tingle. This state, I do not know what it is but I do know how to use it to my advantage. As he inches closer to me I can see every muscle movement, every strong point…. And every weak point. The muscles in his neck are practically dancing at me, begging for my attention. If there was any ounce of fear in me it was gone as both my hands caught hold on the pressure point in his neck.

"Ha," Romana spat as his body landed on mine, "like it would be that easy puttana!" My grip on his neck automatically became stronger and I knew I was pinching a nerve, but he did not move or even flinch. It was as if he was stronger than me and he knew it. He swiftly caught both of my wrists in a death grip and slammed them heavily into the head of the bed. A yelp forced its way out of my mouth as the air was knocked out of me. Blood was starting to slowly seep from my wound while the wound it's self was awaken and burning inside of me. I did not bother to struggle against his grip as it would be no use and couldn't help myself as my eyes wandered over to where Orlando last was. He was just standing there, his arms folded looking down at the floor like there was something fascinating next to his feet apart from the carpet. My attention was brought back to Romano as he inched his face closer to mine.

"You may have the intelligence to be one of us, but your strength is pitiful." I refused to face him for I know that it would only aggravate him even more when he saw my smirk.

"Your temper will be the death of you." There was truth to those words twined in with the venom that rolled off my tongue as I spoke.

"Phahaha!" he laughed in my face making me cringe as his foul breath made its way to my face, "Why should I think things through wh-."

He was not able to finish as my leg kicked up into his groin. His body automatically went limp and his grip softened while he let out a short cry of pain. Before he had time to recover I sent my head flying forward towards his head while all in the same motion my leg was swiftly rising up towards his groin again. His body suddenly had no life to it, saying it was limp would be an understatement. I let my eyes wander over to Orlando to see he was still staring at the floor. It is like he takes no notice of the scene that is unravelling in front of him. Something is not right here between Orlando and Romano, the tension that is between them helps prove it but what could it be? Hmmm… this is not the best time to think about this, but there is something deeper than simple hatred to this relationship of theirs. Using all the muscle I can muster from my arms I push Romano off me down onto the ground. Silence takes its place in the room leaving an awkward feeling that doesn't take long to get on my nerves.

"Well it's about time I got up," I slowly stand up and stretch my stiff body ignoring the dull pain that lurked in my muscles, "I appreciate the lovely sleep but I have matters to attend to." I took a short glance at Orlando, who might I add had not moved an inch, and then made my way to the door.

"It's locked." Ignoring Orlando I proceeded to turn to twist the handle only to find that he was right.

"Well then," I spoke trying to act calm and collected which was the opposite of my mind, "I guess I shall just have to use another method." Letting my mind take over I eyed up a spot on the door next to the handle. The door it's self does not enter the room when it is opened meaning a strong amount of force should not be needed. Taking a step forward I raised my leg and thrust it towards the door watching it soar through the air.

_Click_

During mid-kick the door was opened. I was expecting to kick the air and nothing else but my foot connected with something firm, very firm.

"Well, this is not what I expected."

Curiously looking up I saw what my foot had connected to. Well there goes my plan of escaping. Cautiously planting my foot on the ground I took in the details of the man standing in front of me.

A tall man around 6'0 or 6'1 with a solid build looking to be in his mid-forties. His lower arms were protected by a steel vambrace on each arm with an elegant design carefully embedded in the tough material. His lower legs were protected by knee high leather greaves with a light layer of steel on the tip of the foot. His lower chest area was protected by leather that ran all the way around his body buckling together to form a belt. His armour was practically the same as the other assassins, he had the traditional white gown with red showing around the belt and the underside of the cape, but something was different about him. One thing in particular stood out from the others. Apart from the more detailed and elegant carving in his armour he wore an oversized steel belt buckle that was a certain shapeâ¦ no not shape, a symbol. The Assassin symbol. It was simple but the meaning would strike fear into anyone who did wrong. The main shape was like a triangle but with the bottom two corners rounded downwards causing a little point at the bottom.

"Orlando," I slightly jumped as the man in front of me spoke tearing me from my observation, "explain what is going on."

I could feel the man's eyes burning a hole in me leaving me with an uncomfortable feeling. My gaze shifted from his belt up to his face. I was not going to submit to him by staring at the ground. His hood shadowed his eyes but it was not hard to find them. Trailing up his face I slowly closed in on where the powerful gaze was coming from. The man had deep stubble all around his mouth apart from where a scar lays just above the right side of his mouth, cutting downwards towards the tip of his top lip. His gaze seemed to harden and shift towards my eyes as I drew closer towards his eyes.

"Sì mentore, Nicoletta woke up.." As Orlando explained what happened the man and I were having a war of our own. We were both trying to get the other to look away and show submission but neither of us gave up. This man was clearly someone of a high authority, the way he stood, how elegant his armour was and the way Orlando called him mentor proved it. If I was to submit to him by looking down he would figure I was weak, easy to push around and that I valued the authority system.

Those three traits were the complete opposite of what I tried to be. I hated the authority system, why should someone be treated poorly and inferior just because they do not share royal blood. It angers me whenever I see someone working hard for a good life only to see everything they have worked for disappear all because the rich or royal wanted entertainment. I was not weak, sure I might lack brute force but my mind was one of my strong points along with my speed. One thing that has always got me into trouble was my stubbornness. I guess no thief, along with myself, takes kindly to being pushed around.

"Hmmm," the man in front of me hardened his gaze as he took in what Orlando explained to him, "I seem understand what her personality is like now. Well, being a woman it could change any time but for the moment I think I can handle her. Grazie Orlando." My stare automatically changed into a scowl as the amusement laced in with his words hit me. This man was one of two things, both of them involving women. He was either a man who thought that women were inferior and that men would always be superior, or he a man who has had his fair share of experiences with them.

The man started to walk towards me keeping his gaze firmly on my eyes. I followed him with my eyes and stood my ground as he started to inch closer. When only a mere inch or two of space was separating us he stopped causing him to tower over me. My head was now slightly tilted up so that I met his eyes. It was obvious he was trying to see how far he could go until I would submit. He was testing my will power and for every second I remained standing my ground he was getting a better understanding of my personality is. This man was smart and there was no doubt about it.

"Care to enlighten me with what you have discovered?" I questioned intensely watching his face waiting for his reply. Several seconds passed after I asked my question and still the man had not replied. I now understood why the assassins wore a hood. It made it difficult to understand what they were thinking. Without being able to look into the eyes the only thing I had to go off was the mouth. A novice liar would not be able to hide their emotions very well and a twitch in the mouth would usually show. This man obviously had some experience and without the eyes to calculate it was nearly impossible to tell what he was thinking.

"Ughhh..." A groan of pain came from behind me along with some noise of what sounded to be shifting on the ground. It was obviously Romano so there was no need to look behind. A grin tugged at my lips and I had a hard time fighting it back as the memory of kicking Romano's family jewels flooded back into my memory.

"Puttana!" Romano spat as his footsteps were slowly growing louder.

I wanted to look at Romano and show him my smile to make him angry but if I did that it would also show the man who was assessing me that I was prone to distractions. The footsteps did not stop until I could feel Romano's presence beside me. My gaze on the man had not wavered once and I mentally patted myself on the back because I was able to hold out this long, but I had to stop because Romano was uncomfortably close. Breaking away from the man's face I turned around to find Romano the width of a hair away from me making me immediately take a step back into the man behind me nearly falling on him in the process.

I was now trapped in between two assassins without a weapon, at this rate I would never be able to escape. I couldn't help but curse out loud causing a grin to stretch across Romano's face.

"Well, it seems you are trapped now puttana." Romano stretched out his hands and drew it closer to my cheek. I quickly slapped it away and immediately started to wipe my hand on my pants.

"I swear if I just caught something you are paying for the medical bill."

The grin on Romano's face disappeared and it quickly turned into a pout along with hisâ¦. Oh wow. Just the very thought of Romano doing puppy eyes was enough to make me feel sick but now he is actually doing it all I want to do is to hit him.

"You're not a very nice girl you know that," before I could react he cupped my face with both of his hands and was pulling my face closer towards his, "you need some punishment."

No way in hell was I going to let him kiss me. Not caring about the man behind me I pushed Romano away with all my strength ignoring the pain in my arm before taking a step back raising my right leg ready for a kick. Observing where his armour was I found an opening underneath his left arm pit. If I kicked him hard enough I could probably fracture a rib but I would most likely end up damaging my foot in the process because I was not wearing armour. Falling back into the man behind me I quickly sent my leg flying towards the opening before he could react.

To my surprise there was no pain when my foot connected with his opening but I knew it was hard and powerful kick as I watched him stumble and fall over as his sense of balance was kicked out of him. It seemed I made the right decision falling back onto the man behind me. He was fully supporting my weight meaning I did not fall over like Romano. As my foot finally landed back onto the ground there was a dull pain starting to form and creep around my foot, ignoring it I pushed myself off the man and fought against my sense of balance making sure not to fall over. Once both of my feet were securely on the ground I took the time to praise myself for doing such a good kick and not falling over.

There was a comfortable silence after the kick while I watched Romano struggling to stand up.

"Orlando.." The man behind me spoke with no expression leaving the sentence hanging. He was going to be a hard one to figure out that is for sure.

"Capito." The pleasant view of Romano struggling to get up was blocked by Orlando who was now standing in front me. What did he mean by 'got it.'? I did not have a chance to think as Orlando was starting to walk into me forcing me to stagger backwards.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I tried to break the routine of him stepping towards me and me retreating away from him only to be blocked by an arm forcing me back in front of him. This routine happened until I stumbled backwards into the corner of the door frame. Orlando gently grabbed my lower wrist and tugged me through the door way stopping only briefly to close the door. I did not bother struggling against him, instead I quietly followed taking in my surroundings.

The walls everywhere it seemed were always a pale shade of white and the floor was polished wooden planks that fitted perfectly if it was a room that did not belong to someone. There were several hall ways that led into different areas, the place that I was currently in must have been a castle or even a palace due to the sheer size of it. The pain in my foot had not mellowed but had gotten worse, and I soon found myself slightly limping trying to not make it obvious. After five minutes of walking we eventually stopped. Putting most of my weight on my left leg I took in my surroundings trying to piece together where we were.

The floor was wooden planks perfectly fitted together and polished indicating that it was not someone room. There were three huge tables in the middle of the room with seats around them. They looked like they could fit at least twelve people each if you cramped everyone together. There were four people sitting on one of the tables, they looked like they were having a great conversation but they suddenly grew silent as they noticed our presences. There was one young female among the group with long blonde hair that was dead straight, she particularly caught my attention amongst them all. She was glaring at me like I was her enemy. Well two can play at that game. I shot her a look of disgust to show that I felt the same way about her. One of the guys saw our little stand off and started laughing to only get slapped by the woman.

"Your foot hurts doesn't it?" Orlando tugged on my arm again not waiting for my response causing me to limp behind him. I shot the young blonde woman one last glare before turning my attention back to Orlando.

"A little bit but it is not that bad." We continued to walk until we arrived at one of the large tables to the very right of the room, giving us plenty of space away from the other four assassins. When he let go of my wrist I slumped down into the chair trying to ignore the glare I was getting from the blonde two tables away. As much as I wanted to go over to her and give her a piece of my mind my foot was starting to get on my nerves.

I didn't argue back to Orlando as he took a seat next to me and lifted my foot onto his lap. I sat still trying to eavesdrop on the conversation the other four assassins were having.

"Afraid she'll steal your spot?" One of the men asked, it was clear he was trying to work her up and taunt her.

"Her? You have to be kidding me." The female spat back at the man slightly laughing near the end.

"You never know," a different man spoke, "you're both thieves. From what I've heard she caused quite a show for Orlando."

"From what I've heard she passed out because she was so scared of him." The female argued back.

I could not help but laugh at the way the female was acting. She was acting like I was her new enemy. It was as if she was afraid I was a better thief than her.

"Nicoletta." I looked up to find Orlando staring at my now blue and purple bruised foot.

"Sì?"

"Why did you kick him if you knew this would happen?" He practically sighed instead of asking it as a question.

"Do you even need to ask?" I sighed back. It was obvious that I just wanted Romano him away.

"You know what I mean." He stated sparing me a sharp glance before staring back down at my foot.

"I am not sure I do." I argued back. It was truth that I spoke though, I was not quite sure what he meant. Was he asking why I did not just simply push Romano away? Or was he asking for my reason to why I did something if I knew it would hurt.

"Don't pl-" Orlando's dead serious tone and glare on me was interrupted by someone abruptly running into the corner of the table.

"CAZZO!"

Orlando's grip on my leg moved up to my under my knee making it difficult to see what was fully happening without a sharp pain forming on my foot. I was about to ask what was happening when he spoke for me.

""Just some of the more younger members playing." I was about to make a sarcastic remark until I was interrupted by some more yelling.

"Idiota! Tag!" A loud thud was made, which I assume was a punch for tag, then it grew quiet.

"So, I gu-" Once again I was interrupted. But this time I was not angry, I was left confused.

"Templars! Templari! This is no drill!" Everyone in the room suddenly got up and started to rush towards the exit of the room. Orlando swiftly put my leg down and rushed away from my side.

"Do not leave this room!" He shouted. I could tell that whatever was happening was bad for all I saw in Orlando's eyes was hatred and pain.

6\. CH-6 Templars?

I watched as Orlando leaped over the table without any effort before entering a mad, yet controlled, dash as he sprinted out of the room.

What did Orlando mean form our previous conversation and who are the Templars? Was it their enemy or something? All I do know about them is that whoever they are they have caused Orlando to suffer a great deal. Maybe the ones they call the Templars have something to do with the light scar on his face? The scar looked quite old so he had to have got it when he was just a kid. Hmmm… This is perhaps not the best time to be trying to figure out Orlando's past, after all there is an invasion of some sort going on in the same building as me.

I could no longer hear the footsteps from the stampede of assassins running to where the action was. Something else replaced it, something much more worrying than the sound of battle cries or swords crashing. Silence took its place. The all mighty sound of death. Is it possible that the Templars are stronger than the legendary assassins? No that can't be… Well, I hope so I would rather not die here. I want my death to either be in a legendary battle that will help improve the corrupted state of Rome or executed after murdering someone of great power. The one death I do not want is from old age or sickness. A thief should always die in action or after pulling of a mission they have spent their whole life planning. A true thief never gives up, which is exactly why I am not going to sit here and listen to Orlando. If I am caught, which I doubt I will be, I can easily say that I panicked and went to hide, might I just add which is the complete opposite of what I would do.

Sucking in a deep breathe I quickly jumped up hoping to get any massive pain out of the way. I nearly collapsed down onto the hard wooden floor but managed to correct my sense of balance. The intensity and the strength produced from the wave of pain was unbelievable. Cazzo. This is bad, I might even go as far as to say it's the worst situation I have faced and let me tell you, I have faced several of bad situations that were life threating. There is no way I am going to be able to get out of here quickly and fight if needed. Speaking of fighting I do not even have a weapon. Wait, I am in the dining hall right? There should be some sharp knives here somewhere.

Slowly making my way towards a wooden counter to the right side of the room I stopped dead in my tracks. An explosion of noise suddenly boomed throughout the halls bouncing off the walls as it travelled throughout the building. War cries were erupting everywhere followed by the screeching sound of steel colliding. What the hell happened, where they hiding then suddenly jumped out? I shook my head trying to change my train of thought back to where it was important. Speeding up my pace I slid over the counter making sure not to knock my foot, the last thing I need is a Templar or an assassin attacking me. Out of the corner of a my eye the sun was reflecting off something. Annoyed at what the object I spun around in my heel feeling my eyes bulge out and a wide form on my face. Bingo! In front of me were a couple of knives neatly lined up next to a bigger and sharper knife stabbed into a piece of paper holding it down onto the desk. It seems luck is on my side today. The smaller knives would be perfect to throw while the big one could be classed as a dagger.

After quickly slotting the knives into a spare compartment on my belt I grabbed the dagger and pulled it out of the counter catching the paper in the air as it started to move. My curiosity got the better of me and I soon found myself reading a neatly written note.

_Dear Artur_

_I apologise for not being able to tell you but I have only recently found out. It seems that somebody has been snacking on the food at night time resulting in there being a shortage of fresh fruit. I was hoping to go down and get some more food tomorrow but it seems that there are four new recruits and I would like to show them how organised and efficient we are, even down to the smaller things like meal times. I have an idea of who may be thieving the food while we sleep and I shall check up on my suspicion later but for the moment I need you to prepare the meal and start cooking. Sorry that this has been such a short notice, I only found out this morning. I wish you luck on your first meal on cooking for the others, and do not worry about them. If some of the ruder ones start to talk rude to you just threaten to take away their food, it seems to work quiet well. Good luck!_

_-Maria_

As I had previously though that the note would fulfil my curiosity it only seemed to deepen it. There are four new recruits? Have they been brought here against their will like me? Gah, it seems that I am not going to be getting any answers soon. That stuff does not matter though, my thoughts should be on how I am going to escape. Looking around the room it seems that there is only one enter and exit. Climbing back over the counter I made my way to the door frame as quick as I could.

Out of nowhere my mind suddenly wanted me to take a step back. I stopped frozen not daring to move. I watched as a sword clipped at my hair missing my face by a thin sheet of air. All of a sudden I was more than able to move. The adrenaline was starting to pump in my veins and my heart beat was now drumming against my rib cage. Leaning back to unbalance myself I quickly placed the dagger in the hand of my wounded arm before placing the hand not carrying the dagger over my shoulder heading closer towards the ground. As my hand gently hit the floor I quickly kicked the rest of my body backwards towards my hand until I was doing a one handed hand stand. My body weight was easy to carry, not eating three solid meals will do that to someone I guess. As soon as I landed in a crouching position I quickly stood up to face my opponent. Not before praising myself on how well I managed to pull off that move using one hand and one foot. After a mental pat on the back I pulled out one of the small knives ready to throw it.

Standing in front of me was a normal city guard. This made no sense. The assassins thought that the city guards were actually a group of people called Templars? I know that Rome is corrupt but to go as far as to having control over the guards? There is defiantly something that the rich are not telling us and by the looks of things they do not want anyone knowing about it either. As fast as the fight started, was around as fast as I was willing to let this last. Pushing my arm back behind my body I quickly adjusted my feet so that I was more stable. Without another thought my arm flung forward thrusting the air from it way before releasing the knife. I watched as it soared through the air and smiled to self as it pierced the thin armour around his neck. Blood instantly started to rush out of the wound and pour down the man dying his armour a dark crimson colour.

If there were guards all around this building escaping was going to be tough. One thing however is on my mind and is much more important than finding an escape route. Limping over towards the dying guard I could tell that he was suffering an extreme amount of pain. Even though he may be the enemy and did try to kill me he is still human and in my mind no one, and I mean no one deserves to be tortured for whatever reason.

"Scusa," I spoke trying to show some emotion of sorrow and regret, but I could not find any, "fate has a strange way of working." I quickly sliced his neck putting the guard out of his misery, perhaps a bit too fast for blood had now splattered all over me. Not bothering to pull out the knife I had used I quickly went to the task at hand and started to search his body.

My hands were now covered in blood leaving no spot of skin uncovered. The feeling of my blood soaked hands brought back memories to the first person I had killed. Seven years ago it was, I remember that day like it was yesterday. I twelve at the time and had been roaming the streets at night trying to find somewhere decent to sleep. The guards were not the problem in that certain area, the other thieves were. I had stopped underneath a tree and was leaning against it peacefully until I started hearing voices from behind me. I jolted up off the ground and turned around to face them. There were three men who were in their late twenties, their swords drawn and were taking steps closer to me. They were saying something but I was panicking, it was the first time I had been approached in a threatening manner by someone other than a guard. I started backing away until my back hit a wall. To say I was scared would have been an understatement so when the biggest man took a step closer to me trapping me against the wall I went on a rampage. I kicked him in the shins then ripped the sword out of his hands. I plunged the sword into his stomach repetitively until he finally collapsed. As soon as I had attacked him I had stopped. I dropped the sword and bolted through the city. I ran for two days straight only stopping to get food and a drink.

The killing part did not surprize me the most though, what did was that I did not cry. I did not feel bad or feel bad in the slightest. I waited for so long waiting for the pain of what I did to sink in and strike me but it never came. I have never killed an innocent civilian, only those who I need to. I told myself that the reason I did not feel bad was because he was an evil thief who killed people for fun. Back then I gladly took that reason for why I felt nothing, but over the years it just got easier and easier. Now I don't even think twice before killing someone. It just proves that the way you were brought up can affect their life forever and I guess I am a prime example of that.

I felt my hand close in around a piece of paper. Pulling it out I sighed in relief as I noticed I had only stained the outside of the note with blood and not any of the writing. Dropping the piece of paper to a clean part of the floor I quickly wiped my hands on my top before picking it back up.

_We have managed to gain information about the assassins after following one of their members from the trading markets. She was about to enter a tunnel when she turned on us. Sadly we had to kill her and were not able to capture her alive. I will send you a group of men and I want you to find out where she was going. If you come across any assassins show them no mercy. If you can bring one back alive for torturing there will be a special reward to the one who captured one. If you do not come back along with any of your men I will assume you are all dead and that you failed your mission. Good luck you will need it._

_-Guard Captain_

The guards must be fear the assassins to send a large group of soldiers to one mission, but I must admit that 'Guard Captain' is smart. If he had signed a name he surly would have been hunted down but he was obviously not that logical. What he should have done was to sign in with a fake name, then the assassins would have followed up the fake name to some innocent person. It would have wasted their time and their resources. For the first time since Orlando caught me trying to steal from him my curiosity has finally had a part of it fulfilled.

The women who had written the note in the dining area, Maria I think it, was the women who the guards killed. If only the women had been more careful and checked before going into the tunnels then none of this would have happened. I let out a frustrated sigh. It's not my problem, I know that but it angers me whenever I hear of something happening from someone's careless actions. Sure we all make mistakes, take me trying to steal from Orlando as an example, but one that gets your life killed is just stupid. Then again, now that I think about it I am in no position to lecture on about that. Being forced to do something you do not want to do for the rest of your life is perhaps just as bad as being killed. I like my free spirit, and I am going to do everything I can to keep it mine.

Standing up I tightened my grip on the dagger as I carefully stepped over the dead guard lying on the floor surrounded by a puddle of blood. Heavily limping back towards the door I stopped and strained my ears trying to tell if anyone was close enough to be considered a target. It was completely useless though, the yells, screams and screeches of swords striking each other hit each other echoed throughout the halls. Going against all of the thoughts about sitting down and hiding I jumped out from the door frame and rolled. I let out a short yelp of pain from my foot before swiftly pushing myself up. At the sight before me I knew that rolling was the right option, if I did not roll, well let's just say I could have easily been jumped on by two guards. Spinning around, using the wall for support, I quickly swapped hands in which the dagger was in before I tensed up my arm muscles and defensively pushed the dagger towards the sword coming in my direction. As soon as the metal collided I pushed the sword aside and quickly cut his hand. A scream of pain forced its way out of his mouth as he dropped his sword and scrambled to the man behind him. I had wanted to take him out quickly but there was no way in doing so without leaving an opening for the other guard to attack.

The other man came charging at me screaming. He was weilding a battle axe. There was no way I would be able to deflect that, the only option I have is to dodge it. Dodging is practically impossible as well considering I am pinned up against a wall. Unless I can somehow over power him I am as good as dead. Hmm… That's it! If I knock him off balance he will not be able to hit me because a battle axe takes a great amount of power to use it effectively. Dropping down into a low crouch I waited until he was just about the hit me before I leaped off the wall with as much force as I could muster from one leg. The man's battle axe swung past me and I heard a crash as it smashed into the wall behind me. Landing on the man I griped a hold of his shoulder trying my hardest to ignore the pain in my arm as I sliced his neck open. Thankfully this time I was not so forceful and avoided getting sprayed in blood. As his body went limp I quickly rolled off him only to watch the other guard stab a sword into the man's gut piercing through his armour. That was too close, way too close. The man quickly pulled out his sword before lunging at me. This was going to hurt, seriously hurt no matter what I did. Well, I would rather live than die I guess. As the man swung his sword down onto me I met it with my dagger.

I was lying down on the ground with both hands on the grip of the dagger pushing it back up to the sword that was above me with the guard leaning over me pushing back down. Let's just say it was extremely painful, no extremely painful would be an understatement. A scream of pain escaped my mouth as my whole arm erupted into a raging flame. The thought of giving up and letting him kill me came into my mind but that only made me push back harder. I would much rather be feeling this pain than be dead. I raised my foot and kicked the man in the groin with as much force as I could praying that he was not wearing any armour down there. When my foot did not connect with anything firm I thanked the heavens. The guard let out a muffled moan in pain as all of his strength seemed to be going into not falling over. I kicked him again even harder hoping that he would finally get the message. The man's grip on the sword was released as he stumbled back into the wall holding his crotch in a protective manner. I flicked the sword away from me as fast as I could before it even drew close to landing on top of me.

With the amount of times I am kicking men in the groin today I am surprised that I have not been labelled as someone to stay away if they want to be able to have kids. I let my arm limply fall down into my chest. After what I just put it through I think it is the least I owe it. I resisted the urge to stay lying down remembering that there was still someone in the same area as me who was trying to kill me. That seemed to motivate me into staggering up against the wall clinging onto it for dear life. Dropping the dagger I pulled out one of the small knives I still have and threw it towards the guard with as much power I could muster, which was very little considering the state I was in. Thank fully the knife hit the man just under the chin and I watched with satisfaction his now lifeless body slump down the wall and towards the ground. I knew that throwing stones at birds trying to catch one to eat would pay off; I just did not expect it to turn into a situation like this.

Screw trying to escape, that can wait for another day. Right now I would love to use their comfortable bed again. I slumped down against the wall, from the sounds of things it seems to be growing quieter. I can hear some assassins yelling out to each other and there are fewer sounds of blades clashing together.

I sat there for around five minutes listening intensely. I wanted to know what was happening but I was not willing to get up and find out myself. My breathing had finally gone back to normal. Proud of the fight that I put up I took in a deep breathe happy that today's excitement has finished for the day. My breath suddenly got caught up in my throat as I the sound of footsteps approaching fast took all the relief out of me.

Here I go again.

7\. CH-7 A Meeting

I staggered up as fast as I could manage. There was not one single muscle in my body that was not on fire right now. My body was screaming at me telling me to sit back down but I am not going to take my chances. If this is another guard I know that I am going to have to end this fight quickly otherwise I do not stand much of a chance. I quickly glanced over in the direction from where the footsteps were fast approaching only to slump back down against the wall sighing in relief.

There were two assassins running down the hall way towards me. As they got closer I could see that they were both covered in blood, the real question would be whose blood was it though.

"Hey! Are you all right?" I didn't bother to respond with words; instead I just gave whoever it was a thumbs up before staring aimlessly at the wall.

Where that guard had hit it with a battle axe the wall was completely destroyed. If that had hit me I defiantly would have not survived.

"Hey," the voice was right in my ear and I felt a hand appear on my shoulder, "are you hurt?"

I was about to reply saying that I gained no new injuries when the man suddenly scooped me up off the ground. He placed one arm under my knees and the other one slinked around my back gripping the side of my waist. In one smooth motion I was lifted into the arms of the unknown assassin. I immediately stared to squirm and weakly pushed against his chest but it was useless. I did not have the energy to fight against someone so strong.

"I can walk fine, I have legs for a reason you know." the truth was that I obviously did have legs but the lie was being able to walk fine. My foot does not hurt so much if it is not being used, but the moment any pressure is put on it an explosion pain happens and the intensity of it increases the longer it has pressure on it.

The man's grip tightened around me making it nearly impossible to move my legs dangling over his arm.

"Just relax. You're one of the recruits right?"

The man started to talk away from the dead bodies of the guards. I guess there is no way of escaping now, even if did manage to escape from this man's grip there was no way I would be able to out run him with the condition of my foot. Sighing in defeat I let my body go limp and relax in the assassins hold.

"Sì"

"Well don't worry about that foot or your arm. We have several good doctors amongst us that will be able to fix it up in no time."

I did not bother responding I was too lost in my thought. What if the Borgia family had control over the guards? Is that even possible? I understand that they have power but to be able to have that much power and control...that is frightening. Maybe I don't need to escape from this place. From the small amounts of information I have managed to find it indicates that Templars is an organization of people who I would gladly fight against. Maybe... But I am not going to be making a decision until I have more information. The last thing I want to do is to join a lost cause. For all I know the assassins could actually be a group of people who are in the slave trade business and he guards just want to get rid of them for the safety of Roma. No…. That does not sound likely at all; the guards never do things unless they make a profit out of it.

"Where did you get those injuries from? They were certainly not from the Templars who were dead next to you."

"I ac-" before I could respond the other assassin behind us sped up until he was in time with the other man's strides and interrupted me.

"She could have got injured before she defeated them you know."

"Their swords had no blood on them and the bruise and swelling on her foot would have taken a minimum of ten minutes to form. The fight it's self only lasted five minutes meaning she had to have gotten it from something else." This did man was obviously smart there was no doubt about it. "It would pay to observe your surroundings better." Once the man had finished his reasoning he went back to the question at hand.

"So how did you manage to acquire the wounds of yours?" The curiosity was fluent in his voice. If this man was younger I could imagine him jumping up and down pulling on my arm impatiently demanding an answer. There was no way I was going to be getting out of this. After taking a deep breath I decided to explain it to him.

"I got into a fight with the guards hurting my arm before I arrived here. As for my foot, do you know someone called Romano?"

I felt the man's chest shake as he laughed deeply before speaking.

"Yes I know that fool. What did you do to him?" The smirk in his voice was clear. A smile sprung on my face as the memories of kicking Romano came back into my mind.

"Bruised his ribs I believe."

The man holding me started laughing heavily causing me to shake gently in his arms. The man behind him though had the opposite effect. Our laughter was cut short as he interrupted us.

"You should watch who you hit whelp. Romano is someone of greater authority than you meaning you must show him respect at all times." His voice was full of venom and I could literally hear the hissing of his tongue as he spoke.

A smile fought its way to my face. It seems that even in the ranks amongst the assassins there are people who believe that there are rules to the way things work with popularity. A small chuckle escaped my mouth as I realized just how much fun I can have with Romano and his posy of sheep.

We walked in silence for a little bit before noise started to fill the hallways and the surrounding rooms. There was mainly laughter mixed in with some people telling stories. As we entered the room I understood why. It was a huge room, twice the size of the dining room but here was little to no furniture. There were a couple of bed rolls on the ground with people lying in them but that was about it. I had been wondering why we had not seen anyone on the way here but now it all made sense. Inside of this gigantic room there were at least forty people. Some were wearing the assassin robes and armour while others were wearing normal clothes. Everywhere I looked there was a small group of two to three people. They were dressing each other's wounds and they sure looked like they were having a good time about it. Even the little kids were helping, although they were mainly the ones getting bandaged up.

"This is where we meet if there has been an incident of some sort. Here we treat the wounded and host a meeting to see if anyone knows any information about it. "

I nodded my head and we started slowing to a stop as we closed in on a free space on the floor. The man gently sat me down on the floor before sitting down himself and joining me.

"Go and get some bandages please."

The Romano loving man quickly ran off in another direction as a voice boomed throughout the room.

"Silenzio!" Everyone in the room suddenly went quiet and turned their head in the direction of where the voice had come from. "Grazie. Now, does anyone know of anybody missing?" I turned my head around to face the person speaking. I knew it! I knew he was a leader. Standing at the front of the room was the man who I had previously had a show down with. He stood tall with his chin up showing his authority making him stand out from everyone else. He had no blood on him, not even a single drop. And here I am, covered in head to toe in the now sticky crimson liquid.

There was a sharp pain as a hand wrapped around my foot and a small yelp forced its way out of my mouth. I quickly turned back around aware that I had caught the attention of everybody in this room. Including him again. I could feel the hole being burned in the back of my head, trying my best to ignore it I looked up at the man from before and glared at him. He replied by giving me a sheepish smile then looking back down at my foot. Sitting up a little bit more until my head was right next to his ear I spoke.

"Can't you be a little bit more gentle?" I whisper shouted trying my hardest not to push him away. I would have if forty people were not watching.

"It's not my fault that you nearly broke the bone in it." He mumbled back obviously trying not to catch the attention of everyone else again.

"All the more reason to be gentle." I hissed back making sure that I got my point across. He didn't respond this time and sat still staring at my foot. I decided to do the same as him and stay still hoping that they would lose interest and look away. After a few more seconds of the awkward silence I suddenly tensed up.

Wait, I did know someone who was missing.

"Is there something you would like to share with the rest of us?" A familiar voice spoke. I just said that out loud didn't I? Gah, there was no way of getting out of this. "Or did you decide to interrupt us on purpose?"

Ah, I see what he is doing. Turning my head around I made eye contact with the man I thought I would, Romano. Lucky for me I had a valid excuse for interrupting again which will demolish Romano's goal on trying to turn everyone against me, as fun as that would be.

"Is there someone by the name of Maria here?" I questioned back trying to resist the urge to smile in victory.

"Maria, step forward!" Romano shouted.

A part of me really wanted Maria to step forward. She did not deserve to die for one little mistake, but I also did not want Romano to succeed in trying to make me hated. I was not surprised when nobody moved, I had been expecting it. Taking a deep breathe I turned back around and aimlessly stared at my foot while I spoke.

"There was a note on the dining room counter saying that she had gone out to get some fresh fruit."

"What does this have to do with it?" Romano cut in.

"If you were patient and let me finish then you shall know, won't you?" I snapped back. My patience at the moment was very thin. Maybe it was the fact that my foot and arm was constantly throbbing with pain or it was the fact that their leader was still staring at me making me feel uncomfortable. Once he did not reply I quickly went back to explaining.

"At first I had thought that it had nothing to do with it as well, but as I had searched one of the guards for information I found a note." After quickly wiping my hands on a clean part of my top I pulled out the damp piece of paper that was stuffed under my belt. "On the note it describes how the guards saw a female with bags of provisions, who I assume to be in Maria, walking into some tunnels. Before walking too far into the tunnels she spotted the guards and fought back until she was killed." I paused for a second taking another deep breathe slightly annoyed at the man who was now applying bandages to my foot due to Romano's sheep coming back. "The note then goes on to say that a group of guards were to investigate the tunnels and to attack any assassin on sight."

As soon as I finished an assassin appeared to my side with his hand out. Following his thought path I placed the note the guard had before turning back to mindlessly watching my foot being bandaged up. I was never a fan of being in the centre of attention when I was younger. Going up to family and having them fuss over me always made me feel awkward. I guess that old trait is still with me.

"She speaks the truth. Where is the note that Maria wrote on?"

"Back in the dining room. It was not until I found the other note that I thought it was be worth taking. By then I got a bit too preoccupied" It was true…To a certain extent. I was preoccupied trying to escape but judging by the dead bodies in and outside of the room they'll get the point that I am trying to say.

There was more silence followed by the sound of several footsteps. They were getting louder with each step as well. I was not surprised when I felt the presence of people behind me, what did surprise though was that the hole was no longer being burned into the back of my head. Usually I would have felt uncomfortable with people being that close behind me, but the fact it blocked the man's view I did not mind it at all. There was a slight shuffling noise from behind along with the sound of a voice.

"You're all dismissed."

Once again I felt myself tense up as I realised whose voice that was and how close they were. Well I guess this is better than the glare I usually get. The man quickly finished bandaging my foot before getting up and walking away. Not before sending me another sheepish smile. I was tempted to stand up and attempt to walk away but I knew his words carried another meaning and I am sure the man who was doing my bandages knew as well. Everyone was dismissed apart from me. Without turning around I started the conversation.

"So signore…" I trailed off not knowing his name.

"Ezio." He spoke filling in the gap.

"Sir Ezio." I corrected before continuing. "I assume there is a reason why I am not allowed to leave?"

There was some more shuffling before Ezio came into my view bending down in the process. He was reaching over to me with both arms before Romano spoke.

"I can take her, you don-"

"I think we all know that is not a good idea."

In one smooth motion Ezio had lifted me off the ground and I was trapped between his chest and his arms. I was really going to need to wear armoured boots or to stop being so reckless, I take no delight in being carried everywhere. I squirmed a little in his hold but not because I wanted to walk, I would actually prefer to be carried, for once in my life, with my foot like this. I squirmed to test his strength and his tolerance. Ignoring my attempts to get out of his grip he started to walk down towards the end of the room.

"We need to talk."

Romano quickly walked passed us in the opposite direction but not before shooting a glare in my direction. At least Romano was not going to be there. Maybe now I can get some answers because there is no way in hell he is getting any from me until I get some from him.

8\. CH-8 La Volpe,

As we walked down the hallways nothing was said. The chatter of people in the distance could be heard but apart from that the only sound there was was my ragged breathing. The further he walked with me in his arms, the heavier my eye lids became. I felt exhausted, I was literally fighting against a pool of darkness that was trying to consume my consciousness. I was concentrating on my breathing but the more I concentrated on it, the more ragged and out of time it sounded.

My mind was exhausted but I was not going to give in. I won the battle that I had to fight with an injured leg and arm. If I did that surly I could win this fight with myself. I have to win it, I need the answers. Once I have the answers I can sleep all I want.

As the hallways that were passing by grew slower a large yawn escaped my mouth gaining the attention of Ezio.

"Plan on telling me why you kicked Romano?" Ezio simple asked. My mind started to race. What is something I can say that would possibly corner him into telling me something I wanted to know? As the seconds passed I grew frustrated at the results. Nothing. Nothing could be found, there way simply too much fuzziness surrounding every thought. The one chance I get to figure out this man and I cannot even come up with a witty remark. This is just great. Maybe if I just stay quiet he will lay off…

"Time is of the essence you know." He pestered. What emotion did he just use? Was it annoyance? Curiosity? Humour? Cazzata! How the hell am I going to be able to have an intelligent conversation if I can not even read his emotions? If I have a conversation in this state that I am in he is surly going to drain all the information out of me without a fight. Gah, the only option I have left is to answer short and simple telling as little as possible… or I could try and preform a distraction. Sì! A distraction it is, it sounds to be the easiest.

Just at the thought of it his arms tightened around me making it nearly impossible to move. Nearly impossible being the key part of that sentence. Weakly squirming in his arms I found out one important factor about him. He was strong and there was no doubt about that. He felt like a mass of steal, no matter how hard I tried to push him away he did not move an inch. I knew he would be strong, but not to the point to when it is nearly impossible to move him by force.

"Is there something you are trying to avoid?"

Once again not being able to identify the emption expressed I stopped my weak struggling and numbly shook my head.

"Then you have no reason not to answer the question." He had a logical point, but being in the 'not so logical' person I am at the moment I simply moaned 'mmhhmm' in agreement to what he had said. Another yawn escaped my mouth as we came to a stop and I was slowly being lowered onto a soft material underneath me. I had been expecting to be on a flat surface like a bed but to my surprise my back gently nudged a soft material behind me stopping me from collapsing back. As Ezio stepped away I got a good glance at the newly discovered room I was in.

Unlike all the other rooms I have seen this room is different. The walls are a dark scarlet colour resembling the colour of blood with bookcases scattered around the walls of the room. In front of me there is a wooden desk with elegant carvings engraved on the sides and by the way the light from the window shines off it I would say that it is polished. Apart from the chair that I am sitting on there is no other furniture around the room apart from a weapon rack with three swords on it leaning against the window behind the elegant wooden desk. A smile tugged at my face as I took in the carpet. The carpet is a pale white and by the looks of it it seems to be extremely fluffy. I guess there is only one way to see if it is extremely fluffy or not. Edging my feet closer to the floor I could feel the smile trying to barge its way out. Sounds weird right? Well when you are a thief you spend most of your time living on the streets so you do not exactly see, let alone touch, high quality things.

When my feet were but a mere inch away from the floor they decided not to move. Tugging them down more I found that it was not them who had stopped working. Breaking my lustful stare towards the carpet I found Ezio bending over down with a firm grip on my calves.

"What is it now?" I groaned in annoyance. I won my battle I should be allowed some sort of reward even if it is just touching the delightful carpet.

Ezio did not spare me a glance or another word as his hand shifted down towards the ragged boot on my foot with splotches of red all over it. Without asking for my permission he quickly slipped it off before releasing the grip on both of my legs.

The floor felt like heaven. The material was so soft and warm it must have come right off a sheep. As I played with the carpet relishing the feel of it, and trying to ignore the small tingles of pain in my injured foot, I came across a pair of boot to the right of my feet. Curiously trailing up the set of legs a blush threatened to creep up on me at the sight I saw.

Standing in front me of was Ezio and by the looks of it he had been watching me the entire time. Trailing up the rest of his body to his face I found that he was no longer wearing his hood up. It was down letting me explore the amused expression planted on his face and the dark brown hair tied lowly behind him. Okay back to the plan of not talking. By the looks of it he already understands that I was extremely enjoying playing with the fluffy carpet.

When I did not say anything and sat there staring dumbfounded into his light hazel eyes he simply raised an eyebrow higher and let his smirk grow into a full grown smile showing his perfect set of teeth.

"What?" I gaped trying to wipe the amused look off of his face. Sadly though it only seemed to widen leaving me with an urge to physically wipe it off.

"Were yo-"

"No." I quickly interrupted not wanting the conversation to go on.

"The fact that you just denied it so quickly proved to us both that you were." He laughed watching my face waiting for my reaction.

Rolling my eyes and letting out an annoyed sigh seemed to be the reaction he was wanting. His laughter grew louder before he finally stopped. He was no longer grinning fully but I could still see the curve at the corner of his lips. Everyone in this place seems to be bipolar… One minute they're all serious and the next minute they are laughing at things.

"I trust you did not bring me here to laugh at me." I sneered crossing my arms in the process. Although I had wished he brought me here to laugh at me. The carpet was now making me feel extremely comfortable making it harder to fight against the darkness wishing to consume my alert senses.

"You're right," he agreed before walking over to his desk on front of me and taking a seat, "what do you know about a man called Damiano Miccoli?"

Damiano Miccoli… Why does that sound familiar?

"Damiano Miccoli..." I whispered trying the familiar name out on my tongue. Where had I heard that before? It certainly was not another thief that is for sure, I make sure to remember their names to avoid working with them on jobs. The name sounded fresh though, like something I had heard a week or two ago. If only this fuzziness would go away I might be able to get somewhere! Squeezing my eyes shut and holding onto the bridge of my nose I found myself trying to figure out who he was. It could have been so many places I have heard it from. Wait, if I had heard it recently I must have heard it in the market district but that still does not narrow it down by very much. Gah! Even though I do not want to tell him until I get some information out of him I can't help but want to know who this man is. Why is this name so important?

"I know that I heard his name mentioned from the market district, on the outskirts I th-Yea on the outskirts. Defiantly on the outskirts." I never go into the bulk of the market, there is just simply to many people around that if I risk getting caught It would not take long for the guards to catch me in the web of people. That and there is also a thieves guild in that area and running in on their business would lead to drama I would rather avoid. I shuddered at the memory of nearly being caught by one of the thieves not that long ago.

"How long ago?"

"A week or two I think." Merda! Why am I telling him this I should be getting information out of him to make it a fair trade. But I just can't seem to get the wording right the turn the answer into blackmail.

"Hmm.. La Volpe can take care of the rest." He mumbled to himself. The Fox? What was he doing associating with the assassins? Cazzo! Did he catch me for La Volpe because his thief could not? This is not good. It is never good when a thief tries to catch one another, especially because I had stolen from their territory and kept the profit. I shifted nervously in the seat trying my beast to stay calm. Obviously it was not good enough as Ezio's head snapped up with a calculating gaze on his face.

"Why are you nervous?" If it was not for the curiosity laced in with his words I might not have picked up on the emotion. I avoided his gaze knowing that if I looked into his eyes I was sure he could break me. Unfortunately he seemed to pick up on this as the sound of a chair being pushed away was made followed by four footsteps before his feet entered my view of the floor.

"I-It's nothing." I stuttered making it so obvious that even a child would understand the truth. Being tired really does screw everything up, I guess from now on I shall always try to get a decent sleep. There was a slight creek from behind but I did not take much notice of it as I already had a curious man in front me.

"Don't lie to me." He spoke as his feet moved closer towards mine. When I did not reply he continued. "La Volpe is an associate of mine so it would be wise to tell me. Otherwise, there could be unwanted trouble forming in this room."

He doesn't know of me so surly it was not that extreme for The Fox to ask the assassin to hunt me down. But what if they only recently just became allies or something? In that case he would not have had ti-

"It is as you say. Whatever you did it was obviously not killing a member of his guild. That is when we come into the story. And we have not had any requests to kill you so speak of what happened." It sounded about right, if that is how it works around here I should be fine… Surly La Volpe would have forgotten about it now, it was a decent amount of months ago.

"I stole from within the market without doing research to see if there was a thieves guild occupying the area. Turns out there was." A small amount of stress disappeared once I had gotten that out, it felt kind of nice to be able to talk about it to someone for once.

"And that is a serious crime." He paused but remained in the same spot, as did my eyes. "One thing matters more than that. Have you done it again or are you planning to?"

"Hell no!" I scoffed, "It was scary enough to have a thief chase after me until I out ran him. That and I don't think I want to go back into that district."

"Explain."

"Erm, well." My arm instantly went to protect the scars resting on my lower left thigh. "It is just a bad memory. It does not relate to anything that you want to know." He was already getting too much information from me, there was no way in hell I was going to tell him that memory. Tears pricked at my eyes as I fought of the urge to shudder at the images that were replaying back in my mind. Dismissing the though I literally shook my head. I don't cry often, only once at the results of that tragic day.

There was a slight groaning sound from behind me, who it was or what emotion it was though I had no idea.

"The fact that you learned from your mistakes and you won't do it again suits the results that I am looking for." Said a masculine voice from behind me.

What? Who was this man behind me and what did he mean that was the results he was looking for? Was it La Volpe? No… it could not be. Perhaps it was just one of his thieves coming to check up on the assassins and coincidently came at a time when they were being attacked.

"You say you had last heard the name Damiano Miccoli mentioned on the out skirts of the market?" The unfamiliar voice spoke again becoming louder with each word.

"Sì." I responded. Who was this man and why did they want information on Damiano Miccoli? I know that to be talked about on the out skirts of the market means that he has power of some sort but why him? Is he corrupt and preys on the weak?

"I shall have my scouts head there at once. That is unless Nicoletta knows some more information about him."

Nicoletta? How does he know my name!

"How do y-"

"It is my job to know everyone and everything signorina."

That is hardly his job. That is more along the lines of a stalker who collects information on their target. Even if this man is La Volpe he is hardly seen so how I can I sure it is him and not just someone parading around pretending to be what he is not. La Volpe, also known as 'The Fox', is the leader of the thieves' guild that practically runs Rome. Behind the scenes they are bound to be found rummaging around doing the dirty work and they are constantly working to makes the lives of the rich as miserable as possible. There are tales of one called La Volpe who can read minds, see through buildings and is as quick as lightening. Personally I think all the tales are rubbish, made up facts by the thieves to scare and intimidate the people of Roma.

"Are you going to answer the question?"

"I only heard of his name, nothing else." I was sure I did know something else about that man, I just could not seem to put my fingers on it.

"And yet there seems to still be something bothering you." His voice was gruff as he spoke, it was as if he was accusing me of lying. Now I may be a thief but that does not mean to say that I always lie. Groaning in annoyance I clenched my fists up into balls before closing my eyes and resting my forehead on my hands before speaking.

"I do not know why that name is bothering me so much. The fact that I do not know that is only making me even more frustrated." This is strange, I feel like I know something important about him and it is locked away in a cage in my head. No matter how hard I try to force the cage open it won't budge, and the key seems to be nowhere. The unknown man let out a sigh of what seemed to be immense frustration and had started saying something before Ezio interrupted him.

"La Volpe, why are you here?"

La…Volpe? He's La Volpe! My head mindlessly snapped towards the direction of the man making me instantly regret it as my eyes were captivated in an intense gaze that I was not able to break away from.

9\. CH-9 Figuring it Out

His gaze was strong, perhaps even stronger than Ezio's. In fact it is so strong no matter how many times I mentally slap myself I just can't seem to pull away. Now call me crazy if you might but I could have sworn his eyes briefly flashed a deep violet colour. Maybe the legends about La Volpe were true… Okay let us say that they are, so assuming he can see through walls, is the quickest man in this world and is able to move throughout any environment without so much as making a squeak I think I have the right to be cautious of my safety.

Like the assassins La Volpe wore a hood concealing the upper half of his face. His hood was dark brown with a little tint of grey to it giving it a metallic look along with the cape he wore thrown over both of his shoulders. He wore no armour, just what seemed to be very thick clothing. His chest was covered by a yellow material with vertical stripes, the same colour as his hood and cape, running down towards the bottom of the material which was outlined in dark brown. His arms had a thick layer of leather running down towards his wrists to where a white fluffy material began to show through. His legs had the same type of leather trailing down them before the leather was stuffed into the black boots he wore. This man was not very well protected, either he was extremely fast or he has completely lost his mind. Taking notice of my staring he hardened his gaze on me before deciding to speak.

"My scouts told me of the guards preparing to assault the tunnels, despite getting here my fastest to warn you it seems I was too late."

A wave of relief flooded through me making my muscles go limp. Oh thank god, he had another reason to come here apart from chasing me. As soon as my muscles started to relax I could feel the exhaustion starting to slowly seep back in. Judging by the power of the small amount that crept its way in I was not going to last long until I fell asleep in this chair.

"Despite our forces being spread out, and the attack being a surprise, it was a quick fight with minor injuries." Ezio replied gaining La Volpes attention. All the nervousness in my body vanished and my sense started to slowly mellow down as the new exhaustion rapidly spread its way throughout my body. It left me with a familiar feeling, one that could quite easily get me into trouble. The feeling of not caring what happens as long as I can sleep.

"I take it this girl here was one of your most injured in the fight? I thought you would have gone for someone more experienced to shorten down the training time." He spoke with confidence like he knew everything that there was to know. It seems he is wrong for once in his life. Before Ezio could reply I cut in letting the annoyance I was feeling run out of my mouth.

"I'll have you know the guards did not manage to lay a finger on me." I hissed, the venom laced in with my words. If he was not here to kill me and the serious talk seemed like it was over what was really the point in me being here? He asked me the question, I replied with an answer that was truthful so what more did he want?

"Your injuries prove otherwise, unless you're lying to try and impress me. I saw your reaction to when you finally figured out who I was." Me trying to impress him? I don't know how a man with pride and honour would react but I certainly do not want to impress him. I am a thief, just a person who roams the streets wondering how I will acquire enough money for my next meal. I do not have any reason to try and impress him, I might have tried to impress him a couple of months ago when I thought about joining a guild but that was before I had a little incident with another thief. After that little mishap I have not been very keen on working with another thief unless I know them and am able to trust them fully. To sum up a long story short he turned me into the guards and took all the profit, to this very day I am still trying to hunt him down.

"Who's to say I gained them fighting in the battle? You should not assume things, out of all the people out there in the world you should know that well in truly." I groaned back in annoyance. I have already explained my story to enough people and telling it more than once does nothing but annoy me. If they want the actual details they can ask around, I might explain it to people once I feel a little bit better. At the moment the only thing I want is to get away from these two men and sleep. The answers can wait for later, I may have an idea on how I can get what I want to know out of him. A little information is maybe the only thing I need.

"Going back to the task at hand, do you know anything els-" Ezio questioned shifting his gaze back to me.

"Yes, yes. About Damiano I have heard his name but I can't seem to remember anything else." I snapped not letting him finish his sentence for there was not real need for him to. I know that there is something else about the man that I know but I can't quite seem to put my finger on it not matter how hard I hunt for it. Ezio walked out of the room without saying another word leaving me and La Volpe with both confused expressions implanted on our faces. Okay, that was strange. Maybe he is angry that I did not know much information about the man that he is trying to find for whatever reason. Whatever the reason it may be I guess I will not know until later.

La Volpe turned away and walked over towards a nearby book shelf after gaping at the door. Well… I guess I have two options now. I could either sit here and fall asleep or I could get up and limp back to where I woke up this morning. I have a fair idea of where the room is and I would much rather sleep on a bed than a chair. Wow, that is rich coming from someone who usually sleeps on thin pile of hay with nothing but cover from the surrounding roof tops. I wonder if someone has done that before, joined a cause because it meant a better life. No matter, those thoughts can wait for later right now all I need to do is to drag my body to a bed.

Slowly edging closer towards the edge of the seat I took a small moment to relish in the carpet before managing to push my body off of the seat. My head started pounding and small dots filled my vision as my legs wavered underneath me. Just as quickly as it started it ended, the small dots flickered away as I managed regain my balance. That was not so bad, in fact it is just bearable to limp on it instead of hoping. Turns out that the bandages tightly wrapped around it does make a difference. Without even worrying about my boot back on the desk I heavily limped out of the room and towards the direction of where I thought the room was.

The walk so far has been… to put it a nice way, bearable but I would not do this every day just to find a bed. My legs are screaming at me telling me to stop and take a rest but I know better than to listen to them, besides I am nearing closer towards the room I was in before. I have seen some people in the distance but no one has been close enough to see me. Marching onward, using the side of the wall for support, I finally closed in on my target. I have never been so happy to have seen a door in my life. Not caring to check if anyone was inside I opened the door and quickly pulled it shut as my eyes darted towards the bed. I felt my eyes light up with excitement as I neared closer to it, I had to restrain myself from entering a sprint towards it. As soon as I was close enough I pounced at the bed like it was my target.

"Ah…What are you doing?" A familiar voice asked. Without making an effort to reply I tore of the neatly tucked sheet before slipping into the pocket I made. During the course of my actions I could feel a pair of eyes glued to me watching me intensely. Ignoring the uncomfortable feeling I dug my head into the feathery pillow letting my body relax despite the presence in the room.

"Ah, I see. Well I hate to be the one to break this to you but your day is not over yet." A hand appeared on my shoulder and lightly shook me stopping any process to falling closer to unconsciousness.

"What do you want." I mumbled weakly pushing against the hand on my shoulder. I did not care who it was, I have a feeling it is Orlando leaving me with an urge to question him but all I currently want to do is sleep.

"I will leave you alone and shall let you sleep, despite taking up my bed, if you answer one simple question." I could hear the grin on his face, it was no lie that he was amused by my actions.

"Fire away." I half yawned before tucking my arm underneath the warm sheets.

"How long have you been a thief?" The curiosity was laced in with his words. Out of all the questions he could ask he asked that one? Well, I guess I should be thankful I was not a question that meant I had to give a long explanation to.

"Since I was born." It was true, ever since I was born a family raised me until I was three. From that day onwards I was thrown from family to family before I finally broke the chain and left myself. Some would argue saying that it was not since I was born but those families did nothing but implant more bad memories into my head.

"You're lucky I only promised to one question." Without bothering to reply or to read his emotion I simply replied with a mere 'mhm' before letting the darkness flood my mind to which my muscles, nor my mind, put up no fight.

"Hey, wake up."

"Later…" I mumbled in reply to the mysterious voice. There was a warm sound of people chattering in the distance, it was a comforting sound one that I have not heard in a while without having to worry about if they were going to catch me or not.

"No, not later. Now." The voice demanded getting louder as footsteps started to bounce off the walls. I don't want to get up though, in fact I could gladly spent the rest of the day lying in this bed. That was probably the most comfortable sleep I have ever had. My legs were slightly acing and there was a dull pain in my arm but that was about it. There was only one thing that was wrong with how I currently am that I might get up for, that one thing is food. I am starving, I have not eaten in a day or perhaps even longer. On cue my stomach roared loudly demanding for food to which it was met by a chuckle from the presence in the room.

"What if I told you I am waking you up so you don't miss lunch?" My eye lids fluttered open as soon as he finished the word lunch. It was Orlando, no surprises there I guess after all I did sleep in his bed. My vision was half blocked by strands of dark red hairs drooping down in my eyes.

"That might just make me get up." I groggily replied. My throat was extremely dry giving my voice a croaky effect. After blinking a few times I finally decided it was about time that I stood up and fed myself. I wonder what food they have, anything would be better than the things I usually get. Maybe they even have fresh meat… I have not had a decent piece of meat for a long time now. Flinging off the blankets in another direction I quickly stood up trying to escape the temptation to crawl back into the comfy bed. I stumbled a bit a bit as my legs threatened to give out underneath me but I soon caught my balance as I grabbed onto Orlando's arm in a desperate attempt to not fall over.

"Are you sure you can walk?" He questioned not trying to hide the worry that was screaming out to me due to his tone.

"I'm fine, just stood up a bit fast." I spoke before pushing away from him but not before giving him a sheepish smile. "So where's the food?" I asked already eagerly limping towards the door. Thankfully the pain in my foot had died down a bit so now my limp was not as obvious as it was before, but it would still be deemed plainly obvious if someone was close enough.

"In the same area where we were yesterday, before that sudden event." Before he had said that I was not quite sure as to where the room was, but now it was as if someone magically implanted its location in my head in fear that I would eat someone.

Quickly limping down the hallway fuelled by the thought of sweet food I decided that I don't care about Romano up ahead with another male figure, I can easily annoy him later. Orlando suddenly appeared at my side easily matching the long strides I am taking.

"You know, for someone who is injured you can sure walk fast." There was a hint of amusement to his voice but I could tell that he was trying to distract me from a colossal scene that might unfold due to Romano up ahead.

"Only when there is food." I joked back squinting trying to observe the male figure next to Romano. It certainly did not look like an assassin, they were not wearing the robes and from a distance they looked almost uncomfortable. He was leaning away from Romano like he was trying to escape his horrid breath. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Orlando follow my gaze.

"He's one of the other recruits." He spoke low without taking his gaze off the male figure once. He looks extremely uncomfortable being with Romano, if only his hood wasn't down I might be able to read Romano's expression to see if he was threatening the boy or something. As much as I want food I also want to annoy Romano, I don't really know why but I just get this feeling that settles in on the bottom of my stomach telling me to be careful around him. There is something about him that tells me that I cannot trust him…

"The boy looks uncomfortable… Now as much as I want food perhaps we should go and see what is happening." Orlando gently tugged on my arm bringing me closer towards him before leaning down a little bit so that his mouth was right next to my ear.

"One little thing you might want to know, Romano is a master at deceiving people. I can assure you that it is too late to save the boy, if you could hear what he was saying you would have the same reaction as him." He spoke low and as quiet as he could, it was obvious he did not want to shout it out since we were nearing closer towards him. I guess I better not reply to ensure that Romano's suspicion is not aroused.

As we walked past Romano I received a deadly glare by him and I noticed he suddenly grew quiet. The boy, no older than me by the looks of it raised an eyebrow in my direction. The boy looked to be around my height and he had a solid build like most of the men around here. His hair was light brown and waved towards the bottom of his ears. His facial structure was one that you would expect from an average man, two light green eyes, a nose, a mouth, nothing bad but also nothing worth taking note of.

Once we passed them the mouth-watering smell of meat, spices and fresh vegetables filled my nose making my saliva glands work over time flooding my mouth. If it was not for my foot I am sure I would have ran towards the source of the heavenly aroma. Taking another left I soon figured out as to why there are several tables. The tables were jam packed with people of all ages laughing, scoffing down a substance in a bowl or looking curiously over to the table at the very far right of the room. The table to the very right was full of what looked to be thieves from the local thieves guild, why they are here I have no idea but that is of my least concern. Food is my priority. Scouting out for the food I found nothing.

"Go and take a seat on the middle table, I'll bring you the food." Orlando quickly disappeared in the crowd. Time to find a seat! Scouting out the table I found a spot at the far end where people were a decent length away. I quickly limped towards it gently pushing people aside if they were in the way. Some people looked at me weirdly, but I ignored there gaze and took a seat. This whole set up remind me of something… I know it has something to do with Damiano I can just sense it but what is it? This is so annoying! To know I have the information to something but I just can't seem to concentrate on it with the delicious smell of food around me. Before I knew it I found myself clutching onto the bridge of nose in a desperate attempt to figure it out.

"Hey, something bothering you?" Orlando quickly slid a bowl under my nose filled with stew by the looks of it.

"No… Jus-Never mind." He didn't need to know about it so there was no point in telling him. Swiftly stealing the spoon that was sitting next to his bowl I fished out a chunk of meat along with some of the thick liquid for shoving it in my mouth. If I wasn't in such a hurry to eat it I might have took notice of the steam that was flowing out of it. My tongue burned as the liquid sloshed around in my mouth but I was not going to spit it back out, the taste of it was too delicious. Savouring the taste I swallowed the mixture of ingredients and felt the chunk of meat run down my throat uncomfortably. Wait, that is it! I do know more information on Damiano. Soon enough I was choking on the meat and the liquid bounced up and down burning more of my throat.

"W-Where Ezio?" I choked and sent a concerned look to Orlando. He looked confused and was about to reply when I interrupted him.

"It's important information he needs to know." Thank god that this stew was hot, otherwise I am sure that without the burning sensation unwanted memories would have stayed locked away in the back on my head.

10\. CH-10 An Important Memory

"Stay here, I'll go inform him." Orlando briskly whispered before hurrying away not giving me a chance to argue back. The urge to jump up and chase after him was overpowering but so was the mouth-watering smell of the food. Snatching my gaze away from Orlando I focused it on the stew in front of me.

Damiano…That is one name that will stay with me forever. About a year ago on my way to Rome after departing from Firenze I had the unfortunate fate of meeting him. He was a nice man, charming even, but he had one major flaw. He was fuelled by vengeance and the desire to make others suffer. After I literally ran into him while making a mad dash from a group of angry guards, he offered to help me. I took his offer and he helped me escape to Roma, to which we became partners in crime after arriving in Roma for about a month or two, he even went as far to teaching me how to fight skilfully with a sword….But then he showed his true side. We were both scaling the roof tops lurking around the city trying to find a target. He said his name was Adamo, being the fool I was I believed him and nearly every word he said but after a certain trail of events his lies soon became crystal clear. After taking a deep breath I allowed myself to replay the memory.

"I still do not understand as to why you are so skittish of letting me know your past, amico." He challenged sparing a dense scowl in my direction. Sure we have been partners for a month or two but even so I have no intention as to sharing my past with him. Lately he has been getting quite bold about figuring out my past, he has even gone as far to pinning me down until I say something to which I replied with all the witty insults I know. We are partners in crime, nothing more nothing less and pressuring me into sharing information is not going to make me trust him any faster. Even though we have been engaged in missions together for two months my trust for him has not increased, to be precise I would have to say it has decreased. Partner or not he is a thief and he has proved to me that I cannot trust him.

"It is a discussion I would rather avoid." I gruffly replied before soaring above a deep gap between two buildings. As I landed a brick slid out from under my foot, if it was not for Adamo landing directly behind me and grabbing a firm grip on both of my shoulders I surly would have slipped over and fallen onto the hard concrete below.

"Concentrate more on not getting yourself killed rather than the past. It would do you good." After giving me a feeble smile we continued to leap from roof to roof. It was not long before he over took me and was racing ahead. His short dark velvet hair reminded me of my own as it flew out from behind him. Like most thieves his body composure was sleek, most of his muscles toned by the long distance running that is required for our line of work. Strapped to his left thigh was a small dagger, not that he uses it. Most of the time when he is in a fight he disarms the target, stealing their weapon in the process, and ends their life with something which they should have learned how to wield. He always wears a light layer of leather under his ragged clothes which protect his vital organs. I have never been one to wear armour, I mainly wield a bow and arrows and a couple of throwing knives just in case they get too close but I do carry a dagger strapped to the side of my boot for those occasions on which I hope never happen.

"Sostare, I found our target." As Adamo abruptly stopped I followed the imaginary line of sight created by his dark blue eyes. As my eyes darted towards the poor target I felt my brows furrow in confusion.

"A basket merchant?" I hesitantly asked trying to figure out as to why he picked such a poor target.

"They have coin just like all the others Nicoletta." He huffed without taking his eyes off the blonde man in the distance. But why a basket merchant? They would barely have enough coin to steal from without it being completely obvious, besides right next to the basket stand is a black smith we would be able to easily complete the task of thieving without arousing suspicion and maybe even nick a few small throwing knives as well.

"Sì, but don't you think th-"

"What I am thinking is that he has the coin as is an easy target." His head snapped to me showing me the one expression that I never wanted to see from him. His eyes showed a mixture of emotions, pain, hatred, greed and even sorrow but the main one that caught my attention was the betrayal that radiated off him.

"I understand b-" Once again before I could reason with him he interrupted me.

"Are you deaf?" He coldly asked taking a step in my direction. What is he planning…Has he been lying to me this whole time? No, that cannot be it he just wants to quickly finish a job. Yes, that's it. Just a quick job. As I was caught up in reassuring myself that he was not going to betray me I did not notice how he was edging closer towards me trapping me against a nearby wall. "I am waiting Nicoletta" He impatiently growled taking another long stride towards me.

"No." I quickly replied before scanning the distance between us. Another long stride of two and he will easily be in grabbing distance, not that he will hurt me or anything.

"Then you must understand that he is an easy target therefore we are going to steal from him. Is that clear?" By the cold tone of his voice I could tell that there was no way of reasoning with him.

"Capito." I sourly mumbled before making my way to a nearby ladder the leads down towards an alleyway. If there is one thing that gets on my nerve it is when people tell me what to do when there is obviously a better option. Ignoring my sour response we climbed down the ladder and made out way into down the street. People were scattered around the small space in between stalls making it easy to successfully blend in with them and head towards the merchant without getting odd looks due to the holes in our clothing. The good thing about the farming district of Roma is that there are only a few places where you can trade goods making it a perfect target for thieves.

"Cloaks." Adamo breathed in my ear before leading me by the arm into another alleyway near the basket stall. As to why we did not put in the cloaks before I don't know, usually one of us causes a distraction while the other steals but to be wearing the cloaks that we carry in a small satchel must mean that Adamo does not want this basket merchant to know that we are thieves. I watched him as he pulled out two midnight black pieces of material from a small bag resting on his hip. He carefully handed one of them to me before flinging on his own. The silky material felt nice as it rubbed against the bare flesh exposed on my arms. Once I had slipped on the thin cloak I pulled up the hood and started to follow the trail of black silk waving in the wind in front of me.

Adamo slowed his pace as we neared closer to the merchants stand while his hand slipped down towards the dagger attached to his left thigh. It is obvious that he is going to take the lead this time, meaning it is my job to look out for any surrounding guards. When we were just a few strides away from the stand I diverted left and walked away towards a nearby seat. It was a decent distance away from the stand but if I strained my ears and blocked out everything else I can hear him. Taking a seat next to an old man wearing a cloak as well I concentrated on the scene that was unfolding in front of me.

"Salve signore, how may I be of a service?" The basket merchant spoke with kindness and respect, something which we see very little of in our time.

"I would like to see your wares, if that is alright." Adamo cold voice was something I did not expect. Intimidating a man into seeing their wares… Just what is he up to?

"Certainly! If you would just follow me." The blonde merchant gladly accepted Adamo's requested before spinning on his heel with a wide grin on his face. Adamo however did not move, instead he pulled out the dagger and raised it in the air in public view to everyone surrounding.

"You pose a risk to me, Felice. I am sorry I have to do this." The grin on Felice's face disappeared and horror instantly replaced it. Adamo knows that merchant from somewhere, that is plainly obvious but from where? Gah I should have never teamed up with him in the first place, now he has gotten the whole attention from the surrounding crowd including several guards. A feral growl escaped my mouth as I bolted up towards Adamo before anything else could happen.

"Damiano? How did yo-!" During mid-sentence just as Felice turned around Adamo threw the dagger at the bare flesh on his neck. A crimson liquid squirted out spaying into the faces of the nearby crowd and a sequence of shrill screams were released while Adamo stood still staring at the now limp body. What the hell was that for! I continued on running towards Adamo not caring about the people I was throwing out of the way. That merchant called him Damiano… And Ad-Damiano said the merchant posed a risk to him. Cazzo! How have I been so blind for so long? I knew I should have never paired up with him! Letting the anger take over me I unsheathed my own dagger and pounced at Damiano preparing to end his life.

"I shall give you a choice now Nicoletta." He spoke frantically barely finishing his sentence when I landed on top of him. The amount of force that our bodies collided at sent us both stumbling down towards the ground. Perfect, time to get him while he is off guard. Bringing my dagger up towards his throat I threw my arm forward aiming for the artery that was bulging out of his neck. Unfortunately when I was but a hair's width away from the line running down his neck a set of his fingers clamped my wrist in a death grip making it impossible to move the arm anywhere. Before I could respond with anything he ripped the dagger out of my hand and threw it along the ground next to the feet of the crowd. Well, now that I don't have a weapon I only have one more option I guess. Using my spare arm I elbowed a pocket in between his ribs with as much force as I could muster. His solid grip wavered for a second before returning stronger than before. I am sure he is cutting off the circulation to my hand with the force he is applying. I have to get out of this now otherwise I am surly dead just like Felice. Squirming in his grip and rolling off him turned out to be a bad idea as he mimicked my move from before and pounced on me pinning me to the ragged surface that was digging into my back.

"If that's how you're going to be, I have no choice but to end your life as well. Because you have been so good to me I shall give you a week to live." While he was speaking he shifted his weight so that he was practically lying on top of me while a hand was rummaging around in the bag he had slung around his back. Squirming out of his grip was not an option, for a man who was so sleek and slim he was surprisingly heavy and strong. Either that or I am just extremely weak, yeah I am sure I am just extremely weak. If the guards get here soon the-no! What am I saying, if the guards get here they will kill me anyway so it is pointless. A foul smell brought my attention back to Damiano, in his hand was a small glass bottle with the lid unscrewed. The rotten stench of the green liquid in the bottle was one that I was unfortunately familiar with. It was poison, and an evil one at that. It was a type that once consumed it would slowly spread around your body causing your organs to fail if too much was consumed. A slow and incredibly painful way to die.

"If only you would have listened to my reasoning, then this would not have happened. You would have been perfect for the line of work as well." He spoke coldly not even trying to hold back the lies that were spilling out of his mouth. A small smile appeared at his lips as he neared the bottle towards my mouth. All I have to do is to not open his mouth and I might be able to avoid consuming too much. I am not afraid to die, I know that the time will come when I will have no option but to accept it. But I will not go down without a fight, it is how I am. Pursing my lips together and squeezing them together the smug smile on his face grew into a wicked grin.

"You always were the stubborn type. Tell you what, I shall answer one question for you. Don't you want to know why I lied to you?" There was a hint of amusement laced in with the robotic tone he was using to mask any humane emotions. My eyes narrowed together and my brow furrowed at his attempt to trick me. No way in hell I was going to open my mouth, not even if I was asking the pope for a wish… not that he would actually do anything about it. The pope is a part of the corrupt system which is why Roma is in such a bad state.

"There he is, get him!" Looking over the slim shoulder in my view a group of guards were fast approaching. Damiano, noticing the guards, let out an evil chuckle before tipping the deadly solution onto my lips. A small drop managed to wriggle its way between the thin line but that was drop was all it took for the burning sensation to start. I could feel the drop sliding down my throat for whenever it went so did a trail of fire. It felt like drinking boiling water straight out of a pot which was not a very pleasant feeling. Satisfied with his work Damiano let out one last laugh before jumping up and sprinting off into the distance. Trying my best to ignore the raging fire seeping into my lungs I leapt up and bolted in the other direction as to Damiano coughing and spluttering the whole way.

I did not stop running until my legs gave out from underneath me in the middle of a field planted with crops. When I awoke I was in a room, it turned out a young boy found me in the middle of the field while doing his chores and carried me back to his room. He was a nice young man and if it was not for him I am sure I would have died. He nursed me back to good health until I was well enough to walk on my own. I spent a week helping him out with his chores in return and I had planned to do it for longer but his parents found me and were not very pleased. After being chased off from their land by a berserk father I went back to my thieving ways and tried to put the memory behind me.

"You know, staring at it intensely won't make it taste any better." An unfamiliar feminine voice joked. Without bothering to turn around or to see who it was I took a mouthful of the delicious stew. Either the person was joking about the taste of it or they didn't know good food even if it smacked them in the face. Swishing the ingredients around in my mouth and savouring the explosion of the heavenly taste the female presence decided that they were not going to be ignored.

"Names Lena, I am one of the other recruits along with you and the other ruthless boys. I trust your Nicoletta?" Turning around to face the female presence I was greeted by a warm smile and a pair of sparkling blue eyes. She had dead straight black hair which was loosely draped over her shoulders reaching down to her chest. Her clothing choice seemed to be a bit too sophisticated for a future assassin, a silver dress sparking in the sun along with a tight baby blue corset making her assets look bigger than they are. Her age looked to be the complete opposite of the way she was dressed, she looked to be young enough to be in her mid-teens.

"Sì." I sharply replied before going back to eating the now warm stew. I do not really want a conversation at the moment. My mind is still caught up about the memories of Damiano. I never did figure out what he was going on about though, that does make me curious.

"Not a talkative one aye? And here I was hoping I would be able to have an intelligent conversation with someone. Most of the people here seem like they were all raised on the streets. Don't you agree?" I had to trap my tongue in between my teeth to hold back an insult. By the looks of it she came from a rich family, why she is here though I have no idea. Perhaps she is just an object to be used? A stiff giggle escaped my mouth at the thought of her complaining to wield a sword. Unfortunately she took it as a sign that I agree to her.

"I take it you agree with me then." she heartily laughed, "If you don't mind me asking why were you staring at that poor excuse of food. It looked like you were going to lash out on it and murder it." There she goes again insulting the food, I wonder how she would react eating bread nearly every day for seven years of her life. A chuckle threatened to escape my lips but I managed to hold it in before replying.

"It is as you say, I was trying to see if I could intimidate the food into releasing flavour." I put on a fake smile before finishing off the last of the stew. How long is Orlando going to take? I swear if I magically forget that information again and can't find it I am going to kill someone. It may not mean much to me but if they are really looking for Damiano then they might want to know what his personality is like.

"Sadly it doesn't work like that. I heard that there was a battle yesterday, I didn't arrive until this morning you see. I wanted to come and see you earlier but a stubborn man would not let me in the room saying how you needed the rest. He was good looking though, no he was dreamy. If only there were men like him everywhere. Oh and do you know tha-"

"Lena, I am flattered by the compliment. I never knew you felt that way about me." Of course he would be hanging around here. Trust Romano to show up whenever someone is talking about a good looking man, what an ignorant fool. Lena quickly turned around with a smile on her face.

"Well, you are certainly not that man, but I suppose you are close." Romano's gaze flickered from Lena to me, the smile wavering on his face and his eyes narrowing a little.

"Ah Nicoletta, fancy seeing you here." He spoke with kindness and politeness but I could tell by the glare I was getting that he meant the opposite.

"Likewise, Romano." I joyfully smiled back. Lena turned back to face me, an amused expression on her face. An awkward silence seeped in the air as Romano and I had a war with our eyes until he finally decided to speak.

"I believe you have information that would be of use to us, according to Orlando. Ezio is currently preoccupied with important matters, so therefore you shall be explaining it to me." Lies, lies and more lies. I didn't even have to try too hard to pick up on them, the way he spoke proved to me that only a part of what was coming out of his mouth was true. A smug smile was tugging at the corner of his lips, probably at how 'convincing' he sounded.

"Under those circumstances I refuse to explain it to you…amico." Explaining it do Romano would practically be the equivalent as to giving him ammunition for getting on my nerves later on. I shall simply hunt down Ezio myself or someone who is actually a high rank around here. The smug smile fighting its way to his lips soon turned into a discrete snarl as his thick skull absorbed what I had just said.

"You will explain it to me, that is a factor we both understand. Captio?" His tone was slowly turning into a quiet growl showing the annoyance he was feeling. Well, if he is only here to get information out of me, which is not going to happen there is really no point in my staying here. Pushing the empty bowl aside and dampening my lips with my tongue I stiffly stood up taking a moment to stretch before limping straight past him. To my surprise he did not say another word or even try to stop me. Maybe he finally got the point that he cannot push me around. Wasting no time I quickly scurried out of the room only to turn the corner and have my face connect to a solid mass in front of me.

"You should watch where you are going signorina, if I were a guard you would truly be dead." Ah La Volpe, I never thought I would hate him with such a passion considering at one point he was my idol. I can't blame him for being so suspicious of everyone, I would be too if I was a leader of a thief's guild but that does not stop me for hating him.

"If you were a guard you would not be so careless as to let someone get too close to you." I was tempted to say the same thing about letting someone get so close when he is a world renowned thief, but I would have insulted myself in the process as I let him get close to me.

"Most guards are too blind to spot someone in a crowd." He reasoned and for once I found myself agreeing with his words. That face was true, completely true. Most guards are as blind as a bat when it comes to spotting suspicious activity, I could be standing on a roof top chucking stones at them and they still might not figure out where I am.

"For once I find myself agreeing to your logic." I muttered under my breath before slipping past him. That was until he appeared in front of me blocking my path.

"One of the other assassins, Orlando I believe, told me that you have more information on Damiano Miccoli." He paused waiting for me to confirm what he had just said. I nodded my head avoiding his captivating gaze. "Because Ezio is out on business you are to explain it to me." Huh, well I'll be damned Romano was not lying for once in his life. Well I knew I was not meant to tell him I am just shocked that he was telling the truth. Telling the information to La Volpe sounds about right, after all Ezio would have simply passed the information down to him but that does not mean that I will enjoy being under his uncomfortable gaze.

"Captio." I sighed not bothering to look up at him.

"Follow me." He demanded before walking off down the hallway, in the direction of where Ezio had carried me yesterday. I did as he asked and followed him silently only speaking once when I asked if Romano was informed by Orlando, to which I got a grunt before being lead into the same room as yesterday.

"Sit." He simply ordered pointing to the same chair as the other day. He sure does like to order people around, another factor about him that gets on my nerve. I trailed him with my eyes, making sure to avoid eye contact, and watched him take a seat at the desk in front of me.

"So what is this information Orlando speaks of." I took a deep breathe knowing that I had to look him in the eyes, if I did not he would not believe me only leading to more drama on which I would rather avoid. Once my lungs were near bursting I lifted my gaze off from the ground into his captivating gaze which seemed to help the information stream out of my mouth.

After the tal-no more like the interrogation he gave me the permission to leave before 'encouraging' me to leave the room by him dragging me by my wrist until I was a decent distance away. I waited until his footsteps could no longer be heard before letting out a breath I was not even aware I was holding in. Well no one else has come to pester me so I guess it is a good time to explore while I can, I have been curious as to what other facilities they have here since I arrived here. Either that or be stuck talking to Lena for the rest of the day. Where to go to first…Ah yes I know, the complete opposite way as to everything I know. Time to get los-

"Nicoletta… Is that you?" Now what is it? I don't even know the person who is behind that voice. I have never heard it before.

"Sì, who is asking?" I questioned, rather annoyed at the person for interrupting my exploring time. Spinning around on my heel once again my face collided into something hard, although this time it was something much less welcoming than a chest. It was a specific part of the body, a fist.

11\. CH-11 A Test?

An explosion of pain rippled throughout my face as my body helplessly hurtled towards the ground. There was nothing I could do as the ground rushed to my face, I was frozen… Frozen, when was the last time I was unable to move like this? A long time ago, when the shock rushed through my body as I had absorbed the painstaking sight that left me trembling uncontrollably. The blurry figure of the man was familiar, too familiar for my liking. It was him. The same man who managed to petrify me in my younger years. But now… Oh now I am not afraid to kill that bastard! The spell that encased my body shattered taking all the remorse, sorrow and fright within me away with it.

Another explosion of pain boomed in my head as the side of my cheek connected to the hard wooden floor. The pain I am feeling it is nothing. Nothing compared to what I am willing to put him through! There was a distant shout as I started to push body off the floor. My muscles are screaming, begging for me to hurt him like he hurt them. And my heart… Oh don't even get me started on the cruel thoughts it has for him.

As the anger starts to seep around my body I soon find myself up all fours, in a crouching position like I was ready to pounce on something. Unfortunately for that bastardo that is exactly what I am planning to do. Acting as if nothing was injured I let my eyes hastily wander towards him. Raul Crossetti, the way his black hair stood wildly on his head made me wonder if he has changed. His gleaming green eyes made the mistake of getting caught in my merciless scowl. His chest stopped moving as if he had stopped breathing, the regal red gown he wore was something of which he did not deserve. I felt the corner of my mouth rise up showing the sharp canines that lay behind the moist wall as a grin threatened to overcome my face. He was scared. He has a right to be scared.

Pushing of the floor using all of the muscles that I could I found myself soaring throughout the air with an incredible speed. One that I had never reached before even in all my years of running. In no time I was above him, a handful of the silky gown tightly clasped in one hand while the other was clenched into a ball so tight that the knuckles were starting to form a thin layer of white. Without giving him a chance for the current situation to sink into his head I fired my arm forwards repetitively. The legs gave out beneath him and I watched in amusement, in between the strikes to his face, as he carelessly tripped over his own feet. Blood started dripping onto the floor as it desperately escaped from his nose and at the same time I realized that I could not hold back the shouts of anger any longer.

"I'll kill you for what you did! Fottuto bastardo-!" The helpless look on his face flickered away and instead turned into one of burning rage. My arms were no longer able to make sudden moves but the grip its self was weak. Already a bruise was starting to form on his right eye but it was clear that I was injured as well as a drop of a scarlet liquid trailed down towards my chin before splattering its self all over his gown. If I am injured though, I do not feel it… Nothing can overcome this anger that has released its self within me. This is like nothing I have ever experienced before, it is as if a monster was trapped inside of me the whole time just waiting for the right time to show its self. It picked the right time indeed.

"What I did! I can't believe that even after all of these years you're still the ignorant putana that you were before!" As he screamed at me in disbelief his grip on my wrists got stronger pushing them back away from his face. I countered his move and pushed back watching both of our hands shake as every ounce of strength was used. When his grip started to waver he knew that he would not win, both of us knew and if he was not such a stubborn fool he would have given up. Luckily for the side of me begging for a fight he did not give up.

Sitting up a little his legs moved beneath me, hit boots scraping against the finely polished floor leaving a trail of black. He was up to something and it certainly was not surrendering. Before I could even understand what happened I was trapped beneath, pinned to the floor by the weight that was crushing my bones from above.

"That beloved tool of yours is no longer here to protect you Nicoletta. Let me tell you something, it was satisfying to watch the blade sink into his heart. To know that you had lost someone the way I did was not reassuring enough though. What I want is for you to be dead. For you to pay for your what you did—"

That was all I could take out of him before I snapped. What he was blabbering on about was not what happened that day. I did not kill the father of this boy. Whatever story he was told was a lie for I was as much of a victim as he was. Although now I wouldn't think twice about killing his father, revenge comes in a variety of forms but is usually the one which relates closest to what the one seeking revenge is feeling.

"What I did!? Are you truly as ignorant and blind as to believe everything a stranger tells you? I had no part in this mess until you….." I couldn't finish the rest of the sentence, no matter how hard I tried the words did just not come out.

"Until I stabbed him through the chest. For killing my father I killed yo-"

"Don't you dare call that man my father!" I growled in anger, I felt his body tense up as I yelled directly at his face. "I don't know what the hell you were told, but calling that man my father would be an insult to him! You don't know anything apart from lies, so don't you go telling me what I did when you don't even know who my father is or isn't!"

By the end of my fit I was screeching in his ear, if blood started seeping out of them I would not be surprised. Screw being calm and composed, why the hell should I. This man killed the only person I had left in my life, and for what? Revenge! Revenge for something I didn't even do but yet I was blamed!

"He wasn't your father you say. Are lies the only thing that come out of your mouth!" Following the same path way as me he let all meaning to be composed slip away as he too screeched back. The anger that was radiating off both of us was overwhelming, fuelling the other to continue with the yelling.

"Want to know what else comes out of my mouth, the truth! The truth that you have been so blind as to not see for two years!" Now I had reached my breaking point, the point as in which the animal inside of me broke free of the cage that restrained it. I let the new found anger take control of my actions to which I found myself biting down on Raul's arm. The metallic taste of blood seeped into my mouth, the result in which I was looking for.

A yelp of pain escaped Raul's mouth as he quickly snatched his arm away from my mouth releasing his pathetic grip on my wrists in the process. Wasting no time I was quick to kick him aside using my knees and I couldn't help but sneak in a kick to his face as he scrambled away. He was full of fear, a fault to the battle that was to come. I too had a fault of my own, the injury on my foot and arm. A dull pain was now seeping around in the wounds and I knew if I was not careful a raging fire would start at any moment hindering me greatly.

"Y-you bit me!" Raul stumbled on his words not being able to contain the fear that had now replaced the anger. I was right, well cazzo this just makes me want to kill him even more! He spent all his years in that estate of his and even after the death of his father he still is? So much for becoming a fearsome warrior if he is surprised by a simple bite.

"I noticed." I let out a dark laugh before proceeding to lick my lips. A cringe fought its way up my body as the foul taste of his blood swirled around in my mouth but the thought of scaring him was too tempting so I held it off.

"You don't just bite people you puttana! I cou-"

"You don't just kill people Raul." I interrupted him and to my own surprise my voice came out in a tone I had never heard before. It was a dark tone, one that posed a threat and one that was also intimidating. I never intimidate people, black mailing is a better and safer option but if I was on the receiving end of this newly found tone I would surly curl up in a ball and beg for mercy.

"You out of all the people should know that! Don't tell me you didn't kill him because I have proof!"

Proof? He had proof of me killing his father when I was not even there? Was I…..framed? No… there is no one who wants me in jail aside from the guards. Raul is just blinded by his ignorance. Raul stuck his hand into a pocked on his gown and abruptly pulled out something. A simple golden chain, and by the looks of it pure gold as well. That would surely be worth something in the markets.

"Look familiar to you puttana?" He sneered before breaking into a smile as if he had just caught me out on something. The chain had no meaning to me other than being a good price on the market.

"Should it?" I was curious to say the least. I wanted to know what false lie they had managed to trick Raul with.

"Fighting is restricted to the court yard. Refrain yourself from any more fighting outside of it." Raul and I both snapped our heads towards the direction of the voice. All of the anger that was coursing through me how now mellowed down into one of pure hatred, smacking someone around does make you feel better when you really hate them I guess. Standing a few feet away was another robed member of the creed, hood down letting us take in the disgruntled expression he showed while looking at us. I wonder how long he has been watching us… No matter, I know what I have done and never has the blood of an innocent stained my blade.

"Sorry signore, I will not let it happen again." Raul spoke with respect, something which I did not expect coming from the man who killed the father figure of my life. My real father is someone who I would not care about if he died. But this man, he was like the father I never had. Quickly shoving the memory away not wanting to re live it I focused back on what Raul was blabbering on about.

"…I cannot assure you the same fate with my, companion, here." He pointed towards me and my gaze turned into a scowl, "She is prone to fights and needs to be toned down."

I'll show him toning down all right, right after the party that I have over his grave. Seeing no reason to stick around if I was not able to bash Raul's face in I decided it was time for me to take my leave.

"Tch, ignorant fool." I muttered while walking away in the direction away from the area I knew. What I want to do now is to explore, to put all of this drama behind me and forget about the past. Taking a few deep breathes I allowed myself to get engrossed in exploring the castle like structure.

I did not get very far before I found a place that I was looking for. Aside from finding a rest room, in which I briefly cleaned my split lip and did my business, I stumbled across a study room. The walls were littered with book shelves which contained whole sets of history. The room it's self was averagely small, room for only two or three people at a time in the chairs that sat at the corners of the room. I spent a while fascinated by how much information lay within this single room before picking a book at random. I don't know how long I spent reading it but I certainly do know that it was a while. Closing the thick book with thin pages I took a second to relax and take in what I had just done. I had just read a book, with no interruptions by the guards and I felt safe doing so. This place might just become my new home, aside from all of the rivalry I can see coming.

"I didn't think you could read."

"And I thought you were smart enough to understand that I see through you."

I knew it was Romano so I did not hold back on the remark or even try to show manners. Looking up he was leaning against the door way in a casual manner, looking relaxed and even a small smirk was tugging at his lips. After adjusting his feet to fit a more comfortable manner he finally decided to speak.

"It seems I was wrong about you, Nicoletta."

"Is that so?" I responded while making my way over to the book shelf to put the book back.

"In your short time of being here you have already managed to impress the higher ranks, myself included." Romano is complimenting me? What does he want now…

"Where is this conversation leading to, Romano." I made sure to entwine a threat to my tone to ensure that he knew that he was not going to get anything out of me. After pushing off the door way and taking a small shuffle towards the corner I was in he spoke.

"You see, when you first arrived I thought that you were none above the rest. A simple thief just like the rest who Ezio had thought that your skill could be put to a better use. And here you are, so let me be the first to fully welcome you to the creed." By now he had closed the distance that lay between us, isolating me in the corner that I was in. His out stretched hand was patiently waiting in the air for my response, however he got nothing more than a glare. Something is up… I can sense it.

"I will not deny that we got off on the wrong foot, however I will not apologize." Not that It would have actually meant anything. "Because of the events that happened I was able to discover just how skilled you are. Th-"

"I trust you are here for something else." I interrupted, the curiosity getting the better of me. His out stretched hand fell back to the side of his hip and he took one last step forward now crowding my personal space. Just what is he up to…

"You see, here in this order we work in teams. These teams are formed by the people who are willing to work together and tasks are generally completed with greater ease." He was not going to invite me to one… Surly not, we would end up killing each other before a mission is ever completed.

"These teams have a special bond, they do what the leader tells them to do no matter what it may be. Even if they were secretly conspiring against this order you would follow in their footsteps. I was told of how much you struggled against Orlando, I also understand that you were found away from where you were meant to stay while the attack happened. I know you want out, and I may be able to provide it."

W-What is he saying? Does he mean that he is actually conspiring against this creed! Is he crazy? Besides, why is he even telling me? Sure I may have struggled against Orlando when he was kid napping me, I mean why shouldn't I. Now though, from what I read before and from what I have gathered this place may be what I have been searching for. A group of people who are wanting to stand up against the corrupt system of Roma, to put an end to all of the unnecessary poverty which would mean overthrowing the Borgia family from the power they possess. Lost in my own thought when I didn't reply Romano continued to talk, trying to convince me to join him.

"I have many people with me already. They understand that the assassins murder innocent people who are simply living with their hard earned money. They are no better than the ones they call 'The Templars'. Being the trouble maker you are I can assure you that you will fit right in with the rest of us. So what do you say, will you join me?"

The truth.

Everything he spoke was true.

"What if I say no?" I questioned, rather eager to find out the answer. He huffed loudly before replying, obviously annoyed at my response not being a simple 'yes'.

"Then you are free to do what you want. And if you even try to tell anyone else they won't believe you, you are the lowest of the lowest after all. Everyone knows how much we hate each other, but I am willing to put out differences aside for the greater good of Roma."

I did not even take a moment to contemplate on what he was saying but he was right. There was no way I will be able to tell anyone about this without bringing suspicion to myself. Being a thief however I have learned my way of gaining information… I suppose I could still gather information even upon saying no, something which I will do. Going under cover will be an easy job but I would rather take my chances of saying no than plotting against the order on which I have now decided I shall become a part of.

"When you put it that way, I guess I have no choice but to say…. No."

The smirk remained on his face, something which I did not expect. I had just denied working with him to conspire against the assassins and he simply stands there smiling at me?

"Va bene. Congratulations, you passed the test Nicoletta. Seems that you are more loyal than you seem to be."

"What?" Was that seriously a test? Everything he said was true though!

"My lying skills are obviously something of which you cannot compare to. That was a test to see if you wanted to escape, some are more reluctant than others to thank the one who brought them here against their will. It seems like you will be welcomed here."

That was all it took before I slipped past him and out into the corridors before my anger over came me. I can't believe what I had just heard. Romano is secretly conspiring against the assassins and yet the assassins have no idea? It seems like I may have another system of corruption to fight. A fight that I will be doing alone for Romano was right, no matter whom I tell no one will believe me. No one has to believe me though. I've lived just fine practically all my life working alone and that is not about to change.

I also know the perfect place to start my investigation, I just hope no one has heard the new about Raul and I though. Now is not the time to get caught up fighting with my past when there is an even bigger problem right in front of me.

12\. CH-12 Armed and Dangerous

Chatter was going on all around me, none of it what I wanted it to be though. Rumours, lies and even entire stories were quickly spreading throughout the building. Some of the stories took my side while the remaining three quarters made it seem like Raul was the victim and that I really killed his father. I have gotten several looks of disgust from various people and sorrow from others. Of course this would happen, well at least no one will try and create conversation with me now. That is a big plus side because at the moment I am about ready to claw the unsuspecting targets face off. I had hoped that after finding the chambers that I belong to and actually sleeping my mood would have calmed, sadly to my displeasure it has not.

My injuries are now barely noticeable, the swelling in my foot has gone down majorly overnight and the gash on my arm occasionally burns but nothing too serious. After taking my time eating making an effort to draw out breakfast I had listened intensely to the chatter around me. Mainly the conversations that were held were about Raul and I and others were talking about missions. It seems that Romano is actually smart enough to keep a leash on his subordinates. Can't blame me for trying though, no matter how professional someone is they tend to slip up eventually and that is exactly what I am waiting for. I need a piece of evidence to go on and to investigate but so far that only thing that I have been hearing are only making me want to rip Raul's face off.

The news about Damiano is perhaps the only thing that I have not heard any conversations about. What if Damiano has something to do with Romano? That would explain why he tried to get the information out of me before. I have to tread lightly though, jumping to conclusions especially in this sort of environment can lead to a very deadly aftermath.

Slipping through the small crowd in the food hall I found myself ambushed by curious people as soon as I was visible to them. There were at least seven people who were now circled tightly around me, their eyes were glistening with excitement while their mouths were pursed in a tight line to keep their words from spilling over. Without another though I simply pushed past the shortest one out of the lot as daggers were shot to the rest of them. Right now I don't think a simple conversation is even possible.

My mind quickly scanned through itself to see if there was anything else on the agenda but it came up blank. I suppose I have one thing to do… I never thought I would actually be saying this. Time to go stalk Romano! Now where would a pig headed, ignorant, show off man be? Ah, I know how about the local area in which most of the ladies are at and I think I know just where that is.

"Sostare! **(Stop!)** You're doing it all wrong. Fight like that and the Templars will have your life in less than a second." I watched in amusement as Lena was forced to wield a sword. Just the view of her clumsily swinging it is enough to put a smile on my face during a bad mood. She was still wearing her regal blue dress, I still don't understand how she can move in that thing, let alone breathe but when she collapses onto the ground at least I will have a fair idea as to why.

"I didn't come here to learn how to fight! Did my father tell you nothing?" Her whiny voice was enough to cause the smirk on my face to grow into a full blown grin as I watched her lecture the instructor in front of her.

Out here in the training ground I was expecting to find several females drooling over men as they fought but it seems I was wrong. In a good way. From the looks of how poorly the people in the rings are fighting against the instructors I would say they were the bystanders forced to fight instead of watching.

Once Lena was done with her lecture the instructor simply scratched the back of his neck before rudely replying,

"Are you done? There are still several skills that you need to get the hang of."

Lena's emotion quickly changed from satisfaction to anger, if steam blew out of her ear I would not be shocked at all. She took a moment to stare at the instructor dumbfounded by his response before she stalked towards him just as a target stalks its prey.

"I can't believe the people around here! You're all the same. Is there seriously no one who I can have an intelligent conversation with or are you all uneducated buffoons who want nothing more than to fight?"

The man looked to be extremely uncomfortable right now as Lena had crowded his personal space with her body. Her eyes glinted with anger and in one quick motion she had her hand up to slap the assassin's cheek. Immediately I pinched the bridge of my nose shaking my head sideways with closed eyes while releasing a sigh at the sheer stupidity of Lena. Perhaps it is her who needs to be taught a lesson, such as to never hit an assassin who is armed.

Surprised that I did not hear the sound of her palm connecting to his cheek I opened my eyes reluctantly sure that I would see her dead body on the ground. Fate was on Lena's side as the assassin had quickly grabbed her wrist mere inches from his own face. The assassin himself looked to be proud of his lightning fast reflexes but Lena was now fuming with anger.

"Get your filthy hands off me!" She snarled as she yanked her arm out of the man's grip. She took a moment to glare at the assassin before storming off towards one of the many exits of the courtyard. The assassin simply scratched the back of his neck awkwardly before turning around, his eyes widening slightly as he took in that I had just watched all of that. A laugh slipped through my lips which seemed to ease the man as his shoulders sunk slightly from the tense position they were in before.

"Please tell me you actually expect your enemy to attack you." He groaned staring at my injuries.

"Signore **(Sir)**, I'll have you know I gained one of them from kicking someone. Does that count as an answer?" A smile broke out on both of our faces along with a small stiff laugh coming from the man.

"Well that's….Helpful." He paused slightly in his sentence trying to pick the right word. Oh wow, this man must have had some bad experiences with women if he is being this careful with his wording. That or he does not want to risk getting slapped which would shatter his pride. "Tell me, what is your name?"

"Nicoletta." I did not bother asking for his name since if he was the instructor I would most likely know him as 'Mentor'.

"Nicoletta? Well, come here. "He motioned with the flick of his wrist for me to approach him, I did so as he continued to speak. "You have caused quite a stir with only being here for a few days. Personally I am curious to see how you handle yourself in a fight." Understanding that he was actually asking 'What is your choice of weapon' I gave him the answer to the hidden question.

"I prefer range. I know the basics of a dagger but I like to not be in stabbing distance of my enemies." Motioning to my injured arm he immediately understood the concept.

"Range, eh? I have another question if you don't mind." His voice was laced in with curiosity and I could tell what his next question would be.

"I'm not in a hurry to go anywhere."

"Which do you prefer, arrow and bolts or the new weapon which is known as a gun?" Expecting the question I repeated my answer that I had planned in my head.

"I prefer long bows. They're much less noticeable than the racket from those other weapons. That and the arrows and bows can be carved out of trees if you ever find yourself stuck out in the wilderness."

"Logical thinking there. I am not one to be standing at the side-lines in a battle but your concept is reasonable enough. How bad are your injuries?" I could see the excited gleam in his eyes along with hope as he asked the question.

"They're not that bad. As long as I don't decide to kick a wall or take a blow to the shoulder I should be fine."

"Come. Show me just how precise your aim is with a bow." I followed him not being able to contain the bounce to my steps. Oh it's been so long since I've been able to wield a bow. My old one broke naturally and I have not had the time, nor money, to be able to obtain a new one.

I followed the man into a corner of the courtyard and had to contain myself from rushing over towards the selection of bows they had. I turned and faced him about to ask which one I could have when he answered my unspoken question.

"Take your pick."

Studying the wide variety of longbows that were sitting on a large wooden bench one in particular caught my eye. Several of the bows were light brown with small carvings in them, they looked to be made out of strong wood but in reality they were not the strongest that were amongst the selection. A black bow half hidden under a cloth caught my attention. It looked to be rotting from a distance but as I inched closer to it I could tell that it was not. Picking it up and dusting it the bow was in a remarkably good state. The wood was tough yet flexible enough so that it would not strain under pressure, the string looked to be in good condition too as there were no signs of damage.

"Finished?" After quickly dusting the black bow I turned around grabbing a quiver that was full of arrows before turning around to face the assassin with a wide grin plastered on my face.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Excellent! My, my you have a natural talent unlike your other female recruit." Lowering the bow and stretching out my arm I turned around to hand the bow back to the instructor. My arm was slightly hurting now after spending at least four hours firing arrows into a variety of targets and not once did I fail. I wanted to continue but I did not want to strain myself too much.

"Grazie, for letting me destroy your targets." A smug smile present on my face after having to switch targets four times because the centre gave away after having too many arrow's lodged in it.

"Niente di male** (No harm done)**. As for the bow keep it. Not many are choosing longbows due to the crossbows and I'd rather see the equipment be put to good use rather than sitting still for their life span." Keep the bow… Is he serious?

"Are you sure? I mea-"

"Of course! You deserve it." My mind isn't playing tricks on me is it? No… I doubt it.

"Grazie mille! (**Thank you so much!)**" I couldn't contain myself and before he even knew what was happening I slung the bow over my shoulder and caught him in a hug. At first he was tense but upon realising that no harm was being done he hugged back laughing at my actions. Pulling away from the hug I thanked him once again, to which he laughed and waved a farewell, before retrieving my arrows and sliding them into the quiver resting on my back.

Rubbing my bicep trying to erase the dull pain that was starting to form my stomach growled slightly demanding food. No doubt I had missed lunch but I'm use to not getting the three meals a day. Following the orders of my stomach I trailed my steps back towards the room where the food would be waiting. Damiano and Romano can wait a little bit. Going after them is useless if I would just starve.

After a short walk following the distant smell of freshly cooked meat I was entering the room silently weaving throughout the crowded room making my way towards the counter. After grabbing a bowl of the food and thanking the cook there was not a single second that was wasted as I planted myself on a free spot on the table and started eating. The bow felt light on my back along with the arrows but it felt good to be armed again. Now all I need is a small arm guard to ensure I don't end up hurting my arm and I'll be all set.

Another plate of food was placed next to me and I sneaked a look out of the corner of my eye praying that it was not someone who had come to annoy me about Raul. My discrete side glance turned into a full on questioning gaze with an eyebrow raised as I looked at the blonde haired person.

"Not even a hello?" I ignored his words and continued to stare at him as to why he was here.

"Salve **(Hello) ** Nicoletta. There I said my hello now it is your turn to return the favour." Putting down my knife I wasted no time in poking his lower arm not protected by his armour with the fork. As to why I am doing this I just want to see his reaction. His pleasant smile turned into a questioning look followed by a frown as I repeated poking him with the fork.

"You got hit on the head during training didn't you? Merda, **(Shit)** if your mind is to unstable then I suppose it is not safe for you to be able to wield a bow." His tone had some annoyance to it but I could tell that he was joking. In response I jabbed the fork harder into his arm which earned me to have the fork ripped out of my hand and my wrist to be caught in a death grip. I tried to slip my hand out of his grip but he firmly kept his hold on it as he slipped into the seat next to me. A sheepish smile crept up on my face as he waved his hand in front of my eyes with a worried look expression.

"Salve **(Hello)** Orlando." A let lose the laugh that I was holding and continued to try and slip out my wrist discreetly. Sadly to the disappointment of my freedom he laid my hand under his on the table in a comfortable manner.

"I see you're armed. In both weaponry and insanity." A small smile appeared but was then replaced by a frown as he continued and spoke lower than before. "I can understand the lack of sanity with all of those rumours about you." Rumours? Oh, he must mean the ones about Raul.

"It entertains me, yet is somewhat saddening to see that even here people still fall prey to rumours. I trust you are not one of them, Orlando." I gave Orlando a stern look near the end of my sentence as a hint that if he believed Raul's side our conversation was done.

Orlando took a moment to study my expression, his grip around my wrist tightened and his eyes narrowed. He lasted like that for a few more seconds until he let go of my wrist and put on a weak smile. I know what he was doing… he was feeling my pulse trying to see if I was lying.

"Satisfied with your results?" I didn't know what to feel, relieved that he knew I was telling the truth or anger for he had to actually test me to see if I was lying. Does he not trust me?

"I had to make sure. It's not that I don't tru-"

"Save it." I waved my hand in the air once as if I was hitting something with the back of my hand before starting on my food. I'm used to people not trusting me, hell I've been like this for my whole life! I don't know why it hurt me so much but it did…

"So if you don't mind me asking, what is the true story about Raul?" I stabbed the food with my fork with an unnecessary amount of force. I was tempted to bluntly tell him that he did not need to know but there is no point in taking my foul mood out on other people.

"I certainly don't mind you asking."

"Wel-"

"If you don't mind me not telling." I gave him a dark stare making sure he got the point that I was not going to talk about it.

"Nicoletta, I understand th-"

"If you understand then why not just drop it?" I couldn't help but snap back at him, I am not telling him. "If you want to know so much then why don't you ask Raul and what his perspective is. Perhaps you will be pleased to have something to talk about just like some of the other people around here."

He shifted in his seat and stood up slightly. Hmmm… I'm not surprised he's leaving really. No other point to hanging around if he isn't going to get the information he needs. As he disappeared out of the corner of my eye I shuffled forwards in my seat closer towards my food eager to eat it. As my arms out stretched to bring my plate in closer my body mass was suddenly pulled to the side as two arms snaked around my waist. Dropping my eating tools in a desperate attempt to save them I focused my attention on the mysterious figure beside me. I didn't have time to look and see who it was for I was soon trapped against their chest with my weight on them. I was practically sitting on someone else's lap.

"Unhand me you idiota! **(Idiot!)**" Immediately I started to struggle clawing at the arms wrapped around my waist. Their grip tightened until I was sure there was no oxygen left in my lungs.

"For you to not speak about it the memory must be painful." Their voice was slightly muffled as my ear was being pressed into the clothes of whoever's chest I was in. It took me a few seconds to even make out what they said. My eyes widened and I stopped clawing at their arm as I figured out who it was.

"Orlando!? What do you think you are doing?"

"I believe I am comforting you. That's what hugs are for after all." He loosened his grip slightly but it only caused the back of my new bow to dig into my back uncomfortably.

"You call this comforting? Just let me go Orlando." I tried to push his arms off from around my waist but he either did not feel it because of his armour or he chose to ignore it.

"I am not letting you go until you tell me the true story. I've got nothing important coming up Nicoletta, I can stay like this for as long as it takes." Why does he want to know so much? Ugh, this is getting extremely annoying! I am not strong enough to overpower him with brute force so unless I find a way to get out of his grip I'm stuck like this. Well two can play at that game Orlando.

"I guess that makes two of us doesn't it?" I made sure to pronounce it as a challenge. People around aren't even taking notice of what happening over here, they're just walking by as if they're not seeing a thing.

"That is where you are wrong." I pushed against his arms once more before giving up. I am going to need my energy if I want to outlast him. What a minute, what did he just say?

"What do you mean?"

"You have not been told?" He sounded generally surprised at my questioning.

"I would not be asking if I had been told." I shifted my head to the side a little so I could hear him clearly.

"Tomorrow you're going to be doing some tests to see what your skills are like. They will take place across Roma out in the public. If you are wise then you will get some sleep in preparation to this. Depending on how well you do on this little tests are what we will study to determine what your talents are."

It angered me that no one had told me but then again I was busy all day practicing with my new bow. Orlando is right, I do need my rest but I am not going to tell him about the past. That is one memory that belongs at the back of my mind for it has no reason to come forward. Groaning in annoyance to my options I quickly decided on which one I am going to pick. I adjusted my position to a more comfortable one before snuggling in closer to Orlando. His muscles tensed at my actions and I couldn't help but smile into the white fabric underneath my nose.

"I am not very wise then am I. Now if you don't mind please do not move much as I need some sleep."

13\. CH-13 Hatred but Friendship

There was a moment of silence after I had managed to get comfortable, his armour made the simple task a chore though. Perhaps he is softer at the heart than I assumed he was.

Oh how I was wrong.

After a slight grunt of annoyance before I even knew what was happening I was no longer sitting on him as he sat on the seat. In one swift motion he had stood from the seat, hoisted me up over his shoulder and was calmly walking out of the room and down the hall way. _Not again!_ I mentally groaned and bit my tongue to avoid shouting in annoyance. Now I'm not so sure as to other females, considering I've never really been close to others, but I do not enjoy being carried-no hauled around like some puppet that can just be dragged off to wherever. As soon as I regained my composure I was doing exactly what I did on the first time we met.

Flailing about trying to get free.

"You left me with no other option." His voice was gruff and serious, similar to how he spoke when we first met.

"I left you with no other option?!" I questioned trying my hardest not shout.

"Si." He sounded so serious it almost made me rethink about struggling. Almost.

"So you decided to just pick me up and treat me like a ragdoll?" I tried to push the upper half of my body up so that I would be standing, well kind of. Unfortunately Orlando wanted none of that and did not hesitate to move his hand further up my thigh squeezing it in a painful manner.

"The more you squirm the higher your chances are of you getting dragged by your legs!" It was his turn to yell at me this time. The threat was clearly in the tone of his voice.

"The longer you refuse to put me down the higher your chances are of suffering the same fate of Romano!" If only I didn't drop off my arrows in the sleeping chambers! Note to self; always be armed when Orlando is around.

"I am not like Romano!" He growled back. Obviously I had hit a nerve on my previous remark.

"You say that and yet here you are treating me, a women, like a play toy!" I didn't hesitate to shout in his ear. Maybe that would help him understand my reasoning better.

"I'm only treating you like this because you refused to cooperate." Bah, can't people have their own privacy?

"What because I refused, and I still refuse, to talk about that stupid rumour?"

"Si." His grip tightened around my leg as I continued to squirm.

"Well you're not helping me change my mind right now. Put me down!" I Barked, my patience near breaking.

"And why would I do that?" it was obvious he meant it as a rhetorical question. He was not going to put me down. Well… Willingly anyway.

"You are going to regret this later Orlando. I can promise you that." I muttered in a dark tone right next to his ear.

"I can promise you that you will talk of that rumour." He stated proudly, almost as if he knew he was right. Well that is not going to be happening, he is not going to know.

"Why do you want to know about it so much?" I shifted my hands back over his shoulder, I knew what I was going to do if he did not put me down soon.

He grunted in annoyance before responding in a tone of authority, "You don't need to know."

A scoff forced its way out between my lips at his remark. "My own personal life, and here you are stating that I don't need to know why you want to know? I'm sure all the ladies are fawning over you."

As the anger took over me I proceeded with my plan. After patting his back to find a slip between his armour and layers of robes I dug my finger nails deeply into it making sure to hit skin. Once the skin was between my fingers I pinched.

Orlando let out a startled yelp and wasted no time in removing me from his shoulder, rather abruptly might I say. As soon as I had started the pinch I found myself standing before him, my two hands encased in an iron grip as they were locked within his hold.

"I will bind your hands together if you do not behave." He growled tilting his head up higher to give me a clear view of his narrowed eyes.

"And why should I listen to you." I too tilted my head my slightly up to look at him, shooting pretend dagger at his face.

"You two are acting just like a married couple." A familiar voice behind me laughed, neither of us moved our gaze away from each other. A smirk tugged at the corner of my lips at the idea of getting revenge now. Orlando seemed to catch onto the idea as his eyes narrowed.

"You wouldn't dare." He spoke slowly and tightened his grip, which was now slightly painful.

"Is that a challenge? Because we both know that I will." To prove a point I adjusted my stance, one foot back further than the other ready to kick him where the sun doesn't shine.

"Sort out your relationship later." The voice once spoke again, this time though there was only a hint of amusement. The way they said relationship made it seem as if we were together. I felt my eye twitch out of anger that they had assumed something without looking into it. As always. Just like the rumour. "Orlando I need to have a word with you." Orlando's head snapped up as he was ready to bite the persons head off.

"How long will it take. If you c-Oh…" Orlando instantly tensed as he looked up to the owner of the voice behind me. His grip on my hands softened but not enough so that I could squeeze out. Slowly he looked down, a scowl engraved on his face as his eyes bore into mine.

"We will discuss this later, whether you like it or not."

"Tch. I highly doubt that." I spat back, wriggling free of Orlando's grip as he had loosened it more.

"You know, Nicoletta you should learn to respect men." Just like Orlando I found my head snapping up in the direction of the voice. A mixture of emotions flooded into at once as I looked at his face. Of course it was Romano. The urge to kick him as I did before was over whelming, as was the urge to scream and yell at Ezio telling him about Romano's little secret. Neither of those would have benefited me though.

"Do not tempt me to beat you to a bloody pulp, you traitor." I spat the last words at him and I could feel Orlando behind me tense. Did he know as well? That would explain why he hates Romano so much! I must question him about it later on.

"Hah! I doubt you could do that novice." A smug smirk was settled on his face and I couldn't help but snort at what he said.

"Oh really? Then how did I beat you up so easily only using my feet." The smug smile on Romano's face faltered and an expression of pure rage overcame any amusement that had previously been shown.

"Why you putta-"

"Nicoletta, I recommend you get some rest." I slowly looked over to where the voice came from and stiffened, just like Orlando, when I saw Ezio. It was him who I had remarked on the 'relationship status'. I suppose it was a good thing Romano butted in before I insulted him without even knowing. I don't really want to insult one of the key founders of this organization if I want to join it.

I nodded in response to Ezio before spinning on my heel and departing. After I had glared at Romano of course and even Orlando this time. Assassin or not, Orlando was not going to know out of pure curiosity.

"I believe this is room is already taken." The words slipped out of my mouth as I took in the scene in front of me. The room in which I was staying in had another person in it. He was wearing what deemed to be simple middle class clothes but light leather greeves and boots were also worn. His hair was remarkably light, it was such a pale blonde it could be mistaken for a white if simply glanced at. Although his hair looked as if it he was from somewhere else he had the trademark Italian dark brown eyes, something in which all fully blooded Italians share. Perhaps one of his parents is from overseas?

"There are two beds in here for a reason Madona." He reasoned without bothering to turn around while he worked away on taking off his boots. His accent was a little different to the classic Italian one. His r's sounded strained and not rolled. Perhaps I was right. He may be from overseas. He was correct though, despite two beds being here in this room it was only me sleeping in here for the past couple of days.

He rolled over onto the other side of his bed slipping his boot off with his other foot. His gaze laying on me and a small smirk playing at the corner of his mouth as he spoke, "Name's Beppe. You are..?" He extended his right hand out towards me as he stood up.

"Nicoletta." I quickly took his hand and shook it once before loosening my grip. His however tightened causing my gaze to land on his face. An eyebrow also rising in question to the smirk that was plastered on his face.

"Yes, I know. You have gained the attention of practically the whole brotherhood." Sadly those words could have not been any truer.

"I've realised." I muttered rather grimly. I've never been one to enjoy the spot light, nor try to gain attention.

"And yet you don't sound so pleased."

"I was never one for attention. Never was and never will be I guess." I slipped my newly found weapon off from around my shoulder, treating it with extra care as if it was my own baby as I set it down.

"So what's your story?" He questioned while sitting on his bed, starting to work away at his boots.

"About?" I asked, rather curious. A part of me did not want to ask considering it could be related to the rumours but I asked anyway. I mimicked his actions and sat on the bed opposite to him and started to unlace my boots.

"Joining. Did you come along willingly, thank the person who spoke to you, were you happy?" I couldn't help but pause, my fingers halting as I tried to restrain a goofy grin.

"About that." I laughed, no longer being able to width hold it. "Quite the opposite actually."

"Oh?"

"Orlando practically carried me the whole way because I refused to cooperate." I glanced up towards Beppe, taking notice of his raised eyebrow.

"And yet here you are. Armed, and by the looks of it, willing to fight for the cause."

"I guess. What about you. What's your story?" By now I had finished the lacing but stopped any progress of taking it off. Not wanting to be rude I sat back on the bed and gave him my full attention as he spoke. He quickly slipped off his dark brown vest revealing a long sleeved white tunic.

"My family was being harassed by the Borgia family. Eventually they forced us to close down our stall at the market and mother and father could not afford to pay for my needs. Or course the assassins being so discrete little did we know that they had been observing us the whole time. After fighting off some thieves Romano came over and offered me to join the creed. And here I am."

He was requited by Romano? Please do not tell me that this man has been corrupted by him. He seems like a nice young man and has not asked about the rumour so perhaps the lying bastado has not gotten to him.

"So what have you been doing in the few days you've been here?" I asked wanting to get to know Beppe better.

"I was helping clean up after the attack from the Templars. The other recruits had to do it as well. Apart from you of course."

I guess using violence against someone did result in a positive outcome. Then again that talk with La Volpe was worse. I would have rather been cleaning now that I think about it.

"What were you doing during that time?" It was his turn to ask the question back. He has also stopped undoing his light armour and was lying back down on the bed, his head tilted towards me so that we remained eye contact.

"Talking to certain people."

"Such as."

"Ezio, Orlando, La Volpe." I trailed out for a second wondering if I should include Romano. I guess so. It would be a good test to see how he reacts. "And Romano."

His eye brows slightly furrowed and an emotion of disgust spread across his face. He even went as far as to bolting upright into a standing position. _Well… that was certainly a reaction._ I thought drying to myself.

"So you and Romano get along then?"

_Did he just say..? Yupp, he did just say._ My eye brows rose as far up as they could go and an amused look spread out across my face at the outrageous assumption.

"You obviously do not like him." I laughed kicking off my boot but regretting it after I upset the wound.

"You didn't answer my question." His eyes darkened and he stood taller as if he was trying to intimidate me. Lucky for him he did not have to even try. Not that if would have worked or anything.

"Calm down Beppe. I am no friend of his." I flashed him a sheepish smile before gingerly pulling my sock off. The bandages were still tightly on but I knew they needed changing. If I leave them on for too long then it would cause a rash in which I am trying to avoid.

"What happened for your foot?" His voice had lost the gruff edge that it held before and was replaced by plain curiosity and a small amount of concern.

"I kicked someone." I bluntly answered before rubbing my hand over the bandage, a small amount of pain was caused but it was a big improvement from the previous state it was in.

"During the attack I suppose. Why did you kick them? Why not use a blade?"

"It was not during the attack. Besides I don't think other assassins would appreciate it if I killed a member of the brotherhood."

He stopped mid step looked at me. The expression of his face being priceless. It was an expression that clearly said _'Are you serious?' _or _'Are you mad?'_

"He deserved it." I simply shrugged my shoulders at him before chucking my boots across the room next to my bow and quiver.

"Who deserved what?" Another hooded figure poked his head in the rom as he walked past. His voice was seemingly familiar as if I had heard it before but it was useless trying to figure out who it was under that hood of his.

"Nothing important." His figure slouched in disappointment as he replied.

"Aww. You won't even tell me? After all I have done for you." His attitude gave away his mysterious identity. I sat up straight on the bed to show respect for the elder man. After all he had given me a free weapon, one which I cherish.

"Personal matters instructor." I could not help but smile back at him. Even though he was in his late forties his personality, when not angry at someone, was one like a hyper child. Always interested in what was evolving around him, observing everything in detail. It does make sense considering his position. One in battle must be aware if their surroundings and know where places of their enemies.

"Va bene (Okay), I will leave it at that. Don't want to be intruding on your personal matters." He let out a big grin which stood out greatly as it was the only thing that was not shadowed by his hood. _Unlike some other people around here._ I though wryly, if only Orlando listened to the wise words that this instructor just spoke.

"Anyway," he continued, "I just came in to tell you to come see me tomorrow morning. I'll give you more details on the matter later. As for that foot of yours do not forget to see someone about that. Good luck on the little test tomorrow and don't forget to come and see me Nicoletta." With a quick wave he quickly left the door way, closing the door as he departed. My mind briefly started to wonder about why he wanted to see me but I gave up thinking about it after a few seconds. _He shall explain it to me tomorrow. There is really no need to be thinking about it. Besides, I need some rest._ With that thought I quickly delved under the thick sheets of the bed, my body already growing limp from the sheer warmth produced by the woollen blankets.

"So who did you kick, and why exactly?" Beppe questioned, his voice slightly muffled by what I would assume a blanket. I quickly glanced over at him to see he was in his bed. The sheet pulled up so that is was covering the lower half of his face.

"Romano, he was annoying me greatly and I wanted him to stop." The tips of my ears soon started to become cold compared to the rest of my body. I quickly blew out the candle sitting next to my bed on a small stand and ducked under the covers relishing the warmth that they produced. This is so much nicer than sleeping on the cold hard ground.

A small chuckle travelled throughout the room followed by, "If either of us get paired up with that bastardo tomorrow we shall pester him until the sun goes down."

A small smile crept up upon my mouth, although it was unseen to Beppe due to the blanket. "Faremo infatti (We shall indeed)." It was heart-warming to know that I had someone else- apart from Orlando who I am currently rather annoyed at- to relate to. Slowly I closed my eyes and embraced the well needed sleep that soon consumed me.

14\. CH-14 Head-Butting resolves Everything

"Nicoletta wake up!" A hand roughly shook my shoulders, who it belonged to I knew not.

"Eh, what is it?" I mumbled weakly swatting away the hand not bothering to open my eyes.

"I'm not telling you until I actually know you are listening. Open your eyes or I shall force them open myself." The voice sounded familiar, familiar enough that it got my full attention. Slowly I sat up, wiping my eyes free of the sleep that had accumulated over night, and looked at the person who was calling out to me.

"Huh?" I blinked at him, slightly unsure as what to say.

"What, not even a 'good morning instructor!'?" A warm smile stretched across his face, his eyes gleaming with happiness. I couldn't help but smile back at him, his presence always manages to lift the atmosphere and rid the tension.

"I highly doubt you woke me up just to get a measly good morning out of me." Happy with the fact he got a decent response from me he took a step away from the bed, allowing me free space to get up with.

"Si, Si, I suppose you are right. Come, walk with me." With a quickly movement of his hand I was pulled from the bed and forced halfway out of the room.

"Wait, what about-"

"No questions asked. You will understand soon enough. You know what... just think of it as a surprise."

"I hate surprises."

"That's because the only surprises you know are usually along the lines of guards appearing out of nowhere or sudden rain fall. Si?"

"…Si." I suppose he had a point… the only type of surprises I came across where generally the bad kind which put me on edge or resulted in an unwanted fight. I took his word and didn't bother putting on any shoes, I simply followed him as he went through many twists and turns. Perhaps I had overslept? Beppe was not in the room when I awoke so I suppose I could have. Then again if I did I highly doubt I would be getting treated this kindly.

The walk was a short one, it did not take long until we approached a door. The instructor had stopped before the door, a sly smile present on his face as he ushered me forward with a simple gesture of his hand. When I stood in the doorway I noticed how he wasn't following.

"You are not coming?" I questioned, my back towards the room while I faced the middle aged man.

His grin grew broader and he let out a small laugh before responding, "I was merely an escort, my dear."

I could feel my brows knit together in confusion at his choice of words. He was escorting me to a room? Merda… this will not end well.

"What? Why I do not understand. What are you not telling me?" I stepped forward so that I was more out of the room rather than in it. Whatever was planned I was not going to fall for it.

"Relax Nicoletta, I don't know myself. But I can assure you no harm will come so just get in the room and do what you are told."

To his annoyance I did the opposite of what he wanted. I firmly planted my feet on the ground, seeing as I could not move forward without stepping into him, and crossed my arms.

"I ref-Hey!" A yelp escaped my lips as something latched onto my arm and pulled me back, away from the door frame.

"Try not to kill each other." With that the instructor shut the door before my hand could clasp around his form. The force quickly disappeared from around my bicep leaving me to stumble over my own feet before finally gaining my balance.

"Calm down Nicoletta." An all too familiar voice soothed – well tried to soothe at least. To me it was the complete opposite of soothing and I found myself having to restrain my hand from going out and punching him. After a deep breath I slowly turned around, wasting as much time as I could before I faced the person I did not want to see.

"What do you want, Orlando." I growled while glaring at him with as much hate as I could muster. His hood was pulled down revealing his short golden strands that clouded his vision. He had to swipe at them with one hand before responding.

"I want to talk." He replied calmly while gesturing to two chairs sitting in the middle of the room. The room itself was rather simple, a few small tables were littered around the room, each with their own theme. One had maps on it, another was caked with books while the one furthest away from me in corner of the room had clothes draped over it. A simple bed was tucked away in the corner of the room, slightly bigger than the average ones we sleep in. It makes me wonder just how they get so much money. Then again… their enemies are quite wealthy meaning that their corpse must have some sort of coin on it.

Snapping my gaze away from the various objects in the room I was quick to snap back with a response.

"Talk?" I scoffed while taking a step closer, my hand itching to slap him across the face. "What is so important that you had to have me 'escorted' here?" Truth be told I had a fair idea of what he wanted to talk about. After all, he made it quite clear that he was not going to let the matter of Raul just slip away into a non-existent matter.

His serious features stayed on his face as he observed my expression silently. I was tempted to turn away so that he could no insight as to what I was thinking but thought against the idea. No matter what he wanted to 'talk' about I was still not going to show any sign of weakness. If you showed a sign of weakness out on the streets then you were as good as dead. No exceptions.

"You're a hard one to read." He stated calmly while inching closer. My eyes flickered down towards his foot that he placed closer towards my personal space before they snapped back up to his face.

I didn't bother responding to his statement even though I knew there was a hidden question behind his words. We simply stayed that way, me glaring at Orlando and Orlando continuing to search for something. Eventually though he spoke- no… rather stated something.

"Romano."

My eyes immediately narrowed while my hands clenched tightly, so tight that I was sure my knuckles were a ghastly shade of white. I didn't have time to dwell on what he said though for he quickly narrowed his own eyes before speaking.

"Your hate for the man seems to have grown much stronger than previously." He spoke, a certain emotion hidden within his tone but I was unable to put my finger on it. One thing was clear though, he was suspicious.

"I have my reasons." I defended smoothly while slowly unclenching my hands. If I had squeezed them any harder blood was sure to seep through the skin.

"I trust you didn't want to simply state names." I continued while shifting my weight to my other foot. "Didn't you say something about a test being held today for those who were recently recruited? I don't think a simple talk would be a good enough excuse as to skip it."

He blinked once before his gaze shifted slightly to the right, obviously looking at something behind me. I was tempted to also look at what he was looking but the way his head was slightly turned, as if he was keeping me in his sights, made me rethink the idea.

"Is there something behind me I should know of?" I asked rather bluntly although my tone of voice showed obvious suspicion.

"No." He replied curtly before doing something that caught me off guard. He was so fast I didn't have time to react at all. But then again, what else am I to expect of a fully trained assassin?

It was all a blur to me but to him it must have been crystal clear. One second I was glaring at the man, no intention of looking behind me and then next second my eyes were suddenly casted down onto the ground due to Orlando dropping something.

His lightly armoured boots came into view first as my eyes struggled to flick up in time. By then it was already too late. He took one large step towards me, closing the distance, before swiftly grabbing both of my wrists in one of his large and calloused hands. My reflexes acted on instinct causing my foot to automatically launch out towards his legs, not caring about the armour that it will hit. To me my freedom was always more important than staying injury free.

There was only one problem with what I did.

He dodged it.

My leg kicked thin air just to the right of where he was standing. Moving my hands was practically useless. If I struggled with his hand long enough I would be able to get free but time is currently of the essence.

I had practically gave up completely when his other hand found its way around my neck. He didn't pull on it as I thought but he rather just rested his arm there while his fingers pried part of the fabric covering my shoulder away. When his rough fingers hit bare skin the unwanted feeling was enough to snap me out the trance.

"What are you doing!?" I practically shouted at him while lighting kicking at his large frame behind me. I didn't want to kick him too hard for I would rather not want to injure my foot once again and it was clear he wasn't trying to hurt me. That didn't stop me from getting the point across that I was pissed though.

"Acting innocent will not change the matter at hand!" He growled, his voice booming right into my ear causing a shudder in discomfort to work its way up my spine.

"W-What do you mean?" I stumbled over my words carelessly not bothering to think about what I was saying.

"If you're not with Romano and that vile group of his then you have nothing to worry about."

I froze at his words, my muscles tensing on instinct as the matter was still a rather sensitive one with me. I didn't expect him to know about that group which means... there is a high chance that Ezio knows about it as well.

"You know of that?!" I asked in disbelief, angry coursing through my veins while I struggled in his grip trying to see his expression.

"So you're a part of it." He stated darkly, his arm around my neck pulling closer towards me now touching my chin. My eyes widened as I suddenly realised caught onto his train of thought.

"No, no, no! Don't just assume things you idiota. I know of it but I am not a pa-"

"Stai zitto! (Shut up!) I do not want to listen to your excuses!" Merda! This is not good. Not good at all!

"I told you I'm no-"

"My patience is running thin so I would recommend being quiet for one second before I silence you, you ungrateful puttana!" Who would have guessed that the generally laid back assassin had a short temper? I sure did but not as bad as this.

"Just li-" I immediately stopped trying to reason with him when the muscles in the arm around my neck started to move. He quickly lowered his arm before forcing towards my neck, my chin being pushed up in the process taking away my only protection from being strangled. He wouldn't kill me would he? No... of course he wouldn't from what I've heard around the meals is that they don't kill innocents.

But to him am I really considered innocent anymore?

He cursed once before pulling the material back over my shoulder, his nails now digging into the skin of my wrist painfully.

"Where is it?!" He demanded, a mixture of frustration and anger mixed in with the threat of his voice.

"Where is what?!" I yelled back just a frustrated, if not more, than the man himself.

"I told you not t-"

"Chiudi il becco e ascolta quello che ho da dire!" (shut the f*ck up and listen to what I have to say!) I shouted in full Italian not bothering to try and comprehend the words into English. I felt him stiffen slightly behind me. I knew I had caught his attention now. I rarely ever spoke in full Italian, only when needed but even then it was not as much. Roma is full of English speakers , the language becoming more popular due to foreigner's taking an interest in the place.

Personally I do not understand why they would want to come here. To a run-down area with thieves, murderers and corruption lurking behind every corner. Perhaps they do it for the excitement? To experience what it's like having to be on guard all the time. Or perhaps they are lied to... told that it is a peaceful place with no problems and are lured into the trap by the lies of the crew aboard the ship. Either way it makes no difference, the only way I can see not nearly getting killed every night is being a nobleman to meet other nobles... not the best idea considering the assassins are currently known for killing them to rid corruption. Not all but most, seeing how many are connected to the Borgia family.

Orlando turned silent.

I turned silent.

Both for different reasons.

I thought that perhaps Orlando had finally come to senses. That he was giving me a chance to explain and fix the wrongs. Of course whether he believed me or not was not was an entirely different story.

Orlando had frozen up for a different reason. During the silence I managed to just hear footsteps. It was a person, who it was I knew not but if it was enough to make Orlando freeze it must have been something important. Ezio perhaps? But didn't he go on a mission... La Volpe? Or it could even be Romano. Now that would end badly but it would explain why he froze up.

With my curiosity getting the better of me I squirmed in his grip once again but this time instead of trying to use brute force I went with a different approach. Slowly I started to try and slip out of his grip, I forced my muscles to go lax to ensure he thought I wasn't going to make any sudden movements.

However to my displeasure his grip didn't falter, nor did he move his arm away from my neck.

"Orlando." A deep voice in which I recognized to be Ezio spoke, there was a sense of urgency to it.

"Ezio." The mass behind me greeted back with some sense of hesitation to it.

"It isn't her. The culprit is Raul."

"What!?" He hissed, annoyance being the only emotion he was feeling rather than shock.

"I said," Ezio spoke clearly un-amused with having to repeat himself, "that Nicoletta is not involved in the matter. It was Raul all along."

"What the hell is going on?" I demanded while squirming lightly in his grip. I was never one for being so close to others, it makes me feel too vulnerable especially in this case. And what the hell is Raul involved in?

Being the 'oh so great assassins' they are they decided to ignore me and continue talking to each other without acknowledging my presence.

"She clearly knows something about the matter. Even if it wasn't her she still knows something!"

"'She'" I interrupted kicking the side of his leg with my heel hard enough to get his attention, "is standing right in front of you and would very much like to be informed with what is going on!"

"Be quiet!" He barked, tightening his arm around my neck until it was getting painful to breathe.

Okay. Now I'm starting to get pissed. First he uses force rather than simply talking. Then he accuses me of something in which I am not a part of. He won't listen to my reasoning. He is clearly ignorant and refuses to believe in something unless someone of higher command tells him meaning I really have no way of getting the use of my airway back to be unless Ezio calls it out.

But if Ezio trusts Orlando's judgement would I really be set free if he thinks I have something to do with Romano? Sure, I admit I know things about it. The man even came up to me and confronted me about it! But did I say yes? No. I said no to his suicidal offer.

Which gets me thinking of something I should have thought of before.

When did I start letting people push me around. Such as Orlando here?

Oh, that's right. Never.

With new found inspiration and a sudden dose of energy and adrenalin I thrust the back of my head towards him. Because his arm was doing some serious work at managing to keep my body off the ground just so the tip of my toes touched the ground my head easily connected to his head... a lot harsher than I thought possible.

It was rather funny actually, I'm sure I would be laughing if it wasn't for the extreme pain that came along with the outlandish idea. Black spots filtered my vision and I'm sure it did the same for him as we both fell to the ground, hands nursing our head while strings of curses slipped from our mouths. I could see Ezio out of the corner of my eye just watching as if he was having an internal debate whether to step in or just let Orlando handle it.

Deciding I would rather not stay hunched over on the ground for longer than necessary I somehow managed to lug myself over towards the desk and used it for support while I slowly crawled up it.

"Are you stupido? (AN: I'm pretty sure I don't have to explain what that means... xD)" Orlando shouted causing me to wince at how it boomed through his head.

"I'm pretty sure you would have done the same!" I shouted back ignoring how the world was spinning while I sat on the desk watching Orlando stagger upwards relying on his balance. He shot me a glare... or what I thought was a glare. It was hard to tell with his face being blurry and having the urge to throw up constantly.

A sigh came from Ezio. I'm sure he found this somewhat humorous but judging by the topic of which they were talking about before I can understand why he wasn't laughing.

Either that or the situation was a lot worse than I thought.

"That is enough you two." He ordered while taking a step in the room. His gaze swept to Orlando watching his comrade regain his bearings a lot faster than I was gaining mine. Eventually Orlando seemed to recover from the hard hit I landed on him... and myself. I on the other hand still had to hold onto the desk in fear of falling off.

A quiet click echoed throughout the now quiet room. Looking up Ezio had closed the door and was now making his way towards the middle of the room, speaking while walking. His chocolate coloured eyes no longer warm and inviting but rather piercing and calculating.

"It would be wise of you to inform us on what, and how, you know about Romano's little scheme."

First thoughts you ask?

Either I'm going to be in serious trouble with Ezio.

Or I'm in even more trouble with Romano.

Either way I am going to have to sleep with one eye open.

15\. CH-15 Beaten by an Old Man with a Cane

"Romano's scheme?" Slipped from my mouth entwining with my breath. It wasn't meant to come out, in fact I knew exactly what they were talking about. Then again with my mouth working faster than my brain it was obvious that something wrong was bound to go wrong.

Rubbing harshly at my eyes the cogs in my head finally decided to turn into place, snapping me back into place. If it was possible for a human being to choke on their own breath I was pretty close to it as the realisation finally hit me. Why did I even decide I was going to be a part of this lifestyle? From what short amount I have experienced I only seem to get injured, shouted at or stuck in situations which I would rather not be.

"Si," Orlando snarled, teeth gleaming with a marauders look, "Romano's scheme."

"Perhaps I didn't hit you hard enough." I growled, not even bothering to hold back how angry I truly was with him.

"This is neither the time nor place to settle your disagreements." Ezio cut in, stopping us before another argument could occur.

Orlando didn't pitch in another word but I could tell he was still angry. The way his fists were clenched, his stance rigid and teeth smashing together between his clenched jaw told it all.

I riskily stole a glance at Ezio only to find his gaze still on me, his eyes as calculating and shining with an intent – a large difference from the man who usually hides his gaze under that protective hood of his. When nothing was said between the three of us I decided to simply say the easiest form of what happened. Mainly so they wouldn't have a chance to act solely on what I said giving me a higher chance or living through the night or not.

"He told...me?" My voice had come out confident at the start, unwavering and bold but by the time Ezio narrowed his eyes and Orlando cracked his knuckles my confidence took a massive drop down making me feel rather nervous about the current situation.

"You don't sound too sure of that." Orlando all but growled out.

Somehow I found it in myself to glare at despite the rather serious situation. I mean, I can understand that he is rather suspicious. I would be too but he is acting like a mere child rather than letting me explain myself. Hell I probably can't even take a breath without him forming some sort of excuse to beat down on me!

"Oh and now you're glaring at me because you know I am right!" He stated smugly while pointing an accusing finger in my direction.

"What? No!" Was that slipped out of my mouth in a desperate attempt to get the truth known. Of course though with Orlando being as naïve and ignorant as he is I was ignored.

"I told you she would be more trouble than she was worth Ezio! I knew it from the moment that fight broke out between her and that other recruit. We should have simply thrown her back out on the streets!"

What happened to all of those stories involving the assassins? How they talked about being the leaders in which normal citizens have always wanted – fighting for those who are taken for granted? They were stories... perhaps they were simply made up by a member and spread around to give them a good reputation?

Maybe all of this is simply an illusion to kill people with riches for them to gain their wealth.

Which means that the Borgia would naturally be their enemy as they try to rob the poor while the assassins fight for them.

It felt as if a hammer had been dropped in my stomach - that horrible feeling you get when something bad happens. Am I really right? Is everyone here simply a puppet to the false illusion!?

'_No'_ a voice echoed in my mind, _'that would make Romano the night in shining armour rather than Ezio. That just doesn't seem... right.'_

"Look at her face! She's scared because she's been ratted out." Orlando kindly pointed out something that was not true.

Or so I thought.

My eyes... they had widened without me realising it, the air was also coming in easily through the gap between my cracked lips. How long was I stuck in thought? But more importantly why am I so scared? Why can't I stop this dreaded feeling from spreading to each limb? My muscles were getting jittery, wanting to be used but at the same time they are frozen – paralyzed to the spot.

Is this truly what it feels like to be scared, to truly fear for my life?

"No." I mutter to myself weakly. I can't let it end here there is still a rather important matter to deal with. I promised him I would. I've never gone back on my word so why start now? Sometimes even the lowest of lows have morals. Something to ensure we do not stray too far down the path of darkness for once you enter the darkness you are no better than a rabid animal.

Subconsciously my hand slipped to my left thigh, a place where my dagger once lay. It was a normal habit, it used to reassure me but ever since I lost that dagger I haven't done it since._ Just goes to show how bad my state is currently. _My lips pursed together in a grim way while a shaky breath racked my body.

I Flinched.

For some reason my instincts took over. My hand swatted at the air in front of my face faster than I thought was possible. Ezio lowered his stance slightly obviously thinking I was going to attack. Orlando nearly leaped out from his skin but made no move on advancing any further.

This all seems so surreal but yet so familiar.

Then it hit me hard. Harder than a master beating a misbehaved slave. I knew where this was from. I knew why I swatted the air in front of my face but more importantly I knew why I had the urge to duck and find cover.

All because of him...

_It was hard to breathe but I had grown used to it – that didn't mean I enjoyed it though. The stench coating the walls was overwhelming, it actually made me consider running towards a pile of waste and delving face first in it. Of course I wouldn't actually do that, no I wouldn't go to those extreme measures to simply avoid one simple chore. Sometimes I wonder if he simply assigns me to these tasks to keep me from wondering the streets and getting into trouble – a rather funny thought considering the streets are simply my home. Yet here I am, stuck in some house all because of the man who sometimes give me needless task. All because he insisted that I make a few coins doing some work which would benefit me rather than cutting the purse of anyone who comes in my path._

_This type of work was not suited for me at all. _

_The iron rim around the wooden barrel seemed to gleam with mischief, laughing at me as it refused to move at all from its spot. I knew I was not as strong as most. The muscles in my arms were rather undeveloped as I only relied on the speed at which my legs could move. Of course despite the fact I knew this job would be a rather difficult challenge what did I go ahead and say?_

'_You can throw anything at me and I will accomplish it!'_

_I can be so foolish at times. In fact why am I even doing this? The man surely had coin on him. Just by the way he dressed it was obvious why didn't he just hire someone else? That was another positive to being a thief - you pick up on discrete things most people don't. I suppose the downside is that if you didn't you would simply be caught..._

_Oh well. That train of thought can wait until later. Besides, if this barrel doesn't move soon I'm pretty sure I'm just going to start ramming my whole body into it. That must cause something to move ... perhaps even a bone in my body._

_Easing off the pressure I took a deep breath in through the nose before releasing it through the mouth. It gave me some sort of peace despite only lasting for a split second. Rolling back my shoulders and tensing the aching muscles in my upper arm I let out yet another breath. I considered taking a break. The thought appealed greatly to me but I knew that if I did not finish this job before sunset I would not be able to eat for the night._

_The growling of my stomach was enough to cast the thought of having a break aside but rather go back to the impossible task at hand. There was no way I would be able to move this barrel. The fact that it's so heavy means that there must be something of value inside it... right?_

_No! I am not going to steal this. They'll know who did it and it would simply cause much more trouble that it is worth. If only I could just tip it, I could simply roll it. Only problem is wouldn't that break whatever is inside it?_

_Mi arrendo (I give up). This is just a waste of energy. It would be much easier to simply scavenge around the area for something to eat. There is always something and if I can't find anything tonight I can simply do some work tomorrow. Something a bit easier and less time consuming. Not that I have any plans or anything. In fact I have much more free time than most people living a normal life. Which leads to boredom... then getting into trouble, the classic cycle of young children going down the wrong path in life. _

_Falling prey to the lazy side of my mind I let go of the barrel and took a step back stretching the muscles in my arm. _

"_Giving up so easily are we?" An unknown voice taunted._

_First thoughts you ask? A Crazy homeless man taunting me before trying to mug me, a typical night in Roma. Second thoughts? Cazzo, I must look like a weak fool in front of him. If he is what my first thought predicted then showing a sign of weakness Is the last thing you want to do._

_Slowly turning around while my left hand slipped down towards the dagger which hung loosely from my hip I prepared myself mentally for a fight, clearing out all of the distractions such as the unsettling smell of the room._

_An old man stood before me, caked with several layers of rather dull and dark colours. He was rather short, I could tell that his head would only reach my shoulder despite the large stretch of cobble between us. Wrinkles dominated his face but somehow there was still a sharp look to it giving him a rather intimidating aura if one were to add in his piercing charcoal eyes._

"_Who are you?" I simply questioned trying to change the subject from giving up at something. I hate to give in but yet I find myself doing it so often. Perhaps that is the main reason why I have yet to find a permanent job? That and the fact I find them so boring doesn't help. I still do not regret my decision of leaving that family. I'd rather live a life of freedom than a life being cooped up in some house to be treated and known as an object._

"_Who I am is currently not important." Was all the old man spoke before folding his hand neatly behind his back. I waited for him to continue speaking but all he did was watch me, as if he was waiting to see what I would say._

"_What are you doing here?" I bluntly asked not in the mood to play word games with a random stranger._

"_Simply observing."_

"_Why?"_

"_Why is indeed a good question."_

"_Then why not answer it?"_

"_Do I have a reason to?"_

"_I asked you."_

"_Indeed you did."_

_My fists clenched in a desperate attempt to calm down. I don't know who the hell this man is but by god is he getting me mad!_

"_Which means you should answer." I continued after calming myself down._

"_Ah, but why should I answer?"_

"_Because I asked you." By now my jaw was clenched so tightly I was beginning to think I wasn't able to talk._

"_Indeed you did."_

_My nails carved through the soft flesh on the palm of both hands. Oh the pain that I'm feeling now, how I wish to inflict it on such an infuriating old man! _

"_Perhaps I might be more inclined to tell you my intentions if you were to show some respect towards me."_

"_Are you being serious?" I scoffed in disbelief. It wasn't every day somebody actually expected those who live on the streets to respect them, especially not in this area when big shots have their own district._

"_Quite." The old man spoke tilting his head higher revealing the serious expression plastered on his face._

_I mimicked a child as I huffed out a breath of air. I knew I was being immature by simply not doing as he told but I knew if I did a part of my pride would be shattered into a million pieces._

"_Why are you even here?" I muttered while kicking a stray pebble in a random direction. I knew there wasn't a high chance that he would answer but no harm in trying right?_

"_I shall not repeat myself."_

_The next pebble was kicked with a massive fore and aimed in his direction. He says that but yet he repeated himself before!_

"_Why do you persist to bother me?" I nearly growled, my patience running thin._

"_Yet you show no respect."_

"_Is there a reason I should?"_

"_If you want the answer to your question then yes, there is a reason."_

"_Why are you not simply telling me?"_

"_Because I see no need to."_

"_Then is there even a point for you coming here to bother me?"_

"_Yes."_

"_And that would be?"_

"_Show some respect and you shall have to answer that you seek."_

_I would stop this if I could but I can't. I'm nosey and have a bad habit of not resting until I find out the information that I am seeking._

"_There better be a good reason behind this." I sighed, not believing what I was about to do. The old man didn't reply, or even move an inch. He just stood there watching me, I briefly considered it wasn't worth my time but I just had to know why he was making such a big deal out of it._

"_Mi scusi signore (excuse me sir)," I emphasised, voice straining slightly, "would you be so kind as to tell me why you are here?" If he didn't pick up on the sarcasm dripping from each word he was officially a lost cause._

"_No."_

_Wait, what!? Did he just refu-_

"_You should have known that was to come. If you give in to something it is most likely to have negative consequences." Apparently I had spoken my thought out loud._

"_I could argue and say that you're simply bein-"_

"_I am doing what I want to do. It was you who bent down and gave in to what I wanted. It would take a fool to not be aware of the risk that I might of not actually answered your question."_

"_Yeah? Wel-!"_

"_It's a wonder how you survived for so long if you give in to situations. I've only seen you for a short amount of time but even then I have seen you give up in two situations." He started walking towards me now, a cane coming into view out from under his thick cape. _

"_If my assumptions are correct then the only reason you are currently alive is due-"_

_I didn't even see it coming, in fact the only way I knew I had been hit was thanks to the searing pain splattered across my cheek. I threw out a kick but it was only met with thin air. He was fast for an old man I'll give him that. Of course that doesn't really help the situation at all. Perhaps I should just push him over and leave this place. Nothing productive is coming out from meeting this old man. In fact it's just making my day worse!_

"_Hmmm, it seems that I was even wrong about that."_

"_Che diavolo era che per! (What the hell was that for!)" I screeched, outraged that I had just been slapped in the face by an old man. Actually it was too hard to be a slap but saying I got beaten up by an old man with a cane doesn't make me sound any better now does it?_

"_Well," He started in a dull tone, "I assumed you would at least have fast reflexes judging by how easily your motivation is broken."_

_Is that an insult? _

"_Yes it was. Congratulations on picking that up."_

_I really need to learn to keep my thoughts to myself. Secondly,_

"_Oh har, har. The old man knows what sarcasm is. What has the world come to?"_

"_Such a hypocrite speaking that way about 'what the world has come to'."_

_I glared at the man, still rubbing my stinging cheek wondering how the hell I didn't see it coming. Am I that slow? What if I were to run into someone who was faster than me one day? I would be completely screwed and I would just... give up. What is this man playing at!?_

"_Why are you making such a big deal about giving up? Everyone does it at one point during their life."_

"_Yet again more excuses."_

_I sighed once again, something I have been doing a lot of during my time of being with the man. It was either sigh or scream in frustration. I may lose my composure ever now and then but I refuse to go all out and act like a lunatic._

"_Yeah, yeah. I get what you're saying old man. That-"_

'_**Slap'**_

"_You need to work on your reflexes if you're going to survive out here during the harsh winters. That and work on your manners while you're at it."_

_That's it. I'm out of here. I am done with this man, better to leave now than to just let him hit me with his cane. I may steal money from others but I'm not a murderer. I try to avoid death unless it is absolutely necessary. _

_I walked past the man, glaring at the cane hoping it would light on fire right then and there – sadly it didn't. He didn't make a move to stop me but he did however speak once more._

"_If you wish to survive out there come seek me. But make it snappy and bring your manners with you!" He shouted as I had already ducked down a corner, wanting to get away from him as soon as possible._

That explains why I flinched, natural reflexes – something that one comes to develop when there is an old man hitting you with his cane every time you give up for months on end. Of course at the time I would have laughed hysterically and called you a madman if you told me I would go back to him. I did go back though, I needed the help after having a rough time when a new group started to dominate the area that I roamed.

I would have slapped myself if it wasn't for such a dire situation. It would have only put Orlando and Ezio more on alert.

What the hell was I thinking about giving up for? No matter there will be time for me to brood about my flaws later on... well I hope there will be time.

Now, time to deal with the situation at hand.

**Thanks so much for the 10k reads! You guys are awesome, seriously. I haven't been writing at all honestly but instead been playing xbox, reading fanfics and doing school work but I seem to be going back into my writing phase. Thank you so much for your support though and If I missed out on spamming your wall with a thanks (which happens a lot when I get too lazy to check my news feed) know that I am thankful and that I love you more than I love Vilkas from Skyrim (Which is a crapton) or that I will cry more for you rather than watching a certain character die in One Piece (which had me crying the hardest I had all year).**

**This chapter just reveals more about the old man which acted as a father figure, figured it was around time I added something in about him. The real drama between Romano, Orlando, Ezio and somebody else (I'll leave that for you to figure out xD) begins next chapter.**

**Back to playing Red Dead Redemption! Another big thanks for all of the reads. Never thought this would actually hit 10k o.O And then you epic people made it 11k two days later :3.**

**I love you all. Anyway I have been getting back to writing daily and even doing some in class when I finish the work and stuff so just wanted to let you know I have not ditched this story. **

16\. CH-16 Curiosity Questions Annoyed Ezio

**AN: Whoo!~ I'm making good progress on NaNo. I'm proud to say I've been writing daily for at least two hours although I can't say it has been continuous :P The Xbox distracts me.**

"I know of it because he spoke of it." I replied bluntly. I knew that if I stalled them any longer the situation would simply get out of hand. I had to go for it. To take the leap of faith and hope that it all turned out well.

"So he told you about it one on one did he? In a secret place far away from everyone." Orlando rather stated more than asked.

I bit the inside of my cheek hard. It was enough to stop the cheeky comment slipping off my tongue. I knew that if I was to aggravate Orlando it would simply make him harder to convince of my innocence. That is if he ever ends up believing it. The man only seems to listen to what he wants to hear while everything else is disregarded, going through one ear and straight through the other.

"He didn't speak of it directly, he hinted towards it but I managed to pick up on it." I decided to leave out the part where it was in a secluded room knowing that if I did state it Orlando would simply get all fired up. Ezio may have been the key figure of the group of assassin but emotion was commonly known to get in the way of loyalty.

Orlando opened his mouth, teeth already bared in my direction. He stopped though, the breath getting caught in his throat when Ezio placed a hand on his shoulder. I could tell it was no friendly gesture. It was the opposite. Ezio was telling Orlando to back off, the way Ezio's fingers coiled around the fabric, his nails piercing into the flesh. There was a brief flicker of surprise across Orlando's face but if it went any deeper than that the man hid it well.

Orlando's jaw locked in place, his mouth snapping shut while his lips pursed tightly together. He shuffled back slightly leaving Ezio in front of him.

"How exactly did he 'hint it', as you put it." Ezio pressed, his heavy gaze from Orlando now resting on me.

I didn't know what to say. I couldn't even remember what Romano has spoken. All I did remember was that he didn't flat out say it but rather put into a fake test of some sort.

"I can't exactly remember." I admitted gingerly, my hands moving an inch or two forward showing I was officially unarmed. I noticed how his eyes flickered downwards ever so often, especially whenever I moved my arm. Even if it was just the tinniest movement he still picked up on it.

"Then speak of what you recall." His voice firm and relentless.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Orlando. He was still in the same position, head held high and jaw clenched tightly but something this time was different. His fingers were twitching ever so slightly, the hidden blade dangerously close to sliding out silently.

It was obvious why Ezio was the leader and not Orlando. Ezio has a skill in which I don't think Orlando will ever master.

Patience.

Ezio was patient with people. He seemed to understand that not everyone would work at a fast pace, their lips incapable of moving fast enough to match the other person's pace – if they tried it the words would simply be a big jumble, not making any sense.

Eyes flickering back to Ezio I decided it was about time to answer his question. No longer did I want to test the man, to see if I could crack his mask. Within my short time here I've decided that is something I don't want to see. People craft a mask to hide their emotions for a reason, breaking it usually always results in some form of conflict – be it internally or physically is always occurs.

"He said something about joining his team." I briefly recalled before pausing, trying to think of what else Romano had said. It was strange how the human mind worked. Thoughts that you would lay there pondering about would simply vanish when you needed them the most. Like right now for me – a rather annoying trait.

"And that if I did join it I would to do whatever he says, even if that includes going against the codes of the order." Of course I had no idea what the codes of the order were. I had heard rumours about both sides of the picture on the streets. Some said that they killed everyone who got in the way, others claimed that they only takes the lives of those who are corrupt beings. Of course I had singlehandedly seen Orlando mow down a group of guards without even breaking a sweat. He knew their battle formation. He knew where to strike, where to fight or when to flight. He obviously had his fair share of fights against the town guards. Rumours however was the extent of knowledge of the so called 'creed' they lived by.

"So you automatically assumed he was up to something?" Ezio asked, his tone slightly softer than previously.

"Si (Yes)." I replied quickly. I couldn't hold down the hope that bubbled inside my stomach. I knew better than to let hope rise for when it disappeared you would feel more lost than before. You would give up all hope, something I had done moments ago.

"I trust that you denied his request." Ezio firmly stated.

My breath nearly got caught in my throat from the look he gave me. The hero of the people or not. Innocent or a murderer no matter what he really is the looked he shot me certainly made him look like a killer, sending tendrils of fear down my spine.

I knew what would happen if I said no. We both know what would happen. Bile rose to my throat at the thought of it. This is how serious the matter was. One simple answer could make or break it all. If I had agreed to Romano's little 'test' I may not even be alive at the moment. A scary thought for someone who doesn't want to die at all.

"I denied it." I answered as fast as my tongue would allow me to. Unfortunately it was too fast for my lips to catch up turning the well-rehearsed phrase to morph into a jumble of letters.

"Come? (Sorry?)" He hesitantly spoke shooting me a look which spelled out 'you're crazy'. I wanted to laugh at his expression. For someone who looked like he was about to murder me barely seconds ago he now looked like a confused puppy, head tilted slightly to the side with chocolate eyes widened with curiosity.

"I denied it." I replied after clearing my throat, the disgusting taste of bile still present in the back of my mouth. I barely suppressed a flush at the awkward situation.

"She's lying." Orlando interjected, his lips no longer heavenly sealed much to my displeasure. I had to refrain myself from glaring at the said man. If there's one thing I've learned from this whole thing it's that I should never go to Orlando for advice. La Volpe would be a better option than him and that man scares me to death, more so than Ezio. There's something about him which leaves an uneasy feeling in my stomach. Most likely the fact he is a better thief than I. His footsteps are silent, his clothes never rustle nor can you hear him or even sense his presence. He's a strange and mysterious character. Someone who'd I'd rather avoid unless necessary.

"No, she is not." The master assassin shot back firmly, his voice laced with authority alongside a dab of annoyance.

"How can you be so sure, mentore (mentor)?" Orlando pressed coming dangerously close to overstepping his boundary.

"I know because I do." Ezio replied curtly, his voice lowering into a threatening tone. I felt as if I wasn't even there. I was transparent to them as they challenged one another, their browns orbs clashing creating an imaginary battle.

"We are done here." Ezio coarsely barked, his feet moving his large frame in front of me successfully blocking my view of Orlando.

There was no response from Orlando, simply a chorus of taps as he marched out of the room. I should be happy that Ezio believed me. I should be jumping up and down like a lunatic because I had successfully avoided a catastrophe.

But I wasn't.

Ezio was still here, his solid mass which previously blocked my view of Orlando was now stopping me from leaving the room. I flinched as the door slammed shut, not expecting the loud noise. Orlando was fuming. Who would be the one to deal with his anger you ask? Me most likely once he catches word that I'm free from this conflict.

"Has he always been that aggressive to you?" Ezio question beating around the bush. He was a rather blunt character from what I had seen.

"Partly." I frowned recalling the memory of being thrown around like a rag doll. "Since the attack he's been more agitated by everything I do." I Bit my tongue before I insulted the man in front of Ezio. I didn't know what was going on in that head of his, if I insulted Orlando he could get offended or annoyed at me. Angry or not Orlando was second in command meaning he and Ezio shared a bond of some sort.

Ezio grunted, muttering something to himself before turning around and making his way towards the door. He didn't leave though, not before calling something out from over his shoulder.

"Come." Was all that was spoken, no certain emotion controlling his tone at all. It made me wonder where we were going. Or course I didn't voice this out loud. I knew that if I asked he still would not tell me.

My feet moved by themself while my hands continued to massage the sore spot on the back of my head. I knew that if wouldn't do anything to ease the pain, nothing would. I would simply have to sit it through and deal with the killer headache that was bound to come with it.

"How long have you known." Ezio asked, holding the door open for me.

"Only a day or so." I replied honestly. "What about you?" I blurted out unable to contain my curiosity. I knew I shouldn't have asked but if I didn't I wouldn't be able to sleep at night.

"A month or so." He replied, surprising me. I didn't think he would reply, after all he had no real reason to. Perhaps this man was kinder than I originally thought.

"Then why only take action now?" I was playing with fire, each question sparking its growth. It was only a matter of time before Ezio stopped answering me completely.

"I was unaware of who it affected..." He trailed off as two males approached us, both in the traditional robes.

"Buongiorno (good morning) Ezio." They spoke simultaneously, one nodded respectfully while the other placed his right hand over his heart.

"Buongiorno." Ezio replied loosely, a small smile gracing his lips.

I however was not happy at the face in front of my. It was him, in all of his ebony hair glory. That man who carried me to the meeting and bandaged my foot. I still hadn't forgiven him about putting me on the spot.

"Ah, do my eyes trick me or is that Nicoletta hiding behind you?" He teased, a daring smirk covering his face.

I scowled at him, eyes narrowing dangerously. I didn't bother coming up with a response, he was a smart man, logical and able to read the mood. He would easily pick up on my annoyance.

And he did.

"Hmm, still annoyed at me is seems." He mused, the smirk fading away until his lips pushed together, a grim line forming on his face.

'You put me on the spot." I muttered still scowling at the man.

"If it was not for putting you on the spot then some of the information that we have obtained might still be unknown." He stated, crossing his arms over each other.

"Like what?" I challenged, hiding my curiosity with aggressiveness.

"Information which relates to Damiano." He replied evenly, no information slipping from his sealed lips.

"I mean no disrespect, Ezio..." The other man started gaining everyone's attention. "But we must be off. Signore Arlo is waiting for us to help train some of the younglings. We must be on our way."

"You go on ahead Gian. I'll catch up with you later. There's something to discuss." Interjected the man with ebony hair coolly.

With a simple nod of his head Gian walked away, not missing a beat. I was curious as to how they trained others, I wanted to follow him but my curiosity for why Ezio wanted me to follow him was drowning out all my other senses.

"We have something to discuss?" Ezio asked once Gian had left viewing range.

"No," he replied lazily, arms falling back down to his side, "he left me with those hyperactive devils yesterday."

"I see." Ezio laughed softly before continuing. "If that's the case then how about you do me a favour?"

"Qualsiasi cosa per voi (Anything for you)."

"See if you can track down Orlando and calm him down. It would be greatly appreciated Sandro." Ezio responded lightly, a deeper meaning shadowing his words.

"Capito (Got it)." Sandro responded quickly, half turning his body to a random direction. He didn't walk off though, for it seemed he was curious about the incident – I could see it in his gleaming green eyes.

"Something big must have occurred for that man to go into hiding." Sandro hinted, his short black hair shadowing his face from view.

"He has a habit of making a large deal out of things." Ezio retorted, a secretive smirk playing on his lips.

"Vero (true) but he usually doesn't go into hiding." Sandro fought back raising a good point in the battle of wits.

"Do you really want to know the reason?" Ezio asked, tilting his head back to reveal an amused grin.

"No," Sandro replied, a goofy grin taking over his features, "I'd rather annoy the man and hear it from him first handily."

"Arrivederci (See you later), Sandro."

It was a reminder to my clustered mind that these people known as 'assassins' were human. They weren't killing machines, they weren't alien and they certainly weren't emotionless – desensitised perhaps but everyone I had encountered had some sort of emotion.

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked when he remained still.

"I'm escorting you back to your room." He answered bluntly, not bothering to beat around the bush.

"Escorting me to my room?" I echoed confused with the man. If there was one continuous effect that this man had on me it would be that no matter what the subject was about my curiosity would rise.

"Si." He replied. No explanation, no hint. Nothing as he started to walk.

"Why?" I retorted bluntly, copying his tone. I was tempted to tug on his sleeve and bring him to a halt.

My nose hit something followed by a wave of pain rippling up the bridge. A yelp slipped from my lips while my hands went up to cup my face.

"You're distracted by something meaning you are less alert. If Orlando finds you he will use that to his advantage and get the answers he seeks." His tone was tight leaving no room for argument. Of course there was something he said that was bugging me.

"What do you mean by advantage?" I mimicked, moving my hands in the same position as Ezio did. The man had stopped right in front of me and I not being theoh-so-great-assassin I am ran into him.

If he was offended he hid it well as he answered,

"You wouldn't be able to keep up with his words. You would fall behind and ultimately he would get the information he sought."

I took in what he spoke of like a sponge. A frown creased my forehead as I interpreted what he had said.

He had basically called my stupid, he had insulted my intelligence.

"Are you calling me stupid?" I voiced my thoughts outraged with the man. High ranking or not when someone annoys me I can't help but let them know of it. Why hide something when you can simply say it to their face? Of course that sometimes leads to conflict which ultimately can lead to serious injuries.

"What is it with women and twisting my words against me." He muttered under his breath mid turn. By the time I had caught wind of what he said I didn't have time to be annoyed with him for he had already started to explain himself.

"I was simply stating that something personal is distracting you which Orlando would pick up on and use to his advantage." He exasperated obviously annoyed at having to explain himself to a recruit.

I didn't reply to him with words I simply scowled at him. Although he had a point that didn't mean he could simply insult me.

"Come." He huffed, feet shuffling forward.

I however did not move.

As if he could sense the lacking of my presence he turned around, a confused expression on his face. It was strange seeing Ezio expressing his emotions. It made sense to me now why he wears a mask. It's because of Romano. He can never know who is truly on his side or the enemies and until he finds out I can assume that times like this are rare. Times where he isn't clustered with missions or surrounded by people with unknown sides. I personally wouldn't be able to stand containing my emotions. I would explode hiding back all of my annoyance.

I was right about something though. The fact that I get to see what's behind the mask means that I will have more trouble dealing with Romano. Conflict always does occur.

"Now what is it?" He sighed moving back to his original place.

"I'm curious about something." I replied calmly. Chances were high that if I treated him kindly I would get the same treatment.

"Then ask as we are walking." He retorted appearing by my side in a split second, his fingers loosely curling around the crook of my elbow. With a small tug I was trudging along behind him, my feet lazily clashing with the heel of his boot.

"Why are you letting me have my privacy but no one else seems to?" I asked not caring that I was being pulled along. It was basically a haven compared to being thrown over someone's shoulder like a sack of potatoes

"Would you rather I pestered you about personal matters?" He answered my question with a question of his own. I picked up my pace so that I was walking next to him, one hand tugging gently at his fingers telling them to let go.

"No." I responded quickly not having to think about the answer at all.

"Then I see no need for you to bring it up." He replied, his own arm returning back to his side.

"I und-"

"That was the end of the discussion Nicoletta." He reaffirmed his voice doused with about as much authority to sink a ship.

I snapped my lips shut. It was the only way for me to keep quiet without asking a question. It got me thinking though. Why is Orlando so interested in my personal problems? I know that some people are naturally nosey but Orlando doesn't strike me as the type to be like that. It obviously doesn't have anything to do with rank either for if it did I would be explaining myself to Ezio rather the Ezio saving me from explaining myself to him.

"What abo-"

"Nicoletta." He warned tightly. It was more than enough to shut me up for the rest of the walk. The questions in my head slowly fading away until I could no longer remember them.

"Here we are." Ezio spoke breaking me from my thoughts.

I didn't how to reply. Was I to thank the man for escorting me to my room where I was to spend the next ten hours doing nothing but reading or was I to thank him for actually helping me with Orlando when I didn't even ask for it.

"Grazie (Thanks)." I replied gingerly.

"Prego (You're welcome)".

The atmosphere turned awkward as he continued to stand in the open door frame, his eyes resting on a certain spot of the room.

"Oh." I spoke failing to fend off the sheepish tone my voice took. "Yea, that." He was looking at my half of the room, clothes that were given to me spread throughout the floor while the blanket from the bed was somehow draped over the table next to the bed. The only thing which looked decently tidy was my beloved bow resting against the side of the room.

"That," He spoke pointing an accusing finger at the pile of material, "needs to be cleaned."

"Got it." I nodded frantically wanting him to leave. I was embarrassed that someone had seen the room in this state. I would have cleaned it but my sleep was cut short due to the little confrontation this morning.

"On a different note come and see me tomorrow. We have something to discuss on a different note from this conflict."

"Why not do it now?" I suggested annoyed that I really would be doing nothing for the rest of the day.

"Because there are other important matters that I must attend to."

He had a point.

"I'll just clean up this I guess..." I trailed off walking over to the large pile.

"I trust that you will not speak of what happened earlier?" He asked although it was obvious what my answer would be.

"Si. You have my word, mentore."

Ezio made a face of distaste. "Call me Ezio. Mentore makes me feel old."

"Va bene (Okay)."

With that he left leaving me to deal with the pile of clothes. Things around here just started getting complicated.

**AN: Don't forget to leave a review!**

17\. CH-17 Beppe's Shining Point

**Thanks to those of my dear reader who do review! I originally posted this story here because I had all of my other works. I never really expected for this one to get over 20 follows xD Funny how it works, over on Wattpad it has at least 40 followers while my other two works (which you should check out for another AC fanfic and a One Piece fanfic) have only 10 while on this site one is up to 40 *inset anime eye sparkle here***

**Another thanks and I hope you are enjoying it.**

"You spill that in here I am not cleaning it up." I warned whoever the pair of feet belonged to. I could smell the delicious food. As soon as the scent had hit me my mouth instantly began to water. I wasn't allowed to eat until the mess was cleaned up. Just as I had been leaving my room to get some food Ezio slipped past the room reciting the words which made my day even worse.

"Someone got up on the wrong side of bed this morning." The owner of the food grunted in response, their muddy boots leaving a track of filth on the stripped clean planks.

"I'll hit you so hard you won't wake up at all." I growled back throwing a cloth at the pair of feet not bothering to look in their direction. I didn't care who it was. Food was being handed out and once you missed it you had to wait for the next meal. The only way for you to snack was going out and buying something for yourself – a bit of an annoying feature when I didn't even know where the exit was along with the fact I was penniless.

"I bring you food Nicoletta and this is how I you thank me?" The male scoffed, obviously offended at how I was treating them.

It felt like I had been punched in the stomach – the guilt hitting me hard. Someone was simply trying to be nice to me while, I in return, had been completely disrespectful.

"Sorry." I sheepishly apologised, angry at myself for treating whoever it was so poorly. "What was that you said about food?"

"I brought you some." Was all it took for my body to whip around, my feet getting tangled in the cotton blanket that sat underneath me. Sadly despite working on the room for the past hour or so I had only managed to make it worse. Not only were there blankets on the floor but now even the dirty clothes sitting in the corner of the room had been thrown around the room. Don't ask me how I did it, I'm still trying to solve that mystery.

"Food?" I questioned my eyes lying not on the man but rather the bowl clasped in between his fingers.

"Si. (Yes)" Was the response, the man bending down to eye level.

It was Beppe. Beppe had brought me food.

"Grazie! (Thank you!)" I couldn't fight off the goofy smile that took over my face. A true smile, one I had not done in a while. It was a relief seeing someone other than Ezio, Orlando or Romano. It hadn't occurred to me just how much I was stressing over them. I should be thankful that the problem with Raul has not continued but I knew it was only a matter of time before something occurred.

"You act as if you have been trapped in this room for hours." He laughed extending the bowl out towards me.

"All I know is that more than two hours have passed."

"You certainly have the grumpiness of a cave bear." The man joked kicking his muddy boots off. If it wasn't for the food I would have shouted at him telling him to clean up. Of course the wellbeing of my health came before cleaning so I too dropped the damp rag and folded my legs underneath me.

"What exactly did you do with your time?" I question trying to change the topic away from my supposed grumpiness.

"I was given a tour of the city for future missions. It would have been fun if it was not for the fact that it's boiling out there." He grimaced as he peeled off his thick gloves – the material sticking to his skin as if it was glued in place.

"Lucky you." I muttered setting the soup on the floor. The spoon was somewhere inside the thick creamy colour paste. Apparently soup was one of the most common meals one was to get here. It made sense really. It was easy to make, easy to get the ingredients for, there is a variety of choice of flavours and it is perhaps the easiest to serve.

"You act as if you have not seen the sun in years." He laughed lightly wiping the trails of sweat from his brow. I had grown used to the smell in Roma but that didn't stop me from liking it. The putrid smell of sweat clouded the room while he puffed, his face flush. I didn't think it was that hot but then again I have been in a room for the past hour or so doing nothing but sitting around.

"I haven't seen true daylight since I stepped foot in this place." I groaned, the sick feeling returning in my stomach. I missed the daylight, the fresh air and the quiet chatter which echoed off the walls of the street. The training ground here wasn't the same as the real out door. It may have been placed outside but that didn't stop a small roof to hang over it protecting it from harsh storm – or even in some cases a flock of arrows.

"Perhaps you could go outside..." He trailed off tauntingly, a sly smirk plastered on his face.

"Least I don't stink worse than a rat's behind." I countered, a pedal of pride blossoming in my gut. I loved it when I could think of comebacks on the spot, which were actually effective. A trait which I wasn't sure if it wasn't if it would truly benefit me in life. Sure, it would help during an argument but in this day and age losing something generally resorts to violence.

The room suddenly became dark, the chatter in the distance muffled along with the air becoming heavier and hotter. I tensed, my muscles screeching to a halt. I was perhaps one second away from yelling, from over reacting as if hell was raining. It was then I noticed what happened.

It was a blanket, the symmetrical patter familiar in my eyes.

"Throwing a blanket obviously achieves much." I muttered sourly. It may have done no harm but I was a split second away from throwing the soup away, staining the blanket to a state of no return.

"I was simply returning half of your bed back to you." He laughed cheerfully before flicking the end up. The sun smacked against my eyes, the rays piercing my eyes. I snapped them shut as quick as I could which ultimately wasn't fast enough to avoid the blotches of darkness that clouded my vision.

"I don't appreciate being blinded."

"Neither do I." He countered quickly lowering the blanket again.

I nearly muttered thanks before I caught my tongue. It was because of him I felt like I was being blinded.

We sat like that for a while, the blanket still draped over my sitting form while I ate. We chatted mindlessly creating small talk.

That was until something occurred.

The atmosphere changed drastically. The happy, cheerful and free feeling was devoured by control, authority and annoyance. I wanted to hide in the blanket – to never face who it was that ruined my joy. Of course if someone was able to change the atmosphere so rapidly without saying anything I knew I had to see them. My curiosity had been sparked and the fire would not dull down until I knew who it was.

I swallowed nothing as I directed my gaze to the presence – the warm soup doing nothing to stop my throat from running dry.

It was so sure my heart leaped out of my chest, running away from the absurd man blocking the door way. His jaw was clenched, his teeth grinding together all while pulling off a spine chilling glare. Even a child would understand that they were furious – no even an infant would! I never thought it would be possible for one man to make me so scared. To make my hands shake in terror from just the tension that illuminated around the man.

Nothing was said as he just stood there, not glaring, staring but daring me to make some sort of move. I knew when I was not wanted. It was one of those moments when it was easier to simply sit back and watch everything evolve. Of course that was a rather hard thing to do considering I was the one who was meant to spark the fire.

With a deep breath I somehow mustered up the courage to speak,

"What brings you here?" I asked innocently, trying to hide the panic from my voice.

"Ezio." Was the reply, blunt, straight to the point with no beating around the bush.

"Right. You go on ahead, I'll catch up." Usually I would have questioned him, I would have asked him what it was about but now all I wanted to do was to simply be away from the man.

"You do not tell me what to do." Was the response I received.

A hammer dropped in my gut. You know that horrible feeling you get right before something disastrous happens? Imagine that but ten folded. It wouldn't have been so bad if his fingers weren't twitching, if his sword wasn't gleaming or how new his new gloves had brass knuckles – similar to Ezio's. It would have been a lot calmer if he didn't have a murder intent spilling off him in waves. If he didn't choose today to look threatening with new throwing knives littered along his upper arm then perhaps my nerves might just be calmer.

However, today was the day he decided to do so and there was nothing I could do about it.

"What do you want me to do then, hold your hand?" I sneered, teeth baring at the man. If he was going to be a complete dick then so was I. I knew where he was coming from though, I understood why he responded in the manner he did. The choice of words that were used on my part was not the best. I had practically barked at the man telling him what to do.

The man who is second in command.

Don't get me wrong, just because I understand the man doesn't mean that I purposely rally him up. When I was younger I always dreamed of living a carefree life, one with little drama and stacks of food to eat. I don't purposely go around annoying people, trying to make their day worse. Only true pests do that. I can't help it if my view points are different from others, the habit of retaliating being a flaw rather than a strong point. I understand all too well that it is better to avoid drama in life rather than seeking it.

That doesn't mean that I'm just going to sit back and let people boss me around. Oh, no. That is an insane thought, I'd sooner sell my soul to the devil than do that. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'd rather not punch someone in the face without reason. A weird way to put it... but it passes the point along.

"If that is the only way to get you to truly listen to what I have to say then, sei (yes)!" He growled back, the waves becoming rougher and darker.

"I heard what you said!"

"If that's the case then what did I just say?"

"You said 'if that's the case then what did I just say?'"

I don't what sort of answer he expected but it obviously wasn't that one. His mouth snapped shut. Blood rushed to his face. A series of sickening clicks echoed throughout the room as his fist clenched. His face was not flushed from embarrassment, the man never seems to get embarrassed. It was red from anger – something I thought was never possible.

"Nicoletta, your food is getting cold." Beppe cut in throwing a nearby top in my direction. If I hadn't of whirled around to face him the clothing would have fallen right into my soup. I'm not sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing it happened, rather than the top disrupting my meal it hit Orlando's chest head on.

I looked at Beppe in alarm, concerned for his well-being. He had nothing to do with the situation and yet he still persisted in butting in. The muscles along my back relaxed as I caught wind of the expression on his face. The state of alarm bubbled into pride.

I was proud of Beppe – someone who I had only known for a short time. I was proud of the way he stood tall, chest out and head high despite the opponent being someone who could easily make his life a living hell.

"For someone being second in command you're acting more like a spoiled brat." It amazed me how innocent and sweet Beppe's tone was despite his words meaning the exact opposite.

"You have no say in this matter. It would be wise of you to not speak when the matter does not involve you." Orlando spoke through his teeth sizing up the smaller young man.

"You're right, the matter does not involve me." At those words a small smirk started to devour the corner of Orlando's lips, the illusion of winning already getting to his head.

"You can understand my interruption when you look at it from my point of view." He continued, the smile faltering off Orlando's face. "You are second in command, the one who if Ezio perishes will take over this order. You will be in charge of teams, information and most importantly – people's lives."

"You will be looked up to, praised and complimented on your success. Of course, not everything goes to plan. When something does go wrong you will be blamed, you will be hated and you will have to bring everyone together again. Something that I personally do not think you are able to do.

"You are rash, you think before you act and you do not seem to care for one's privacy. If I was not mistaken and already knew your name if someone told me you were related to Romano I would believe them right away."

"You're a hypocrite. You bash down on Romano when you in turn are exactly the same as him. You think you can get what you want out of someone by plain annoyance – the same thing Romano does do anyone who opposes him. You are not fit to be second in command and if you keep treating your subordinates like this it is only a matter of time before you are replaced with someone much more suitable for the job."

Without thinking I clapped, thinking it was a surreal scene from a novel. It was that part where someone stood up to someone, shielding their friend from the harsh treatment from someone else. I had only known Beppe for a day or so but yet already I've grown attached to the man. He's like the older brother I never had, looking out for me by bringing food and dealing with those who cause more conflict in my life. It just went to show that although there may be bad people in return there are kind ones, you just have to look a little harder under the surface.

By the end of it Beppe was panting, his breathes ragged and quick. He had moved forward during the rant so that he was in Orlando's face, their noses nearly touching. It was a sight to see. One bulky man strapped with weapons being lectured by a smaller, skinnier man who in turn only had a simple short sword strapped to his left hip. It was equivalent to a mouse scaring an elephant.

Merda... perhaps I should have interrupted that lecture of his. Although there was a point behind it – a very strong point—Orlando didn't seem to be responding the way Beppe wished. Orlando wasn't moving at all, not even air was coming from his sealed lips. He just stood there, staring at Beppe with a blank expression. He looked calm in a sense, his face no longer red with anger. His dark eyes were tranquil. It's like he managed to build up an emotionless mask in a matter of seconds, his true feeling remained deep within.

It was the calm before the storm. A storm I never wished to experience.

"We shouldn't keep Ezio waiting." I spoke trying to edge Orlando out of the room. I stood, no longer caring for my unfinished meal, and walked over towards the man. It was impossible to get out of the room, he was still in the same position from when he walked in the room. His large form blocking the only exit and entrance.

Although I had initially spoken those words to get the man to move, I was right. I knew Ezio was a patient man but if one were to purposely make him wait he would show some form of annoyance. I liked Ezio, I believed in him and his ways. What better way to show the man than by doing what he says and always arriving on time. It's the little things that add up over time which builds up trust.

Both men ignored me, their eyes clashing against each other in an untold battle. I huffed, annoyed at their actions. It was one thing to lecture someone about a problem but for a stare down to occur afterwards was another thing entirely. Besides, after a staring competition it usually ends from one cracking and lashing out at the other. I knew Orlando was a bit of a touchy person but I had yet to see him engage in a fight just because he was angry.

Still... I didn't want to risk it.

"We really should go." I spoke a bit more forcefully this time, wedging myself in between the two. This wasn't the best idea, to purposefully put myself in between two rather annoyed men but it was the only way to really break the trance that they seemingly were captured in.

It was either that or to dump my soup on one of them – obviously Orlando.

Neither of them really seemed like good idea now that I think about it but sometimes you just have to take risks.

I couldn't see Beppe's reaction. It concerned me in a way. I wanted to see his reaction – to know how he responded. Did he walk back calmly? Did he glare then storm off? I don't know, and perhaps I never will. One thing was for certain though.

Beppe backed off.

Orlando's eyes flickered from Beppe to me. They were still the emotionless void from before. Perhaps Beppe really did strike a chord when he lectured Orlando. Although what he said was true it was also rather harsh. It's one thing to get lectured by someone, to be scolded in a demeaning manner. It was an entirely different thing to be scolded in a demeaning manner by someone who was the lowest of lows when it came to rank. It must have shattered his pride completely. I didn't understand much about the nature of a typical male. I knew just enough to confidently state that pride was an important factor in their life.

"So about Ezio..." I trailed off adverting his gaze. It chilled me how emotionless he could become. The spirited man no longer smirking smugly, no longer nagging with curiosity or red full of rage. It was no good to simply pent up emotions. They would build up like a wall with a bomb in the middle. One simple event could light the fuse to the bomb resulting in a disastrous breakdown.

Silently he turned, his muscles no longer ridged and tense. If I didn't know better I would have thought a blanket of calm had engulfed him. I did know better though. I knew this was simply a form of restraint. It was either this or attack someone but seeing how Orlando didn't his morals must be important to him.

We walked out of the room, the fully trained assassin leading while I merely followed. We fell into rhythm, our steps tuning a chorus of its own. I let my eyes wander off in random direction, the odd light coming from the furthest wall attracting my attention. It was a window, a small one but a window nether the less. It showed no buildings in the distance, no hills nor water just simply sky. It was dark, or at least begging to get that way. In an hour or two it would be pitch black with simple lit torches being the only reliable source of light.

At this time there is more noise through the building than during the day. People would return from where ever they were for dinner. It made sense now. It was dark, there were more shadows around with the only source of light being fire. People were more skittish at night, their senses going into overdrive in the thick colour. Things that would never surprise a trained guard during the day, such as a trained rat, could easily mortify them at night.

Ezio had summoned me for a reason. I couldn't fight down the bubble of hope screaming that it was finally a chance to do something.

I could already feel my stomach lurching with anticipation. If only Orlando walked faster.

**AN: Don't forget to review! I had lots of fun making Beppe lecture Orlando xD**

18\. CH-18 Ezio's Armor? More like a Weapon

**AN:I wrote basically all of this because one of the kittens decided to go asleep on my lap xD You can thank her for making me sit down and write some more :P. Enjoy~! There's also going to be a note at the bottom in which I would love it if you were to read it and review or PM me about what it is going to ask.**

The walk was quiet – too quiet for my liking. If I spoke it felt like I would suddenly drop dead. There was no rule, no specific threat saying that I wasn't allowed to talk but it felt that way. It was one of those times where you just hope it would pass quickly, to never relive it. Of course that would never happen. There was a high chance that I would have to live though another one of these silences. Not that I really want to. The tension is the worst thing out of it. It felt like it was crushing me, getting heavier with every passing second.

After what felt like a year we arrived outside of Ezio's room. It was easy to tell apart from the rest. For one the floor was actually carpet along with the assassin insignia engraved in Ezio's door. Orlando stopped, his muscles ceasing to a stop as he drifted behind at a slower pace. I tried to make it discrete, a curtain of hair shadowing my expression, but it was obvious that I was watching his movements. A huff forced its way from my lips, it was loud enough for Orlando to hear but not too loud to scream out that I was craving attention.

In a sense, attention was what I sought. I wanted to know what was happening, why he drifted to the back out of my view. Was he up to something? It honestly would not surprise me if he was. He was angry, his mind clouded with ill thoughts. The human mind could only handle so much stress and strong emotions before a slip up was made.

My hand latched out on the cool handle. The one touch against the hard wood seemed to make all the difference. The tension in the air was gone. There was no invisible weight pushing down on me, no emotion heavy enough to fray nerves just... peace. A blink was the only action I took, the only movement I made in fear of disturbing the moment. I didn't dare look back if he did flee away there was a reason behind it and if he didn't then the mask was replaced before Ezio could sense the discomfort.

Either way looking back was a sign of weakness.

"Nicoletta?" Were the first words spoken, the warm air lapping against my skin in a comforting way. Ezio sounded befuddled, an eyebrow raised to match the curiosity laced with his voice.

"You asked for me?" I enquired responding with a question of my own. Things were starting to get a bit shady... it was as if Ezio-

"I did not ask for you at all." He responded rising from his seat and slipping the book back on the table carefully. It felt like someone had punched me in the stomach. There was no true word to describe the feeling. Betrayal, anger, shock and embarrassment were the components creating an uncomfortable bubbling product in my gut.

"Mi dispiace (I'm sorry), I must have mistaken the names." The lie slipped between my lips while a hand sheepishly scratched the back of my neck. It looked realistic, real enough to not be noticed as a lie. It was good enough for me. I turned quickly, my hand already an inch away from the handle. I just want to get out of here, to get away from Ezio and hunt down Orlando. He's annoyed and I understand that however it's one thing to be annoyed but an entirely different thing to trick someone in revenge. It's just like Beppe said, he truly is rash, short tempered with no sense of patience at all. Revenge comes as a key emotion rather than reason—an emotion all fair leaders should have.

"You are not one to make small mistakes such as that." Ezio spoke in a suspicious tone, his steps becoming faster and louder with every passing second.

"Everyone makes mistakes." I squeaked before darting out the door. I didn't want Ezio knowing the truth, this was something simply between Orlando and myself. He would calm down eventually and go back to his usual self and if he didn't then I would simply bear with it. There was simply too much for Ezio to handle, the matter of Romano, Damiano and simple missions was enough for one man. One small problem which would eventually resolve itself wasn't something he needed to worry himself about.

Unfortunately he thought otherwise. He made an effort.

By effort I simply mean entering a quick jog for a few seconds only to round the corner successfully cutting off my escape route. He knew these halls like the back of his hand- a benefit for him but a hinder to me. I skidded to a halt as quickly as my bare feet would allow it. It was a hot night however, my feet warm enough to successfully skid right into the man.

I honestly don't know who was more surprised out of the two of us. I was surprised he was even there, blocking my path in a matter of seconds while he obviously didn't expected for me to run right at him. If I knew this was going to happen wouldn't have ran. Running only did make it seem more suspicious.

What can I say though, I panicked.

It was the same as running into a pole embedded in the ground. He moved perhaps an inch and even then I have a sneaking suspicion that was from trying to avoid getting run into. There was no graceful catching, no heroic dive that you read about all the time and even if there was I wouldn't have welcomed it for several of reasons. It was simply the equivalent of running into a metal wall. The top of my head bashed against the armour protecting his chest, an explosion of pain thick enough for a yelp to escape my pursed lips. I was just lucky it wasn't the back, if it was I'm confident to say I would be howling in pain from two hits in the head in one day.

"You're not meant to run right into someone who is chasing you." He coughed sounding winded from the accidental charge. I'm not sure whether to be happy or sad that I was going fast enough to cause some sort of effect on his large mass.

I didn't respond, it's not important when one's head is spinning. I staggered back leaning against the wall while my hands instinctively cocooned around my head, protecting it from the harsh elements of the real word even if that may be people's armour and heads.

"If you keep hitting your head like that one of these days something inside there is going to move out of place." He scolded lightly.

"If you keep wearing armour that hard you're going to kill someone accidentally." I retorted weakly trying to keep the pain out of my voice.

"Let me see."

"No." I protested turning around so my back was to the man. I appreciated his concern and deep down I don't want to resist but I meant it when I said he had enough on his plate to deal with. The longer I hung around the more time he would have to figure out why.

"Nicoletta." He warned.

"I have to go, Ekio wants to see me." Ekio... really? I couldn't have picked a better false name which sounded similar to his? Sometimes I wonder how I survived the years on the streets with some of the stupid excuses that come to mind.

"I know everyone in this order and Ekio is not one of them." A gentle hand was placed upon my shoulder. If it was meant to make me reconsider waking away... it did. This wasn't Orlando, this wasn't the very man who would drag you around for answers he personally sought. This was Ezio, a different person, a different personality and different actions in situations. He wasn't rough unless he absolutely needed to be, a trait that appealed greatly to me.

"Are you going to let me see the damage you have done?" He asked once again despite already knowing the answer. It was obvious when I didn't shrug off his hand that I would indeed comply. There wasn't much that could reduce the pain or actually help but I do agree that it is always a good idea to check. Assuming things is never the best plan to go by and never will be.

Reluctantly I withdrew my hands back to my sides while he replaced their space with his own palms.

"It was Orlando wasn't it?"

I tensed under his hands. He had caught me in his trap.

"Just as I thought." He answered his own question simply by reading my body language. My lips pressed together in a grim line. He was smarter than he let on. It's a good trait, one that everyone should work towards but in this situation I wish the man was... how can I say this, dumbed down? Si, that makes sense – well at least to me it does.

"The lumps are going to hurt tomorrow. It is already swelling." He spoke lowly, a distant tone to his voice almost as if he was speaking to himself. I still didn't respond in fear it would start a conversation based around Orlando. "Perhaps it isn't the best idea for you to go on a mission tomorrow."

"It is fine," I almost shouted while pulling away from the man, "just a small hit on the head."

"Si (yes), but two hits towards the head causes for some sort of damage to be done."

"A very small amount."

"Enough for a headache to occur."

"A minor distraction."

"Any distraction makes all the difference when one is putting their life on the line."

"If that's the case then the birds flying in the sky are a risk of someone's life ending."

"That can easily be blocked out."

"And a headache cannot?"

"It clouds the mind along with the vision."

"If I was going to lose my vision it would have happened by now."

"Not necessarily."

My eye twitched in annoyance, there was no way to suppress it nor the heavy glare I shot at the man.

"I will not turn blind overnight." I spoke through clenched teeth trying my best to refrain from smacking the man. He was persistent, annoyingly persistent.

"Strange things happen." He pressed. It may have simply been another sentence, another slab of words in the imaginary war but to me it sounded a bit more dangerous than a simple sentence.

"Is that a threat?" I challenged drawing to my full height. The small release of adrenaline was enough to make me throw away the logical side of my thoughts, to act on impulse despite knowing the outcome in the back of my mind.

"What? No!" He quickly denied his face going through a string of emotions. It was amusing how he somehow went from utterly confused, to shocked then finishing on caution while his eyes shifted carefully. "You're more on edge than usual."

"H-how do you know what I usually act like?" I tripped over my words startled at the sudden change in conversation. How does he know what I act like? It is that obvious? He could just be good at reading people... even then it does make him sound like a stalker of some sort.

"You're easy to read." Was the answer spoken, a bored tone being the key emotion expressed. He's calling me easy to read and boring!? I'll s-

"No not like that!" He defended quickly waving his hands out in a stopping motion. It was amusing how quick he was to defend himself, to undo the damage he had inflicted without even knowing it. It was good, a sign that he was truly sorry unlike Romano or Orlando. How is it those two even became second and third in command? I'll have to ask around for that later.

"How else was I meant to take it?" I muttered sourly, the glare softening to a simple gaze. Thankfully he understood it was a rhetorical question and didn't answer it.

"I was being serious when I said you will gain a headache."

"I too was being serious when I said it wouldn't make a difference." He did have a point. I had learned that the smallest of things could change the tide in a battle, a gust of wind could kick up dust into one's eyes rendering them blind long enough for a fatal blow to rain down upon them. It was a chance to get outside, a chance to smell the fresh air and feel the sun's glorious heat. I wasn't about to give it up without a fight.

"I see you have not changed the bandages on your foot recently." He suddenly spoke changing the subject.

"I got... distracted." I slowly replied. It was the truth, I had been distracted by the drama with Orlando and Romano. The challenge of cleaning my room didn't help either.

"But you can walk fine?"

"Si (yes), I can walk fine..." I trailed off not seeing where he was going. It was difficult to understand what was going on inside his mind. I didn't want to assume anything, to shout out what I thought he was meaning or to play along only to learn it is wrong. It would be like a hammer hitting my pride fracturing it severely.

"That will work fine." The excitement and anticipation from before took over my system. I couldn't stop my heart from beating faster, the positive thoughts already running rampant in my head. He had basically declared that I was fit for a mission, in good enough help to do something I've wanted to do ever since the day after my arrival. I was valuable enough to-

"There is a pigeon coop nearby. It will save me time if you were able to check for any messages. Do not worry about guards, there are very few in this area."

-collect pity messages not important enough to be delivered by hand.

"Va bene (Okay)." I spoke through clenched teeth turning around quickly so Ezio didn't see the disappointment prominent in my features. A simple task, one that a child could do if motivated enough.

"You will understand when you get there!" He yelled just loud enough so it reached my ears. I paid no attention to it, had no second thoughts about what he had said. All I wanted to do was check the damn coop and go to sleep.

I'll understand when I get there will I? Oh yeah, I understand completely. He wants me to fall to my death and crack my skull open trying to get up this god forsaken building. I can't climb buildings, I'm not some sort of insect with incredible upper body strength. I can jump a bit, pull myself up a ledge perhaps but he expects me to do this?!

The coop was easy to find just following the stench of droppings and the sound of pigeon calls until you were in the general area. All you had to do then was look up and around, eventually you could see the outline of one. I had given up trying to be stealthy, sneaking around this place just seemed to make me look like an idiot. As Ezio said there was practically no guards, how they did that I have no idea but I'm sure it has something to do with the general threat of the assassins. To risk their life simply by doing duty? No sane person would risk it.

I had found the coop but reaching it was another problem by itself.

There were no ladders leading to the roof, no small constructions to leap from until the top of the building was reached. There was a wall, one balcony then the top of the building.

He expected me to climb the wall in the same fashion he would do.

A frown creased my forehead while a number of plans went through one side of the brain then right out the other. I could go back to him, say that it was impossible for me and ignore the smug grin on his face before going back to my room and eating. It was clear he didn't expect me to do this, to actually scale the wall out of my ledge or even risk trying. I however, am not a quitter.

I can do this somehow, I'm sure of it. Maybe the answer is hidden somewhere in obvious sight...

With that thought I set off at a slow jog. Sprinting would do me no good, chances were high that I'd ruin into something much sooner before I actually found anything useful at all. I'm not in a hurry at all, there's no time frame pressing down on me which would result in consequences. I have as much time as I need, as I want.

Then why do I feel like I'm being timed?

I put the thought aside. The last thing I need is the illusion that Ezio is actually timing me.

Ten minutes. Nine minutes and 59 seconds wasted until the answer was found right in front of my eyes. I stared at the sight confused in how to feel. Do I feel happy that I actually found the answer?

Or do I murder someone for not looking right beneath me.

There was a wooden ladder sitting on the ground the whole time. Right in front of my face.

Some days I really want to watch parts of the world burn.

There was no trickery, no skilful placement of tools or one set plan of action that was the only way to complete the minor task.

I simply overcomplicated the whole thing.

The ladder suddenly looked very appealing to burn. It's a shame I had no resources to help me do so. I huffed, pushing down the anger that lay within while walking towards the ladder. It was lighter than I expected but still heavy enough to leave my arms shaking in exhaustion by the time it was propped up against the wall.

It was more dangerous than I thought climbing up it. The ladder wobbled side to side dangerously threatening to tip me off any second. It was no use jumping off, I was up high enough so that if it did fall beneath my feet I could quickly grab the ledge for support. If I missed then nothing to bad would happen. It had been raining previously, I had the common sense to do the stunt above soft grass.

However that also made the ladder unstable. There was no way I would be able to climb down. It would be safer to simply drop off the ledge instead of risking getting my limbs tangled and broken in a cluster of splinters.

With a grunt I hauled my aching limbs over the ledge. It was dark, nearly dark enough to not even see the ground below. I had to hurry if I wanted to find my way back. I'm not completely stupid, I went over the path back to the entrance in my mind every minute and if I did forget I could simply wait until morning. I'd slept on the streets for most of my life. I had grown used to the hard concrete.

There were a few pigeons in the coop but most were sitting on the side sleeping through the cold night. I couldn't see any message wrapped around a leg or any form of string. I blinked moving closer but not too close that it would wake up the sleeping creatures. Harmless or not any living thing had the power to excrete their waste upon the poor victim in their shadow. My eyes squinted as I leaned forward still not seeing any form of message at all. He didn't say there was meant to be one did he?

Wait... he said if I could 'check'.

There was a high chance he didn't even have a message!

My hands turned into fists as I stormed over to the edge of the building. I regret not wearing some sort of protection around my feet. I thought it would be a simple 'climb the stairs' or 'jump this tiny gap' not 'jump from this moderately high building into a puddle of mud'. There's no way around it. If I didn't return before morning then he might think something went wrong, come and check for himself and laugh at my predicament. I had to do this even if I did land in a puddle of mud.

"Nicoletta, that's dangerous." Chided a familiar voice. My head whipped around so fast I wasn't surprised that my vision was blurred.

"What are you doing here?" I swallowed nothing, a lump suddenly appearing in my throat. His hood was pulled up in a secretive way. There was no way for peering eyes to see the true emotion plastered on his face.

"You were taking longer than expected. I'm simply making sure you weren't brutally murdered." His tone was emotionless despite the strong words he used. Making sure I'm not 'brutally murdered'? Someone is still in a bad mood...

"Right..." I replied hesitantly not trusting the man at all. He suddenly disappeared earlier, his mood is still foul and now he's using words such as 'brutally murdered'? I'm sure this is an excuse to be weary.

"Take this as a hint to go back."

"That's what I was going to do." I huffed letting the annoyance bubble up. I saw no reason to suppress it.

"You were going to jump down onto a cart."

"No I wasn't."

"Look harder, signorina." With that he was gone darting out of view followed by a soft thud.

I rolled my eyes at the man despite doing what he said. I leaned over, my lower body planted firmly on the ground while my head peaked out over the ledge.

I would have snapped my ankle if I landed wrong on that. He was right. He actually went out of his way to help me.

Perhaps Orlando isn't as bad as I judge... everyone has their bad weeks.

Tendrils of fear shot throughout my body. My nerves switched into over drive as I jumped in spot, my eyes nearly flying out of their socket. The ladder moved right in front of my eyes. No longer was it scrappily placed against the wall it was securely weight down along with a rope holding it in place.

Sleep. I need the sleep. If I don't get it soon all of these subjects nagging me are going to come bursting out.

The key subject being Orlando.

**AN: Hahaha who said her first mission would be something glorious? xD Hope you enjoyed. **

**Anyway, about that message. Someone brought it to my attention by asking "if there is going to be romance in this story" (or something along the lines of that) and the answer is, yes. **

**Now just because I know I'm going to include it doesn't mean to say I actually have an idea on who it is. So you pick. Ezio? Orlando? I dk even Beppe if you want. Just drop by a comment. I'm leaning towards Ezio but that's simply because I love his character to death.**

**On another note poor Nicoletta and her head =/ I know what it feels like to be struck (courtesy of a killer tree branch) and awoken the next morning to a horrible headache.**

**I know why Orlando disappeared :) You'll have to wait :D **

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review if you enjoyed it!**

19\. CH-19 An Early Morning Banter

**AN: Wow, you guys are awesome. So many votes, comments and reviews over the course of two websites . I love you all so much right now. In fact if I put my reads together, 18K from Wattpad and 9K from this website I have reached... 27K and wowww that's a lot :D**

**Okay there will be more detail about the pairing at the end. I've decided to start putting the long notes at the bottom so it doesn't bother anyone if they're simple after the story and not these notes.**

"Nicoletta?"

"Go back to sleep, Beppe." I mumbled in response digging further beneath the damp blankets. I cringed at the unwanted feeling. I made the mistake of not washing my feet, not even quickly wiping them with a cloth before jumping into bed. The mud stained sheets yet another mess I have to deal with now. How I look forward to the day where I am actually able to clean like most woman. Maybe I can find that other female recruit... whatever her name is. I've actually forgotten, all I do remember is that she doesn't appreciate the food served therefore she is not important in my books.

"I am not Beppe." Was their response, their tone tight.

"Doesn't make a difference." I yawned rolling over so that my back faced the intruder. It was hot, the humid air sticking to my skin. It wouldn't be long until I started to sweat if I remained under the blankets. A simple solution would be to get up but that actually required energy. I shuffled down far enough so that my feet poked out the end, a small act but it was enough to send a cold chill down my spine – one that I welcomed willingly.

"Nicoletta!" They barked loud enough to actually give me a fright. It wouldn't have hurt, wouldn't have caused the chain reaction of explosions in my skull if they weren't so loud!

"Are you trying to kill me?" I cringed giving into their pestering ways. I was quick to swing my legs over the side of the bed and pry my eyes open, the sleep crusting away with every blink. It was useless, I wasn't even facing the right direction to get a glimpse of them. It's too bright and loud. Can't I go back to sleep?

"You can sleep later but right now-"

"Someone asked for me?" I snarked knowing full well who the intruder was.

"Ezi-"

"How about no? I mean after all you could disappear off the very face of the planet right before I arrive. Grazie (Thank you). I really enjoyed it when you did that yesterday." I didn't look at the man, not even a simple glance in his direction I simply dived under the covers no longer caring about the heat. Ezio was right, it definitely was hurting after a few hours of sleep. It was constant pain in sync to the rhythm of my heart. For ever beat blood would rush to and from my head, the usually unnoticeable feeling now obvious bringing a sense of discomfort. It wasn't painful enough to cause a wince – no, it wasn't that bad. It was however bad enough for someone's voice to feel like someone slapping their palms over my ears, blocking out sound while their voice continued to boom through my head.

"You wouldn't understand." Orlando breathed the words, barely audible to my ears.

"Try me." I laughed dryly, a hollow sound to suit a pissed off mood.

He didn't respond but rather let a heavy silence fall upon the room. The only sound you could hear was my breathing, the rustle of the sheets as I twisted and turned. The man's presence made me restless. No matter how hard I tried no position deemed comfortable enough to actually lie in.

The bed dipped down as he sat on the edge next to my knees.

"Orl-"

"Look." He interrupted successfully in a serious tone. I wanted to look away, to pretend he never spoke but yet I found my head tilting just enough to see the man.

"H-!"

"Speak softer if you do not wish to wake your friend." He hushed, pressing an unwanted finger against my lips. I nearly shouted in distaste, my legs restrained by the blanket keeping me from kicking him. I don't want to admit it but he did stop me from waking Beppe.

"Don't do that!" I ushered trying my best to keep my voice from rising. I did appreciate the gesture but that action used... not so much.

He grunted in response, his muscles moving ever so slightly. The small flex was enough to gain my attention, for my gaze to flicker down his arm. His sleeves were rolled up show casing the blood soaked material clumsily wrapped around his left wrist.

"You need help." Was all that left my mouth before I bolted up, throwing the blankets off in one fluid motion. Funny how it worked. One minute I would hate the man wishing he would just go away then suddenly I would have the urge to help, to see that he was alright. He never did anything... too bad. He acted on impulse. Sure, I do have a few bruises from the rough handling but it's not as if he killed someone or seriously hurt me. I can never bring myself to hold grudges. The only one I do have is against Raul. That has a _very_ valid and_very_ serious reason behind it.

"It can wait." He countered, his hand latching out onto my wrist before I could dart away. I tugged against his strength, nimble fingers attacking their target all while shouting,

"You've bled through the material and still you have done nothing! It is going to get infected, yo-"

"Nicoletta who are you talking to?" Beppe mumbled rolling beneath the sheet until he faced my general direction.

My heart leaped up my throat before speeding up. I'm sure Orlando felt it, he had two fingers sitting right on a vein.

"I didn't say anything." I replied innocently jumping back to Orlando. Instantly both my hands clasped around his uninjured wrist. In one sharp pull he was draped across the bed, his weary mind taken by surprise.

"I'm sure I heard you talking to someone. Sounded like Orlando..." He trailed off, his tired mind not able to put two and two together.

"What are you doing?!" Orlando whispered demanding an answer. He retaliated, his arms coming in together prepping to push himself back up.

"Just lie still and let go of my wrist!" I whisper shouted in response flicking a blanket over his form. The blanket just covered the tip of his boot when Beppe's delayed reaction kicked in.

"Aspetta (Wait), you are talking to Orlando!" He shouted stumbling out of bed, an accusing finger pointed in my general direction.

"No I'm not." I responded coolly, half crouching with the bed acting as a wall separating us. I was right next to Orlando's head, I could see the material next to his mouth move with every breath. He still had no let go of me, his fingers simply refused to budge no matter how many times I pinched and pulled at them. It's impossible to stand up straight without bringing his whole arm with me.

"Then who are you talking to?" Beppe pressed ruffling his hair away from his eyes.

"This is stupido, I have no reason to hide." Orland moved under the covers as he spoke, a small twitch of his thigh was all it took for my reeling mind to send my muscles into action. I jumped on the man, my knees digging sharply into his unarmoured chest as he hissed in pain. The set of fingers instantly let go snaking their way back under the blanket.

"Why did you just jump on your bed?"

"Felt like it."

"Are you hiding someone under there?"

"No, it's just a bunched up blanket. See," getting caught in the spur of the moment I slapped the material, my nails digging into it enough so that he would move slightly. He coughed to cover up the pain – I mimicked him pretending I suddenly had something caught in my throat.

"You're acting insane."

"Really? I never noticed. Not much sleep will do that to you." I laughed nervously trying my best to restrain the annoyed man beneath me. Beppe couldn't see it but there was an all-out war going on.

Orlando turned slightly, his chest rocking to the right threatening to tip me off. I thrashed around on the bed, kicking the blanket in several places to hide his movements beneath. Eventually I hit him, hard. He cursed, coughing once which I covered up easily. He paused in his movements giving in for the time being. It wouldn't last. There was always a reason behind why he waits. It's what he is trained in, the action second nature to the man.

"Maybe this is all just a dream..." He mumbled dragging his feet back to bed. I didn't respond or even breathe in fear of disrupting his doubting trance. There was silence throughout the room as he climbed back in bed. The room was calm, Orlando didn't move not did I. We waited for Beppe to get comfortable, for his breathing to slow. A sigh of relief escaped through my lips, my shoulders sagging forward in exhaustion. I wasn't lying when I said little sleep took its toll. Usually I felt like I had some energy, some form of life but today I just want to sleep, to cocoon myself in layers of blankets safe from the peering eyes of threats.

If Beppe found that Orlando was in the room it would make all of our days' worse with a combination of shouting, insults and tension.

I relaxed for just a second but it was seemingly enough time for Orlando to make his move.

A loud thud echoed throughout the room as we both tumbled onto the floor. So much for being as silent as a ghost.

"Some of us are trying to sleep." Beppe mumbled sleepily completely oblivious to the situation occur on the other side of the room.

"I don't appreciate people sitting on me." He grunted struggling to maintain control using one hand. He was trying to stand, his one hand pushing down on my shoulder all while balancing himself unevenly on a surface of slippery blankets. I was his rival, my feet swiping at him trying to make him fall back down. We weren't out of the danger yet. Beppe was a light sleeper and unlike most he was actually a morning person. If he woke once more I have no doubt that he will figure out what is actually occurring rather than just labelling it as a dream.

"Tha-"I slammed my lips shut, teeth grinding together in an attempt to stop the words spilling from my mouth. I wasn't the best idea to remind him of a situation I'd rather forget. The memory would simply be like lighting the fuse to a bomb. It would remind him of his previous intent. There's a reason why I go later at night to the meals.

I want to avoid that boy as much as I can.

"Just leave the room quickly and I'll stop resisting."

"It's hard to when you're the one stopping me from doing so!" He growled, his tone rising an octave through annoyance.

"But you won't leave!" I retorted, my tone raising too. "You'll sit here and just stir up trouble."

"Then get off and make this easier for the both of us!"

I didn't have to get off; I was already lying on my back as he darted out of the room.

"All right, something is obviously going on!" Beppe announced shouting louder than any of us.

I winced, my hands shooting to massage the ache in my head as I responded, "I fell out of bed."

"What, with all of that noise too?" He scoffed, his heels tapping against the wooden floor as he approached. Orlando must have left the room. The sly man most likely leaning against a wall on the other side of the corridor listening in to what's going on. These walls aren't sound proof for a reason.

"Well I've never really experienced falling off a bed before." It was partly a lie, partly true. I had experienced it before once or twice. I did stay at inns and taverns whenever I could. Never before had I actually felt my stomach drop, to be afraid of when the ground would hit. As I said I'm not a morning person. I actually slept through the first time it happened.

A syllable came from his throat before his lips pursed together. A smile twitched at my lips, I caught him out. I didn't really care if he made a remark, I was used to it. Why should I be offended for someone bringing it up? I'm not ashamed of roaming the streets. I had a trait in my life which few have now days.

Freedom.

I was free to do what I want, the only problem being the guards. I didn't have to bow down to some false leader, to suck up to a boss or get on people's good side to simply have a better life. I'm not a serial killer, I don't steal people's fortunes I'm just simply abiding by the way things are. Better to live my life how I want to and be happy rather than living in false happiness and trickery.

"Well I'll speak to you later."

"Why? Where are you going?"

"Nature calls." I lied easily using the bed for support as I pushed my heavy limbs up. I sent Beppe a small smile before walking out of the room.

"What about this mess?!"

"I'll clean it later." More like I'll make it messier but he didn't need to know. If it got too bad to the point where you can't see the floor then I might just stuff everything under the bed. I couldn't wipe the grin from my face as I rounded a corner. I had successfully gotten the upper hand in a situation against Orlando. Even though he did only have one hand it was an achievement to me.

One hand... Oh god his wound!

As expected Orlando was leaning against the wall casually. He looked up, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"What was all that about?" He questioned as soon as I was within hearing range.

"It was either 'that' or listen to you two argue for the next week..." I trailed off my eyes glued to his arm. The wound hadn't reopened – well at least that's what it looked like. The blood was dry, the material hard and crinkled. Why didn't he just get it cleaned and fixed up? He's obviously had the time to do so judging by how the blood is already dry.

He crossed his arms, the stained material now hidden. Should I say something or would it just bring up a subject neither of us want to talk about? He hinted that the reason he darted away had something to do with that wound... But why did he have lure me out of the room? Was it simply for revenge?

"Speak before you explode." He sighed walking ahead.

"What happened?" One simple question. Two endless words but yet it covered the whole deal.

He sent me a look which basically spelled out 'are you serious?' before huffing, regretting his decision almost automatically. Despite the look he continued to explain himself.

"I needed someone to distract Ezio while I followed up on a lead." He paused, taking a deep breath.

"But why would you need to distract him?"

"If you let me speak then perhaps you will get the answers you seek." Following his advice I smacked my lips shut, my tongue trapped between my teeth. It was the only true way without gagging to actually refrain myself from speaking.

"Ezio thought the lead was too dangerous and small to follow up on. I however thought differently." He paused once again, his eyes jumping from each object along our path. He was paranoid someone was over hearing him. He had a right to be paranoid. I would be too if I was in his position.

"You were perhaps the only person who would be foolish enough to run away when caught out so I used you as bait."

Am I meant to take that as a compliment or an insult? I'll take it as both I guess...

"I just happened to see you on that roof on my back. By then Ezio had fallen asleep waiting for your return."

"But your arm wasn't injured then. Which means something must have happened on the way back." Hah, nothing can get past m-

"It was. The dark was affecting your eye sight which is how you didn't see it."

Maybe I underestimated Orlando. Behind that temper, the annoyance and rough gestures there is a fully trained assassin alert and ready for action.

"Then why have you done nothing about your arm?" I didn't bother to ask how it happened. It had something to do what whatever lead he was trailing up on.

"I can't." He responded frustrated.

"Si (yes), you can. You dealt with my arm." Perhaps he just can't reach it himself...

"I know." He huffed again rolling his eyes along with the annoyed action.

"Then explain." I pressed, my own voice taking an exasperated tone.

"I used my medical supplies a while ago. I never thought I would need some more when there was the option to use someone else's."

"And now you need some more without anyone knowing about it?"

"Precisely."

"Can't you just say you ran into a couple of guards while taking a walk around the premises?" I suggested truly not seeing the reason why he couldn't do so.

"I wasn't meant to be out of the building." He shot me down quickly not allowing me any time to think of more suggestions.

"Oh."

"Si (Yes), oh indeed." He mimicked the frustration of the situation finally getting to him. It made sense why he was so frustrated, so flustered at the situation. He needed help from someone several ranks lower. If that wasn't enough to make anyone with pride annoyed I'm not sure what will.

"Well what am I meant to do?" I questioned, truly curious while he called upon me for help. I'm sure he has other friends, other people that he could reply on and yet here he is.

"You actually have a reason to see Ezio. I need you to obtain some bandages without him knowing. You're a thief, it should be easy for you."

"You're talking about it like I might die trying." I muttered rolling my eyes at his antics.

He spun around blocking my path as he moved directly in front of me.

"This is serious and I would like it if you were to treat it seriously." His tone was firm, his grip on my shoulders tight while his gaze heavy. He was right. It may not be serious to me but to him it's enough to send him in with a serious talk with Ezio.

"I will try but I shall make no promises." He was asking me to steal from Ezio, a man who notices my emotions before I even know I'm feeling them. There was no way I would be able to steal directly from his office without knowing – only La Volpe could do something like that.

"That will have to do. Even if you cannot get them at least speak nothing of this conversation." With that Orlando walked away pretending as if nothing happened. I stood there regaining my composure before I walked forward. The man had left me within viewing distance of Ezio's room.

What if he's sleeping? It hasn't been that long since I returned, three hours at the most. If he's sleeping then I might just be able to sneak past and grab the bandages. If he awoke I could simply say I needed them for my own foot.

Speaking of feet I need to get them cleaned before I go in there. By clean I simply mean shuffle around on the floor until the mud falls off. A simple enough task completed in mere seconds.

I slowly pushed Ezio's door open not risking waking the man up. If he was sleeping it would make the whole situation better. By the way Orlando spoke it was obvious Ezio did not actually call for me, it was simply an excuse to get my attention.

Once the door was wide enough I slipped in and closed it gently behind me. Ezio was sleeping, his form slouched over while his head rested on his desk. It was a funny scene, the great leader, the hero of people looking like a drunkard trying to recover from a hangover. Droll even leaked from the corner of his mouth, pooling on the desk next to important paperwork.

"He's been sleeping for only a few hours. It would be easier to come back at a later date." An amused voice spoke, their voice hushed as if they didn't want to wake the man.

It woke Ezio despite their efforts.

"Huh?!" He bolted up stumbling out of his chair. His eyes were as wide as saucers as his head snapped from me to the man behind. I couldn't bring myself to look, to even turn or twitch my finger. I didn't even notice it wasn't just Ezio there!

Ezio's alert expression quickly faded away to surprise, a toothy smile gracing his lips.

"Leonardo!" He beamed rushing over to the man and enveloping him into a hug. "What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"I will explain later but right now it seems you have a guest apart from me." They broke the hug, the joyful atmosphere vanishing away with it.

"Now, what brings you here Nicoletta?" He asked, his words laced with suspicion.

The words left my tongue leaving me there as a gaping mess. He knows something is up and something tells me there is no use trying to avoid it.

**AN:Yaaay~! Wrote another chapter because you guys are awesome and I felt like I had to. I'll be working on this story a lot more than my others until it hits 20k on Wattpad. Then I guess I have to upload a chapter or two to my others before coming back to this.**

**We'll see how it goes. **

**Okay so people seem to really be loving the idea of NicolettaxOrlando with a mix of Ezio in there. I shall keep that in mind. You'll see what happens as the story progresses.**

**Anyway I have school starting in like... 13 hours which I am actually excited about apart from my CHEM TEST ON THE 1ST DAY OF THE TERM. I enjoyed the 2 week break though. I also completed CampNaNo. **

**Anyway don't forget to review, you guys review a lot on the last chapter! I love hearing from you guys.**

20\. CH-20 A Bad Day to Bond

**AN: Cat's on my lap again, you know what that means. Man, maybe keeping this kitten out of the bunch wasn't a good idea. Lies, it's cute and it helps me write xD This one consisted of a heap of dialogue but yet the word count it at around 3900. 9 word pages . Man these chapters are getting longer and longer xD**

**Since schools started up again it's taking me a bit longer to type up the chapters and such. I've been finding it hard to balance homework, social life, writing and gaming without delaying chapters by weeks. This one took about two days after school to write. I was drained after the first day and today I had gaming club leaving me exhausted once again .**

**But I pushed on! Enjoy.**

"I'm here for..."

"Go on."

"Bandages." Simple and straight to the point but not a lie. What could go wrong?

"If you wanted bandages solely you would have gone to someone else." He retorted showing no mercy on the situation. For someone to be so alert, so awake, it was amazing her could even form complete sentences without slurring. A startling wakeup call must be something he's used to.

"Ezio, I understand that this is important but I guarantee what I have to say is more urgent." The other man, Leonardo, interrupted physically standing between us.

"Then speak." He replied sounding agitated at the whole ordeal.

Leonardo timidly turned around. His eyes rested on me before flicking away quickly. "Well... it would be wise to make sure only certain ears can hear."

The man was dressed rather well, his attire consisting of mainly silk and high quality material. The distinct feature was the rich red hat and cape resting upon his heads and shoulders. His hair was a light brown, the ends waving just enough to bend the definition away from perfectly straight. Unlike most he looked rather clean, only a simply layer of dirt was noticeable on his un-gloved hands while stubble protected his lower jaw from harsh mother nature.

"I'm leaving." I quickly cut in tearing my glued eyes from the man. He had a certain feeling around him, a certain aura rolling down in large masses. There was a certain charm, perhaps it was the spicy aroma, the way he was dressed to meet the latest fashion trends or simply the small smile always placed upon his lips. He looked like a friendly character, one to be relied on and looked upon during a dire time. He was certainly no killer, very few scars littered along exposed skin. He isn't an assassin. The way he hugged with Ezio, although it wasn't for long only lasting a second or so you could feel the pure joy rolling off in waves.

The two were obviously close friends and had been for a while.

"What is the matter about?" Ezio asked not even acknowledging my presence as I left the room.

I was curious, my blood boiled at the thought of not knowing what they spoke about. There was a saying, 'curiosity killed the cat'. I could relate to that – not that I'm actually dead – I've learnt from first hand experiences that sometimes knowing information not relevant to your life can lead to rather unwanted situations. The deal with Romano conspiring against the brotherhood, that's an example – a rather fine one at that. Whatever Leonardo has to say is simply another strand in a web of problems. If I were to hear about it, to get involved then it would provide another challenge in my life. Another reason for someone to take me out of the picture for good.

It wasn't worth hearing what they had to say. In fact on a positive note Leonardo saved me from explaining myself to Ezio. Now, where can I get some more bandages from? Maybe the instructor is fr-

"Did you get them?" A familiar voice queried sounding closer with every small tap against the wooden floor. I had just left within hearing distance of the room when he showed up.

Someone's desperate.

"No." I replied instantly knowing who it is. Who else would ask a question like that judging the situation?

"Why not? Did he catch you in the act? You weren't in there that long. You can't just try and take things without a distraction."

"I know what I'm meant to do." I snapped, stopping him before he could dig his hole any deeper. "Someone else was in there, someone by the name or Leonardo and his news was more important than mine."

"So no bandages?"

"Did you not just hear the complete sentence or two I just spoke." My fingers twitched edging to hit the man across the top of his head. It wouldn't hurt. I wouldn't be able to bruise the man without hitting him with an object. It was a gesture to let him know how frustrating he was being. He was more likely to hurt me before I even laid on finger on him.

"Nicoletta, just answer the question. Did. You. Get. The. Bandages?" He repeated the question slowing his words so that only one syllable left his mouth at a time.

"Does it look like I have any?" I retorted pinching the bridge of my nose in frustration.

"I don't know because you haven't told me!" He shouted, his temper flaring. I flinched at the effect I had, the way it boomed painfully throughout my skull. I didn't wince though. No way in hell was I going to let the man get the upper hand of the argument. One little flaw like a wince would be enough to fuel their engine, the illusion of winning pushing them forward relentlessly.

"You're the assassin, use your assassin skills." I replied evenly not raising my own voice. It served for two reasons. One, it made my head hurt a little less – every flicker of pain contributed. Two, it made him look like the bad guy in the situation.

"Why should I when you can simply tell me the answer! Yes or no. One simple word and yet you refuse." He looked flustered. He wasn't getting his way, he was shouting and losing the debate all together. He may have not showed it well but he was starting to show the embarrassment from the situation.

"Did you not hear everything else I said?"

"You said something else?" He replied dumbfounded, his eyes boring eagerly into mine.

I blinked once, my gaze flickering down to the ground. Slowly I released a breathe soothingly through the nose. One small slap. One small contact is all I ask for - if I did that however he would win the argument instantly.

"No. I was explaining how the human mind blocks out when the person behind it is too retarded to have some common sense!" I snapped dryly, my voice rising in pitch and volume. It was loud enough to give the impression that I was pissed –greatly pissed – but not loud enough to inflict pain on myself. I'm not that stupid.

"Oh so we're talking about common sense are we? Well, you're the one who jumps into problems head first without thinking about the consequences!"

"Says the one who's acts on assumptions more times than I can count."

"Well you obviously can't count very high because I've never done it!"

"Stop speaking lies."

"I never speak lies."

"If my memory serves me correct you lied to me just the other day."

"You're keeping something from the brotherhood which could potentially endanger our lives."

"It doesn't endanger your lives any shape or form. It's a personal matter one that can't be talked about unless I really want to."

"Well it's obviously enough to make you avoid the man as like he has the plague."

"Forget it. You want bandages, right?"

"Yes! It only took about... Oh I know, _ten years _to get the point across."

"Find someone else to get them." I spoke coldly, my voice taking a pitch I never knew existed. I walked away, done with the man. Screw his problems if this is how he acts.

"Wait, you can't just walk away!" He pleaded hurriedly walking next to me. He sounded desperate – to desperate for his own good. I stopped, my feet suddenly becoming glued to the ground. I didn't turn around and face him, my gaze remained forward along with the rest of my body.

"Go and get help from someone who doesn't mind you yelling at them." As soon as the response left my tongue I resumed walking this time at a much faster pace. I was up against an assassin – a trained assassin at that.

A stone plummeted to the bottom of my stomach as I suddenly stumbled forward tripping over thin air. I wasn't stumbling forward, the ground wasn't inching closer to my face nor was the fall in slow motion. It was a quick act, a hand latched around my wrist yanking me back – the sudden force flipping my balance over completely. It didn't surprise me when the ground was replaced by the pristine robes of Orlando.

"Look," he spoke catching my attacking hand mid-flight to his jaw, "I need help."

"What do you expect me to do about it?" I questioned dryly trying to free my hands from him. How many times have I been in this sort of situation recently? It's starting to feel like my whole life revolves around it.

"For you to help."

"I'll be more inclined if you let me go." I snapped baring my teeth at the man. Typical, just as I start thinking he wasn't so bad he goes out and gives me another reason to hate him.

"If you help me I'll..." He hesitated biting his lip ever so slightly.

"You'll what?" I pressed kicking lightly at his shins. I don't want to risk injuring myself again.

"I'll tell you what I found out." He spoke frantically trying to get the words off his tongue before he stuttered. I opened my mouth, to ask him what the catch was but he beat me to it.

"But," his eyes narrowed, his features darkened ever so slightly giving the man a rather gloomy and intimidating feel, "you must speak of this to no one. Not even a rat on the street. You will not even mention this conversation if Ezio's asks you himself."

"W-what makes you think I want to know?" I gulped at his hypnotic stare. Maybe the reason why Orlando is second in command has something to do with how he is so good at intimidating others. Romano seems to be good at leader ship which explains him. To convince people to go against the already stable order has to require a leader with some sort of charisma.

He leaned in closer until our noses were inches apart, his eyes narrowing until they transformed into dangerous slits.

"I just know." He replied slowly drawing out his words. "Am I right?"

"Sort of." I responded after a moment to think. I did want to know, it was involving Romano and such but what I don't want to know are the details which will endanger my life even more. "I'll head butt you again if you don't let me go."

"You wouldn't risk doing so. You've already hit you head multiples times in the past 24 hours."

My brows furrowed in confusion. How did he find out about that?

"You flinch whenever I raise my voice." He answered the unspoken question, leaning back to my relief. I couldn't move back any further, it just wasn't possible without completely relying on Orlando so support my weight.

"Just let me go." I muttered kicking his thigh weakly. I don't have the energy to be doing this sort of stuff without a good night's sleep.

"You sound tired." He mused, the previous tension and annoyance forgot about.

I sent him a dirty look. He was the one who woke me up and now he goes and says that? Some people just don't think before they speak. I didn't bring up the matter, it would bring the anger back in a flash leaving us as a scrapping pair trying to sort our differences. I tugged at his loosened grip but still no freedom was granted.

"Orlando..." I whined, one step away from stomping my foot childishly. "I've already taken a step to helping you so let me go and tell me what you found out."

He hummed in contemplation before giving in to my request, my hands safely folded behind my back away from his grasp.

"What was it you found out?" I asked trying to fill in the awkward silence.

"I'd rather not speak of it in such open places."

"You're talking about it now..."

"Yes but this is not the _very secretive_ information." He pressed putting emphasis on the important words.

"Th-"

"Where is Romano?" An urgent Ezio interrupted the talk seemingly appearing out of thin air.

Orlando jumped, his feet literally springing off the ground. I searched his face for answers, for clues on how he was feeling. His eyes were wide, his mouth ajar widely. He was not expecting Ezio at all.

"I have no idea." Orlando replied coolly acting as if nothing happened between us. His shock was hidden quickly behind a composed mask while he hid his arm behind his back. It looked suspicious – even a child would understand something was up but Ezio said nothing of it as he walked past.

His long strides were an indication that something important had occurred. The fact he didn't even notice the oblivious blood stain clashing with white robes was a miracle.

"Find him." Ezio curtly responded his tone sharp as he barked an order to the man.

Orlando cursed under his breath but replied with a simple, 'on it' as Ezio continued to charge forward. A sigh of relief left his lips while I remained as still as a statue, my muscles locked in placed. He didn't even notice my presence! We watched his retreating figure deciding it was safe enough to speak.

"Doesn't that way lead to the courtyard?" I asked.

"Si... If I know one thing about Romano he is never there. Perhaps he is going to where the recruits are located."

"Why is it that Beppe is the only recruit in my area?" I blurted out rather curious about the question. It was something small that had been bothering me for a while.

"Because that isn't the recruit area." He responded instantly. Confusion riddled my face telling him to go on. "This building is split into two main areas. The lower ranks and the higher ranks. This side is closer to the entrance but there are still mentors located among the rim of the other side."

"That doesn't answer my question." I pressed wanting a real answer and not a riddle to lose sleep on.

"If you haven't noticed your area is rather quiet. That's because most of the people in the rooms next to you are out on a mission overseas."

"Still doesn't answer the question."

"You're on the side with the higher ranks." He summed it up after sighing heavily obviously annoyed at all the questions.

"What's that meant to mean?" There's no way Beppe and I are somehow skilled warriors. It just doesn't make sense.

"There was a shortage of rooms and instead of crowding you all into one we decided to use the untouched ones."

"I get the feeling there's something you're not telling me." I replied suspiciously. He was purposely diverting the exact answer.

He paused glancing at me out of the corner of his eye. I pretended I didn't notice and continued to look down the hallways Ezio's disappeared down.

"I suggest the idea to avoid complications with Raul until your little situation is sorted out."

"He's most likely with Romano." I muttered not sure how to react. Should I be thanking him for not making me suffer with the man am I to be annoyed that he thought about it and followed up on the grudge.

"That's what I was looking up on." He whispered quietly briefly bending down to shorten the height difference.

"What?" I couldn't control my actions, how my body suddenly willed to turn around and stare at the man with wide eyes.

"Seriously." He nodded affirmatively, his head bobbing up and down once.

"But.. What about that?" I pointed at his wound, his eyes following the imaginary line.

"Complications." Was the curt response I received, his gaze suddenly diverting as he stared at a nail lodged into the wooden panel.

I decided to not push him. He told me much more than I ever expected to understand.

"Grazie (Thank you)..." I cringed at how weak it sounded - as if I truly didn't mean it.

"Don't say I've never done anything for you." He grumbled in response. We stood like that for a few more seconds, none of us really wanting to venture off and complete the task assigned. Ezio sounded snappy, bad information had no doubt entered his busy mind making the man grumpy.

"You should go and find Romano. He sounded snappy." It was true, there was nothing worse than making someone grouchy wait for something they clearly told to make quick. My eyes flickered down to his arm once again. How was he meant to keep that hidden while finding someone?

"It's stopped bleeding right?"

"Si." Was his response as he brushed his fingertips against the ridged material.

"Go back to my room and use something that's on the floor. Just don't get blood on it."

"What if I do get blood on it?"

"You'll be paying for a new one." Even though I didn't pay for it myself... The clothes didn't fit the original owner anymore hence why they were given to me. There wasn't much of a mix, dark colours were the generalisation for the pants and slighter lighter tones for the tops.

I didn't have to remind Orlando about waking Beppe. If I do he's dumber than a street rat.

Orlando walked off while I stood there waiting for him to disappear. If the conversation was to have never happened then it was better to leave the area separately at different times to lessen anyone's suspicion.

I yawned pushing myself off the wall. A few minutes wait was enough for him to leave the area. If not that's his fault not me. Slow guy should have moved faster.

Seems it was the right idea entirely. Those few minutes could have made all the difference.

"There you are." Someone grumbled in the distance. I paid no attention to it and simply kept walking. Now I could get some sleep and get rid of this forsaken headache. I wonder if you're allowed to sleep in... Some much do it but that means you'd miss breakfast. You could easily sleep through it as long as the smell didn't interrupt your dreams. The smell never reached my room – if it did I was surly wake up faster every morning.

"Where were you? You didn't go back to you room nor were you with Roberto, your instructor." Shocked and slightly stunned I whipped around to face the man, prepared to run even if it meant triggering a chase. I was going to keep the promise to Orlando and not speak of it... even if that meant dealing with a pride shattering and awkward situation.

"I went for a small walk. I saw no reason to rush back to bed." The instructor? I wonder if he knows about Romano or if Orlando just called him in for a favour. I guess I'll find out later one way or another.

He grunted in acknowledgement

"On a previous note there was no letter. Now that is out of the way I'm going back to sleep." I didn't turn around straight away but rather waited for an acceptable amount of time to go by so it wasn't considered rude. Last thing I want to do is make a snappy Ezio annoyed.

"Back? So you've been to sleep before seeing me about the bandages?"

"You were asleep," I spoke coolly, "I didn't want to wake you." It was sort of a lie considering I wasn't even there as soon as I got back but I didn't want to wake him when I spotted him sleeping. I didn't turn around as I answered just slightly tilting my head.

"Wait," he spoke causing me to stop yet again. I didn't let him speak, I beat him to it.

"Ezio whatever it is can wait for later. I need to catch up on sleep. Besides I'm sure there are a lot of other important things on your plate rather than a small matter involving me." I was rambling but I didn't care. For every extra second I spoke I slowly edged back, careful to not draw much attention to it. He didn't notice me before so perhaps there's a slight chance he won't notice...

Ezio curtly nodded before walking away seeing the logic in my sentence.

Well... that's what I hopped he would do.

"If I didn't know any better your trying to avoid something"

I should have seen it coming but in the end, I didn't.

A hand clasped right around the exact spot Orlando had used to refrain my punches.

"No, not trying to avoid it but simply deal with it at a later date." I reasoned trying to discretely slip my wrist from the clamp of fingers.

"All the more reason to deal with it now rather than later. If the problem is to sit there with nothing being done then no good will come from it." He shot back not mucking around at all.

"Nothing extremely bad is to suddenly show up by leaving the problem. It will develop over time rather than pushing it into action." I spoke slightly panicked. I didn't like where this was going. He's hinting to something – something involving me.

"Risks have to be made in order to achieve great things. It's a fact proven throughout the world today."

"Then why am I not liking the fact at all?"

Ezio shot me a glance from the corner of his eye. He was practically dragging me along, his grip just looser than Orlando's regular one.

"Why I have the feeling I don't like what's going through that head of yours? It's not like I'm going to be the distraction or anything."

"Right?" I laughed meekly. It's either laugh or cry.

What have I gotten myself into now?!

Sometimes I really hate these people.

**AN: Phewww ~ Just finished this before school starts (like 10 mins left to get ready and everything) Mwahah things are starting to build up. Thanks for reading!**

**Don't forget to vote and comment!**

**P.S Thanks for 19K reads :D**

21\. CH-21 A Bad Time to Fall Asleep

**AN: 21K celebration chapter :P After this one I'm going to upload some of my others before coming back to this one. I say that now but I guess I'll write whatever I feel like writing – a very high chance with ****_whatever_**** being this story. **

The room turned deadly silent as Orland and Romano entered the room. No longer were Ezio and Leonardo mindlessly talking. Apparently Leonardo was given entrance into the building by someone who recognised him at the door.

"Ezio." Romano greeted smoothly. There was no strain in his voice, no twitch of his eye. If I don't already know the information myself there is no way to know he is responsible for such a large scale problem. He seemed like a bad lair – someone who couldn't control his emotions—but it seems I was wrong. It gets me thinking. Back when I first met him was he simply toying with me, testing my skills? If he truly is as bad at lying as he demonstrated back then there is no way he would be able to keep it a secret for long enough to gain power. It just doesn't work like that.

Is there someone dwelling deep within, hiding under the mask he has forged over the years? Perhaps he's a Templar spy who built up trust with Ezio and plans to destroy the order from the inside out. He could just be a power hungry person, there are plenty out there in the word today.

Maybe I'm over complicating everything... He's simply a man who doesn't like Ezio and believes he can do better on the throne. But the Templars... I need to stop thinking about this, my headache is getting worse.

Our eyes locked briefly before I quickly looked away. It took every ounce of strength embedded in my bones to not shout at him, to demand answers as to why he's doing this. It's always interesting why one wants control – that and it will save me a few sleepless nights.

My eyes shifted to the door, the light giving the polished wood an illuminated look. Freedom is what lies behind the light. A way out of this gloomy room – this unwanted situation. I do want to help, I want the brotherhood to be what it should be full of dedicated loyal members. Sure you could say that they're loyal to Romano but true loyalty is standing up for and following the one rather than abandoning them for better offers. There was no way that many people would go against Ezio without some reward. Romano offered me freedom – a way out of the place I sought to escape. He offered me something which appealed to me. I hate to admit it but if I didn't trust the man, if someone like Orlando or Ezio offered me before I decided I was going to stay I would have taken up the offer heartbeat.

I stared at the ground, my hair hiding my nervous expression from view. I couldn't hide it no matter how hard I tried. There was no mask to hide the flips my stomach performed, no words rehearsed to distract who asked if I was alright. I was never nervous, never anxious enough to get that horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. I chose to steal, to nick their money right in front of their eyes. I could have stayed with a family but I chose not to. This however... I did not choose it - It was thrust upon me like marriage to a young girl born into a poor family.

"What is she doing here?" Orlando uttered sourly barely audible to Ezio standing next to him. Teeth clamped down on my tongue catching the words before they spilled from my mouth, my muscles becoming ridged in restraint. One little remark from the man was all it took for a comeback to form on my tongue.

He's acting as if the conversation never occurred. If he's still 'annoyed' with me does that mean I'm to do the same? I know it's not true the things he's saying, the way he spoke so sourly felt like all of the remaining energy drained from my body. If things we were to go back to bad terms I don't think I could handle it without taking a day to do nothing by lay bed. It's bad enough with Romano and Raul but if Orlando was to permanently be one who despised me there would be no point in staying. I wouldn't be able to go anywhere without the risk of running into someone. The only true option to escape would be to leave, to never look back. I know where the exit is all I have to do it is walk through the door and tell the one guarding it that I'm going to check the messages. A simple but efficient lie.

I can just picture Ezio sending the man a warning look, his eyes narrowed dangerously telling Orlando to back off. Of course I didn't actually see it. I'm sulking - I'm not allowed to look up with curiosity shining in my eyes.

"Take a seat. We will be here for some time." Ezio spoke breaking the short silence.

"What is going on?" Romano questioned gingerly walking in the room. He had right to be cautious. For all he knew this could be a trap to end his life. Not that Ezio would do that without solid proof. Killing one of his own members was about as bad as things go for leader ship. He needs proof to show to the others, for them to outcast the man with him – only then will there be a chance of the Romano leaving the brotherhood. Dead or alive.

"Sit," Ezio responded, "I will explain it soon." His tone was tight leaving no room for argument.

"Who's this?" Romano pressed referring to Leonardo sitting in the chair next to me. The chairs were at the back of the room positioned around the table. Leonardo was on the side, Ezio in the middle while I was squished between the two. If I didn't know any better I would say it's to keep me away from Romano. Perhaps Orlando too...

"I'm-"

"_This,"_ Ezio started, his lips curled up in distaste, "is Leonardo. Treat _Leonardo_ with some respect."

"Ezio, it's quite alright." The man spoke softly trying to sooth his friends temper.

A few tense seconds passed with no one moving. Romano continued to stand by the door while Orlando was in his seat, half turned so that Romano was in his vision. Snappy Ezio is officially someone I want to steer clear from. He got offended by Romano simply calling the man something other than his name. What if someone was to directly insult him? It would be a blood if on his bad side.

"Just relax, he may be grouchy but he won't lay a hand on you." Leonardo murmured, violently pulling me from my thoughts.

"What are they whispering about?" Romano demanded an answer, his voice rising in tone.

"If you want to know so much then stop hovering by the door, close it and sit down!" He barked, his own chair screeching against the ground. If the floor wasn't carpet I'm sure he would have scratched the wood.

Slowly I turned to look at Leonardo while Romano's footsteps echoed throughout the room. Was it that obvious how nervous I was?

A heavy sigh left Ezio's mouth as Romano seated in his chair. I kept my gaze on Leonardo waiting for him to look away from the closed door.

"Mi dispiace (I'm sorry), I shouldn't be taking my anger out on you."

Leonardo looked away from the door, the corner of his mouth turning up with satisfaction.

'I told you so.' He mouthed shielding his lips with a hand 'itching' his cheek. There was no doubt Orlando and Romano knew how to lip read. If Romano saw the action then only more questions would arise. As for Orlando, well... I don't think he would take it into account. He certainly wouldn't mention it on the spot but if he felt the need I'm sure he would follow up on it later. That was the main difference between him and Romano. Although Orlando had his moments he didn't strike at the precise moment something is said. He waits using their emotions against them such as when I was tired. It doesn't always work though... after all I did just lean back against the man and attempt to sleep.

I flashed a wary smile at Leonardo, it was one that just couldn't reach my eyes no matter how hard I tried. It feels nice to know that someone next to me insists nothing bad will come of it now but what about later? What about when I'm the distraction? If my suspicions are correct then I know exactly what is happening...

"It is alright, Ezio." Orlando reassured speaking for both him and Romano. "There is so much one man can handle."

I couldn't stop myself from sneaking a glance at Romano, to see his reaction from the sentence. A sincere smile graced his lips, no twitching muscles - no sudden change in behaviour at all! The man had perfected a mask.

"So why are you so angry?" Romano questioned slouching back in his chair. I guess he deemed it safe enough for it to not be a trap.

"And why is she here?" Orlando pressed. The force behind his words almost made me cower against Leonardo.

"I don't want to be here." I retorted meekly trying to live up to character.

"Yet you're here." Romano pitched in.

"Blame Ezio." I sneered at the man building up the courage to scowl at him.

"Ahem." Leonardo interrupted successfully gaining everyone's attention. I shrank in my seat, moving it back ever so slightly. Maybe I could move it back far enough without anyone noticing and dart out the window if things get tricky. Everyone here is so large it's almost not natural. I don't think they can even fit through a small window.

"There is not much to tell, really. I was out doing my morning routine when I noticed things were oddly different."

"How so?" Ezio questioned taking everyone by surprise.

"You mean you don't already know?" Romano asked, his body snapping forward.

"I only know the major details." Ezio curtly responded, dismissing the man's question with the wave of a hand.

Romano opened his mouth to say something in response but decided against it. Even he knows where his boundaries lay.

"There were unusual characters walking the streets," Leonardo stared capturing the attention of the co-leaders.

"The rogue group of thieves?" Orlando questioned.

"Different from those, they were vanquished a few weeks ago by a group of guards." Leonardo responded.

"Then how were they different? Are you sure they were simply not travellers coming from the West?" Romano asked.

I zoned out, my mind switching off my ears. They're talking about something which doesn't even relate to me! My muscles went limp as I slouched on the table, my head resting on my elbow. Maybe I could just close my eyes for a second... They won't notice, they're all too caught up in the conversation to notice anything I do. With that thought in mind I closed my eyes giving up the effort to keep them open.

"How did he manage to get past the guards?"

"There is no way he moves that quickly! If he continues to jump cities like that there is no way we'll be able to catch him."

Startled I jumped in my seat feeling as if someone had poured a bucket of cold water over my head. A stone dropped in the pit of my stomach seemingly increasing the speed it took to hit the ground, a yelp forcing its way through my lips.

"There is." Ezio spoke grimly, a hand extended out to me. I accepted it willingly allowing him to pull me up. Refusing the kind action is just plain rude. "But a distraction is needed."

Was it fate how as soon as the words left his mouth I was standing, towering over their sitting forms with the light from the window seeping in lighting up the room? How I stood there facing their bewildered stares struggling to maintain balance on one stable foot, my mind still clouded with sleepiness.

My mind may have been clouded but theirs were crystal clear. Their eyes gleaming with intent.

"I see." Romano stated.

"It will work best." Orlando supplied.

"It's the most time efficient option." Leonardo mused.

"Then it will have to do." Ezio finished.

I blinked once slipping my hand from his and placing the other foot on the ground.

What did they just say?

"It seems she doesn't understand what we're going on about." Romano started rising from his chair along with Orlando.

"Perhaps she should have listened." He replied leisurely sending a certain look to Ezio. Don't these two hate each other? How are they walking side by side, their shoulders nearly brushing, without arguing and insulting each other?

"Falling asleep wasn't the best option. Especially during a meeting vitally important." Romano continued pushing my chair in with a small flick of his wrist.

"Just to think," Orlando taunted indirectly, "all that information in one ear and straight through the other."

Just like that I was trapped, being circled while the two assassins prowled, blocking off all exits.

"It doesn't matter, the information is merely motivation in her predicament." Romano replied, their steps in sync, their words twining in to one large web.

"Agreed. All she has to do is go for a harmless walk wearing eye catching clothing-"

"-then we take care of the rest."

"No harm done."

"No injuries obtained. "

"Just results." They finished together, their voices startling my brain back into action.

"What do you say, Nicoletta?" Romano asked.

"You're being awfully quiet." Orlando supplied, the weight pushing down on me suddenly becoming double its original weight.

"I-I say." I spoke stumbling over my own words.

"Spit it out." Romano taunted, the corner of his lips rising in a sour smile.

"That I'll do what I want." It makes sense to me now why these two work so well together almost as if their minds are linked. Orlando said that he grew up in the brotherhood at a young age.

What he didn't say was which one.

For all I know he could be from a mercenary guild -an run away from a horde of bandits even. He didn't necessarily grow up in this exact brotherhood. If he did then Ezio would be dead by now seeing how he's the leader and always has been of this location according to the instructor.

Romano wouldn't have simply joined and became one of the co-leaders. He would have worked, proven himself for Ezio to see.

Orlando would have done the same. Meaning that there is a high chance Orlando and Romano trained together. The two forming a natural rivalry which grew into pure hatred when hints of Romano conspiring started to appear out of thin air.

Of course Romano doesn't know that we get what goes on behind the scenes... or so I think at least. The rivalry is still there, the team work hidden deep within only to seep out through the surface when a situation arises.

Such as this one.

"You'll do what _you_ want to do?" Romano laughed dryly.

"But don't we scare you?"

"Don't you want to curl up in the corner-"

"-and sleep away this moment wishing it never happened?" Ouch, Orlando sure knows how to strike a nerve. He does have a point... I'm sure somewhere in the past hours I told him I wanted to sleep away the conflict. Maybe I'm just starting to imagine things now? Merda, are they getting to my head?

"No." I spoke boldly straightening my shoulders. Ezio was doing nothing simply observing the whole scene, his calculating eyes picking up every movement.

"I find that hard to believe from someone who had their tongue tied only seconds ago." Romano teased, a smug smile on his lips.

"You better start believing." I threatened with new found courage. "Because I know you won't do a thing."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Only if you take it that way."

"How do you think I'll take it?"

"Like Ceasre Borgia himself."

"Meaning?"

"Do you only ever ask questions or are you just incredibly stupid today?" I retorted with a question of my own. "Actually don't answer that. It's a rather obvious answer."

His jaw locked in place, teeth grinding together behind the wall of flesh. I fought off a smile despite my small victory. I may have won the battle but I hadn't won the war.

"With your help he could feel the same fear you were feeling." Ezio interrupted providing his words of wisdom.

"Who's _he?_" I asked instantly not missing a beat.

Romano heaved a sigh but did not interrupt Ezio as he spoke.

"Damiano Miccoli."

"Damiano Miccoli..."

"Si (yes), Damiano Miccoli."

"Damiano Miccoli?" I repeated the name again on my numb tongue.

"Si (Yes)." He replied patiently despite the impatient taps on the floor made by Romano's boot. _Hey, why does he get to wear boots?_ I thought absentmindedly before quacking shoving the thought to the back of my mind. Now is not the time for small thoughts such as that.

"You want me... to be the distraction?" I spoke slowly trying to get my head around the situation.

"Si." Was the response, no explanation – simply a blunt answer.

"...Why?" I thought it would be something different, something on a much smaller scale. I did get one thing right. The distraction part.

"Isn't it obvious?" Romano pitched in having recovered from his temporary sulk. Orlando wasn't doing anything. He had moved back to his seat and sat there watching the scene evolve in front of him – similar to what Ezio was doing previously.

"Can't you ask someone with... well more experience? Someone who might actually be able to complete the task smoothly without getting killed in the process." Low self-confidence, I know. I'm not skilled when it comes to distractions. The only thing I do know is how to remove something from one's pocket and a decent amount of Archery as long as I'm not rushed.

"I could," he started but continued before my hopes could get high, "but there will be a higher chance of succession if you are the one out on the field."

"Why?" I question weakly still not grasping the situation. "I met the ma-oh. I understand." Just like that it came to me, the reasoning, my role and the dangers. Damiano is a clever man, observant and calculative. He remembers every face he comes across for if he does get seen he knows who to eliminate. I never did go participate in those missions. I was simply there to get the money until – well, until _that_ day.

"Then you will do it?" Leonardo questioned excitedly. "There's something I've been working on that might just help with the situation."

"Might?" I replied with a question of my own. "So there's a chance it won't work, whatever it is, and endanger my life even more?"

"I once jumped off a building with one if his inventions and yet I still live." Ezio spoke sticking up for his friend.

"Some of us get all the luck." I scowled at him not letting his words seep through my skull.

"I suppose you didn't hear anything that was spoken." Ezio spoke.

Childishly I spun around refusing to lock eyes with him, my gaze now rested on a book in the corner of the room. At least one good thing came from the sleep; the booming throughout my head vanished.

"We will continue this another time."

"Shouldn't we sort things out now, Ezio?" Orlando argued.

"We have a week at maximum to sort out the details. Let us deal with some small matters before taking on the storm. Think of it as practise."

"Capito (Got it)." Orlando spoke before leaving the room followed by Romano a few seconds later.

Taking the risk I too moved closer to the door, my lead legs moving too slow for my liking.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ezio stopped me verbally. I didn't tense this time, I couldn't. I wasn't asleep for long, only long enough to become even more exhausted. People wonder why I have trust issues and yet we live in a word where naps make us more tired.

"Sleep." I briefly replied for what felt like the millionth time.

"Not just yet."

"What is it, Ezio?" I asked unable to keep the annoyance out of my voice.

"We never did finish the conversation from before."

"There was nothing to talk about. I simply wanted to change the bandage on my foot."

"You're foot is fine. You wouldn't have asked for bandages even if it wasn't." He countered swiftly.

"Ezio..." I wined drawing out his name.

"All I have is one question for you." He spoke sounding closer. My back was still facing him. I didn't risk turning around. If I did he would have what I'm thinking before I even know. My emotions are like an open book to the man.

"What is it?" I asked agitated.

"Why did Orlando send you to my room?"

Oh, he meant _that_ conversation.

"He did not such thing." I covered as smoothly as I could sticking to my word.

"You may be good at uncovering lies but you are no good at the act." It was his turn to sound agitated although it was no way near as bad compared to his mood when we first met around the table.

"Then think of it as you wish." I retorted walking calmly over to the door. Nothing was said until my hand was on the door handle

"Tell Orlando I know of his little mission."

With that he pulled the door shut, the breeze feeling like a wave of cold water washing over my body.

How the hell am I going to explain this to Orlando? Will I ever be told what I missed out on?

Seems like things are starting to heat up.

**AN: I enjoyed writing the scene with Romano and Orlando working together way too much.**

**Geze I've wrote nearly 20k for this book in the past two weeks.**

**I'm also getting Dragons Dogma when my money rolls in so I WILL fall behind in writing =/ Looks like an awesome game and I have some spare money. I can honestly say I've actually had this sitting in the document for a few days before posting it just to make it seem closer to the next update xD That and I've wanted to update both of my assassin stories around the same time so they show up close to each other. :D**

**Anyway thanks for reading! I'm going to sleep now before I fall asleep right here.**

22\. CH-22 Striking A Deal

**AN: Holy craaap not 4k (around 7-8 pages) but 3.5K and 10 pages :D Wooooh! Gona be uploading a chapter of my other story which I write like 8k for so there might be a bit of a delay in the next chapter. I guess this long one makes up for it.**

"I will swear on my life if you're here to wake me up for another stupid mission I will gladly kick you where the sun doesn't shine." I threatened not caring who it was.

"A bold threat directed to the courier of your food." A male voice replied who I recognised as Orlando.

"I'll gladly put off food for some quality sleep." I muttered sourly, kicking his leg too close for my liking.

"It's mid-day." He retorted. "If you sleep in any longer there will be no time for-"

"Get the thought out of your head this instant."

"Nicoletta," he almost whined, "this is important."

"So is my health."

"The health of the entire brotherhood will be damaged if no action is taken." He reasoned sounding a lot like Ezio.

"Then prolong the damage of their health by a few hours. It will make no difference as long as we do not force it."

"I need your help otherwise Ezio will figure this out!" He hissed, the food forgotten somewhere in the room.

"He already knows." The words slipped from my tongue before I could bite them back.

"What!?"

"I forgot to tell you yesterday." I yawned sleepily to cover up the internal panic.

"You told him?"

"No."

"Then how does he know?"

"Don't ask me."

"Nicoletta!" He snapped, the chain keeping him calm falling apart. Cold air slammed against my skin jolting me awake. No longer were there blankets to keep me warm.

"Orlando!" I hissed, annoyed at his actions. "What if I was naked?"

"You wouldn't be foolish enough to do such an act." He shot me down quickly throwing the thin sheets on the ground with the rest of the filth.

Filth... Tops... That's right!

"What did I tell you yesterday!" I bolted up, getting in his face wearing the same clothes form yesterday. I need to change sometime and wash myself off. The grime is starting to build up.

"About?" He asked quickly.

"The wound!" I hissed trying not to be loud. Beppe would be out doing something else but that didn't mean there weren't other ears around.

"To use something on the floor to cover it up?" He uttered back unsure of what he was saying.

"And?"

"To not get blood on it?"

"And?"

"I don't know!" He huffed, "That's all you told me!"

"Then explain why you ripped whatever it was you took."

"You never said I couldn't do that!"

"It's common sense!" I shouted in disbelief.

"I'll get you another top." He muttered. No sorry, no sign of regret.

"I don't want another one."

"Then why are you even bringing it up?!" He exasperated, his arms extended out in a frustrated fashion.

"So you will avoid doing it next time." I responded curtly, my eyes seeking he food he brought in.

"You still haven't answered the first question." He changed the topic quickly while shutting the door. Perhaps he should have done that before we started shouting at each other...

"Which was?"

He sighed heavily. "How does Ezio know?"

"Oh, that."

"Si (yes)," he stressed, "that."

"It is as I say it is. I don't know."

"Then how do you know he knows?!" He began to speak in riddles too complex for my tired mind. As I said previously I am not a morning person.

"Huh?"

"This is very important." Were the words that left his mouth before he made his move.

A highly unwanted move.

Hands gripped either side of my face making it impossible to face the other way.

"I need you to listen. Switch those ears on and make those gears inside your head grind."

Speaking was also impossible, his fingers pushing my cheeks together right into the path of my teeth. I suppose I could say a word or two but even this it would come out distraught, a garble of gibberish.

"Do you know how Ezio figured it out?" He asked, taking advantage of the situation.

I didn't answer – I couldn't! Instead I worked on his fingers, pinching and clawing at them similar to our first meeting.

"Answer the question and I'll let you go."

I grunted in response kneeing his thigh. He acted as though it never happened, his chocolate orbs still staring into mine.

"I'll take that as a no." He concluded wisely shuffling to the left successfully avoiding a kick to the groin.

"You're-" He stopped mid-sentence, a hand smeared over his face.

More importantly my hand.

"-in a bad mood." He finished, his voice muffled from my palm blocking his voice.

It was worth it. Worth making the moment awkward and slightly repulsive. Why attack his hands when there's the source of his speaking is wide open? Without a moment to spare I repeated the process again, clawing at the other side of his face. If only my nails were longer, some damage might be done then. He let go instantly snatching his hands back.

"Why do you always attack me?" He asked utmost befuddled with my on-going violence.

"Because you always invade my personal space."

"Because you never listen!" He replied, annoyance crystal clear in his tone.

"I do listen," I scowled at the man, "I simply wish to only take into account what I wish."

"Which is practically seventy percent of what I say."

"When you put it like that, then si (yes)."

"You're impossible!"

"I try. Now if you don't mind I would like to sleep for once." I won't actually. I'll lie in this bed until I get frustrated at not being able to sleep before eating the food he brought along with him.

"That's all you want to do." He muttered.

"Well if I were to actually sleep without someone barging in my room demanding my help then I might just catch up one day."

"At least answer the question." Agitated and annoyed he continued to press down on the one answer he wanted.

"W-"

"How does Ezio know?" He interrupted me. It's not like I was going to say anything, a simple 'what' was prepared to roll of my tongue.

I took a deep breath in preparation. "He said 'tell Orlando I know of his mission' – or something along those lines – when I was leaving the room after you and Romano. As for how he knows I have about as much clue as you. He's a smart man... perhaps he put two and two together when he saw your wound? He could have pretended he didn't see me stand next to you when he walked past. Angry or not I doubt he would let something so obvious slip from his view."

"So you're saying you have no idea, not even a hint, as to how he figured it out?"

I blinked at the man. He says I ignore what he says yet he does the exact same thing to me! "I just said all that I know and think."

"I'm simply asking one small question which will clarify what you just said." He pressed, handing me the fresh bread.

I took it slowly wondering why he was doing such an act. "I have no idea, not even a hint, as to how he figured it out." I stole his words editing them a bit to suit the answer he wanted.

"That means he also knows you were involved."

"What?!" It was my turn to splutter in disbelief.

"You're right." He voiced his thoughts out loud looking at Beppe's clean and tidy side of the room. "There was no way he missed us talking. He was already suspicious the other night when I sent you to him but now he is positive that something is going on."

"You're telling me that I've been dragged into another matter for helping you with two small tasks – one that I wasn't aware of?!"

"Si (yes)." My shoulders sagged in defeat from his response. I can never seem to escape conflict. I feel like a living magnet to conflict. "I wouldn't say you've been dragged into another matter entirely." He quickly added noticing the sudden gloom to the atmosphere. "If you're going to look at it like that then it's just a small side mission."

"For you it may be a small side mission but I am not trained assassin." I sent him a sideways look hoping to get the point across.

His brow furrowed in confusion. "You speak of it like you're not capable."

"It takes its toll." Was my response not denying or verifying his statement.

Orlando didn't say anything in response he simply looked – searching for something. Needless to say he didn't find the answer he was searching for and didn't hesitate the slightest as he went to walk out of the room.

"Wait." I blurted out giving in to the curiosity digging at the back of my head. "Why did you want help with?"

He turned around a smirk slowly taking over his features. "One of these days your curiosity will be the end of you."

"It's already gotten me into this mess." I muttered in response scowling at the man's teasing ways.

"I won't tell you all of it but I will tell yo-"

"Why won't you tell me all of it?" I queried despite already knowing the answer in the back of my head.

The smile faltered in annoyance of the interruption. _That will teach him for teasing me._

"Because if I do there will be no reason for you to help me."

My brows furrowed. "Are you implying that I'm mean?"

His smirk returned to its former glory brightening his features. "I will tell you that it requires for someone you hate to be distracted."

"And I'm the one to be distracting them?"

"I never said that." He weakly countered trying to cover up my guess.

"I'm always the distraction. Even to Ezio I'm simply someone to frolic and dance around while the _'heroes'," _I emphasised, using quotations marks to further the meaning, "get to partake in all the action."

"You want to be the one fighting through blood, sweat and tears?" He asked confused by the sour tone my words took.

"No," I responded truthfully, "just something aside from the distraction like all the other times."

"Hmm." He mused, the gears grinding in his head. A light bulb was practically visible when an idea suddenly flickered throughout his head. "How about you do the snooping then."

"Really?" I asked in disbelief. "What's the catch?"

"Nothing." He replied coolly.

I narrowed my eyes on the man. There's a reason he's doing this.

"Orlando," I pressed, "I'm not agreeing until you tell me more details. There is nothing such as a random act of kindness in your presence."

He frowned. "Nor with you."

"Are you going to tell me why or am I going to spend the rest of the day pondering on this moment?"

"Fine." He huffed walking closer until a reasonable distance settled between us.

"If you were to get a taste of the action then perhaps you won't complain so much about being a distraction."

"What if I enjoy it and only complain more?" I questioned pointing out the flaw in his plan.

"You won't." He spoke confidently, his voice tight giving the impression he knew something I didn't.

"What makes you think that?"

"Trust me," he spoke suddenly serious, his bipolar mood kicking into gear, "you won't. I just know."

"Because I'm not trained?" I rolled my eyes dryly at his antics. He thinks he knows everything and that his opinion out rules others.

"That is only the half of it." He spoke in a cool tone, the hidden message glued to the flesh under his tongue.

I paused before I spoke. "Who is it?"

"Nic-"

"No, you listen to me. I am refusing no matter what you say unless you tell me who it involves." I interrupted putting in my statement. "Stop with the riddles, the lies and tell me bluntly what it is you need help with."

"What brought this on?"

"Being sucked into to many ordeals without knowing the consequences." I scowled at him without meaning to. Sure, he did bring me into a few situation, especially my whole existence in this place but it's not solely his fault.

"B-"

"By not telling me the whole picture I feel unimportant and just a tool." I admitted gingerly, unwilling to talk about my feelings with someone as harsh and bipolar as Orlando.

His words got caught on his tongue. His mouth closed dismissing what he was going to say. Of course it didn't stay that way. That was just one small thought that had been waved off with the back of his hand while several others still floated around.

"Which is why you've been so uncooperative before." He spoke aloud mainly to himself. "Such as bringing you here."

_No, I just didn't like the idea of being dragged off by a random stranger._ I wanted to say but instead I numbly nodded my head.

"By what you're saying," he started. Oh god this sounds like I am not going to enjoy what he has to say. "If you were to know the full details about Damiano would you willingly participate in the mission?"

Participate in the mission? Is that another word for Decoy?

"You would have known all of this if you were actually awake and alert. Not sleeping."

I flinched at the annoyance in his tone feeling like I had been smacked in the face. A pit settled at the bottom of my stomach. I bit back my pitiful comebacks and settled for listening to what he had to say for once.

"Of course you aren't listening." He huffed.

My gaze snapped up to him, eyes narrowed dangerously daring him to say something else. He didn't see this though as his own gaze rested on the bow and a cluster of arrows placed on the table neatly.

"Whenever I try to explain something long and important you are never listening but somehow you always pick up on the small things such as how many times I've said you in this sentence."

His eyes flickered over to me widening when his stoic gaze met stormy eyes.

"I am listening." I growled through clenched teeth.

"And the one time you do listen it's always to the bad things." He finished having recovered from the slight shock quickly.

"Get on with it, Orlando." I barked using the tone that is used against me the most.

"Well for one get rid of that temper." He chided.

"You're the one who has a temper!"

"You just shouted..."

"If I had florin for every time you've shouted at me I would no longer be living on the streets." I retorted shooting him down.

"I'm not saying this for the fun of it I'm telling you to literally get rid of that temper for the mission."

"Well why?"

"If you let me speak then I might be able to explain." He snapped back agitated. There he goes with his short temper.

I complied resting a hand on my hip as he spoke.

"There is only one real way for Raul to be distracted and that is for him to be involved with something passionate to him."

"Why not just send him out on a mission?" I asked quickly unable to keep the question on my tongue.

"I can't do that." He replied coolly.

I frowned. "Why not? You did it to me."

"That's different." He concluded quickly with no further explanation.

"How is t-"

"Leave that for another day." He interrupted burning the train of thought instantly.

"H-"

"Nicoletta." He warned.

Unwillingly I shut my mouth. If I'm any angrier than now I might just be fuming, the steam rolling off me in waves.

No smug smile lifted the corner of his lips proving just how dedicated he was to getting his words across.

"I-"

"Ah." A chunk of the annoyance crumbled away, my fists no longer clenched in restraint. Treat others how you want to be treated, Orlando. If you're going to interrupt me I'll do the same to you.

"N-!"

"No." I shouldn't be doing this, aggravating him until no bounds. This is just making the situation worse but if I don't do this then things will be worse in the long run. If you don't do anything, set boundaries or stand up for yourself then they will immediately be under the assumption they can push you around.

His jaw snapped shut the muscles becoming ridged in restraint.

"You can speak now..." I meekly trailed off not liking the way his eyes took a cold gleam to them.

"Raul hates you meaning that you need to control your temper or pretend you don't hear anything."

"So you're going to be slandering my name?" I pressed tightly wanting a blunt answer.

"If that's the way you choose to take it then, Si. (yes) The option still remains for you to be the one arguing against him."

"What good will that do?" I asked eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Nothing." He replied coolly pretending not to notice the way I was looking at him with distrust. I did trust the man but only to an extent. He's nosey. No secrets are safe once they hit his hear.

"You just want a reason to communicate with the man." My thoughts slipped form my tongue in a casual manner. By the tone of my voice you would think I just asked how his day was rather than a verbal jab to the side of his guarded exterior.

"What gives that impression?"

"Stop with the act, Orlando." I sighed not wanting to play cat and mouse. "Just tell me what needs to be done followed by what was said at the meeting."

"I'll tell you about that meeting when this task in complete." Was his response, his tone professional like I was making some sort of deal with him.

"Either you do or I run off to Ezio who is bound to have a million questions lined up for me." I shot back. If he thinks he can black mail me he better rethink that choice.

His eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't."

"Try me." I challenged despite the alarm blaring in my head telling me to stop.

He didn't say anything for a few minutes, none of us did. We stood there until our feet cramped up, our heavy gazes challenging the other to submit. Against my inner pride I looked away finding the small scratch on the floor perhaps the most interesting thing in the world.

"As I said before," he stared a hint of pride seeping in through his tone, "I was picking up on a lead which involved Raul. It did not answer any questions but rather opened new leads which need to be looked upon."

I nodded in response letting him know I was indeed listening.

"There is nothing I can do until a simple check up on his room is done. I n- you need to check his room for anything that seems out of place for the man. You hate him so much – you can't deny it I've seen the way you react to his presence – meaning you know him the best. So far he seems to be linked to a group of bandits which have been pillaging local areas but nothing has been uncovered about the rather dire situation we know of. I need to know if he is involved in more than just a simple group of unorganised corrupt men."

"Why not just ask Ezio to send him out for a small mission? He obviously knows that something is going on." I suggested not liking the way his features darkened throughout his speech.

"All the more reason to delay admitting." He shot back using my previous words against me.

My teeth bit down on my bottom lip harshly. It wasn't enough to draw blood but it served as a reminder that no longer was I simply doing what I want. I'm a part of something now, something to fight for a serve. Maybe I shouldn't be the one snooping around... if I screw something up or miss anything there may be dire consequences.

Then again...

"I'll do it." I spoke boldly swallowing the lump of doubt lodged in my throat.

I don't want to be known as the one people can rely on for distractions. Makes me sound like a whore...

"Bene (good)." He replied, a twinge of smugness mix in with his tone. "I shall go first, draw him away from the room while you do as I say. There will be hints in the conversation which you should pick up."

"What if he does?" I asked seeing the flaw in his plan.

"He won't." Was his response as he left the room.

I feel like I've just sold my soul to the devil.

**AN: Don't forget to review!**

23\. CH-23 An Opinion Changing Encounter

**AN: Mwahaha. Something big gets revealed. Just a warning if anyone decides to skip this chapter for some reason. **

"How long will it take?" I questioned, my nerves frayed sending unwanted jolts down my spine.

"As long as you take." He shot back quickly picking up his pace.

I struggled to keep up with him, my two steps being one of his.

"How lo-"

"As long as you take." He reaffirmed tightly. "Any tips to get Raul fired up?"

I noticed the change of topic but said nothing about it. "Mention my name?" I replied unsure of how he meant it. Was he joking or is he serious? I can never tell unless he makes an effort to show emotion.

"Wait here and slip past him when the time is right." He extended his arm out to his right halting any movements forward.

"When is the right time?!" I hissed trying not to be too loud. No longer were we in the safety of the deserted chambers around my room. We're out in the recruit area, a place flooded with people each with their own reason.

He dismissed my words with a simply wave of his hand. I swear if I get caught I'm putting half of the blame on him for not telling me what to do! With a small sigh I leaned against the wall, my foot tapping against the ground in an attempt to distract my mind from unwanted thoughts. Which way will he be coming from? Where the hell does Raul even sleep?!

"She is stupid, reckless, and rash. She doesn't know half of the words I speak. I am just wondering what makes her angry. Sometimes I have the urge to agitate her to no bounds." Orlando's voice bounced off the walls warning me to dart behind the closest door. I had checked earlier and no one was inside. His words had no effect on me. No eruption of annoyance flooded through me. On the way here Orlando spent every second insulting me, 'training' as he put it, for when the time comes. It worked, I can say that for sure but I'm not sure his future insults will do any damage.

"It's quite simply actually." Raul replied in a know-it-all tone. "Speak of her mentor – slander his name – and she will easily punch you in the face. That happened to me."

My nails dug into my palm with restraint. He was right, slander his name and I'll do more than punch you in the face. Orlando shouldn't be knowing this but yet here he is, gaining information that he has waited so long for.

"Oh really?" Orlando replied genuinely curious. "Is there some tragic story behind this mentor of hers?"

"There may be." Raul hinted obviously. "I can't just speak of personal matters with someone I've only met briefly."

"I understand." Orlando replied, the smirk clear by the tone of his voice. "Guess I shall simply have to wait. Aside from that anything else?"

"Well there is..."

I couldn't hear them anymore, they walked out of hearing distance. I waited a few seconds not feeling so keen on this mission. Maybe I can just get in, get out and somehow break up their conversation. He didn't say how long I had to take... I can use that against him if he gets mad.

I left the room as casual as I could trying not to alert the two robed men walking down the hall way. They each spoke a word, a simple greeting, before strolling past forgetting all about me. Time to find Raul's room. It must be one of these ones...

"It has to be around here somewhere..." A distant voice muttered making me halt in my tracks. It sounded like it was right on the other side of this wall. Muffled sounds could just be made out – the sound of furniture being shoved back and forth quickly. My eyes flickered over to the door eager to know who's behind the noise. My feet had a mind of their own as they edged closer ignoring the blaring alarm bells screaming not to go any closer.

I can't just stay back. Their voice sounds too familiar to let it slide, their tone too serious and panicked for it to be someone in their own room. They sound as if they are looking for something...

Something they shouldn't be looking for.

"Dammit!" Followed by a string of curses left their mouth as a large thud echoed throughout the room. They knocked over something, a small table or a large book of some sort. Whatever it is was loud enough to travel through the thin walls into the corridor. I'm sure I'm not the only one who heard.

They knew it as well.

Footsteps, each sounding closer than the last, approached the door. They were slow, drawn out even, like they didn't want to check. I don't blame them. If that was me I wouldn't want to look out the door for it meant showing my face to an unknown target. Someone who may or not be there.

Should I pretend to be curious as to what they're doing? Am I to act oblivious or is it simply safer to run away while I have the chance. Merda, why didn't I ask for a simple list of things to avoid when doing this sort of thing!

With a decision in mind I pushed away from the wall and positioned myself in front of the door. If I know who it is that is more useful than knowing nothing at all. If I play my cards right I might just avoid being put on someone's hit list. For all I know they could be someone from either side, or perhaps even oblivious to the secret war waging –searching the room for something personal. No matter what it is I have my mind made up which is an important thing in this line of work.

Quick thinking.

A trait which someone else apart from me and the unknown person decided to use.

A trunk extended out, nimble branches gripping my belt with enough force to push my stomach back painfully. I spluttered, stumbling back around a convenient corner just as the door opened. It was nice how their hands didn't linger, how unlike some didn't see the need to hold me in place. They let go quickly as soon as I disappeared from the suspicious man's view.

A creek signalled that the door opened forcing my muscles to move forward until I was just behind the corner, my fingers curled around the defined edge.

"Don't!" The person behind me hissed, his fingers once again looping around my belt and yanking me back. It took every ounce of self-control to not enter a coughing fit, my lungs burning at the sudden gush of air forced from them. I wanted to turn around, to smack whoever kept pulling me back but I didn't – the logical side of my brain argued their point. If anybody part, even a tiny hair, was to show past the corner then they would expect them to walk around. If not suspicions would immediately rise. Whoever it is behind me does obviously not want to be seen. I trust their judgement. I'm the new one here, they seem to know what they're doing. Well I hope they know... if not we're going to be in a bit of trouble.

"Thank god." The man in the room sighed in relief. I could have sworn I heard whoever it was behind me sigh in relief but it was most likely a figment of my imagination. I didn't actually see them do it meaning I held no proof. Speaking of which... maybe I should turn around and see who it is. They seem to be treading along the same path as me, maybe we can work together? It would cut down the time needed by a large proportion which is exactly what I need.

My heart skipped a beat, a pit suddenly appearing at the bottom of my stomach. I opened my mouth to say something, for brutal words to string out and perhaps even punch him in the face. I couldn't. My muscles refused to work as If I'm frozen.

It's Romano. The very same man who's supposed to be the one rummaging around in the room... helping me like we're on the same side.

Our eyes locked, my breath becoming lodged in the back of my throat. Neither of us made a move as the door closed. Even minutes after the door closed and the noise started again we remained there. The world continued to move, people didn't stop wondering why two people were frozen like they had just seen a ghost. They simply continued to move, to get on with their day.

"B-Buongiorno (Good morning)." I stammered not able to latch onto any hateful or insulting thoughts about the man. He had just saved me from falling into a pit filled with danger, trouble and most likely pain.

If you were to tell me I would encounter Romano without wanting to cut his head off I would laugh at you. Now though... I still want to cut his head off just its very mild compared to the hatred from before.

Romano didn't respond – he didn't have time to.

"I have to find it quick!" The unknown man hissed, his voice muffled by the wall but still audible.

Those six words were all it took for the assassin to stride forward, half of his body already around the corner. Not wanting to be left behind I followed him both curious of what lays in front and too paranoid to stay behind. It would look rather suspicious to see someone leaning against a wall, their ear pressed tightly against the hard surface. The first thought which would pop into anyone's head would be something along the lines of 'is she spying?' followed by immediate questions.

Romano suddenly stopped in his tracks, his arm extended out in a stopping motion. I ignored it and slipped under, my curiosity getting the better of me.

I really shouldn't have done that...

Orlando stood on the other side of the wide corridor, Raul in tow.

If it wasn't for the circumstances I'm sure I would laugh. The pairings were all wrong, Raul was meant to be the one next to Romano while I stood next to Orlando.

The door suddenly swung open, the suspicious man stumbling out. _As if things aren't bad enough_. I thought sourly. Orlando's gaze didn't move to the man, his eyes were glued in my direction. Whether it be because of me, or Romano I'll never know. What I do know is that I didn't like the way Raul suddenly stood taller beside him.

"Roberto?" **(AN: In case you have forgotten it's the instructor's name. Just putting it out there because it's only been said about once.)**Orlando and Romano spoke simultaneously, frowns creasing both of their foreheads. Romano's tone was much more snappy and agitated compared to Orlando but it made sense. I too wouldn't be in the best of moods after helping a supposed enemy or someone I hate.

"What is going on here?" Raul pitched in wanting to be a part of whatever was going down.

_So it was the instructor..._ I mused making sure my mouth was clamped shut securely. Last thing I want it any accidental thoughts spoken out loud in this tense area. _Strange this is... Romano helping me while the instructor looks like a bad guy, sneaking around someone's room._

"O-Orlando! Romano!" Roberto squirmed, his arms instantly snapping behind his back making it obvious he was hiding something. "Nicoletta?!" He questioned more rather than exclaimed. Obviously my presence was not expected in the slightest. A small grin took over Raul's mouth in preparation as the elder man's eyes lugged in his direction.

"Who are you?" He questioned, locking eyes with Raul

"I'm Raul." He spoke through clenched teeth, the grin faltering into a snarl. Someone obviously did not like being ignored. Raul always got what he wanted but it confuses me as to why he's here. I don't think he would be one to willingly sign up for something like this. Then again... I wasn't exactly umping with joy.

Romano took a step forward, Orlando mimicked him closing in on Roberto.

"Just what are you doing here?" Romano snapped, his tone one of annoyance and suspicion.

"I was looking for a book I misplaced."

"Then why were you in that room?" Orlando pitched in backing the man up against the wall. What the hell is going on here?! The instructor is a nice man, loyal – or at least I think so. It doesn't make any sense why he's in the room and lying about his intentions.

Raul too joined in finding the intimidation too much fun to give up. Roberto looked nervous as the three men closed in on him. It was rather funny to see Raul hanging off the end, his head barley reaching the shoulders of the two towering men. He was trying to act tough, to look good in front of the higher ups. I don't see what the big fuss is about. It's like he's actively trying to get their attention and slip onto their good side.

It's almost as if he's trying to slip his way in with the higher ranks...

"A student had taken it thinking it was theirs." Instructor responded.

"W-" Raul started only to get pushed aside

"Which student?" Orlando questioned asking the question Raul tried to ask.

They were all too caught up in the conversation to notice my disappearance. Not even a word was spoken about my missing presence as I slinked down the corridor – quickly out of range.

There is something I need to look up on before it nibbles a hole in the back of my head.

A chorus of taps signalled my presence. I couldn't care less, somebody has gained my attention. Besides, it will only raise suspicions if I'm to sneak around. Why not declare my presence and hope for the best? As far as I can tell no body is down this area.

His desk is tucked away in the corner of the room, a draw stuffed full of documents. I never should've agreed to do this. I'm not some secret spy capable of climbing walls like a spider. I don't know what counts, and what doesn't, as valuable information. What's trash to me may be the answer for someone else.

I do know that something is going on with Romano. I'm starting to question what side he is on- the entire reason as to why I'm snooping around his room. His personality is one I collide with so when he mentioned about the two sides I automatically assumed he was on the opposing... it could have been a trick in a trick if that even makes sense. It never struck off to me how not once Ezio mentioned Romano as the enemy. It could be taken that way from his wording but the two words 'Romano' and 'enemy' never fit in with one of his spoken sentences.

I followed Orlando's opinion like a sheep being the very thing I despise. I never thought about looking into the matter. Emotions can take control easily trapping the victim in a false sense of security. Unfortunately I'm starting to think Orlando fell for this. He kept matters to himself, he didn't tell Ezio – and most likely still hasn't- about his little mission to gain information against Romano. He's never going to find it though. No information proving he is against Ezio will ever be found. I have this feeling in my gut saying otherwise. If there's one thing I do know is that I can always trust me gut. I would be dead by now if it was wrong.

It took a while to find the room. I assumed it would be somewhere next to Raul's but I was wrong. I only found it by asking someone in the area. It was a stroke of luck hidden away in my bad streak.

There must be something in here proving his innocence. I can't believe I'm doing this. A sigh escaped my lips. I'm trying to make Romano, out of all people **Romano**, look innocent. It is for the greater good I suppose. I really hope this is not a waste of time... there was that one moment where I ran into a group of guards because I trusted my gut... Romano is an arrogant character, always underestimating his opponents. He acts on emotions rather than thought or plan. His temper dominates his emotions causing him to snap at others, pushing them down while he uses them as stepping stones to avoid the murky water making his mission effectively easier. He wouldn't expect someone to simply walk into his room – challenging how 'great' he is.

Silently a draw slid out, the force from my pinkie finger being just enough to pull the wooden tray form its slot.

Paper.

Paper everywhere. Can't men be organised human beings for just once in their life? I can't really speak... I've made more of a mess in my part of the room – speaking of which I still need to clean that up.

There is no way I'm going through all this! If I do I'll pull my hair out in frustration. I can't handle documents. I can read and write perfectly fine but going through that many with a short span of time is enough to make me feel sick just thinking about it_. I have to start somewhere though... There's no good standing around waiting to be caught._ With that thought in mind I opened a book, separating it from a cluster sitting in corner of the table. It opens at the centre instantly, the water damaged pages almost crumbling away at my touch.

A groan of agitation slips through my lips, the meaty sound no doubt making me sound like someone who's about to explode.

In reality I am.

There is no way he reads this sort of stuff! It's romance, a fluffy tale about some maid catching the attention of a prince. Maybe it's just sitting on his desk to make it look cluttered? To put off anyone who even thinks about snooping around in his room. I'll say one thing for sure, it nearly did put me off. Hmm... maybe h-

"What are you doing here?!" A voice growled as a hand slammed brutally over my shoulder and onto the book, his tone quiet and menacing. A voice belonging to the last man I want to see. I should have closed the door! Some sound would have been made that way.

"Romano." I squeaked, all confidence abandoning me the instant his knuckles cracked, the page beneath his hand becoming dismembered. Why am I getting the vibe he wants to do that to me?

"Why are you violating my privacy by snooping through this room?" He queried although it was crystal clear that he was doing anything but asking. His blades were no doubt poised at his sides, the metal gleaming with a blood lust.

"I wouldn't go as far to say it's a violation of your privacy." I replied as confident as I could, which, in the end, wasn't very strong at all. I tried which is the important thing I suppose.

"How is it anything but that?!" He hissed, seething in anger.

"The door wasn't locked." I reasoned only just realising just how badly this plan could have failed if it had been.

"You just admitted to willingly entering this room." He spoke smugly. "You even remember whether the door was locked or not."

I shifted my weight to the other foot, my words getting caught on my tongue no liking he way he suddenly leaned it.

"You're a bad liar, Nicoletta. Don't even think about testing my patience." He warned, his warm breath lapping against my neck. Shivers jolted down my spine. They weren't shivers or joy or pleasure they were unwanted, vile and repulsive sending a blanket of disgust to cocoon around me.

"This is just a warning." He spoke sliding back. A breath I never knew I was holding slipped between cracked lips. "If I catch you again expect more than just a warning."

Supressing the bile sneaking up my throat I gingerly stepped back being careful not to make any sort of contact with the man. I want to leave, to pretend this never happened and hide under the covers of my bed wrapped in a false sense of security. I say I want to do it but I know I never will. I can't... It's as if something is keeping me here ensuring that my feet are glued to the floor.

"You don't make any sense." I spoke past the lump in my throat.

"So she speaks." He replied entirely ignoring the words I spoke. Smug bastardo.

"You act like an enemy but yet an ally at the same time." Perhaps I shouldn't be talking about this. He knows about the whole side thing, no need to explain it to him but what if he really is the enemy and I'm just hinting that we know he is? I really hope I'm not making the wrong choice here. I may as well be saying good bye to everyone if I am.

"You need to learn to keep your nose out of other people's business." A low growl came from the back of his throat, his teeth exposed in an intimidating way as he stormed over to the door where he held it out expectantly.

"That is asking too much considering all the missions going on be-"

"If you want more than a warning then keep speaking." He snarled, his grip tightening until his knuckles turned a ghastly white.

I frowned before deciding against my better judgement and ignoring his warning.

"You're just like Orlando you know, running around doing what you want without asking for help." The last part was sort of a lie. Sure as far as I can tell Romano doesn't ask for help but for Orlando asking me, out of all people, proves that he is willing to fall back on others if needed.

"I do what I wan-"

"Which goes to reconfirm my statement." I replied smugly using the strong emotion to cover the slight waver of my voice. It reminded me of Ezio really how just as I stepped out of the room he spoke.

"Be careful what you get involved in." He snapped, his temper reaching the end of the line as the door slammed shut behind me. Why did I even bother trying to prove his innocence? If anything I'm even more confused. I sighed, a lot of which I've been doing a lot recently, trying my best to rid myself of negative thoughts. There is no point dwelling on what has been done. I guess as Ezio would say 'it is wise to take action'. His words do nothing to reassure my clouded mind. I feel as if the action I've just taken has only ceased to make things worse.

Romano helped me out. He didn't deny being an ally or confirm being an enemy. Ezio's hasn't confirmed him as an enemy, only Orlando seems to treat him in such a way and even then it can be because of their personality clash.

I'm going to figure this out even if I die trying but first I think I little chat with Ezio is needed...

**AN: I feel as is Romano is slightly out of character but that might just be my OCDness when it comes to writing. I don't want to re write the chapter because of a few mild lines so here it is :P **

**On another note**

**Mwaaahahahahah. I haz you confused now don't I? Is he good or is he simply playing with Nicoletta's mind? You have to wait to find out ^.^**

**Thankyou for the 2K reads ever since I uploaded the last chapter. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! I may forget to reply to some, sorry about that, but I certainly do read all of them!**

24\. CH-24 Really Withholding information?

**AN: Thank you for all reading! It's currently 3am Saturday here and I've haven't had a good night's sleep in about 3 nights so sorry if this AN doesn't sound very enthusiastic. I am grateful to those who are simply reading this story but a special thanks goes out to those who review and those who have added this to their following/favourites. I love you all apart from when you're angry.**

**You're scary like that.**

"No, no, no, no, no." I repeated unable to stop the string of words.

"What do you mean by 'no, no, no, no, no?" The man I was looking for suddenly popped up as if some divine power answered my prayers.

"A-ah about that." I stumbled over my words unable to stay calm with the curious Orlando storming down the hall. I spoke without even thinking, the words being an indication that I was indeed listening just other matters were more important.

"Why are you acting as if you've seen a ghost?" He questioned quickly, an eye brow raised.

"That's because I have." My shoulder touched his bicep as I brushed past.

He frowned. "What do you mean you've seen a ghost?" He pressed easily catching up with my small shuffles.

"It's large – very, very large- and so white it almost hurts to look at it." True, he is rather large and his robes are somehow always a pristine white. If you stare at him long enough I'm sure he'll pinch you – perhaps even worse if you agitate him enough.

"There is no such thing as superstitious creatures so stop running away from the problem and start facing it." He didn't make me stop with any sort of contact – he didn't need to. His tone was tight layered with authority placing an invisible barricade in front of me. I guess I should be thankful that's he's not snapping every second like before.

"I'm not running away." I retorted scowling at him. "I'm withdrawing from any sort of contact to think of a plan to solve a problem."

"Which means there is a problem." He affirmed boldly, almost smugly as I had fallen into his trap.

"I wouldn't call it problem." I started trying to make the situation less serious. "Just someone who I really don't want to deal with at the moment."

Ezio sighed but stayed his ground, his eyes still holding me firmly in place. "Were you not listening to the words I spoke the other day?"

I huffed. There's no reasoning with this man. "Listening and actions are different things."

It was at that time Orlando slid around the corner coming face to face with Ezio and I.

"Nicoletta. Ezio." He greeted calmly dipping his head in respect ignoring his jittery muscles.

A low hum came from the back of Ezio's throat signalling that something's going on in that head of his.

"Orlando." I replied neutrally, my shoulders sagged in defeat.

"Buongiorno (Good morning)." Ezio finally spoke pushing away the awkward silence before it could take over. "You look as if something is eating you from the inside out."

"It's nothing important." Orlando dismissed quickly folding his arms leisurely in front of his chest.

"I see." Ezio played along. I didn't miss the sideways look he sent me. Unfortunately Orlando picked up on it too.

"Am I interrupting something?" _No you're actually saving me from having to explain myself about a chain of events I would rather not repeat._ I wanted to say but instead I settled for a simple response.

"N-"

"Si, (yes)" Ezio interrupted. "it would be wise to deal with any other matters while we finish this conversation."

I tensed next to Ezio not liking the way he scooted closer.

Orlando didn't reply instantly but rather took his time debating over what to do. He submitted in the end and with a simple farewell he was gone. Of course he isn't gone for the whole day, no that would just make life less complicated and easy. He'll be back. He always is when there is something he wants to talk about and by the way his fingers were twitching with anticipation there is more than enough from his talk with Raul.

Maybe I can just scoot away from Ezio and dart down the corridor before he notices... I could hide with the other recruits and eventually look up on what the hell Roberto was doing in that room.

"If you're trying to be discrete it isn't working." He shot me down quickly, my muscles tensing even further to the point where a small fire started to burn among them.

"If I was trying to be discrete I wouldn't be making it obvious."

"You are no trained killer," he spoke seriously, "I'm sure you do not wish to be."

"What brought that on?" I asked quickly trying to divert the thought of becoming a trained killer. It is frightening to know that Ezio, Romano, Orlando and several others take lives – it's their mission. As long as they do not enjoy it then they are sane. Once you start enjoying killing others you are as good as the ones you are killing. There is a very thin line between a murderer and someone who does it for what they believe is the greater good. It's easy to get confused.

"Continue your snooping and that is a path you will be forced to take in order for your own protection."

I snapped my mouth shut refusing to make eye contact of any sort. The strong argument may have been lost but that didn't stop me from dragging out the conversation. I like to have the last word even if it means wasting another few minutes of my day in order to do so.

"How do you know?" I asked. There was no point in acting oblivious, he already knew and there's no way to trick this man. If there is I have yet to discover it.

"I do not spend all day sitting inside an office." Was his response.

My brows furrowed against my will. "Whenever I see you you're always in there."

"What you see and what goes on behind the scenes are two different things."

"Are you telling me you've been stalking me?!" I glared at him outraged.

"If that's what you call it then so be it. It is hard to leave a case such as yours alone." He remained calm not raising his voice. It's a good thing. I can honestly say if he did raise he voice then a full scale argument would have occurred.

"What do you mean by 'my case'?" I mimicked lowering the pitch of my voice trying to make it sound like a mockery. I may be acting immature and childish but not every one can be serious and strict when it comes to unexpected events.

"Well for one," he started as he held his ground despite our faces being inches apart, each challenging the other, "you come here dragging the nonsense with Raul. You stick your nose into business that is not yours which ultimately has resulted in you being dragged into this blasphemy about the brotherhood splitting into two."

"I didn't stick my nose into any of that business." I replied evenly holding back the fire that burned within. There's no point in shouting at someone who refuses to get fired up. Ezio may snap, he may bark out orders and become agitated but I have yet to see him shout fully at someone enraged with their actions.

"You did investigate Romano."

"Then you know?" I asked biting back the insult on my tongue.

"Thoughts and knowledge are two different things." He shot back quickly smiting any hope into ashes.

I sighed. "Why won't you just give me a straight answer?"

"If I do then the balance of things could change." Great now he's talking like some sort of god.

"I won't scream it out." I spoke dryly.

"No but you will ponder on the thought until your curiosity eats you alive."

"So you're doing it for my safety?" A breath rushed through my nose as my jaw locked in place.

"Si." He replied in an exhausted tone. "Too many men and woman have been lost recently."

"I appreciate the gesture, Ezio," I lied through clenched teeth. "but I can take care of myself."

Ezio wordlessly held his hand high above his head, his hand clenched in a fist tightly. Within the blink of an eye his fingers pried apart releasing a coil of material. Why does it look oddly familiar?

"Isn't this yours?"

The skin stretch as my eyes widened. "How did yo-"

"By using the same skills you possess." He spoke proudly, his eyes twinkling with satisfaction. That bastardo stole my belt off me! If these pants were any looser they would have fallen down by now.

I launched myself at him, my arm extended out while my fingers strained to reach the material high in the air. Ezio reared back his feet barley touching the ground as he darted out of range.

"The sort of people who you're attracting know these techniques as second nature." His voice didn't waver despite how he jumped and twirled gracefully successfully keeping my belonging out of grasp.

"I'm not as stupid to parade with something important in public!" I snapped.

"No for it would be laying in a pile of clothes." He retorted dryly.

"What do you want, Ezio." I cut straight to the point unable to keep beating around the bush. If this goes any further I'm sure I'll end up launching myself at the man, my fist reeled back...

"I want you to promise to stay out of this." He didn't need to say anymore for I understood what he was saying all too well. His calm voice hid the dead serious warning laced in with his words.

"How about I write it down for you." I barley refrained from baring my teeth unable to fight back against the wave of anger overcoming me.

"Speaking the words will be enough." His tone was calm but I didn't miss how his shoulders rolled back."

"I bet it would." I growled. I leaped at him, both feet leaving the ground. He stopped moving so maybe h-

"You never learn." He sighed lifting his arm up higher so that the material dangled over both of our heads.

"Don't you have anything better to do?!" I exasperated debating if I should just walk away. I need a break from this, every day something has happened. I want to sit somewhere, outside perhaps and just relax. From the looks of Ezio he wants to do the same. He may not show it but the bags beneath his eyes are growing large and darker with every passing day. How much spare time does he even have?

"Not much." He replied, violently pulling me from my thoughts.

Merda... I said that out loud didn't I?

"You did."

"Would you stop it?!" I shouted ducking my head and turning around to hide my burning face. On a whim I placed one foot in front of the other. Maybe I can find Beppe or at least discover where he is.

"Where are you going?" Ezio called out before his boots started to tap against the floor. Persistent bastardo.

"Somewhere to calm down." _If I remain in your presence any longer I think I might just hit you._ I didn't say that though, I couldn't. It would make him more agitated and nothing good would come from it.

"Orlando will find you."

I didn't stop. I can't stop – my fist is shaking. If he comes any closer I'm not taking responsibility for hitting him. "Where am I meant to go then?" I replied, my words being more of a statement rather than a question.

Ezio didn't respond.

Which means that he'll try to grab my wrist like he usually does when moments like this occur...

My hand snatched to my side just missing his gloved fingers as they brushed against my wrist. No time was wasted as I stumbled back trying my best to get a decent grip on the ground without falling over. Maybe I'm just being paranoid. Surly there's no reason to have to jump back... right?

"You're alert." He declared, each letter synched with his fingers as they coiled around my upper arm.

I'm not being paranoid.

"What don't you understand about personal space?" I asked resisting the urge to bite his hand. Sure, I am rather desperate but I'm not _that_ desperate. For all I know his hidden blade could come out.

"I understand personal space." He bit back, "What I lack knowledge are the reasons behind your distrust."

"I trust you." I replied quickly, perhaps too quickly as Ezio picked up on it.

"Do you really?" He didn't sound hurt or insulted jut genially confused. "Those words slipped from your mouth so fast no thoughts were behind them."

"There's no need to think about it." I can understand why he's confused. Overall he has done nothing significant to get on my bad side. He hasn't lied – if anything information has been withheld but that's about it. He hasn't hauled me around like Orlando has. If he does see the need then he simply grabs an arm.

"Then why do you not seek help for your problems?" What does he mean by 'problems'? Is he talking about Raul or is referring to something small.

"Why doesn't Orlando or Romano ask for help?" I questioned his question hoping to back him against a verbal wall.

"Because they can handle their problems by their self."

"So then Romano is good?" I spoke out of nowhere. Changing the topic isn't really what I aimed for but it seems to be the only way to trap Ezio in a conversation.

"What? No!" He panicked mildly his grip becoming a fraction tighter. Unfortunately for him I wasn't about to let up.

"So he's bad then?" I faked surprise. Too him it probably sounded like a mockery. I may just be able to fake the right facial expression but I'm useless when it comes to tone.

"No." The small dose of panic had been smudged out leaving the cool and calculated Ezio to come back stronger than ever.

"You're going around in circles." I pointed out dryly sending him a sideways look.

"That is my intention."

"Why won't you just tell me?" The agitation seeped into my voice as I tugged on his arm for a further effect. God I sound like I'm whining.

"I see no reason to repeat myself." Really, Ezio? The one moment where I truly don't remember why you don't lecture me about something?

I huffed pulling on his fingers wrapped loosely around my arm. There wasn't any real effort behind the actions it was just a silent message telling him to let go.

And he did.

I muttered my thanks but stuck at his side, following him as we made our way back to his office. How many times have I been in that place now? I guess walking around in bare feet is needed if I'm going to continually be pulled in there this much.

A soft click signalled that the door was in place. I sighed wondering what was going to be discussed now.

"You can stop looking like that." Ezio spoke addressing the way my eyes bore into his back expectantly.

"You're not even facing me." I pointed out quickly. Does he have some sort of sixth sense?

"Take a seat." He spoke casually waving his hand to one in the corner of the room.

I did as he said relaxing in the cushioned seat while he did his own thing at his desk rummaging through papers.

"Am I here for a reason?" I asked frustrated with how he hadn't said anything. He just sat there at his desk flicking through a large book.

"You said you wanted somewhere to cool down." He spoke without moving his eyes from the book. "This is somewhere."

"Couldn't I have gone outside?" I pressed not understanding why I had to be in this exact room with his presence. Maybe he doesn't trust me.

"And have Orlando pester you?"

"You have a point." I mumbled around my teeth chewing on my lip. My nerves have been going all over the place. One minute they're stable – relaxed almost – and the next someone barges in the room, Orlando mainly, sending them into a frantic sequence of mini explosions.

No one spoke for what felt like twenty minutes but realistically it was about five. I did calm down, it didn't take long at all. I just needed a moment to put all my thoughts together without having to respond every few seconds.

On the bad side I'm getting bored.

Really bored.

"Where did Leonardo go?"

"Travelling. He only stopped by."

"Ah." I replied ending the short conversation there.

It would have ended there if I stopped talking that is. "What about La Volpe?"

"He went back to his comrades." He replied, eyes still trained on the book in his grasp.

"Do you even know his name?"

"No."

"Hasn't it occurred to you that perhaps you should?"

"No." He replied this time with a twinge of agitation.

"I would." My thoughts were voiced. "Knowing it would be a sign of true trust and loyalty."

"There is no need to prove our trust to one another." He actually made an effort to look away from his book, his eyes drifting over to my place on the chair.

"So you just ran into each other and hoped for the best?" Am I pushing my luck? Perhaps but what else is there to entertain me? It's his own fault for going as far to grabbing my arm. If he hadn't of done that then I might have just fled outside.

His head rolled back while his fingers let go of the book. I had successfully gained his full attention.

"There was no 'hoping' for the best. He helped me out during my younger years."

"So you did-"

"Nicoletta." He rumbled a hand reaching up to massage his temple.

He was asking me to stop.

Did I stop?

"Where do you sleep?" I didn't stop.

After momentarily stretching his muscles he rose from his chair. "Show me your arm."

"What?" My brows furrowed together in confusion. Why does he want to see my arm?

"You wanted my attention and now you have it. Show me your arm." He spoke kneeling at my side.

"I trust you won't chop it off." I joked dryly while I gingerly extended my arm out in front of him.

"There will be no need unless it is infected."

"Unless what's infected?" I tugged on my arm wanting it to return safely at my side. He sounded pretty serious when he hinted that it might just need to be cut off.

He didn't need to respond as I jolted in spot, his warm fingers rubbing against a tender spot along my arm. Well I wouldn't call it a tender spot, the term 'nearly healed wound' would make more sense.

"How much did that hurt?" He asked peering through black strands loose from his low pony tail.

"It didn't hurt." It was true, it only stung slightly. "You startled me."

His gaze shifted to my face, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

"This is important." He spoke.

"I told you it didn't hurt." I reassured tugging against him. It was pointless however, his grip wouldn't budge causing my weak struggles to be futile.

"Your lip is bleeding." At his words my hand snapped to my lip. Huh... when did that happen? "You bit down on it, a common trait some do when feeling pain."

"It isn't that bad, just a small sting." I submitted giving him an honest answer.

"Then it is not infected." He finished rolling down the sleeve_. If it was injected it would be swollen with vile pus seeping from the wound._ _I didn't need your help._ I thought bitterly but decided against voicing those thoughts.

Ezio stood and walked back to his desk, his hand already clasped around the forgotten book.

That was what I assumed he would do so when he suddenly popped right in my face to say I was surprised would be an understatement.

I jumped in my seat becoming dangerously close to falling off the edge.

"I didn't even touch you yet you jumped." He murmured, his eyes glued to what I assume exposed flesh on my lips. An entire roll of bandages nearly got pulled from his but he quickly yanked a piece off with calloused fingers. When did he take his gloves off?

Not wanting to stare I looked away, my eyes flickering over to the book lying on his desk. _What is he reading? _I mused straining my neck to get a better view.

"Stop moving." He scolded lightly a hand softly gripping the side of my face.

It was like touching an alarm, the small touch screaming for my arms to retaliate. My hands slapped over his pushing it away from my face.

"I'm not going to hurt you." His words were meaningful calming my frantic mind. That didn't mean I was going to let that hand remain there though.

"I don't appreciate physical contact." I spoke trying to believe my own words. I didn't like the way he intruded my space without warning however I did enjoy the warmth radiating from his hands against my cool skin. I wonder if his hands are always this warm... No, no, no these thoughts are not to be pondered about.

"Why would that be?" He murmured, his voice barely audible while he focused on the task at hand. I didn't jump when he dabbed the white strip along my lower lip I sat there focusing on a stray book in a shelf by itself trying to divert any thoughts about the situation out of my head. Last thing I need is to become all flustered.

I opened my mouth to speak but stopped when his fingers tightened stopping any jaw movement.

So I sat there listening to the deafening silence while fidgeting with the carpet between my toes.

"Try not to lick it. If you do you will agitate the small cut and it may start bleeding." Telling me not to do something just makes me want to do it even more.

So I licked it, shirking back in the seat as he released my face. I cringed at the metallic taste but cringed even further when Ezio caught me in the act.

"Were you not listening to what I just said?"

"There's blood in my mouth." I winced, disgusted. I'm not one to get squeamish but tasting my own blood is a no go. I don't stand how people drink their own rather than wiping it away.

"Then go and get some water but do not lick it. If it starts bleeding again people will think you've encountered some kind of trouble."

I scoffed unable to restrain it. "I think it's safe to say I am involved in trouble."

"Then do not make matters even worse." He spoke obviously hinting to my snooping around Roman's room.

"Tell me then!" I groaned. He expects me to sit around doing nothing when there is obviously an answer. If Ezio knows then I can figure it out.

"No." He ended the conversation there and then. I didn't bother responding, there was no point.

So I walked away, out of the room and outside for fresh air where I remained until a certain someone popped up.

**AN: Pheeew, 3.9k words and 9 word pages. I'm currently sick and it sucks . I'm getting little to no sleep but the good news is that there's more time for writing now considering I've missed the last two days of school.**

**Don't forget to review! I got none last chapter but I'm not going to demand them for the story to continue. I'm writing anyway just reviews generally make my day ^.^**

25\. CH- 25 Sneezing on Orlando

**AN: Thank you all so much for the reviews! Those four (I think it was four) little devils made two of my days as I read them when I first woke up ^.^ I do read all of them and I also respond so don't fear leaving one. I love you even more than I already do.**

A warm breeze lapped against my skin instantly lifting my mood. How can one place be so cold but yet the outside be so warm? It's like a person whose always smiling but deep down they're sad. It always confused me as to why they smile, why they laugh when they're breaking. It makes sense to me now as I watch the young girl ahead.

"It's fine, sorella (sister)." She smiled sweetly, her eyes moist on the brim on tears.

"No it isn't." An older girl retorted sternly. "You're leg is all scraped up!"

"It's just a small scratch. It doesn't even hurt. See!" The young girl poked at the exposed flesh with grimy fingers. That wasn't the best of ideas... it may get infected which might even lead to death.

The young girl's sister gasped, her hands shooting up to cover her mouth in shock.

"Perfectly fine!" She beamed jumping on the spot. I saw the way she cringed slightly, how she bit her lip to stop from crying out. She was in pain but yet she acted strong towards her big sister.

She didn't want her to worry, to feel the pain she was feeling.

"Come," the elder sister spoke, "we must get that cleaned up."

Then they were gone, their hands entwined as they ran to their parents wandering through the stalls.

"You're a long way out." Orlando spoke. I'd recognise his voice anywhere.

I didn't jump in surprise. I expected something like this happen. "As far as I need to be."

"Oh? What exactly are you escaping?" He queried in a casual way. It's a change from the man demanding answers.

The fact he's not demanding some means he must have received them from Raul.

"Nothing." It's true I'm not currently escaping anything. He is here.

"You sound bitter." There he goes with stating the obvious.

"That I do." I dismissed quickly shuffling along the bench away from him. Can't I have a day to myself, or even half a day, to myself?

"You can ask for help." He spoke, the words coming from nowhere.

My hand had a mind of its own as it flowed to the bridge of my nose rubbing the hard cartilage as I spoke. "Why is everyone telling me this recently?"

"Because we want you to start asking." He concluded wisely.

I didn't reply. There was nothing to talk about.

"Not even a thanks?"

The urge to roll my eyes was too overwhelming to suppress. "Grazie (thank you)."

"If you don't mean it then why say it?"

"Look," I started, my eyes boring into his, "I appreciate the fact that you want to help but I have no reason to ask."

"Is that so?" It wasn't a question, by the tone of his voice it was more like a statement. He knew something.

"What are you going on about?" I pressed, eyes narrowing.

"There's a dispute between you and Raul and yet you didn't ask for help at all. You stand up for yourself which puts off others around for doing it for you. Beppe did it simply because you were exhausted and you didn't make any move to."

"So you're telling me to be weak?" I deadpanned.

"I wouldn't call it weak." He mused. "Just give the chance for others to act."

"And share the burden with them?" I retorted quickly looking away. No one seemed to notice the discussion going on. If they did they glanced briefly before looking away, their mind already set on their daily shopping.

"It is better to share the cake rather than eat the whole yourself." He leaned back stretching his legs out. "If you ate it all at once then you'll feel sick hindering you until it passes."

"W-" I tried to speak but he wasn't done with his metaphor just yet.

"During that moment of brief sickness thing won't get done and if a vital moment in your life were to occur the opportunity would wash away."

"What does this have to do with a cake?" I know what he's saying but I'm not going to make things easy for him. He should know that I'm not enjoying his presence.

"Fine then how about something more realistic to your situation."

"Like?"

He thought about it for a second before he spoke, his words catching my attention quickly. "How about a battle. Instead of being cut deeply and possibly mortally wounded share out shallow cuts and grazes with others. It makes the burden easier and in return it possesses the chance to make those who helped stronger."

"It also possesses the chance to swap the tides around making them a human shield." I shot him down. I suppose I'm being sour but everyone has their limits of being nice... well in my case remotely nice.

"That's happened to you hasn't it?" He asked quietly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I muttered rising from the bench.

"Why else would you bring that up?" It was a rhetorical question, I could tell by the tone of his voice.

I answered him anyway. "To shoot you off your perch. Can't have you thinking you're so great. You'll turn into Romano."

He scowled walking by my side as we weaved through the crowd.

"You're not going to steal anything are you?" He asked, his voice dominated with caution.

"What?" My head snapped in his direction.

"Your eyes keep trailing down to their coin pouches."

"Oh." Was my response. "Force of habit."

"Where are we going?" He asked changing the topic for the second time. Usually I'm the one asking that.

"I don't know."

"So you're straying away for no reason?"

A sigh slipped between my lips as my teeth clamped down in restraint. A small jolt ran through my mouth, my eyes widening in a mixture of shock and the vile taste of blood as it pooled into my mouth. How the hell could I forget about that?!

"Did you just... bite your lip?" He sounded confused. I would be too if blood started to slip from someone's mouth.

"Mhm." I attempted to say yes without actually speaking.

Orlando however took this as a sign of distress.

"Hey, hey. Tell me what's wrong." Surprisingly he didn't raise the tone of his voice despite the panic seeping in with his words.

"I-I'm fine." I managed to choke out past the finger pressing against the torn skin.

"You're bleeding."

"I just bit my lip. Why are you so concerned. It's not like I was poisoned."

He backed off a bit upon hearing my words. "In this day and age anything could happen."

"Still doesn't explain why you're concerned." I muttered.

Unfortunately he heard me.

"There's nothing to explain."

I wiped my sleeve against my lip keeping it there while it soaked up the blood. It always amazes me how something so small can bleed so much. Maybe I should ask for that top... this one is bound to be ruined now that I've got blood all over it.

"Why are you out here?" A question that I've been meaning to ask ever since he appeared.

"I came to find you." Of course there is no escaping from the harsh reality.

"Why?" I pressed, my legs refusing to work as I come to a standstill.

He shrugged. "Curiosity."

"I'm going back." I spoke without having to think about it. There's an annoying itch in the back of my throat. I'm not going to risk drinking any water outside of the building. Now that I have a chance to minimise disease every precaution than can be taken will be used. I don't want sickness to bring down my defences.

"I'll escort you."

"I can take care of myself." I huffed. Why does he follow me everywhere I go?

"I never said you couldn't."

"You sure are acting like I can't." I complained as my feet started to move.

There was no response as he trailed behind until we parted ways.

"Beppe is out in the country side helping out with farming."

"Why is he out there?" My brows furrowed as I spoke.

"Well we get our food from somewhere." He responded like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "We take turns working at it to lessen the burden on those who permanently reside there."

"You're telling me this because..." I trailed off waiting him to finish the sentence.

"So you don't panic in the morning." With a simple wave of his hand he was gone, his form retreating quickly in the distance.

That went better than expected. True I didn't get my desired alone time but it was better than playing twenty questions. On the downside that must mean he learnt something from Raul. Even it was only something small it fed his curiosity.

It won't last, it never does. I know the feeling. I guess I should use this time wisely then...

Or I could read a book and relax.

Si... that sounds nice.

Why can't I breath through my nose? Does the air suddenly refuse to go up that air path? Maybe I did something to aggravate it. Does air even have feelings?

No. Of course it doesn't. What the hell am I even going on about?!

My eyes snapped open as my feet kicked off the blanket. What's happening? Did someone die? Why am I asking so many questions to myself?

I paused, the only sound being my frantic breathing. Slowly I sat up trying to put two and two together with my dazed mind.

Then it hit me.

I'm sick.

With a frustrated groan I threw myself back on the bed not bothering to retrieve the covers. I'm sick... how did this even happen?! I can deal with cuts, scratches and bruises but being constantly drained and having to breathe though my mouth is something I can't deal with.

Is this karma for doing something wrong? I swallowed which ultimately was a bad thing to do.

A stream of phlegm lugged down my throat.

Splutters and curses spilled from my mouth in between wheezes as I tried to regain precious air. To someone walking by it must have sounded like someone was dying, cursing all the gods in their last breath.

Fortunately no one was walking by and if they were they simply chose to ignore it.

I tried to go back to sleep seeing how no one heard.

Tried being the key word.

Roll after roll, huff after huff and finally the banging of my head against the wall signalled that I was indeed going to gain no sleep, no matter how hard I tried. This is why I hate being sick. I want to sleep all day but I can't because I... I just can't. There's no real explanation for it other than it being a vicious and aggravating cycle.

Well I can't sleep so what else is there to do?

Read? No, I don't think I can concentrate enough for that.

Eat? Thinking about food makes my stomach hurl. I doubt they're even serving food right now.

Walk? N-Wait, I can walk.

With my mind set on walking I stood, stumbling slightly at how the earth swayed beneath me. Ah, the joys of being dizzy. I need to get some water. I suppose I walk to the food hall, get a drink and think of something else to do.

It took longer than usual to shuffle down the maze of hallways, it also didn't help that I was dragging a blanket along. Its early morning no one is up yet so I don't have to worry about being 'presentable' as Romano has said himself.

That's what I thought but as it turns out fate really hates me.

"Nicoletta?"

_Why is he here? Out of all the places he ends up in the same room as me! _Those were the thoughts circulating around me head but yet I asked,

"How are you eating at this time of night?" Well morning I should say.

"Why do you sound like something is shoved up your nose?" Orlando frowned. I could hear it in his voice. "Why are you even up? I thought you relished sleep."

I ignored his first remark as I replied, "I couldn't sleep."

"You not sleeping?" He scoffed in disbelief. "The world's going to explode."

"Very funny."

"I like to think I am."

Somehow annoyance didn't bubble up inside at his remark. I was too focused on hunting down the water to even pay attention. It's hard to focus on two things at once when like there's a constant mist clouding my thoughts.

"Are you even listening?"

"Huh?" Did he say something? I didn't hear anything.

He groaned rising from his chair. "You seem different."

"How so?" I absentmindedly replied not really caring for what he had to say.

"Well for one you didn't notice that I yanked your blanket off you. Two, you had a blanket to begin with."

"What are you talking about?" I questioned feeling my back for the blanket he apparently stole. "Huh, I swore it was there a second ago. Must have dropped it."

"You didn't 'drop it'". He used my words against him. "I took it."

"Why would you do that?" I turned around scowling at the man.

He huffed out of agitation but managed to keep his cool even as I tugged the blanket from his grip.

"Y-"

"A-Achoo!" I narrowly missed sneezing on the man, the crook of my elbow barley reaching my face in time. Sneezing on the man would do no good. If anything he might become sick causing trouble.

"Are you sick?" He cautiously spoke approaching from behind slowly. What am I some kind of monster?

"Maybe." It's just a cold I think. It will pass as quick as it came.

"It's a simple question. Yes or no."

"I don't know for sure." Ignoring him I flicked the blanket over my chilled back stumbling out of the room. I guess they're out the refilling the supply in the morning at the local well. The water can only last so long with this amount of people.

"If you don't know one of us has to know the answer." Just like that he was in front of me, his arms already firmly gripping my shoulders.

"I'll cough in your face." I warned drawing in a deep breath.

"Which goes to say you are sick." He concluded quickly, his hands moving down to my waist.

"No you don't." I protested elbowing his neck while trying to duck under his arm.

"You'll thank me later."

"You said that last time but I never did!" I croaked weekly. Turns out being sick also makes my moves sluggish resulting in Orlando having me half hauled over his back before I could make contact. "This is abuse."

"Stop complaining."

"I'll throw up on you." Sick or not I still don't appreciate being hauled around.

"I'm trying to help."

"If you want to help then give me space and let me do what you want."

"You'll strain yourself." He retorted.

"I'm not deathly ill." I complained pulling his hood up over his head.

"Continue doing that and you will be!" He growled, pushing it back down. There's the Orlando I want to aggravate. Maybe he might get the point about no contact.

"Then you might actually have a reason to haul someone around."

He huffed, the sensation moving his shoulders up before dipping back down. I stopped poking his back exhausted all ready. At least I still have my blanket.

I jolted back into reality as nothing but air replaced where his shoulder once lay. Did he drop me? I'll kill him if he did! Maybe I'll k-

_'Thump'_

_Oh. He didn't drop me onto the ground._ Were my thoughts as a mountain of blankets cushioned my short fall. They're so warm... maybe I should stay here and take it easy.

Nah... I think I'll do something more productive. I can't stand sleeping if my nose is going to get clogged after every time I blow it. After briefly stretching my legs I shuffled over, my head rising trying to figure where we exactly are.

"My room?" I voiced my thoughts as a frown creased my forehead, the thought of getting up quickly dismissed. "Why are we in my room?"

"Ezio said a while back that it needed cleaning." He spoke, a stern look on his face. "If that's the case then why does it look like a war has been waged?"

"Because when I tried cleaning it the mess somehow grew bigger." I groaned looking at the cluttered floor with disgust. Maybe I should ask Beppe for help about it. "It's not like it involves you."

"It does." He retorted curtly, throwing what only I can assume a t-shirt over my head. "Or have you forgotten that I'm second in command?"

"No..." I trailed off before I could stop myself. In all honesty, yes, I have forgotten about him being second in command. When I think of leader I picture men who I never see, people who are too busy to even talk to others. The leaders in this growing community seem to be just like every day normal people with some skills which they excel in. That's what leader are, isn't it? Normal people who have a knack for something which make them tower the rest.

He turned to face me, a disbelieving look plastered on his face. "You forgot didn't you?"

"No." I muttered averting my gaze away from him.

"How can you forget?" He questioned, amusement seeping into his voice.

"Easily." Childishly I crossed my arms while my legs folded beneath me. If I do stand-up where am I meant to go? What am I meant to do? I could wander the halls aimlessly pondering over thoughts but that would get me nowhere, if anything it might wake up a few sleeping people. Under the assumption he would actually let me leave that is. He went far enough to haul me over his shoulder and bring me here. I doubt he would be as nice to simply let me walk out.

"Are you hinting that I'm not fit to be a leader?" He sounded offended as he walked into my gaze. Traces of offensive were prominent in his features but if it ran any deeper than that he hid it well.

"No." I dismissed the idea quickly not wanting an argument to break out. "I'm just saying that I forgot."

He raised an eyebrow before leaning in. "You're actually not encouraging an argument. You must be sick."

My brows pulled together creasing my forehead. "I don't encourage arguments!"

"You're encouraging one now."

"I'm defending myself." I retorted weakly picking up on his logic.

"Then blame your defensive nature as the cause which contributes to it." He shot me down quickly.

"Is that an insult?!" I exclaimed scowling at him.

"There you go again with that defensive nature of yours." He uttered not affirming or denying what I asked.

I huffed shuffling back until the wall hit my back. "If that's how you're going to act I'm going somewhere else." Without another word I stood using the wall for support.

"Nicoletta do not force me to take action." He called out as I stepped through the door.

I couldn't hold my tongue. I know I should but the words slipped from my mouth.

"That hasn't stopped you before." I muttered under my breath not intending for him to hear.

Unfortunately he did.

"Then I suppose you'll understand if I do it again."

I hadn't even turned halfway around when I was once again plucked from the ground. This time differently.

An arm looped around the back of my knee, a gasp nearly escaping from the sudden movement. Somehow I chocked it back focusing on how to avoid hitting the ground. There was no need to think about it for more than a second as his other arm quickly extended out, catching the middle of my back. I coughed, spluttering in surprise at the awkward position I was now in.

He's carrying me bridal style.

"S-Stop!" I panicked instantly, squirming and twisting trying to get free.

"I'm getting the impression you're not liking this."

"I don't! It's awkward, unnecessary and too close for comfort."

"You mean this?" He questioned playfully drawing his arms in close to his chest. Unfortunately for me this meant I was pressed against his chest, my cheek squished against his robe from the sudden movement.

"Orlando!" I nearly shrieked. I would have, that's for sure, if it wasn't for the way he repeated the motion this time throwing me in the air slightly before professionally catching my falling mass before I hit the ground.

I was in no danger, no life threatening condition yet I couldn't help want to scream in his face before running away. This is a violation!

A small laugh bubbled from his lips. When was the last time he laughed? When was the last time I laughed? When was the last time Ezio laughed? We've all been too focused on oncoming events to enjoy life letting the stresses of life push us down. Maybe Ezio really does need a break... If I help with the Damiano mission I'm sure that would lessen the burden considerately.

"Why don't you like physical contact?" He asked finished with jostling me around in his arms.

"Because this happens!" I didn't mean for it to come out as sharp as it did but by the way he chuckled no harm was obviously done.

"It worked." He stated smugly pleased with his actions?

"What do you mean it worked?" I sniffed suppressing a sneeze.

"While you were fearing for your life you momentarily forgot about your sickness and things that I can't currently speak of."

"You're trying to help?" I blurted unable to keep the words trapped.

"It seems that way doesn't it."

A moment of silence settled between us. For him he was probably thinking about how he helped someone, how he brightened their day.

I however was fuming.

"Next time you want to help don't do what you're doing now!" I scolded twisting around in his slacked grip easily ready to pound him to a bloody pulp.

What I didn't account for was the affect this would have on his relaxed attitude.

He stumbled but refused to let go even as we tumbled to the ground.

"Like that was any better." He muttered rolling over.

"You inspired me to do that." I coughed back. Screw getting up, I'm just going to stay down here.

"Well that move inspired me to do this." He hadn't even finished his sentence when his fingers coiled around my ankle, dragging me across the slippery floor. That reminds me I never did get my belt off Ezio.

Before I could even speak he stopped, his hands shifting to my waist as he shrugged off the slaps.

"Seeing how you won't sit still by yourself I guess I have to help you."

"I'm going to kill you." I muttered unable process anything else to say.

"You'll need your strength to do that." He responded cheekily obviously proud at what he's done. "All the more reason for you to sleep."

"I'll have a good night's sleep when I've kicked your ass!" I snapped pushing up from the nearby ground ready to slip from his grasp.

He wasn't having any of that it seemed as his hand quickly pushed down on my back successfully keeping me in place while I flailed my arms and legs about.

"Struggle all you want, it will only tire you out."

I'm glad I'm facing the ground, this way he can't see my face alit with embarrassment.

When he dragged me back he didn't simply do it to for the fun of it – I only wish he did. I didn't end up on pile of pillows, under a mountain of blankets as comfortable as the kings bed.

I ended up draped over his lap above folded legs as he leaned leisurely against a wall. It could've been worse I suppose. I could be sat on like the time in the stables. If I shuffled back a bit I suppose I could rest me head on his thigh... not that I want to or anything.

"Can't you just let me suffer in peace?" I question dryly as what I can only assume a blanket was thrown on my back scrappily.

"If I did that you wouldn't be suffering enough."

"Where did this mood suddenly came from?" I queried, concerned he turned insane overnight.

"'This mood', as you put it, has been stored away crushed by all the recent stress and drama."

I didn't reply instantly, it was long enough for my heart beat to return to normal before I did.

"Is it that bad?"

"It's getting there." He replied, suddenly sounded exhausted. My brows drew together causing a crease to take over my he always sounded this tired?

"Sounds like you need to be the one in my position."

He scoffed. "Are you calling me someone as stubborn as a mule who doesn't know when to stop?"

My eye twitched in annoyance, I didn't holding back as I snapped. "The day I have you begging for mercy you're going to regret saying that!"

"You can't even escape from the current predicament you're in now." He teased prodding my back mockingly.

I snapped, what little composure I had left shattering as I flailed about trying to somehow slip free from his grasp.

It's going to be one hell of a long day.

**AN: So I was sick when I started writing this which ultimately inspired me to make Nicoletta sick. She can share my pain mwahahaha. But seriously being sick sucks I can't sleep without suffocating myself and I can't write without having to blow my nose every couple minutes. **

**That and I sneezed all over my laptop screen =/**

**It was gross, trust me.**

**I feel better now though~ Two days after I started this chapter.**

**Don't forget to review! **

26\. CH- 26 A Lecture, A Talk, A Thought

**AN:Yaaay~ 30K reads on the other site. Here's one of the chapters in celebration. There will be another chapter tomorrow as I said I'd update two when it hit 30K to the other site :P**

I was right, it was a long night. A very long night.

After countless hours of bickering, threatening and sometimes even pinching his built up muscles I eventually wore myself out - falling asleep against my wishes. An hour or so later I awoke in bed, my eyes widening at the sight before me.

The room was clean, actually clean! I couldn't fight back the smile to claimed my features but it quickly disappeared when the shadow looming in the corner stirred, quickly standing before approaching the bed.

It wasn't Ezio, Orlando or Romano.

I nearly chocked there and then. Now that I think about it that might actually be a better alternative than what was to follow.

The mysterious person was La Volpe.

La Volpe... out of all the people in the world it was him. The man I feared seeing more than Romano in a bad mood. I jolted out of bed ignoring the way my head spun. To my surprise he was kind enough to give me a few minutes to get ready for the day before leading the way. The urge to dart behind a corner was overwhelming but I knew if he was here it meant something must have occurred.

I was wrong, nothing new had occurred at all. It was a planning - planning that I was unwillingly forced to sit through in the slight chance I would help. Which is where I sit now crammed in between Orlando and Ezio with La Volpe and Romano on the other side of the table.

I wish I could say I'm contributing , that I helped even if it was simply a sentence but I hadn't and nor do I plan to. I know nothing from before, Orlando still hasn't told me what happened in the room when I fell asleep that one time. I don't really want to know but I have to. It feels like if I don't then my whole life may just crumble away.

I coughed into my elbow lazily wiping at my mouth afterwards. All I've really been doing is sit here, cough every now and then and try to keep my distance from Orlando and Ezio. I've even sacrificed fresh air for their benefit as I breath into the crook of my arm to reduce the chances of them getting sick. I feel better, my throat no longer hurts but the annoying cough still tickles the back of my throat. I guess I should just be glad it's passing quickly.

"It's going to be difficult gaining his attention without a decoy." La Volpe spoke, his eyes no doubt boring into the top of my head sternly.

_Then it would be wise of you to find one._ I mused bitterly but didn't dare speak. Technically he was talking to the other assassins so to sum it up bluntly my opinion mattered little to him.

"I know." Ezio hummed in agreement, fidgeting in his chair. I pretended I didn't feel it as his elbow gently prodded my side. It wasn't exactly the gentlest gesture but it didn't hurt or jolt me back into reality.

"Maybe she's asleep?" Romano questioned.

"No," Orlando shot him down, "her breathing isn't slow enough."

I frowned into my arm. How the hell does he know what my breathing is like?!

"She is awake." La Volpe confirmed bringing a sudden chill to the air. Why do I get the feeling if I don't say something someone is going to pour water down my back?

"She seems to be ignoring us." Ezio stated.

My throat tightened. "It would seem that way." Orlando confirmed, his hand now an inch away from my face.

"I'm listening." I squeaked shrinking back in my seat as my eyes met La Volpe's heavy gaze. I don't think I'll ever be able to look at that man without feeling like he's looking directly at my soul.

"Then what were we talking about before?" Romano pressed.

"A distraction..." I trailed off knowing full well where the conversation was headed.

"You don't have any opinion?" It was Orlando's turn to press, nudging the arm my head was resting on right out of my grasp.

"Well what am I supposed to do?" I exasperated scooting back in my chair. I don't like how everyone is looking at me like the answer is crystal clear. I know what they want me to do but I, however, am not willing to play the distraction at all.

"Doing as we ask would be a good start." Romano pitched in confirming my suspicions.

"If things were that easy then you would never encounter any problems." I exhaled sharply ignoring the dangerous glint in his eyes. I can't just act like something's happened between us, it would only bring more questions to the packed cluster. I still do hate him, I don't think that will ever change, but if I suddenly asked my own body weight of questions rather than a simple scowl and insult then someone would catch on.

Then again... I'm pretty sure everyone almost knows something has happened. Ezio grudgingly stalked me, Orlando most likely herd it from Ezio while Romano was there for the whole thing. The only one who doesn't have a chance of knowing is La Volpe and even then he's most likely picked up on it. I'd rather he didn't know. Ally, enemy or acquaintance I don't want him thinking any less of me.

"No harm will come to you." Ezio reassured primly.

I sighed fisting my hands with a handful of hair tangled entwined with my fingers.. "I know no harm will come to me."

"Then why won't you cooperate?" La Volpe pitched in, his sharp tone almost popping the rebellion bubble.

"I just-no never mind," I dismissed the thought quickly, my original sentence crumbling away,"you wouldn't understand."

"We wouldn't understand?" Ezio questioned, the tone of his voice indicating he was not amused.

"Try us." Romano replied, a deceleration of pride embedded in his tone.

"You're all you." I frowned trying to find a way to describe it. "I'm not someone who craves life threatening situations. They scare the shit out of me." Only one way to get the point across and that is being brutally honest.

"Yet you always get sucked into them." Orlando piped up.

My lips pressed together in a firm line as I fought off the over whelming urge to snap back at him. What he said was true, I always do someone find a way to get sucked into these situations.

"We could use someone else," Ezio mused, "we shouldn't solely rely on someone."

I'd be lying if I said his words didn't sting. It felt as if he punched me in the gut, my hands sneaking down to cradle the imaginary pain.

"Someone who's more cooperative." Romano replied acknowledging Ezio's point.

"And who possess the skills." La Volpe continued.

Sentence by sentence, minute by minute they spoke of names and techniques I had never heard before. I tried to absorb their words, to store them in a bullet proof container in the back of my mind but it wouldn't work.

Focusing seemed impossible.

_What am I even doing here? _ I thought grimly nibbling on the corner of my lip. The wound protested, the skin slowly cracking apart as blood started to pool. I didn't care, I didn't think twice about biting down hard.

I need an escape from here before I spill it all.

"It appears my lip has started bleeding again." I spoke frantically, my legs a blur as I darted for the door.

"What are yo-"

Whoever spoke didn't have time to finish their sentence as I slammed the door shut, pressing my body weight against it. It didn't do much, if they could easily lug me over their shoulder then what was stopping them from opening that door and storming out?

"Leave her." A voice, La Volpe I think, reasoned. "The more she knows the more we put her life in endanger."

I wanted to open the door and throw money at the man while thanking him until I could no longer speak. He saved me. Literally saved me without even meaning to.

A low hum from the back of someone's throat echoed throughout the room. It was the only signal I needed before walking away, my fast long strides quickly becoming small shuffles as it became hard to breath.

It seemed surreal as I leaned against the wall, one hand supporting my weight as my legs became jelly beneath me. Fear pumped through my body as I breathed heavily, precious air forcing its way down my throat before I spluttered it back up. My eyes bore into the ground, no doubt wide with fear as it courses through my veins. What is happening? Am I dying?!

_No,_ the logical side of my mind reasoned, _stop over reacting and take deep breaths._

I listen to it allowing myself to slump down the wall to focus whatever remaining energy on breathing. Every breath became slower and deeper. Soon enough I was back to my regular pattern, the sudden attack vanishing as quickly as it came. I didn't move though, I was paralyzed to the core. My fingers twitched in anticipation daring for it to come back. I'd rather it come now than later during sleep when no one is around, tangled in the covers of my bed acting as a cage.

I was so out of it I didn't even notice the approaching figure in the distance.

"Sandro?" I asked, the words lugging from my mouth unwillingly.

"Are you alright down there?" He questioned quickly crouching at my side as soon as a reasonable distance settled between us.

"I'm fine." I breathed not truly believing my own words.

"You don't look fine." He stated boldly his eyes trailing across my lip no doubt bleeding lightly. "Your cheeks are flushed like you've ran a mile but all I heard was wheezing."

I opened my mouth to respond, the words sticking to my tongue ready to be interrupted.

Surprisingly I wasn't. Guess I've been around Orlando for too long.

"It's nothing." A smile that never reached my eyes took over my lips.

He hesitated, his mind telling him one thing while his body rebelled fighting for the other.

"Mi dispiace (I'm sorry)." A jaded smile gingerly graced his lips. "Ezio needs to know of this."

I panicked, my limbs re-enacting a move that had been used against me so many times. I store befuddled as my hand coiled around his wrist, the nails digging into tender flesh. Now I know how desperate and panicked Orlando felt during those times.

"It's fine, really." My voice rose an octave showing that I was anything but calm on the inside.

"Alright then," he nodded curtly, "but I want an explanation."

"Grazie!" Hope bubbled up my stomach emitting through sore limbs. His wrist twisted in my grip as he gently pulled me up, my own wrist enveloped in a gentle case. Any thoughts of resisting were choked -burned away before it could flash across my mind.

"I had the urge to suddenly sit down." The ice shattered around us, silence scattering away.

We both let go, his expression neutral as he responded. "I know you're slightly crazy but there is another reason."

I shook my head denying the accusation, imaginary hands slapping away the verbal poke. My throat ran dry, saliva refusing to damp it as my throat tickled in agitation.

Distrust riddled his face as his lips pursed together in concentration. "Fine," he caved, "if whatever it is gets any worse then I'm taking this under my belt."

My head bobbed up and down furiously, any words trapped as the urge to cough overwhelmed speaking.

He shuffled back, brows creasing and cheeks rising to perfect an unsure look. "Ask someone if you want to find me."

Alarm spiked through me, my mouth prying open to release a small cough. "Where are you going?"

"I have some children to watch over." He replied.

How do they have children here? Aren't they always in danger?

"This is not simply a place to stay but more like a home." Sandro continued sensing my confusion. "Certain events happen to those in need, such as the death of their parents so we take them in."

"And train them to be assassins?" It came out much sharper than I intended, a pang of guilt struck me as I suppressed he urge to flinch at my own tone.

"Basic training is a priority," He responded coolly, "but they are not forced to do anything they don't wish to. As long as they grow up to be good citizens who understand the concepts of the world then nothing bad shall become of them."

A large cough was suppressed twisting into a pitiful hack. "What if they do turn bad?"

He tilted his head to the side, sharp green eyes splitting the air. "They don't."

I flinched at the authority in his voice, the protectiveness and snappy manner his tone came out. I had offended him.

"I wasn't saying that you raise them bad!" I bolted to his side wanting to make something right for once. Recently all I've been doing is screwing things up - I can't even clean my room without making it worse!

He averted his gaze, the skin loosening around his eyes. "This will come off rude but it would be best of you to contain your curiosity."

My throat ran dry, the lump expanding as I store up at him with wide eyes.

"I know you mean no harm," he continued, fierceness slipping into stern. "but people don't say everything for a reason. By not asking questions good things can come too. Curiosity is not a hinder nor a help but providing on how it is used determines how it affects the one behind it."

"And how would it be affecting me currently?" I asked weakly, desperate for good news in a cluster of gloomy events.

"There you go again," he chided gently, "if you asked and received the answer you desire. How would it make you feel?"

"I'm not too sure." Weak, annoyed and useless.

"Ah, but you are." He responded, a finger pointed at my temple. "You over complicate things, stress over small actions when they can easily be brushed aside. You refuse help because you don't know why they're helping, you don't know what they're feeling which makes you uncomfortable."

"No," I retorted falling right into his trap, "I just don't enjoy dragging other people into messes."

"They're already in the mess. They're trying to lessen the burden on you by taking responsibility."

"The responsibility is mine."

"No," with a harsh tone and unwavering bluntness he shot me down, "the responsibility lays on those who know, not solely one person."

My arms folded over my chest, my gaze strengthening challenging his. I chased him down so I could fix the wrongs but now all that is happening is a lecture - one I'm rather agitated about.

"Think of it this way," he continued sensing that I wasn't going to speak, "what if someone you cared for was in trouble. What would you do?"

"I'd help them out." Orlando, Beppe, Ezio... hell maybe even La Volpe and Romano if they're gravely ill enough.

"What if that dragged you into their problem as well?"

A gear snapped into place, my lips crashing down tightly.

"That's what I thought." There were no traces of smugness in his voice, a monish tone dominated all.

"It's different." My tone refused to stay calm, words streaming from my mouth.

"No, it isn't."

He rose an inch, his back clicking as the bones popped into place. His gaze was challenging, his eyes glistened over with influence. His expression didn't waver as I store back, my expression neutral before I cracked, a grimace riddling my features.

"You're too good at this." Were the words chosen to admit defeat, my gaze now resting down the hall - anywhere but his stare.

"I deal with rebellious children all the time." He replied flatly.

A low hum tickled the back of my throat, my blocked nose making the simple action troublesome.

"Don't brood over what I've spoken," he added in a light hearted tone, a hand gently cupping my shoulder, "think about it. Whether you take it to mind or ignore it is entirely up to you but hear out this last part."

"I'm listening."

"If I did ask a thousand questions then you would have grown agitated, until you stormed away perhaps even rethinking me as an annoyance."

"I could have hated you..." I cringed, looking at him with sorry eyes.

"And I too with you." He responded evenly. I'd be lying if I said his words didn't reassure me for they did - a large chunk of guilt crumbling away.

"Sorry." I sighed, my shoulders sagging beneath his hand.

"There is nothing to be sorry about." He spoke slipping his hand off my shoulder. "From what I've seen you're not one to apologise."

I huffed, red bangs blowing from my eyes as I scowled at him - the short moment disappearing never to be relived again.

"You know," he continued, "if something is troubling me then I'm here to talk."

I opened my mouth to decline his offer but stopped myself, catching my tongue before the words could flow freely from it. "I'll think about it."

"Good." He smiled, his eyes lighting up with pride and success. "I have one more question before I go."

I groaned, despite a small smile playing on my lips. "What is it?"

His smirk vanished as curiosity veiled any other expression. "What made you reconsider?"

I glanced at him out of the corner of my eyes, the small smile fighting to turn into a grin as I spoke. "I decided to take in your words."

"Finally, I have helped rid the world of one so stubborn it will kill them."

I frowned, the smirk vanishing as my lips curled up in distaste. "Now I'm begging to reconsider."

A laugh bubbled form his lips. "There's the Nicoletta I know."

Grudgingly I caved, the smile one again taking control.

"You're in a good mood. I saw you following La Volpe before. Did something happen?"

The smile faltered as a pain flared in my chest. I flinched, rubbing the uncomfortable warmness while my mind raced to come up with a response.

"W-"

"Ah, sorry for bringing it up." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly exactly like the first time we met. "It's obviously something which caused for your small meltdown."

"It wasn't a meltdown!" I retorted, my voice rising against my will.

He looked taken back by my tone but replied nether the less. "It was obviously something."

My features softened as a regret flickered across his eyes. He's just trying to help. "Nothing large enough to worry about."

Bewilderment flooded his face. "You perhaps one of the strongest people I know."

"What?"

"Well," he started, "I've never seen you cry once - nor has anyone else for that matter. You're obviously sick but yet you don't ask for help or benefits. You'd rather the burden be entirely on you "

"You've already told me this." I muttered, my cheeks unwillingly taking a red tint as his words struck home.

"You're strong, that's good, but don't let pride get in the way of your health. Stress can cause many things, sudden pain, sickness..." He trailed off, a knowing look sparking in his eyes. "I'll see you later."

"Wait!" My voice rang throughout the corridor, my fingers clamped on his robe. "What do you mean?"

His head cocked to the side, a small smirk being the only indication as to what he's thinking. "My words mean nothing." With that he walked away, my fingers pinching together in the absence of the material. "Be sure to relax. If you don't then this sickness your experiencing has the possibility of getting worse."

My feet refused to move becoming suddenly glued to the ground as I watched his retreating figure. What is he hinting at? Is he stating that I feel like this because of stress, that I've overworked myself? It could be worse, I could be in Ezio's position piled under a mountain of problems.

Warily I turned, my eyes staring emotionally down the hall way. Internal conflict is the worst type of conflict. Physical is easily solved, the strongest or better trained opponent wins while the other submits to their way.

Internal conflict is like getting a bruise right in the middle of a delicious apple. It sits there, forcing you to bite around it unless you want the vile brown smudge to corrupt your pleasantry. It bothers you, agitates all the nerves until you can no longer bear it. Some would bite into it, their eyes watery at the vile taste while others would bite it out. No matter which decision it still soured the mood and made their day bitter.

My fingers twitched, the only movement in the now silent hallway. I wonder what they're doing in there... what they're planning. Should I help? Lessen the load which is slowly crushing Ezio? A pang of guilt settled in my stomach, the muscles churning in retaliation.

_No,_ the stubborn side fought back, _they said it themselves that they have other people. Let someone more experienced and fit for the job take your place._

True... they did say that. They'll be fine, they're trained, ready and prepared for whatever they're doing - the planning session says that much.

A sigh slipped from my lips, my hand clenching into a tight fist.

I get the feeling something bad is going to happen.

**AN: I'm exhausted. I was going to finish off the other chapter tonight by staying up but I've got a lot of shopping to do tomorrow so I can't stay up late. I'll finish the next chapter tomorrow and post it before going back to the 4(maybe even 3)+ days for the next update. I was going to post two at the same time but this way you get a little bit of suspense **

27\. CH- 27 The Return

**AN: *Sigh* I've had a really shit day. First of all someone threw a rock through my parents window at 3am, I entered the wrong password for my card now I have to go and unlock it. Little to no sleep, little shits egging the house and now this card business has me exhausted. **

**Forgive me if this chapter seems a little less motivated. **

**Anywaay this is the second speedy update for the 30K celebration on the other site. :P Thanks to you guys for reading though! We're approaching 15K on this site.**

Two days.

Two painstakingly slow days and they're still not back. The contents of my stomach lurch, bile sneaks up my throat when their names ring in my ears. No hope, no anticipation just dread wrapping around me like a blanket.

La Volpe's floating around the building after returning one day since they departed. I perused him testing my stalking abilities to the maximum. One encounter was all he graced me, his eyes sharp and firm. He spoke one word, cutting my question off.

No.

One word, one syllable yet that was all it took for simmering hope to tune solid, freezing over with despair. With that he left, talking to various people of the brotherhood. Since Ezio, Orlando and Romano were all out I suppose it makes sense for him to keep an eye on the place.

The real question is why he didn't stay with the other three.

La Volpe is a man shrouded by many rumours. Some say he can see through walls, others assume he is a witch in disguise. It's hard to believe at first but once you see the man in action it seems too real to be true. His footsteps don't make a sound, he has the hearing good enough to make conversations through walls while his eyes are sharp enough to pick up the smallest movement in a room of pitch black darkness.

However La Volpe isn't purely in charge.

A woman, I can't remember her name, has taken over organising meals and activities. Unrest settled as a mist, more and more people arriving as the days passed by. I wouldn't say the building is crowded but it is certainly more lively. Idle chatter can always be heard no matter the time of day or night. People have moved into the room next to Beppe's and I but we decided not to interfere with their business.

To put it simply they're walking metaphors of exhaustion. Black bags sag under their eyes, their limbs lead not bothering to move to muffle their yawns. I'd be lying if I said it wasn't annoying. It is. It's one thing to yawn, but it's another to yawn declaring your presence to the whole world with a deafening roar. They're both males, however a female pair moved in on the other side of the corridor. Food is their energy which is quickly devoured before they collapse on their beds, light snoring becoming filtered through the walls.

Just thinking about them makes me tired, my own arms stretching above my head leisurely as a series of pops cause goose bumps to rise on my arm. I'm in a chair, draped out rather strangely, watching Sandro interact with the four children in front of him - their eyes twinkling with interest at the heroic tale he's telling. I can't tell if he's joking, his eyes gazed over in mirth but yet narrow enough to give a chilling sense of truth.

I never thought I would willingly come along, to lessen his own burden of watching over the children. From what I've seen so far he's their father figure, sharing smile and laughs with the small children. Although I didn't come here solely for his benefit. I need something to escape the anxiety clawing at my sides.

"What happened next?" A child with beady brown eyes asked excitedly.

"I snuck around the corner, threw a pebble and grabbed the book while he was distracted." Sandro replied, amusement riddled on his face as the children's grins grew wider.

"You're amazing!"

"Can you teach me?"

"He must have been stupid if he didn't see you." One muttered, arm folded over their chests.

Sandro smiled sweetly, his eyes closing causing a wave of innocence to wash over the children. "He was."

Laughter filled the air as my own lips caved, the corner rising in a mixture of amusement and admiration.

"Nicoletta." Sandro spoke, "if you would be so kind as to fetch the food."

A heavy bubble of agitation rose. Why am I always the one who fetches the food? "Capito (Got it)." I suppressed the spike of annoyance and set off to do as he asked.

So I did. I carried a tray of food before deciding it was time to give them privacy. Besides, I promised Beppe I would accompany him while he was put on lookout for the night.

"Salve (Hello)." He greeted happily, a grin lightening his features in the dim light.

I didn't reply, I settled for a small nod as I continued to munch on an apple.

"How did you get that?" He asked, obviously referring to the apple, as a frown smeared his features.

I took a slow daunting bite as I store at him. "I helped clean up."

"Hmm, I suppose someone should go check on their safety then." He teased, a ridicule smile replacing the frown.

I shot him a warning look despite the playful smile that rested on my lips. "So how long are you on duty anyway?"

"I'm not sure." He responded truthfully. "I was told to simply stand here until someone takes my place."

"You're climbing up the ladder." I replied leaning against the wall. Look out is a rather tedious job. You stand next to the door, not sit, making sure no one who's not meant to come in stays out. It's rather obvious if they're outsider but if not there is always a senior member who hangs around the area. They say it's for extra precautions, that you can never be too careful, but I have a sneaking suspicion that people have fallen asleep while assigned the job.

"What about you?" Beppe asked, his eyes gleaming with curiosity. "You must have been up to something."

I could feel my grin faltering so I spoke quickly wanting to hide my emotions before he could catch on. "I've done small tasks but nothing compared to what you've done."

It was a blessing how he looked in the other direction, his attention briefly focused on something else - the edge of distraught doing in one ear and out the other.

"Really?" He asked, no doubt having only heard half of what I said. "With all that time you've spent around Ezio I would've thought bigger things would come your way."

"Nah." I responded as strong as I could.

Which wasn't strong enough as my voice held obvious signs of panic, my tone rising obviously.

As expected his brows drew together, calculating eyes now boring into mine. "You know." he started. "I've been thinking about why Orlando seems to hate you."

"Really?" I asked, panic twisting into curiosity.

"Si (yes), I think he's jealous." He retorted, his voice hushed as if someone would carelessly hear us speaking.

"Jealous you say?" I questioned dumbly playing along. It would be easier if he thought Orlando and I didn't get along. It would save me from having to explain until my mouth runs dry. "Orland probably doesn't even know the meaning of jealousy. He gets what he wants even if that means months of planning."

An eyebrow raised distorting the stern look that riddled his face. "You seem to know a lot about him"

I shifted my weight giving the new aching foot a break. "It comes with always running into him."

A low hum tickled the back of his throat. "I've noticed that."

"Oh?" I queried. How much does he know?

He didn't reply at first but when he did his eyes lit up with a burning fire - one that sought answers. "I've been meaning to ask you a question."

It was my turn to hum, a curt nod telling him to fire away.

"I don't mean to pry but I've noticed recently you've been a bit down. There are tired eyes behind that sincere smile."

My mouth instantly shot open, a thick stream of rejection ready to roll out.

No.

One word, the very same one used against me by La Volpe causing distraught, anxiousness and concerned feelings to wash through me. It only lasted for a few second, true panic and desperate thoughts whizzing around my head but it was enough to make me feel sick, to want to throw up there and then.

I don't want Beppe to feel like that.

He may not feel distraught, like something rammed into his stomach leaving him winded, gasping for air, but there is one thing I am certain he will feel.

Regret and agitation.

"Si (yes)." I affirmed, the words lugging from my mouth. My eyes snapped to the ground. I can't face him, if I do I'm sure the blood will rush to my face faster than I can restrain it.

He laughed warmly, any tension becoming banished from the atmosphere. "There is no need to be embarrassed."

I exhaled sharply, my eyes slowly trailing up his arm before shamefully returning to his face. "I can't help it."

He snickered, a playful smirk half shadowed by the flicker of the fire.

I scowled but decided to dismiss it as a different question came to mind. "Since I'm only keeping you company doesn't that mean I can take a seat?"

The smirk faltered, disbelief taking its place. "You wouldn't."

"Oh, but I would." I spoke walking towards a chair propped up against a wall. My steps were slow and daunting, torturing him about the fact I could rest my legs while he couldn't.

"If you fall asleep don't expect me to save you from falling off."

"I'm used to sleeping on the ground." I shrugged, an uncomfortable warmth seeping into my muscles at the thought of sleeping on the ground. "Do we get a midnight snack?"

He rolled his eyes, leaning against the wall. His body was turned in the direction of the door but I could tell by the way his head tilted to the side I had his attention.

"Do you think about anything else apart from food?"

"Sleep is good too." I added in a teasing tone settling down comfortably.

"Just watch the door." He muttered, envy entwined with his words.

"Isn't that your job?"

"Well if you're here for company the least you could do it watch the door."

"Si signore (yes sir)." I retorted mockingly but did as he asked anyway.

Now we wait.

"Nicoletta!" Someone snapped, Beppe I think.

"Huh, what?" I must have jumped three feet in the air by the sharpness of his voice.

"Someone's coming! They look suspicious."

"Then warn the person down the corridor." I uttered darting behind the door.

"I've already looked and they're not there!"

"Well then we take matters into our own hands! Get on the other side of the door. We'll jump on them."

"Are you insane?!" I couldn't see his face, by now the small fire was blown out causing darkness to devour the room.

"Only when I need to be." I replied thinking back to the time I bit Raul.

No other words were spoken between us as we crouched next to the door. We had to be low, too low for my liking but if we did otherwise then they could easily see through the glass.

Uneven steps, muffled by the wall, signalled that they were indeed approaching. Unwillingly I took in a deep breath, my lungs twinging painfully at the overload of air.

"Do you think anyone is up?" A voice asked, their tone drained of any remaining energy.

"I'm not sure." Another responded, they too sounding equally drained.

They sound so familiar...

"We'll soon find out." Someone breathed, their fingers coiling around the handle.

A foot lugged in the room followed by their body as they strode forward. It was dark - to dark to see the gleaming insignia of the brotherhood smelted onto their belt.

I had already pounced, my arms wrapped tightly around their neck while my legs looped around their waist. I may not be the strongest but you'd be surprised how adrenaline pushes the body past its limits.

A startled yelp left their mouth, their legs bending beneath them as Beppe swiped at their ankles. If we could get one down then we could quickly move to the others before he got up.

Expect the man jumped over Beppe's kick and in return pushed him back with his foot. A strip of moonlight shone through the door illuminating the room just enough to see shock riddle Beppe's face. It didn't hurt, he didn't gasp, groan or cry out in pain.

He was simply shocked.

So was I as the man jerked backward, my own back hitting roughly against the wall. Tears pricked my eyes from the sudden impact, a spike of pain freezing next to my spine. Roughly I shook my head, the tears slipping back to their original place as I tightened my grip. I'm not going to give up.

"Stop!" One roared, successfully halting any movement of muscles in the man beneath me.

However I too stopped, their own hands gripping my wrists roughly preventing any movement apart from my legs.

"Beppe?" One breathed in disbelief.

A moment of silence settled between us, their silhouettes slowly coming into view. I squinted, eyes narrowing while trying my hardest to reclaim my own hands. Unfortunately they were not letting go no matter how hard I struggled.

"If Beppe is there," the man beneath me rumbled. "then I can only assume Nicoletta is the one trying to strangle me." He's warm – too warm for the human body. Maybe they rushed back here? It would certainly explain their exhausted tones.

On queue I yanked my arms, my legs loosening so I could kick at his upper thigh. If I could I would aim my kicks at his rear. Unfortunately it seems impossible at this angle.

"I'm taking that as a yes." They spoke, stepping away from the wall.

"If you know who I am then let me go!" I growled, rearing my head back ready to head but once again.

For once in my life he listened to my words, their grip releasing completely from my wrist.

I however wasn't expecting it causing me to land right on my rear.

"Because you know our names I can only assume you belong here." I spoke shooting a scowl at Beppe. I could tell it was him from his lanky outline. True the blame wasn't all his, it was practically mine as well but he was the only one I could openly scowl at.

"What are you prattling on about?" The man in front of my spoke, stretching out a hand.

I looked at it hesitantly. My body screaming out in alarm telling me to veer back but my mind... it's telling me to accept it.

So I did. I clasped his hand tightly in mine allowing them to pull me from the ground. It saves me from straining my pounding back.

It was also at that moment It clicked who they were.

"Orlando?!" Pure joy seeped from its pores, my heartbeat rapidly increasing within the first second.

"And now she notices." He replied dryly, letting go now that I was standing.

I opened my mouth to respond, to ask them how it went and maybe even apologise for not going along with them. I guess Sandro's words sunk in...

But then I saw the blood. A thick crimson smudge, the middle crusted over, stained his robe. It was growing too, every second the edges would spread a little bit further. The dark red middle positioned on his side slowly spreading across his chest.

A loop hole where only a thin sheet of iron protected him.

"You idiota!" I shouted, lunging forward. "You lecture me about my safety yet this happens to you!"

"I-I'm fine" He tripped over his words startled by the sudden leap.

"How bad is it? Is it deep? What happened? Why did La Volpe come b-"

"Would it kill you to be quiet for one minute?!" He snapped, a hand securely locking my jaw in place. His expression was impossible to read as his head was already turned towards another figure, one who I could only assume was Ezio.

"Talk about bad timing." He seethed, no doubt in a bad mood.

"Perhaps it is bad timing but now we can get things done quicker." Ezio dismissed any negative thoughts, his own body now turned towards Beppe. "Go and fetch some bandages and grab a shirt from your room."

A frown creased my forehead as I struggled in Orlando's grip violently. "Don't you take one of mine!" I managed to squeak before Orlando stepped it up to the next level, two hands now gripping my face. What is it with this man and physical contact?!

Beppe's eyes glazed over in concern. Concern which meant their health was obviously more important than my attire. At this rate I'm going to run out of clothes!

"As for you," Ezio continued once Beppe left hearing range, "there's something we need to discuss."

A pit settled in the bottom of my stomach, small fingers digging down creating a shudder to work its way up my spine. I kicked at Orlando's feet, my heel striking his tough boot. I'm pretty sure that hurt me more than it hurt him.

Hesitantly he released me but his hands lingered around my shoulders. I guess he doesn't want to attract any other attention.

"About what?" I asked. If only I can see how stern his expression is.

"Everything." Romano interjected leaving me befuddled as to what he was talking about.

"What? Flowers?" I retorted dryly shrugging off Orlando hands.

They didn't move - in fact they returned stronger than even almost pushing down with enough force for my legs to crumble. Almost being the key word.

"What's going on?" There was no way to hide the panic that seeped into my voice, the tightness of my throat distracting me from the shallow pain looming in my chest.

"You didn't tell us about Damiano." Orlando spoke, his nails digging into tender flesh.

"I told you what happened!" I barked elbowing his chest. It worked, a muffled grunt worked its way up his throat as he let go. A block of annoyance stopped any guilt from slipping past. He deserved that.

"You didn't tell us how tricky he is to catch." Romano snarled stepping closer.

It was at that moment the moonlight hit him.

A large gash trailing from under his right eye to his lower jaw obstructed his features, blood slowly dripping from his nose.

Skin stretched as my eyes widened, concern over riding any other emotion. "What the hell happened?"

Orlando snatched me back, a hand grabbing my wrist before I could get any closer to Romano.

"Don't." He whispered, so low that I even had trouble making it out. "He'll skin you alive."

"A lack of information!" He snapped back, malice thick in his tone as he stormed past Ezio.

"I told you all that I know!" It was my turn to shout, Orlando's hand hovered close to my mouth no doubt ready to silence me if it grew any louder.

My efforts of redemption were futile however. Romano just wasn't one who you could reason with.

"Ignore him." Ezio spoke tearing his gaze away from Romano. I didn't even have to see his expression to tell he's concerned, I could hear it in his voice.

Concerned but ultimately pissed. His voice hds a gruff edge to it but yet somehow sharp - sharp enough to cut through steel.

_He's so concerned about Romano._ I mused, making sure to not speak out loud. _Does this mean that Romano is actually doing something good for the brotherhood? If he was doing bad I doubt Ezio would be this concerned... maybe it's just an act to ease Romano's suspicions? _

"How can I just ignore him?" I replied sternly, my tone suggesting it was more of a statement rather than a question. "He's bleeding!"

"I'm bleeding and you're not freaking out about it." Orlando muttered, blowing blonde bangs out of his eyes.

"Is that... jealously in your voice?" I whipped around, confusion riddling my face. "You're jealous at a time like this?"

"If I can ignore him for the time being then you can too." Ezio interjected firmly, his lead legs carrying him down the corridor.

Orlando followed dragging me along as my wrist was still firmly encased in his wrist.

"What about his wound?" I tugged back, my feet trying desperately to get a grip on the ground.

"He will treat it himself." Ezio replied, his tone unwavering and firm.

I sighed softly not able to hold anything against him. To say this is a tough time would be an understatement. Two of the three leaders are injured, their target has escaped - or at least I assume so- and it seems that none of their plans worked.

"What about the fourth person?" I queried, my brows drawing together. "Weren't you going to get someone else to be the distraction?"

"We ran out of time." Ezio responded snappily, a warning declaring not to ask any more questions.

"That's your fault for delaying it." I muttered quickly snapping my gaze away from the man.

Ezio didn't respond but I practically hear the nerve popping in irritation, I could feel his glare burning a hole in the back of my head.

A lump formed in my throat as Orlando squeezed, his fingers pushing together pinching the skin - yet another warning.

"La Volpe is fine." I took a leap of faith as I spoke, not sure as to how he would react. "He's wandering around the building somewhere."

No response, not even a glare or a smile. His features didn't even twitch!

"Are you at least going to tell me what happened?!" I snapped, stepping on the back of Orlando's boot. To my pleasure the material rose, his heel briefly slipping out of place before popping back into its original position. In the long run it may have done nothing but it sure as hell gained his attention.

"If you're quiet for more than a few seconds then yes!"

"You're paying for that new shirt." I spoke from nowhere, the subject changing rapidly.

"I'm not paying for two." He retorted.

"Then I'll ruin those robes even more." I threatened eyeing the stained material.

"Star zitto (Shut up)." Ezio interjected. His tone may have not been snappy but his voice was doused in enough malice and hostility to sink a ship.

I exhaled sharply. What the hell happened? I can tell that Damiano escaped - that much is clear - but why are they injured?

Better yet why is Ezio in such a bad mood? Is it simply because of Orlando and Romano obtaining injuries or is there another story to his bitter mood?

I guess I have to wait for an explanation...

**AN: Gah. So I said to myself "I'll make this one short because I'm in a bad mood and I don't feel like writing" but look at it. 4k xD I've cheered up now but that might be because of chocolate and an anime marathon :P**

28\. CH-28 Raul Revealed

**Gah. Nearly 5K words for this chapter. But there is a lot of dialogue that I wanted to get out of the way so here it is~! **

**On a bitter note we've received two more broken windows last night... I'm not even sure what to think.**

Blood trickled down the side of Orlando's chest, the lower half covered with a material - which I have a sneaking suspicion it's one of my tops - to stop the blood from reaching onto Ezio's floor.

"Can you not do that in here?" I mumbled adverting my gaze. Whether it is his bare chest or the fact he was bleeding right next to me doesn't matter, it still made me uncomfortable.

"It saves time." Ezio replied curtly, his tone a much calmer one than before. Beppe had come and left, he needed to return to look out. It's situations like these which prove just how useful the lookout actually is.

However now there is a slight complication. Beppe knows something is going on behind the scenes. The suspicion is clear in his eyes, the way his gaze flickered from all of us lingering before he snapped away. He drawled out his steps, his hair shifted away from his ears like he wanted to hear exactly what we're saying. To put it simply I'm sure if he wasn't on lookout - which he seemed rather reluctant to go back to - he would either be in this room or outside listening to what we had to discuss.

Speaking off discussion... "Are you going to tell me what happened or not?" I asked snappily tired of sitting around doing nothing. I offered to help Orlando, fighting down a wave of nervousness at the thought of simply laying my hands on his chest...Only because he injured! It's not like I would get nervous touching him.

Oh god this is just going into a weird train of thought. He denied it though; something about it would be faster if he did it himself.

"Soon." Ezio replied calmly, his hands clasped together under his chin. He was staring intensely at Orlando, his eyes boring into the large gash as if he was willing it would miraculously heal within the blink of an eye.

"If you leave it any sooner then it will be next year." I uttered, exhaling sharply. I may be acting a bit immature... okay perhaps more than a bit but I've waited too long. There's no reason why he can't simply tell me right now.

Orlando paused setting aside the bandages as he rose from his seat. Pain flickered across his face but he did well to suppress it as he strode over to my side of the room, his eyes narrowed in a mixture of suspicion and determination.

"If you want to talk so much," he spoke, his voice husky from small grunts of pain while cleaning his wound, "then how about you start by telling us the deal with Raul."

I blinked, inching back in my seat away from his crouched form. Maybe I should just stop sitting in seats around these men. It only seems to hinder me.

"In that case I'm fine with not speaking." I replied boldly despite my retreating form.

"It's either that or sit in silence while Romano tends to his wounds." Ezio pitched in, his gaze briefly flickering over me.

I didn't have to think twice about my answer. "In silence we sit then."

Orlando walked away as my gaze stayed on the ground - anywhere but their firm expressions.

"Silence from your mouth perhaps, but it's time you got a taste of your own medicine." With those words Orlando plopped down on a chair in front of me, his legs stretched out nearly touching my own.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my brows drawing together into a frown.

"What he's trying to say is that he'll keep asking about it until you give him answer." Ezio summed it up quickly leaning back in own chair. I internally winced as the bones in his back popped - this time not so pleasurably.

"... Are you okay?" The words slipped from my mouth upon seeing his mouth twisted up in distaste.

"Fine." He exhaled sharply, flinching as he clicked his back into place.

"So are you going to speak," Orlando started, "or am I going to have get in your face."

"You're already in my face." I snarked, agitated at the sudden change of mood.

"How about this then." He inched closer, a devious smile creeping up on his face. "I can go further."

"Come any further and I'll bite your ear off!" I snarled, the chain keeping my composure together snapping. Instinctively my hands latched on to his shoulder. With every ounce of force I owned I pushed against him not wanting for my personal space to be invaded.

To sum it up quickly it's a rather awkward position - more so than the time I was up against the wall. His face hovered inches above mine, his hands poised on the arm rests of the chair leaving nowhere for my arms to go apart from uncomfortably tucked next to my side.

"A bold threat from someone who doesn't have the guts to help with a simple mission."

A spike of fury released from inside my chest. "Stai Zitto(Shut up!) I growled, my foot kicking out into the leg of his chair. As expected he tripped, his chair tipping back as he quickly jumped off - the clatter of the wooden chair bouncing off the walls.

"It seems I've struck a nerve." Were the words that left his mouth as soon as he recovered - which was quickly.

I huffed, my arms having a mind of their own as they crossed violently over my chest. "Tch (**AN: I haven't used this before in this story but I'm assuming you know what sort of sound that makes.)**."

"Hmm?" A hum of thought, one which obviously knew the answer to whatever it was thinking about. "Is this a sign that you regret not coming along."

I didn't respond - I couldn't. I could practically feel Ezio's eyes boring into the back of my head. I knew that if I turned to face him I would be captured in his gaze, one powerful enough to render my muscles frozen.

"It seems it is." Ezio pitched in, playing along now that his mood had improved. "The real question is though what happened to the young woman who refused to help at all?"

It was directed at me - hell this whole conversation is but I kept my lips shut letting them prattle on with their own thoughts.

"Perhaps she has come to her senses, Ezio." Orlando suggested, true curiosity entwined with his words. "Someone might have even talked her into her sense."

I scowled at Orlando. "What do you want?"

"I'm not telling you until you agree to talk about it."

"Well then we're going to be here for a while."

A mist of silence settled above us raining down tension. It was thick, thick enough for me to cave in.

"Fine." I huffed. "I will do my best to answer."

"Bene-"

"But in return," I continued slicing through Orlando's words. "I want to know exactly what happened."

Ezio nodded but spoke anyway, his words latching onto mine and extending them. "Not until Romano comes back."

"Why is he even off tending to his own wounds?" I asked, agitation giving my tone a sharp edge.

"Because he prefers to do it that way." Orlando shot back, answering my question more brutally than expected.

A sigh slipped between my lips. Who am I to judge? I would most likely do the exact same thing. "What is it you want to talk about?"

"Raul." Was the response I received, the words escaping from Ezio's and Orlando's mouth simultaneously.

"Anything but that." Well... not anything but even talking about adorable babies – which I despise taking about – would be a better start. I rose from my seat, my arm already extended out towards a nearby book. If I can't ignore the man I suppose the book will causes for a greater chance of a distraction. Even if I end up throwing it at the man it still ends the same.

A pang of pain shot through my rear, no cushion was there to soften the fall. An unwelcomed hand lay on my shoulder, a force greater than all my muscles put together sat behind it, pushing me down onto the chair. I guess someone doesn't want me ignoring them in any shape or form.

"You're not trying your best." He spoke coolly, using my own words against me. I guess he can be cunning when he wants to, similar to Romano in a sense.

Small specks of dust caught my attention, my gaze briefly lingering on the faded dots before snapping back my target.

The target being Ezio. He saw it, his eyes pried open upon seeing my expression a sudden wave of curiosity glazed over his eyes. Whatever his thoughts were, what insane predicaments he imaged were dismissed – unknown to me as he responded with a simple nod.

I sought guidance and I received it.

"Fine." I spoke around the dissolving lump in my throat. A small gesture... a small indication as to what I should do was all it took for a large pool of stress to vanish.

"Wow," Orlando commented bewildered. "someone really did lecture you."

"No one did such a thing." I retorted quickly... maybe too fast for Orlando's brows raised while Ezio's eyes took a hint of amusement no doubt imagining the unlikely scene.

"You're awfully defensive over something that didn't happen."

I exhaled sharply for what felt like the millionth time that day, the chain slowly reattaching the dumbbell of composure. "Just get on with it."

"It is as I said." Orlando spoke, Ezio's firm gaze affirming what he was speaking. "Tell us about Raul."

"Why?" I responded quickly but slower than before, my sharp tone indicating that is was more of a demand than a question.

Ezio drawled out a breath leaning back in his seat as he spoke. "We're hoping to deal with one matter so that the other can be focused on."

I blinked, my eye lids snapping shut before I grudgingly pried them open, their two sitting figures a sole reminder of the situation I'm in. "And I'm assuming this matter is that Raul is 'affecting' me."

"Si." Orlando and Ezio responded together bluntly.

"Well it isn't affecting me." I shot them down. If you ever told me I would be involved in a passive argument with two people who could kill me I would have laughed in your face. Too this day I still would, how a young woman such as myself could actually put up a solid argument – one such as right now. "Sure, I might go down a different corridor for the benefit of each other but a fight doesn't break out every time we met."

"It's happened one out of two times." Ezio retorted.

"One of those times he was more interested in something else other than your presence." Orlando continued referring to the whole situation with the instructor. Speaking of which I need to find out what happened to him...

I brushed aside what they said but a pit of dread settled in the pit of my stomach. Okay, maybe I'm not doing so well in this argument. "I know things didn't go well with Damiano..." I trailed off, hatred flooding their eyes and muscles as they each tensed in their spot. "But that doesn't mean you can simply but into someone else's personal affairs."

"Who says it personal?" A new voice, La Volpe, spoke. Orlando's head whipped to face him, agitation riddling his face. Ezio however seemed to expect his arrival and settled for a simple nod of his head, an unspoken greeting.

"What do you mean?" I frowned, his words finally gluing together in my head.

"Your choice to leave had it affects." Orlando spoke, his words directed at La Volpe, calmly despite the fire raging behind his eyes.

"I warned you." He replied, almost chiding Orlando. "It was your choice to continue."

"Th-!"

"It was." Ezio interrupted Orlando, stopping a raging argument before it could even occur. "The effects are our fault and no one else is to blame."

Somehow Orlando picked up on Ezio's warning and settled back in his seat. He wasn't calm – there was no way he could become calm after getting all fired up. His muscles were tensed tightly together, his fists clenched as his knuckles paled to a ghastly white. Despite his bottled up anger he managed to stay silent as La Volpe spoke.

"We have reason to believe that that man is involved in some shady business."

I really should be surprised but yet I don't feel anything at all apart from agitation. "I could have told you that from the start."

"But you didn't." Romano strolled in keeping a respectable distance between him and La Volpe.

"Yes for my words were drowning in tension." I managed to roll my eyes although that didn't stop my teeth from nibbling the inside of my gum nervously. "Hatred for one always leads to suspicion. Don't take my words so seriously without thinking through them."

"This is a serious situation." Of course he would reply. "Sentences with false humour are not welcome."

"If things with false humour are not allowed then maybe you shou-"

My words were cut short as my stomach lurched forward, a wave of dread racing through my veins as my chair veered dangerously to the left. I wasn't even balancing it on one leg, it just happened!

Then it all made sense. The tanned hand coiled around the back of the chair a dead indication as to who did it.

"Orlan-!" I barked—well tried to but once again I had been cut off.

"Now that everyone is here we can get back on track." Ezio spoke, he too joining in with Orlando at cutting me off. I twisted in my seat, my feet attacking Orlando's brutally as my heel crashed down onto his toes. He wasn't allowed to wear his boots in the room, they were dirtier than a whores mind. Strange, really, how even during the most troubled times of his life Ezio still stands by rules he set previously. The only way I can describe it is true dedication.

"Starting with Raul." As soon as the words left Ezio's mouth everyone gathered in a circle – the door locked securely in place. La Volpe leaned against a wall, Ezio's dragged over a chair over while Romano slouched on the ground, his cheek buried in his hand protectively. I guess his cheek stings...

Romano cleared his throat, hesitantly drawing his hand away from his cheek. "I knew he was bad news to begin with."

It took all the self-control in my body to not gape, to not raise my finger dumbly and point at the wound. Red raw flesh clashed with his light natural tan. There was no hiding that from anyone's view without wearing some sort of mask.

"If you knew he was bad news then why did you even bring him in as one of the recruits?" I asked as soon as I was able to wrench my eyes away from the wound on Romano's face. That is surely going to scar.

"We didn't hunt him down," Orlando responded, "he was a keen citizen of Roma who wanted to do something good with his life."

"Didn't something about him seem suspicious at all?" I asked desperate for a simple yes or even a nod of their head.

"He was well dressed compared to others who are usually the same social as yourself." Romano retorted. A deep breath was all I responded with, a pronounced sigh telling him that I was anything but amused then his small jab. Sure, I'm a thief – well used to be a thief seeing how I don't need to steal any more – and I've had that name shoved in my face more times than I can count. You know what they say, how everything someone you hate says becomes ten times worse once it reaches your ears.

Sadly that remark is true. It's human nature. Only those with a composure to face lions without flinching would be able to brush off their insult without any sort of emotion in response.

"Do you have some history with him? In more than just friendship...?" La Volpe spoke, his hand scratching his chin in thought.

"W-What?!" I stumbled over my own words not believing what he just spoke.

"Was there a sexual relationship between you two? It would clear up all the hatred."

"No!" I shouted quickly, burning unwanted images sneaking into my mind. "Why the hell did you even think that?"

"There's always a possibility for something." He shrugged nonchalantly

"Well not that!"

"Then clear up the confusion." Orlando spoke, my frown deepening as I caught sight of a weary smirk vanishing from his face.

"Well what do you want me to say? It's not like there's some long and dramatic story behind it. I just can't believe that out of every place in the world we both end up here." I replied calmly, my tone neutral as I store at the ground hiding my flustered face. Why the hell did La Volpe go and say that?

"Just say why you hate him so much." Romano spoke, his tone making him sound like he just awoke from a nap.

"I don't want to though."

"Now we're just going in circles." Ezio rose from his seat finally taking control of the situation.

"Some people tend to do that when trying to avoid something." La Volpe pitched in hinting that he was on Ezio's side.

"Especially Nicoletta here." Romano agreed joining the duo.

A small pause hovered in the air. Maybe Orlando is thinking about hi-

"She tends to do that."

"Why do I even bother?" I uttered bitterly, shuffling back so that I was further away from the group.

"Because it's in your nature."

"I knew that, Ezio." I bit back an insult, my eyes unwillingly drifting over to Orlando's bare chest. I had done well to ignore the wound, the small trails of blood from the slowly drying wound becoming less noticeable the more distracted I got.

It wouldn't last forever – I knew I would notice it at one point. I even expected to feel a little guilty for the whole ordeal.

A little... Only a little being a fraction as a tsunami of guilt drowned me rendering my speechless until a hand was waved in front of my face.

"I'll say it," I spoke from nowhere, the hand jolting me back into reality, "but I want to know something else first."

"I've already said we will tell you-"

"Not that." I cut off Ezio in a gentle tone – not wanting to wake the beast laying within. "Something else."

A curt nod from both Orlando and Ezio was more than enough encouragement. "I don't want anything done in response. No sudden changes, no talk of trying to right the wrong - don't even think about trying to put some scheme together."

"The reason why I'm asking is so that we can resolve this problem." Ezio cut in, Orlando nodding his head with agreement. Romano seemed hesitant but an agreeing smirk covered his lips. La Volpe remained neutral – a mask covering his true emotions.

"Well there is nothing to resolve." I replied hesitantly not truly believing my own words.

"You're making it seem like he killed someone."

"He killed someone!?" Orlando spluttered in disbelief.

"Ye—No... Well, sort of."

"Sort of?! I knew there was something wrong with him. We never should have agreed to let him in. How co-"

"Just... stop." My voice came out weak, a small whisper as my eyes remained glued to the ground.

"Stop?" Ezio frowned, I could hear the confusion in his voice. "In a way he is sticking up for you."

"There's a difference between sticking up for one and slandering another." I replied coolly.

"You seem awfully calm about this, Nicoletta." The way La Volpe said my name instantly caused goose bumps to rise along my arm – a mixture of anxiety contaminating my blood.

"I've had years to think about it."

"You got in a fist fight with the man." Romano dead panned. "There's some hatred there and you can't deny it."

"If I recall he was the one to throw the first punch." My brows creased at Ezio's words but I refused to move my gaze. I guess the leader knows everything. "She acted in self-defence."

With a deep breath, my lungs full and a small dose of courage I spoke. "To say that he killed someone means that I did the same."

Silence... An airy silence at that – tension instantly freezing the air as a cold chill took to the room.

"Something... happened which ended up with his father and my mentor both being caught up with some business."

"What sort of business?" Romano asked taking me off guard. I didn't think he would care in the slightest.

"Business." I responded curtly, my voice coming out much sharper than intended. "Something to do with stolen merchandise. The man knew something about my stealing habits and the blame was automatically put on me and Raul."

"Why Raul?" Ezio asked.

"He was with me at the time. We were..."

Orlando spoke up as I trailed off. "You don't have to continue."

I nearly scowled at him, my fingers itching to pinch his skin in agitation. If I did stop now I'd just be pestered another day. "I don't' actually remember what we were doing but it was involving work of some sort. His father and my mentor were in some sort of deal and we helped the workers out. I didn't even know his name until the day after the person – no, people died."

"Why did they die?" Orlando asked softly.

"I'm not some fragile piece of glass!" I snapped, my head snapping up quickly as I glared at the man.

A smug smirk attacked the corner of his lips.

I had been caught – I looked up.

"You're expression seems to state otherwise."

Dread. The only emotion strong enough to describe the sudden drop of my stomach. I'm guilty – there's no denying it at all. I may not be a fragile piece of glass, a single word isn't needed to for my limbs to turn limp it will take much, much more than that.

I am however not immune, I still have feelings – some even latch onto the heart rendering it a nightmare to talk about. The pain riddling my face must say it all to them, no words are even needed for a deeper understanding.

Hesitantly my eyes drifted to the ground, a way of stalling before their questions were answered. "This is something that I don't speak of at all." Translation; 'Don't you dare think any less of me.'

"Then get the moment over with quickly." Romano spoke, agitation dominating his tone although hidden beneath the layer of annoyance was a small dab of encouragement.

So I did. Following Romano's advice – something I thought I would never do – I took a deep breath, one so deep my lungs burned in protest at the large intake of air.

"As I said before," I started firmly, an unwavering demand for no one to interrupt me, "something happened which lead to a group of men showing up in the building. To put it simply they made their presence noticed."

I paused, internal conflict zipping through every fibre of my body. The unwanted feeling burned to ashes as I somehow pushed it back. Now is the time to take in Sandro's advice even if I don't want to. "It dragged Raul and I into the childish dispute, things eventually got lively and a fight broke out. We were both fuelled by the desire for adventure and action so we joined in. Ultimately we got caught in the bloodshed as blades started to slide from the wielders sheath."

"I remember this fight." La Volpe piped up, thankfully taking the attention away from me momentarily. "It occurred on the outskirts of the market place in an old storage house. Guards didn't bother interfering but some of my men got caught in the scuffle. There were quite a few casualties as well."

"I would have been one too but I sought help from my mentor. Raul did the same with his father who worked there. Things took a turn for the worse."

"But you live." Ezio added positively, quickly catching on to what I was saying. "Your mentor would have wanted it this way."

"No, he didn't save me." I shot him down, my hand sneaking to the scar resting on my thigh. "Raul's father did. He deflected a blow before the sword could become lodged in my bone."

Silence filled the room, the air heavier than before while everyone was left to their own thoughts. It didn't last for long though.

"What of your mentor?" Orlando asked.

"He got wounded in the battle but managed to help some escape the area." Was my response.

"Then why do you hate each other?" Romano frowned, mimicking Ezio's expression.

"Raul's father got wounded in the process of deflecting that blow. His flank was left open and his chest was struck. He made it through but he died of blood loss despite how hard I tried to save him. As for my hatred for Raul... he left my mentor to die. I guess it's something to do with a loss for a loss. However I tried, he didn't."

"So he's angry at you for not saving his father while you're mad at him for not saving your father figure?" Ezio easily put two and two together coming up with a dead on conclusion.

"I know he seeks vengeance – there's a fire burning in his eyes."

"What about you?" Orlando questioned dangerously.

"I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't get joy from his death." Malice dominated my tone. "However I'm not one to openly kill someone in a quest for vengeance."

"But if what you say is true then Raul's father died protecting someone he made an effort to protect. He died knowing that he spared another one's life." Romano interjected finally coming to a deeper understanding.

"In Raul's mind he died instead of me. That's all there is to it."

"Thank you for sharing this information." Ezio spoke from nowhere, his tone much lighter and freer than when he first walked in the room. "But I'm afraid what you want to know will have to wait until a later date."

"What do you mean wait till a later date?" I asked, the weight which suddenly left my shoulders crashing down with twice the force. "A deal is a deal."

"It still is a deal and you will still get the information that you seek." He replied curtly motioning for his comrades to stand. "It will have to wait at a later date. If someone refuses to save another then they are not worthy of this creed."

My eyes widened as I jumped from my seat. "If that's the case then I didn't save a man. What happened to living up to a promise? You're not meant to take any action!"

His eyes were firm and sharp - sharper than I have ever seen them. "I never agreed to those terms."

No words left my mouth as I stood there, my jaw locked in place as my eyes inched wider.

"You will come around. It is admirable how you stick up for others even in this sort of situation but it cannot be ignored. Raul has a habit of putting those in need beneath him, he struggles to understand the concept of sharing and with this new information it's all I need to know to make my decision."

How am I meant to feel? Angry that I've been ignored – that I've been tricked by Ezio himself. I'm falling behind in details, is it possible that this is being done on purpose?

No, I'm overthinking things. They wouldn't do that... Right?

"Where are you going?" La Volpe asked Ezio although his tone indicated he already knew.

"To solve one matter so that we may focus on another."

Stepping forward was useless. As expected Orlando clasped a hand on my shoulder – no doubt stopping me from going after Ezio.

However a simple gesture isn't enough to stop me.

Violently I pushed him away being careful to avoid touching his wounded chest.

"Where are you going?" Orlando asked, unlike La Volpe he sounded concerned.

"Beppe." I replied curtly swatting away his hand as it reached out for the door handle.

"It's-"

The door handle wouldn't twist.

"-locked."

Of course Ezio locked it.

"Lay a hand on her Orlando and she'll rip you to shreds." Romano stated oh-so-helpfully slouching down on the ground once again. I guess Ezio only needed La Volpe. "Right Nicoletta?"

"If you're trying to lighten the mood by pointless talk then I think I'll rip your ear off first."

"Point proven." Orlando admitted defeat retreating back to his original chair.

If my mind wasn't clouded with vile thoughts of what I wanted to do to a certain person maybe I would have noticed how I was slowly falling asleep.

Funny that... sleeping seems to be the only thing I can do right.

**AN: Poor Nicoletta, I feel bad for her. Then again I am and writer... making things too happy isn't fun though. But gaaaah I'm thinking about writing this stupid rock through windows thing down and maybe even developing it into a short story whenever it gets resolved. **

**Tiz a rather long chapter but I couldn't end it any shorter without going through and editing the whole thing which I honestly can't be screwed doing. **

**I'm rather annoyed too (which didn't help me write at all) because now whenever my parents come in my room they snoop at what I'm doing on the laptop and always ask who I'm taking to. I understand that they're concerned but I mean I'm pretty sure I'm going to snap soon if I don't get my own privacy. **

**Anyway 34K reads Kya~ you're all awesome.**

**Don't forget to review! A special thanks to those of you who do.**

29\. CH- 29 Cracked Heels

**AN: Hey there~ I love you guys so much. I'm just warning you that the first bit of dialogue is meant to be how it is and by that I mean without saying who speaks. Just letting you know because a few people point it out when they can't follow who says what.**

**I've also declared Monday as my day off and Tuesday as my homework/assignment night so It cuts down the stress of school by a bunch.**

**Another thanks! I wrote half of this chapter during English~**

"She sure sleeps a lot doesn't she?"

"Si, it all she seems to be doing recently."

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't envious of her."

"Oh? What makes you say that?"

"She has the time, we barely get more than two hours of sleep every night."

"That's because you deal with the children."

"No, it's because a certain someone keeps barging in my room early morning demanding supplies."

The second voice sounded hesitant as it spoke, a sheepish tone entwining with their words. "Well until we get more supplies you're my fall back plan."

"Lovely," the first voice responded, "just lovely." Slowly the mist thinned, the haze quickly dispersing as a dull ache nibbled the back of my mind. "I'm glad I'm someone's fall back plan."

Sandro. Sandro is the first voice.

"Well it's either you or her." The second responded. Some sort of recognition flew past me leaving me oblivious who they were talking about.

"She doesn't seem like the morning type." Sandro hummed in thought.

A low chuckle left the second person's throat, the sound deep and evil. "Trust me, she isn't."

"You speak as if you've experienced her wrath first hand."

"I have."

He has? The only person who I've snapped at while waking up is Orlando... They're talking about me aren't they?

"I don't see the logic in talking about someone who is in the same room as you without including them in the conversation." I uttered slowly rolling over on the hard surface below.

A thump rung through my ears, the small sound causing my eyes to flutter open – the sleep crusting away with every blink.

"Roll any further and you will fall." Orlando spoke casually although I could hear a serious warning beneath the casual tone.

A hand fanned out on the surface below next to my head, a reminder that past that point my mass would supposedly fall off this thing I'm lying on.

"Why am I not on the ground?" Or am I on the ground but I misheard him...

"Because the table was closer."

I frowned. "I'm pretty sure that the ground is closer rather than anything else in the room."

A grunt was the response I received, the hand retreating back to its owner while I slowly sat up – my legs swinging over the edge.

"Why are you here?" I spoke while looking at the blurry figure who resembled Sandro the most. The room is simply too bright for my vision to come to me at once.

"Because this is my room." Alright, that makes a bit more sense.

"Then why am I here?"

"Because you were dropped here." Sandro responded slowly, drawing out his own words.

It was at that moment I opened my eyes, a dark wood becoming noticeable beneath me.

"Why am I on a table?"

"Because I'm on the bed." Sandro replied.

"As I said it was closest." Orlando pitched in.

"W-"

"How about you stop asking questions and open your eyes before I open them for you." It was more of a statement rather than a question, the way Orlando huffed and shuffled his feet against the floor proved that he was indeed agitated.

I took his advice stumbling off the table beneath me. Who the hell thought that a table was the right place to put someone down on? Oh, that's right Orlando did. Maybe he can't bend down properly with his would... still it doesn't make sense if that's the case. He was sitting down on a chair perfectly fine before.

"It was the only place where there was a chance of you waking up faster."

A sigh slipped from my lips. If I ask why someone is sure to snap at me.

Thankfully Orlando caught onto what I was thinking.

"Ezio said it himself that he did not want anyone to wake you. I don't know the specific reason but I have a sneaking suspicion it has something to do with the removal of Raul."

Dangerously my lead legs swayed – the heels aching in protest at the weight forced upon them. I know for a fact that the skin is growing tough, a new layer entwining with the other. It's good, stones and nail heads don't hurt as much but at the same time it's painful – the skin cracking due to a lack of rest or moisture.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked disregarding the fact he tried to wake me. He has his own reasons I suppose.

"Long enough for Raul to be informed."

"Then there should be no problem in my departure of this room then." I replied calmly, briefly locking eyed with Orlando before turning to face the door. It was at that moment I noticed Sandro's presence. He's tired, that's the quickest way to describe him. Bags as dark as midnight itself sag beneath his eyes. A book is held in front, the spine resting on his chest. I'm sure that if this conversation wasn't occurring in the room right now then he would be fast asleep.

"You've said it yourself not to assume things." Orlando responded stretching his food out in front of the door. Obviously he expected something like this to happen for he dragged a chair next to the only exit of the room – I can see the small scratches on the wood.

"Call me a hypocrite then." I huffed in agitation. "If I'm not allowed to leave the room then I can only guess something is going on."

He averted his gaze – an obvious sign that I hit the head of the nail on the first go.

"Well if I can't leave – like some sort of prisoner—" I added mater-of-factly making sure to emphasise how I felt, "then how about you tell me what happened." Is Sandro meant to know about what happened? I guess so... I know I shouldn't guess but he must know that Orlando is injured. It's obvious by the way he sits - his back straight to prevent his shoulders slouching down into the exposed flesh.

"Why else do you think he would try to wake you?" Sandro retorted dryly.

"Someone's grumpy." I muttered before I could restrain myself. What happened to the nice wise man whose lecture managed to get through to me?

"That happens when a man only gets a few hours of sleep." He uttered back, bitterness controlling his tone.

"Any more of this grim talk and we will all be sitting on corners rethinking our existence." It was my turn to speak bitterly, my eyes narrowed on the man as he continued to lay still – not even his fingers were twitching.

It's weird—unexplainable really – how I can talk back at Orlando, Romano and even Ezio with only a small amount of anxiety.

Sandro however... he is something different.

Ever since that lecture, the wise speech directed solely at me a new respect for the man has flourished within my chest – one similar to the one I held, and still do, about the old man. My old mentor.

Maybe it's because he made me see reason, to point out my flaws in a firm but gentle way. That might be why my muscles become jittery, an unspoken anxiety settling in the pit of my stomach. Even if his words are a simple reply, a single word such as "Si" or "Okay" some small part in the back of my mind looks into it further hoping for some sort of message.

Ignoring my verbal challenge Sandro huffed. Perhaps a change of topic is needed...

"So what happened?" Nervousness controlled my tone, the sound wavering wildly. "Also why did you decide to wake me? Usually you're not one to go to such measures."

His eyes narrowed, his features briefly twisted into annoyance before he calmed himself, a sharp exhale of breath left a smug smile planted securely on his lips. "I thought Sandro told you not to question everything."

"What?" Was the only word that left my mouth.

"You heard me."

"How the hell did you find out? You stalked someone didn't you? You have no sense of privacy what so ever!" An uncomfortable burning sensation flooded my cheeks, embarrassment from being caught out refusing to go away. There's no use pretending like it didn't happen. It's no use to lie to anyone in this building; it just serves for more drama and annoyance down the track.

I couldn't see his expression as he spoke, my eyes were glued to Sandro's feet refusing to budge no matter how hard I willed them. "It's called asking, something which you tend to do very often."

Somehow I mustered the courage to lock eyes with Sandro. A stoic expression riddled his face.

"You broke an unspoken promise!" I hissed, if I had ears like a cat I'm sure they would be pinned back against the tip of my head.

"You didn't say I couldn't tell anyone." He replied firmly. Whatever reaction he expected was not what he got as I continued to scowl at him slapping away Orlando's hand as he cheekily laughed and slapped my back in a reassuring way. Reassuring perhaps but not when I can hear him snickering behind his hand.

"Don't look at me like that." Sandro sighed finally pushing the book to his side. "It was either tell him or have him snoop around pestering others until he found the answer."

"Traitor." I uttered although any hatred or annoyance had left my tone replaced with disappointment.

Sandro rolled his eyes, kicking the blanket from his bare legs so that his feet poked out the end. In one smooth motion he rolled over – his hands drawn over a pillow now clasped over the back f his head. I guess he wants to sleep...

"Since you decided to not come along," Orlando spoke pulling my attention away from Sandro, " it was only the three of us in the end."

"What about La Vol-"

"Let me speak." He interjected, "or have you already forgotten the words Sandro spoke to you?"

"This is why you weren't meant to tell him!" I snapped, my words directed to Sandro who in return ignored what I said.

Orlando smiled weakly, the smile vanishing as I scowled at him – a neutral expressing taking over his features.

"We scouted the area before simply confronting the man. La Volpe thought it wasn't a good idea so he left. I suppose it was meant to server as a warning to us but the thought of tackling the matter there and then was simply too great to back down."

A frown creased my forehead. "You continued despite La Volpe hinting to you that it wasn't a good idea? Even I would listen to his advice."

"You do realise you just insulted yourself right?"

"Out of all the words I spoke and that is the only ones you pick up?" I deadpanned slouching on the floor. May as well get comfortable for the story. There's really no point in standing around all day.

He didn't respond, not another word left his mouth. Confused I lifted my gaze from the floor.

"For a young woman you don't seem to take good care of your skin." He teased although I could hear an underlying seriousness.

I snorted proving my un-lady likeness. "You've only just noticed that now?"

"Must be hard when men have such high standards of woman..." He uttered trailing off.

My eyes snapped open, the skin stretching as his words finally dug through my skull. "Are you suggesting that..."

For what felt like the hundredth time that day he averted his gaze.

"What do you think I am?!" I roared pouncing on the unsuspecting man acting on pure anger. "Calling someone a whore is perhaps one of the worst things you can do!"

"I don't understand how you managed to survive then!" He replied surprisingly strong despite small scuffle. "How else am I meant to know?"

"It's called standing up for yourself!" I barked back twisting his fingers until a yelp slipped from his lips.

"Well I figured you didn't have a loving family to grow up in." He spoke through clenched teeth, his hands firmly pushing against my shoulder to keep me at bay. Sadly it was working.

"So you automatically assume I turn to whoring in order to survive?" I groaned, slumping away from him. The shot of energy didn't last as long as I hoped.

He dusted himself off. "You don't hear many stories of successful woman... I'm surprised that you haven't fallen victim like many others."

"Not all woman are the same." I uttered thinking of the times I had come to in contact with whores in the street. Most of them are surprisingly nice although any bad eggs that spoil are bad enough to cause bile to sneak up my throat. The mere smell of them is worse than the droppings of a cow, cat and horse.

"I didn't mean that."

"Then what do you mean?" I asked, my tone rising in an effort to express my confusion.

"I meant that you haven't been.. how shall I put this?"

"Tamed?" I supplied bitterly scowling at the wall.

"That's one way to put it I suppose."

"It's simple." I responded quickly wanting to get the conversation over and done with. "Don't have contact with anyone for longer than necessary and they won't know my personality."

"But being on the streets... some people must have tried something."

Instinctively I shot him a warning look. "What are you playing at?"

"I'm not playing at anything I'm just curious. The only wild females I know tend to be the ones in this building."

It's true, the females in this area tend to possess some sort of stubborn ways. It's admirable really... if that were to show in public under the eyes of those with power then things would not end well at all.

"It's because some men have common sense."

"What was that?" He asked almost instantly. "I didn't hear it since you were mumbling."

"You heard me."

"What if I said I didn't?"

"Then you would be lying to me." I concluded sharply. "Continue on with your own story."

"Why should I do such a thing when I know there is something wrong with you?" With that sentence his presence suddenly became noticed by my side as a shadow dragged a sudden chill to any exposed skin.

"Because you don't care." I huffed literally twirling on the ground so that I faced the opposite direction.

"You may think that but everyone has their own way of caring."

"Wha-!"

"Sit still and be quiet." He huffed practically falling on the ground to next to me. "If you leave your heels as they are then it's bound to only get worse until they start cracking. Then it's practically impossible to heal without months of lazing about."

"I don't need to be babied!" I snapped trying to kick him away as his hand firmly cased around my ankle hinder any movement of the actual foot.

"Would you two keep it down." A sleepy Sandro muttered, the bed sheets flicking up in the air as he violently turned.

"Why are you even doing this?" I questioned, my pathetic struggles ceasing. It was no use, it's not like he's going to hurt me.

"It's his way of showing he cares." Sandro interjected.

His words did nothing to sooth Orlando, in fact they only riled him up. "You aren't even looking!"

"I don't need to look that's how lovey dove-"

"This is not that!"

"Then why do you sound so flustered?" Sandro replied nonchalantly, a layer of smugness icing his tone.

"What the hell are you two going on about?" It was my turn to interject their conversation. "At this rate you're never going to tell me what happened just like last time."

"How about we do a deal." Orlando spoke after a deep breath, quickly recovering from his moment of mind panic.

"A deal?"

"Similar to the one when your arm was bleeding."

"No." I shot him down. "Last time that happened I fainted."

Sandro snickered. "You make it sound like something out of a dramatic novel."

"Aren't you meant to be sleeping?"

"Shut up!"

Our voices merged into one as we snapped at Sandro, the said man chuckling briefly before ducking under the warmth of his cover. I wonder what time it is.

"A-Hey! Don't do that!" I nearly squeaked, my upper body snapping forward to block his path from my foot. It worked well, too well perhaps for it successfully placed my shoulder up against his chest.

"Neh," a weird sound, one of slight annoyance mixed with a sigh, "just sit still for once."

"It hurts." Was my response edging away from him. "Like hell I'll let you do whatever it is you're going to do."

"Then agree to the deal!"

"What deal!?"

He sighed leaning back. I didn't budge, remaining compacted together my hands cased my feet. If only I could get his hand off somehow.

"You let me tend to this and I shall speak of what happened at the same time. Simple, straight to the point and it benefits us both."

"How does it benefit you at all?" I queried, the side of my head tilting subconsciously to catch his expression.

Unfortunately I was too late. "It just does." Was his curt response as he shrugged, leaning forward once again.

"I'll hit your wound." I warned, jabbing my shoulder out into his chest for further measures.

"I'll hit yours too." I couldn't stop him in time, my startled yelp did nothing to stop the fire for sparking alive in my heel as a set of fingers poked harshly at a sore spot.

"Okay, okay! I accept the deal." No way in hell and I going to say 'I submit'.

"Good, now what was I saying?"

"About La Volpe leaving."

"Ah, si." He started, completely releasing my ankle. I resisted the urge to snap it away knowing that if I did so it would only cause the man to simply snatch it back. Sometimes I really do wish I'm stronger.

"Ah, 'si,' indeed. Just get on with it."

"That's all there really is to it." He shrugged nonchalantly. "We confronted him, things did not go so well and we got ambushed by an entire army. We managed to slip out thanks to one of Ezio's smoke bombs. Although it hindered Romano, he was to slow and didn't manage to shield his eyes in time. It hit him full force so he was caught up in the confusion."

"Is that how he got the wound?" I asked, interrupting him. I know he will say it eventually but I suppose I just want to go straight to the point.

"Si. He walked right into a startled soldier swinging their sword."

That's an unfortunate fate... But why isn't Romano blaming Ezio for throwing down the smoke bomb in the first place? Maybe he actually does hold a sense of loyalty to Ezio. Orlando said everyone has their own way of caring maybe Romano has his own way of showing that he is loyal?

"No, he isn't blaming Ezio. We've learned the discrete signal, he saw it but decided to delay for whatever reason." A flinch racked my body as he spoke. How the hell does he always know what I'm thinking?!

"Because I can read you easily."

"Just get on with it." I groaned, my breath becoming lodged in my throat as calloused fingers prodded yet another sore spot harshly. "And spoke poking it!"

"As I said before that's all there really is to it. I obtained my injury in the fight before the smoke bomb was dropped. As for the poking I need to do it. There aren't enough supplies to go wasting them so I need to find the area's where it hurts the most."

Agitation simmered in my stomach but I managed to hold it back as I spoke calmly. Well... as calmly as I could considering the stupid excuse "I could have told you that." Seriously, how oblivious can this man get?

"You could have," he replied emphasising 'could', "but if you did then you wouldn't have told an entirely truthful response."

"L-!"

Giving up all hope I slumped against the ground, the large wave of pain leaving a tingly feeling all through my leg.

"See," he spoke smugly no doubt proud at proving a point, "if I didn't poke your foot you wouldn't have told me it hurt there."

"Why are you even doing this?" I muttered undoing the strap on his boot as revenge for the small dose of pain.

"Because technically you're mine to look after."

What?

"Huh?"

"It was me who brought you in therefore technically I am the one in charge of your safety before teams are sorted out where it will be passed onto your team leader." He spoke calmly not giving any indication if he felt anything else.

"And how long does it usually take for these teams to be sorted?" The words left my mouth in one large chain, my fingers pausing in undoing his strap awaiting his answer.

"Well it depends really. Beppe is already in one, Raul was in one from the start but you and that other female are yet to be put into one."

"Why?"

A low hum tickled the back of his throat. "Because of reasons." **(An: Mwahaha, I've always wanted a character from any story I write to say that. Mission accomplished)**

"That isn't very descripti-"

"Sit still." He chided lightly, a gentle tone as Sandro's light snores started to float around the room.

"Tell me about the teams then." I'm pretty sure I already have a good idea of the reason...

"Well there really is no need to assign you to one. You're muddled up in affairs with us and until they're sorted out there is no chance of you doing other missions."

He paused before he spoke, even the tips of his fingers briefly stopped apply pressure to my sore heels. "You wanted to know so I told you."

"So what you're saying is that I'm stuck with you?" I knew it. I knew it had something to do with the whole brotherhood split into two and the Damiano situation.

"Si (Yes), you're stuck with me until things eventually get sorted out."

A mixture of happiness and anger flooded through me, both a reaction to his words. I'm angry, angry that I won't be able to do anything else without having to come back to the problem but at the same time I'm happy, happy that the stress of working to build new friendships and make no new enemies is not needed. I already have a bunch if people I can run to if needed. That is if I actually do decide to ask for help though...

However one feeling stood out from the rest.

Anxiety.

"So what happens from here?" I asked timidly, mentally cursing at how weak my tone came out.

He raised an eye brow - I could practically sense the change in atmosphere. "From here?"

"Si, from here."

"Well," he spoke fully retracting his hands from my bare feet – an act which I was secretly jumping for joy, "first of all I need to get a salve for those heels then I suppose we wait until everyone is feeling better."

"Including you, right?" What... why did I just say that? It's like my mouth had a mind of its own and twisted by 'bene' into 'including you, right?'

Hesitantly he spoke. "Si... I suppose that means including me. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know." An honest answer. I truly don't know.

"Well I'm going to get the salve." Translation; 'Don't you dare leave the room or I will hunt you down.'

"Don't take too long." I responded, the translation being 'take too long and I shall give you no promises.'

"Yeah, yeah." Was his carefree response, the wave of his hand signalling that he got the message. He slipped from the room not bothering to lock it as he walked away. I guess some trust has formed after all.

"When will it take you two to realise." Sandro uttered once again rolling over.

"Huh?" Were the first words that came to mind thus leaving my mouth.

"Nothing." He responded quickly. "Pretend I said nothing."

"Alright..." I brushed off his words easily. I seem to be doing that a lot recently. Time to wait... something is bound to unfold soon whether we're ready for it or not.

**AN: Bah, it's been such a busy week at school for me. Good news though! No new smashed windows this week!**

**Don't forget to review!**

30\. CH- 30 Romano Uncovered

A week has passed – a week full of doing nothing but lazing around. I'm pretty sure I've gained weight but on the plus side the books I have been wanting to read have finally been opened.

Not that I finished any of them. No, that would just be too nice. It's impossible, I can't read at all with this walking metaphor of annoyance following ever step I take.

"What are you reading?"

"I'm not reading."

"But you've opened the book."

"I can't read."

"You can't read?" He replied, no doubt astonish by my poor choice of words.

"I can read it's just that I can't with your presence in the room."

"Harsh." He muttered bitterly. "Or maybe it's a compliment."

"It is no compliment." I shot him down quickly kicking his foot as he slowly starting to sneak from behind. If it wasn't for the shadow looming over distorting the light from the window then I may've never known he was there.

"So I annoy you?"

"Si, how did you ever guess?"

"Are you sure it's annoyance?"

I huffed, snapping the unread book shut with a brutal thump. "Would you jus-"

"Hmm?" He drawled out his fake hum of thought. "I don't hear any annoyance. Are you sure it isn't something much," his face drew closer with every following word, "more thrilling?"

Against my will my breath clogged in my throat, the words suddenly glued to the top of my tongue refusing to roll off. He's so close... one small movement and our noses are sure to touch.

"Are we at a loss for words? Maybe I'm more of a thrilling distraction than you originally thought."

"You're an annoyance." I retorted weakly pushing him away with a small amount of effort.

He snickered backing off a bit but not enough for the meaning of personal space to come zipping back. "Your heart is racing. I can feel it."

It was at that moment the hand resting on my wrist became apparent.

"Gah!" A splutter was the first and only response I could manage.

"Gah?" He echoed cocking his head to the side. "A very nice response, indeed."

"Just go away." For measures I pushed at his arm weakly. "You're worse than Orlando."

"Good." He replied smoothly. "I'm rather competitive."

"Luco!" I snapped, scowling at him as he refused to budge.

"Say it formally and I will oblige."

"Will you just leave before I shove my foot up you're a-"

"Calm down, calm down." He interjected, repeating a very Orlando like move as he literally clamped my mouth shut with his hand. Somehow it had a gentle touch to it. "They say by expressing your anger it makes you more vulnerable."

"It doesn't matter at all." I huffed swatting his hand away. "Maybe you should stop thinking so highly of yourself? They say that is the downfall of many charismatic people."

"You think I'm charismatic?" He smiled brightly. "Then my charm must be strong."

"Charm?" A very un-lady like snort was my response. "You possess charm?"

Those were the words I never should have spoken.

A sultry smile devoured his expression. "You think I don't possess charm?"

"I don't think. I know."

"Oh really?" He stalked forward, one foot placed tauntingly in front of the other. "Maybe you've just never experienced charm."

"Why do you even stick to this illusion of yours?" I recovered strongly walking out of the small room. It would be a lie to say the man didn't effectively make me feel uncomfortable... uncomfortably warm cheeks that is caused by his boldness. I just can't seem to handle such talk.

"You're blushing so it obviously isn't an illusion."

"Shut up!" I momentarily spun around, the book poised in my hand ready to hit him brutally. "It's just hot in here. Don't have the thought that I would react in such a way to anyone!"

As expected of a trained assassin he quickly darted forward, his fingers coiling around the wrist holding the book while he lowered his head so that it was right next to my ear. "It's hard to believe when you have such an amusing reaction."

Startled, surprised but mainly embarrassed at my body's reaction I instinctively jabbed my elbow into his chest. "I quite like my personal space."

"Pity," he responded coolly letting me slip from his grasp. That was the main difference between him and Orlando, he was much more gentle even when being physical, "for I don't believe in personal space."

"Orlando!" I yellowed knowing the man was not far away. "I'm done here!"

"Calling upon your future husband for help?"

"No!"

"Then you're available for courting?" Once again the man was behind me. "There's no one in your interest?"

I snapped, spinning around before he could even continue his sentence. "For the love of god will you please shut up on this nonstop talking about relationships! It's getting annoying!"

In one hand I held a fist full of his robes, the knuckles pressed brutally against his hard chest from when I pushed him against the wall in pure desperation.

He smiled smugly going against every prediction to how he would react. "So you're the dominant type when fired up? That's something I wasn't expecting."

"What?!" If I were to count the amount of times this man has had be chocking on my own breath I don't think I would be able to get a large enough sheet to record it.

"But you seem to be the submissive type... you're not assertive enough to be the one to take control."

Disgusted at the thoughts prancing around in his mind I pushed him away, scowling at him the whole time even as I spoke. "Is that only what you think of?"

He laughed warmly. "I'm sorry but your reactions are simply too precious to stop. You're going to have to put up with it."

My scowl faltered as the amusement twinkling in his eyes became apparent. He's not being serious – there's no way he is – he's simply playing around teasing me for the fun of it. It's who he is, he's that one friend who will do anything just to watch you react in a form amusing to them but won't take it as far as a personal bully will.

"Put up with what?" Orlando skidded to a halt. "Why is your face so red?"

Ashamed I buried my burning face in my hands. "I'm done for the day."

"There's still another research room to-"

"I'm done." I reaffirmed brushing past him quickly. "I'm going to go and see what Sandro is doing."

"Well I'm not doing this whole task by myself." Just like that I had been caught, a set of fingers wrapped tightly around my upper arm. "You're helping."

"I'll help too." Luco piped up despite meeting Orlando for the first time.

"He's more of a menace than a benefit!" He isn't, Luco just seems to be in one of his teasing moods. When he's not in one he's actually a rather serious man.

Orlando ignored my protests. "If someone is as kind to offer their help then who am I to turn them down?"

Luco laughed. "True, true."

"You're Luco, right?"

Luco's features brightened at the mention of his name. "Si, how did you know?"

"Just a hunch." He responded coolly. "How do you know Nicoletta?"

"She's in the room next to me." The two continued to speak as if I was not there. "Seeing as I have nothing else to do I've taken it upon myself to see what she gets up to."

Unknown to Luco Orlando's grip around my wrist tightened. No doubt a small gesture telling me to not speak of certain matters in front of unknown people "Well I'm sure she doesn't like that."

"She doesn't like a lot of the things I do." He added sheepishly. I know he doesn't mean half of the things he say, it's obvious by the way he takes too much amusement rather than determination out of it but it still annoys me. Apart from his bluntness and flirtatious persona Luco is actually a rather nice man.

"It is the same with me." Orlando laughed along.

Agitated I reached up and pinched his cheek. "Stop your gossiping and hurry up so we can get this out of the way."

After a quick scolding from Orlando for no doubt poking his pride and a small good bye I was left to do what I wanted. It seemed Luco was willing enough and as Orlando put it, 'it will save time to have one cooperative rather than a cooperative and a stubborn one sulking in the corner'.

Maybe those two will become friends.

"Nicoletta, can you help me with the children?"

"Captio."

"Want to come and collect messages from the pigeon coops?"

"Better than sitting here doing nothing."

"You're on night watch."

"What? Why do I have to do it?" I whined, staring at Sandro with pleading eyes.

"Because I said so."

"Nicoletta can you-"

"Sorry I need her help for something today." Orlando appeared form nowhere pushing me out of the room before I could even utter a word of protest.

"You do?" I responded confused. "You told me the other day that you did not need my help for anything."

"Did I?" He faked confusion, quickly closing the door. "Well I suppose I lied then."

"Drop the act, Orlando." I spoke as firmly as I could. "Something else is obviously going on."

"Nothing's going on." He responded quickly.

There was no use restraining the sigh that forced its self through my lips. "I thought you and Luco are friends? If you were then you wouldn't have suddenly dragged me out of the room scowling at him like you were."

"I wasn't scowling!" Oblivious to his own tone rising he continued. "All I did was simply ask for you to come along and then I gave you a helping hand so that you would leave the room faster."

"You were scowling and the only times you 'give me a helping hand'" I quoted, "is when you're trying to avoid something to get your own way."

"It works, doesn't it? I don't see why you spoke so bitterly."

It only took one small sentence for a wave of annoyance to wash through me. "Half of the time what you want and what I want are different things! That's why I get so annoyed!"

"Well what do you want to do now then?" He replied in an impatient tone.

"What?"

"I said what do you want to do now,"

It took a full five seconds for his words finally struck home, my reaction being a mixture of confusion, disbelief and slight joy. "You're actually willing to do what I want to do? What happened? Did Sandro or someone else lecture you?"

"Forget it." It was his turn to huff. "Go back to Luco if that is what you want so much."

"Why do you sound so bitter? Jealous, are we?"

He scoffed. "Jealous? Why would I be jealous of you spending time with that man. It's not like we haven't seen each other in, I don't know, three days because every time I talk to you he always interrupts dragging you away."

Do I laugh or am I to simply stare at him until he caves and continues to ramble.

Laughing it is. "You're actually jealous? Well fine, if you want to spend time with Luco then go for it. I'll stay out of your way." With a simple shrug I dismissed the conversation walking in a random direction as he remained silent.

"Why would you be jealous of Luco though?" I uttered mainly to myself. "Do you have some feelings for him or something... that's a rather dangerous way to express yourself in this day and age. Same sex relationships cause mix feelings from the public."

Apparently he was listening. "What? How stupid can you be?!"

"Me?"

"Si! Who else would I be talking to?"

Although I knew it would not cease the anger in him I rolled my eyes anyway. "I don't know, perhaps one of the many people who know your name and greet you when you walk down the corridor. Although I should've known it was me because you insulted my intelligence."

"Don't you walk away from me!" He wasn't growling but he wasn't exactly yelling it out monotonously. If I had to pick an expression for his words the closest one it would resemble is one of distress.

"I'm not in the mood to deal with any bad news, Orlando." I shot him down quickly hoping to do something else apart from stand here and banter with him all day.

"There's nothing bad going on. Why must you think whenever we meet something bad is happening?"

"Because most of the time something bad is happening." I replied boldly crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well then I suppose it's time to resort to measures that you don't really like."

I didn't make any effort restraining a snort. "What are you going to do? Starve me?"

"No." He replied quickly, his words instantly letting me know what he was planning on doing. Sadly I was just too slow to actually put a stop to it. I knew it was over the moment his arm started to sneak around my waist. "Something much more effective."

"Orlando!" I barked, trying my best to jump out of the way. Sadly I just jumped right into his arm – the hard muscle slamming against my stomach.

"Si?" He replied dryly as he walked, dragging me along with him. At least I'm not thrown over his shoulder. If he does that again I think I might pull the hair from his head until his skull bleeds.

"Wouldn't it kill you to respect my own choices for once?!"

"It wouldn't kill me but I prefer to have things done my way. No disrespect intended."

"How the hell isn't that disrespectful?!" I shouted in retaliation jabbing my elbow into his chest.

He tensed, his muscles becoming ridged as he suddenly stopped moving. Panic coursed through my veins as a stone dropped in my stomach. I had injured him...

Or so I thought. Then I saw the true reason why he suddenly stopped.

"..." I too remained speechless, my own muscles freezing against my will.

"This isn't what it looks like." Orlando was the only one to speak, his grip loosening slightly but not enough for me to actually escape.

"You don't want to know what it looks like." Sandro muttered in response.

"Indeed." Romano agreed, his features running from surprise to confusion before finally settling on amusement.

"Why? What does it look like?" I spoke up as soon as my jaw was able to move.

"We'll be going now." Orlando responded quickly not leaving any time for Orlando or Romano to reply.

"'We'll'?" I quoted, "What do you mean we'll? I'm not for any of this!"

"Be quiet before I drop you."

"Go for it." It's not like it would hurt, my feet are still touching the ground.

He groaned. "Don't test me, Nicoletta."

"This is testing you?" I scoffed. "If this is testing you I would kill to see you in a debate with Ezio."

"You may see one just yet." Romano spoke up. Why exactly is that man with Sandro again?

"Why? Did something happen?"

"No." Sandro replied this time. "It's just that what Orlando here is doing can easily account for a lecture of some sort."

"Why do you sound so amused?" Then it hit me. "What the hell is going through that mind of yours?!"

"Can't blame a man for thinking that way when a female is being dragged off to a rather secluded area of the building."

"Romano!" I snapped. "Do you think me of a whore?"

A smug smile settled on his lips. "Do I have to answer that truthfully?"

"I forgot how infuriating you are!" There was no way to restrain the malic entwining with my words. "Let me go so I can beat him to a bloody pulp!"

"Aren't you glad I'm holding onto her now?" Orlando suggested humourlessly. "If I was you I wouldn't take her words kindly."

"I think we all know not to take her words kindly. It seems I'm the only one here who she doesn't hate." Sandro spoke, amusement crystal clear in his tone.

It didn't take long for a memory to jump to mind. "I wouldn't be so sure of that. You never did apologise about putting me on the spot during that meeting."

"He put you on the spot?" Orlando asked.

"We simply thought you wanted the attention." Romano added only making Orlando's question more effective.

I deadpanned, my gaze unwavering as my eyes bore into Romano's. "Do you think I crave attention?"

"Si."

"Si."

"Si."

The word left all of their mouth at the same time, their flat tones entwining with each other to give it a rather powerful feel to it.

"What do you mean, 'si'? You were the one who caused it!" I scowled at Sandro not bothering to glare. It would simply take too much effort.

With a wave of a hand he dismissed the topic. "We shall let you two continue doing whatever it was you were doing..."

"Try not to be too loud." Romano added teasingly before slipping around the corner.

Embarrassed and mortified by the pictures flickering across my mind the only reaction I could manage was a splutter, my muscles limp for the rest of the journey as Orlando persisted on dragging me.

"What do you think they're doing?"

"I don't know... Orlando did seem rather agitated."

"I saw jealously in his eyes."

"As did I."

A brief silence settled between the two men.

"Shall we go and practise our spying techniques, Romano?"

"I thought you'd never ask, Sandro."

"You're not making any sense at all."

He huffed, agitation prominent. "I thought I made it as clear as it could be."

"Well I'm sorry for not understanding your words when it's something hard to believe."

"How is this hard to believe?"

"It just is." I replied in a clipped tone.

His features softened, his eyes returning to a stoic gaze rather than the powerful scowl. "Sorry... I didn't mean to make you annoyed."

The fabric between my hands unwillingly slipped from the skin. "Did you just... apologise?"

"Is it so strange that I did such a thing?"

"Si." The words slipped form my tongue easily, the truth being the only emotion behind it.

He sighed heavily digging his face into entwined fingers. "Is that what you think of me? Someone who gets what he wants but doesn't care for others enough to apologise?"

"Do I have to answer truthfully?"

"Nicoletta!" He barked, his eyes roaring with a golden flame. "I'm trying to be nice!"

There was no restraining the smug smirk from taking over my lips. "I think I just proved my point."

"Fine, so I may be a little hot headed..."

"A little?"

"And I may use methods that you don't enjoy-"

"-May use efforts?"

A vein popped in the corner of his forehead but he grudgingly continued. "But I do think about how it affects others."

"You must think for a while then."

"I swear to god woman-"

"Woman?" I frowned. "Both of us here know my name, boy."

"Who are you calling boy?!"

"You, who else would I be calling a boy?"

"That's it!" He snapped, violently spinning around as his robes swayed dramatically. "I try to be nice but all I get in response is teasing!"

I laughed, a bubbly short laugh but one attention catching enough for Orlando to speak.

"What are you laughing at now?"

"Shouldn't this be around the other way?" I asked teasingly, waggling a finger in a chiding technique.

A frown creased his forehead. "What do you mean?"

"Isn't the woman supposed to storm out of the room throwing a fit while the man laughs proudly at his accomplishment?"

His frown twisted into a glare, his eyes glazed icily as he didn't hold back in sending a shiver of terror down my spine.

"Don't push yourself," I continued to speak swallowing any anxiety, "I know that wound of yours still hurts despite time flying by."

"It doesn't hur-"

"So then I can do this and you won't yelp?"

"Don't you dar-"

It was too late, the tip of my index finger had already made contact with the heavily bandaged wound on his chest.

Or so I thought.

"There's no point in trying, you'll get no reaction either way."

"If that's the case then why did you stop me?" I replied tightly, my own eyes narrowing in a suspicious way. "You have been applying the salve... right?"

Instantly he averted his gaze, gently pushing my wrist away from the injured area.

"Guilty. You now have to wait longer for it to heal."

"I'd rather that then the five seconds of hell." He uttered under his breath

"What was that?" I queried just hearing the words. "Was that a declaration of being too weak?"

Panic riddled his features, his teeth clamping down as his eyes widened – a mixture of surprise and regret flooding through them. Obviously I wasn't mean to hear it.

"N-No, get that delusional thought out of your head."

"How can I get it out of my head when it's true?"

Just like that the panic was gone, agitation taking its place. "I'm not weak!"

"It seems I've just found another weakness of yours."

He scoffed, crossing his arms daringly. "I don't know what you're taking about."

"Good." I replied curtly unable to keep the mischievous tone away as it cocooned around my words. "Then you shall never know."

"What? Why are you snickering?!"

"My, my, someone's getting all paranoid. I thought you said you don't have a weakness."

"I'm more worried about that evil look plastered on your face. Misfortune only follows when you unleash that look."

I forced an innocent smile. "Is that so?"

"Why are you being so calm?" He spoke quickly, anxiety seeping into his tone. "Usually you're shouting at me like you were five minutes ago."

"Calm? This is calm?"

"Don't play with me Nicoletta-"

"Why not?" I responded trying to ignore how sexual it could sound. We're both mature adults here, hopefully no one will point it out. "You've teased me before and I'm starting to get bored sitting around doing nothing. What better way to fill the time than to make up for three day of lost mockery?"

"Speak those words all you want but the day it happens I shall be prepared."

"My, my, my." Sandro slipped through the slightly ajared door. "It seems some serious relationship development is going on in here."

"Relationship development?" I asked, confused at the term.

Orlando however picked up on it quickly. "There is nothing of the sort."

"Didn't you hear what she said?" Romano snickered slinking into the room. "She wants to play with you."

"I know your weakness too." Lies, I don't but it won't hurt to bluff.

"I doubt that." He scoffed, similar to Orlando's reaction.

"Think of it as you wish but be prepared for the next time you annoy me."

"What suddenly brought this on?" Sandro question leaning against the wall. "It's like another side of you has unleashed."

"I told you before I don't act well to being cooped up in tight places. Either I get outside soon or I'm not going to restrain myself from snooping around."

"You have the option to go outside." Romano replied cautiously. "There's nothing stopping you."

"I think I'll decline that." I shot him down quickly not missing the knowing look he shot me. "There are other more important matters for me to attend to. Besides, I think I need some practise in being unseen."

I shouldn't be saying this, I shouldn't be challenging him so openly for all to hear but yet here I am declaring my determination to figure him out.

A low hum tickled the back of Sandro's throat. "I hope I'm not hearing what I think I am."

"Such talk is not needed. We're all family here." Orlando pitched in, his mood shifting quickly into a serious state.

"Family has bickering." Romano replied wisely.

"Si, but in this one-" Sandro hands latched onto the back of my shirt as his other coiled around Romano's bicep. "-we're one big happy family."

I don't know who's more shocked in this room, Orlando, Romano or I. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Get off me." I groaned, not wanting to waste precious air in shouting.

Sandro snickered. "Finally you agree on something."

"We agree that you're dead." Romano uttered lowly, his voice chilling enough for an evil aura to shroud the man as he quickly jumped to his feet. Sandro for some reason decided it would be fun to push both of us into each other – thus providing a pile of mangled limbs as none of us were ready for the sudden decision.

"Well I'm not letting you two get up until something is resolved." True to his words he firmly planted a foot on Romano's back. Unfortunately for me this meant he fell straight back onto the back of my legs.

"My knees are going to rub off at this rate!" I yelped aimlessly swatting the air trying to find Sandro's foot.

"Then hurry up and listen to what Romano has to say."

"Like I'll say it! She won't even believe it!" His tone was somehow different... it lacked his trademark smugness.

"Then hope for the best."

"Why aren't you doing anything?" I winced as Romano continued to protest. I don't blame him, I would too if it didn't hurt.

Thankfully Orlando noticed my words were directed to him. "It's better to get it out of the way."

"Come on Romano," Sandro pressed, "don't make me bring out embarrassing stories."

"Fine!" He huffed. "Don't think you're getting away without some sort of revenge."

"Stop delaying." Orlando pitched in. "Just get this out of the way. It's about time she knows anyway."

Have they been keeping something from me? Then again when hasn't something been kept from me...

"Have you been told exactly what I do, Nicoletta?" Romano spoke.

"Just get on with it. I'm not enjoying this predicament."

"Romano's has a knack for developing a personality and using it to his benefit." Orlando interjected. "He also likes to pretend to be someone he isn't."

"It's called practise." He huffed.

"Practise which ended up dragging Nicoletta into this whole mess." Orlando retorted.

"Well if that's all can you please stop this Sandro!" I snapped. "Any longer and I am going to lose use of my legs."

"Didn't you just hear what he said?" Romano queried.

"I heard him. Congratulations on your stunning performance but forgive me if I seem a bit agitated now." If they couldn't pick up on the sarcasm controlling my tone then something is wrong with them.

"Do you understan-"

"Si, I understand."

"Why do I get the feeling that you're only going to snoop around someone else now?" Orlando sighed heavily.

"Because she is." Sandro replied quickly. "I'm needed elsewhere." With that he darted from the room, the crushing weight from my back now gone.

"Hey! Don't think I'm through with you!" Romano barked sprinting from the room as soon as Sandro removed his foot from his back.

"You took that better tha-Hey! Where are you going."

I took my time turning around letting all annoyance, anger and most of all distrust bubble to the surface. "Somewhere where I won't be lied."

"I knew you were simply restraining yourself." He uttered mainly to himself but I heard it anyway. "You have to understand why he did it."

"I do understand!" I barked back. "The fact that I understand makes me all the more pissed!"

"its good news isn't it?"

"How the hell is this good news?!"

"Calm down," he fanned his hand at my face, "there's no use getting all fired up over something that has happened."

"How would you feel if I suddenly went against the order?" I asked seriously, putting as much conviction in my tone as possible.

"I can tell by your tone this is a failed attempt at getting me to feel what you're going through right now." One simple sentence and yet he had described my situation perfectly. "Romano doesn't hold a grudge against you, he isn't the one going against the order nor did Ezio or I ever tell you such lies. You simply assumed it."

"Bu-"

"Si, I may have hinted to it but when I did it was very small. The fact you were already suspicious of the man only strengthened my words and caused false assumptions to blossom inside that head of yours."

"So there is something going inside the brotherhood?" Why did I even ask such a question? Whether Romano tricked me or not doesn't change everything. The only thing that has changed is the way I look at him.

"There is a small group but even then we're close to determining who they are. Romano is actually the man person behind the investigation."

"If he's the main person behind the investigation then was the reason he fooled me into thinking he's the bad guy due to not wanting to raise any suspicions?" It all makes sense now... It would give him practise, not that he needs any, and it would also keep me from interfering with matters. Actor or not I can tell he doesn't like distractions.

"No." Just like the he shot me down.

My stomach flipped at his words. "What do you mean, 'no'?"

"Ezio supported the idea that you help out in the investigation-"

"-Then why as I tricked?"

"Because I didn't support it."

A second. That's how long it took until my legs closed the distance between us. "What do you mean you didn't support it?"

"I just didn't." He replied in a clipped tone. "It seems the day is drawing near an end. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

I let him walk from the room, I noticed how he breathed a sigh of relief once he passed the door way.

I let him run for it provides a small challenge for me – a small investigation to pass the time while the finishing touches on Ezio's next plan are put in place.

"I'll figure out your reason, Orlando..." I muttered unable to restrain the excited grin from devouring my lips. "It's much more fun to be wild compared to the strong composure I held before."

**AN: Haaay~Kyaaa I love you all so much! Anyway next chapter I think will be the last sort of 'mucking around' I guess before some more action happens. Don't hold that against me though... I'm not even sure what I really write until it happens. But gah... 5K words. I was struggling to even hit 3K now look where it is at! I had to rewrite the bit with Luco as well for I don't want him to come off as a menace to Nicoletta. He is far from a menace just a sort of annoying friend who you cherish at the same time. I'm sure you get what I'm saying ^.^**

**Thanks for reading! Make sure to review!**

31\. CH-31 Disaster but Delightment

**AN:heheheehehe. No skipping this chapter if for some reason you feel like it. You're missing out on something great if you do. Tehe.**

Is there a reason for this sudden intrusion? Did I do something wrong in the past hour to make the walls of composure slowly crumble down? Is this karma from all the people I have stolen from in the past?

No... this is nothing from my past. This is not some divine intervention or god at work. This is just plain luck, a harmless decision to fetch a glass of water at night. Is not like it offends anyone, right? It's not like someone would pull their sword from their sheath, their blade gleaming with a blood lust while their eyes narrowed with excitement.

Right?

I really do wish I could say this is ramblings...

"You certainly picked the wrong time to go for a stroll." It wasn't a man, despite their muscular form and heavily padded attire. The femininity in their voice screamed out to me.

I didn't reply – I couldn't. My legs suddenly became glued to the ground, my throat tightened until air struggled to slip down the thin passage. Something was wrong. Something about this shady character screamed for me to run, a voice urged my legs to move but yet her eyes... her piercing dark blue eyes resemble that of the deep dark ocean, small fish such a myself just waiting to be swallowed whole by the shark.

"Hmmm, it seems I've rendered the mouse speechless."

Two sentences, a collection of nineteen words and yet she had successfully managed to cause fear to flood into every gap in my body.

"Well I certainly can't waste any more time. Any last wishes?"

I could barely hear her over my own pounding heart. "Why?"

"Why?" She echoed, her voice wicked full of malice. "Well I was planning on doing it earlier, a warning to those three men who supposedly run this place, but they came back much earlier than expected."

"That doesn't answer my question."

She laughed tightly. "Is the mouse trying to order the shark around? Well this certainly is a turn of events. The real question however, is can the mouse defend herself?"

"The elephant is afraid of the mouse. The lion is afraid of the mosquito. The leaders are afraid of their people. I, most certainly, am not afraid of you." A declaration of war – a small speech that will stick with me for the rest of my life.

Her lips twisted to a snarl, she bore sharp yellow canines. "Be careful of what you-"

I didn't let her finish her sentence, I threw the blanket draped over my shoulders at her. "I've had it with people always covering for me, I've had it with being the one who always gets carried around. Today is the day where I fight my fears head on."

She stumbled but kept her balance as she tore the blanket from her face. "Sadly for you that isn't going to-"

The fork hit the ground behind her, although it was a bit off target she spun around. I knew she would fall for that. Sometimes people can be so predictable. The tips of my toes took all the weight as I leapt from under the table.

As stupid as it sounds I roared— a challenging powerful roar loud enough for her eyes to widen in surprise.

"Get off!"

"In your dreams!" I'm not strong. I'm not faster than more people here. I'm not as intelligent as them nor am I as courageous. However, there is one thing that separates me from the rest. I'm a thief at heart, I excel in stealing from others, I have no remorse or regret for taking objects of those who I choose.

Prying the sword from her faltering grasp was almost too easy.

I felt her teeth pierce through the shallow skin, I knew blood would ooze out from the gaping hole. Did I care for it? No, but I had to do something about minimizing injuries.

My hand slipped from around her neck, the fingers sliding up to firmly grip a clump of hair through the tight hood obstructing her features. In the past I might have been scared to find what lay beneath, I may have acted cautiously, I may have asked a million questions rather than go right into the action.

I've changed.

I've learned from Romano that things aren't always as they seem. I've learned from Ezio that it is best to tackle the problem rather than delay it. I've learned from Raul that actions from the past will forever change your life. I've learned from Sandro that it's okay to ask for help. But most importantly I've learnt from Orlando how important it is to break the rules.

Screw pride, it's time to fight dirty.

She kicked back, her feet collided sharply with my shins. I gave in, stumbling back like she wanted but not once did my fingers loosen as they tore the hair from the base of her skull. My back's straight, hers is bent. My legs are apart, hers are tightly together. Her eyes burn with a fire, mine rage with a storm.

I'm not good with swords but if there's one thing I can do it's threaten. "Lay down your arms and we shall resolve this peacefully."

"I've come here to kill you!" She cried, as I pulled on her hair. "I'm not leaving until I've done the act."

"Then you're going to be here a while." I don't know what I'm doing but if a sword was shoved in my face I would be close to shitting my pants.

Her muscles turned ridged, she froze in spot as the blood drained from her face.

"I would be careful of what you say. Everyone is afraid of something. If you know me then you know how much mysteries excite me. You know how hard I try to find the answer to something. Do not push me to find out your weakness, it will only serve as a torture for the years to come."

Something gleamed in the moon light, the familiar blood lust in her eyes gave away what it was. It took longer than expected but I managed to jump aside as knife soared through the air. I dodged one, however the other... was a different story.

I gasped as it hit home, as it embedded itself on the back of my hand. If my hand wasn't shielding my face then I can only assume it would be lodged inside my brain.

"You speak tough but when it comes to action you do nothing of the sort. A true fighter would have taken me down there and then when you had the chance."

The sword clattered to the ground as I could no longer hold it. The pain was too great to force the muscles against their will. This searing fire, this pulse of agony spiking up my arm. It doesn't deter me – it pushes me even further.

"Wrong. If I took your life then and there, the word I would be is called murderer."

"You assassins are no better!"

"Call us what you will, the fact you're willing to take my life and I'm not willing to take yours proves our difference."

She scoffed, retreating her hands back at her side. "Then I guess I'll have to knock some sense into you before I strangle you to death."

There's no way to avoid this... I have to do it. She's so open, her arms are high in the air, her torso is thrust forward while he legs trail behind. She'll land on me, we'll both tumble to the ground fighting until one submits. I only have one good hand now, I have half her strength. I'm the mouse, in the end the mouse gets eaten by a predator.

However not all the rats fall for the trap.

Nothing in this world comes without a price.

The price of her choice to try and kill me... is the price of her life.

Silence. Silence only fitted for shock rolled in like a mist. Her mouth was agape, her hands frozen in mid-air as she struggled to take in what happened.

Blood covered us both. Some mine, some hers.

"I am not willing to take a life but I will if needed. Whether it be for the benefit of myself or it be for the benefit of my peers. I am capable to do such an act. That is the difference between you and I." I left the knife embedded in her chest as I used both hands to lower her crumbling form to the ground. Pulling the knife out would only cause more pain and suffering.

"I didn't think you had the guts." Her voice was barley a whisper.

"This isn't a way of life – this is a sacrifice. For the benefit of others we take the sacrifice. You, too, are in this loop. You're life has been lost in order for the benefit of your cause. Are you a Templar?"

"No, I'm from the group of those trying to take over this place. You might remember me. Don't I look familiar?"

"No..." I replied unsure of my own words. She does look familiar, like someone I saw when I first came into this building.

A strained laugh left her lips. "Pull down my hood. Maybe it will bring back some memories."

Blonde hair cascaded out like a water fall. It was her. The woman from my first day being here, the one who I glared at for she was acting like I was a pile of dirt. "Has it been this way all this time?"

"It's been this way ever since Ezio formed this group. Your interactions with the three men only ensured you a spot on our hit list."

I frowned at her words. "Is it because I was helping them?"

"No, it was because we needed them to be broken. You're death would have affected them in more ways than one. I suppose you could say you were the sacrifice for our benefit. Look at me now, I'm the sacrifice for my own cause."

"Do you feel betrayed?" I asked rather curious.

"No. I feel oddly at peace." A bloody smile graced her paling lips. "I suppose you could say this is karma for something in the past."

"Was it a man?"

Her head lolled back as her eyes drifted closer to the tip of her head. "I'm not even sure myself. I have no regrets."

"It's good to die with no regrets. It means you've lived the life you've always wanted."

"I suppose. I still... wish I could have..." Death claimed her before the last words could be spoken. She still wishes she could have killed me. I don't blame her, I understand those words.

I've taken another life, both my hands are now stained. On the left is the blood of the man from the past and on the right is the blood from the woman of the present. This is what life is about, it's about giving and taking. No matter how much you give out people will always take.

I'm a thief.

It's my job to take.

"Nicoletta! Thank god I found you! Listen, there have been attacks on several people. None have killed their victim, it's a distraction for something else. Someone hired people to risk their lives for one simple thing. We need to find who it is. Come on, this is no time to screw around!"

He can't see her. He can't see the blood staining the floor in this dimly light room. He can't see the regret clouding my features. "There's no need."

"You mean you've seen them? What way did they go? Nicoletta, I need to know what you know."

I rose slowly, folding my hands behind my back to hide them from his view. I need some time alone. "I know where she is. She's gone. There is no longer a threat."

He paused in his steps, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. "I can hear it in your voice. Something happened. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. However she cannot share the same fate."

"When?"

"A few minutes ago."

"How?"

"Her own blade through her chest."

"When did she attack you?"

"I made the first move." Does it make me the murderer or is it her? I didn't act in self-defence, I acted because I wanted to make her submit before she could do it to me.

"Come, we have good news to spread."

I'm not numb, I'm not rethinking my life whole life but it is affecting me. I've killed before, this isn't the second time I've done such an act. This is the second time I've thought so hard about my actions – just like I did with the first.

"You spread the news." I want to be alone. This is too much. For a second there I felt a connection, it felt as if we could be friends but then it crumbled away.

"You've killed people in the past." He walked closer. I kept my gaze on his feet. "What is it she said to you that's making you act differently?"

"It's nothing she said but rather a conversation. I'm just having trouble believing that someone so violent can turn so peaceful before they die. It's a change made too late." When I die will I be the same? Will I change into someone I'm not in my final moments?

"She will be treated with respect." Orlando spoke referring to the woman. "They all are. For now we should clear up the mist. Everyone is on their toes flinching at the smallest of sounds and movements."

"You can have the honours." I huffed, shuffling to the nearest chair. I need to sit down, the adrenaline has worn off making the pain in my hand twice as noticeable.

He didn't reply, he acted instead. Warm arms wrapped around my back, firm enough to give a sense of comfort and security but not tight enough so that I felt caged. He rested his chin on my shoulder, his cheek pressed up against mine as a hand sneaked down to the injured flesh.

"We're going to need to get that fixed."

"I know."

"Why didn't you call out for help?"

"Because I was stupid." I managed to do it by myself, I managed to win the battle but the cost was the use of my right hand. I'll be able to use it again, the knife didn't go straight through but it will take weeks of slow rehabilitation. I'm right handed, anything I do with my left is usually clumsy and done poorly. In exchange for the win I've given up weeks of peace and solitary. Now there will always be someone following me around making sure I'm alright. I can just picture it now.

"You may be stupid but you're brave." He's warm, a kind of warmth that makes me want to stay here forever. "Wipe the blood on my robes."

"What?"

I let him move my hand to his back, his hand easily controlling the limp muscles. A flinch racked my body as the dry material touched frayed nerves but I didn't pull away.

"Now we share the burden. We share the blood on our hands. You're not alone."

I'm stuck between crying and laughing like an idiot. I can only keep up the tough woman act for so long. Eventually I have to break.

"Sorry."

"For what?"

"For your robes."

He paused for a second, his other hand pulling the uninjured flesh behind his back to join the other. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I'm using his words against him.

"For this extra burden you have to carry on your shoulders."

I can't open my mouth, I can't even move. If I do then I know I'll break down crying. I can feel the tears welding up in my eyes.

"It's different when they talk back. It's easy to feel nothing when they're brutal, when they're vicious. When they spit in your face before taking their last breath it makes coping with it easy. When they speak to you like a good friend, when they laugh at your words in a friendly manner it makes it hard. It feels as if you've killed a friend. Even though they tried to kill you seconds ago they treat you with a new respect."

"It's hard." I choked, gripping the back of his robes tightly.

"The life of an assassin is hard. Just when you think you get used to it something else comes down the road and throws you off course."

"The others need to know." I hate to admit it but by stalling here other lives are being affected.

"I'll explain it to Ezio. Go to my room, if you see Sandro or anyone else you know tell them you're on strict orders not to talk about it, they'll leave you alone."

I nodded weakly, my fingers lingering on his attire before pulling away completely. With a small glance at the lifeless corpse I made my way to his room with no problem.

Someone sighed. "I thought I told you to go to my room not to sleep in my bed."

"It's cold. I didn't want to leave in case I ran into someone unknown."

"What about your hand?" He asked, the frustration gone from his voice.

Wordlessly I raised the hand showing him that it was indeed wrapped in what seems like a thousand layers of bandages.

"Where did you find all of those?"

"They were in your desk."

"You're not meant to go through peoples stuff." He chided gently motioning for me to sit up.

I complied. "It was either that or use your bed sheets."

"I'll let it slide for now. These bandages have been done poorly."

"I only had the use of my left hand." I huffed. "Did you expect it to be done professionally?

Usually he would have snapped back, he would have made some retort on my intelligence. He didn't. "No, I don't know what I expected. I'll clean it thoroughly in the morning. As long as it is wrapped tightly and the blade was not rusty then an infection shouldn't occur over night."

It was hard to remain still as he wrapped the bandages around the wound tightly. For every new layer it became tighter meaning every few seconds a spike of pain would shoot up my arm causing me to jolt in place.

It was over quickly. "Get some rest. There's a mess which need to be cleaned up."

"I'll help-"

"No, you stay here." He retorted sternly, his hands pushing my shoulders down onto the bed. "It's a mess which Ezio, Romano and I have to deal with. Even Sandro and Luco are staying out of this one."

"Then what am I meant to do?"

"You're meant to get some rest."

I challenged him, our eyes clashed before I finally gave in. "When will things be back to normal?"

"For the brotherhood, not for a new days."

"For me?"

I briefly paused in slipping under the covers waiting for an answer. When I didn't receive one I brushed the rejection off before getting comfortable. It could be worse. I could lose the use of my leg for a month. I can still walk, I can still function, but more importantly I can still breathe.

A shadow loomed over the bed, no doubt it was Orlando grabbing something from the table next to his bed.

"I don't think things will be the same for a long time."

Soft warm lips brushed against my forehead, his hands brushing the hair from my eyes leaving no room for denial stating that it wasn't him. It was only for a second, only for a brief second of the millions that have occurred in my life. It didn't matter, my stomach still flipped, my breath still clogged in my throat while a soothing warmth spread throughout my body.

"Be good." He uttered, lips pressed against my temple. "I don't want to find that you've strayed from this room."

It wasn't until he left that my heart continued to beat, the breath I was holding forced itself form my lips while my stomach slowly returned to normal.

Is it wrong that a simple kiss on the forehead gives me much stronger feelings than taking a life?

He's right, I don't think things will be the same for a long time.

**AN: Teehee. That's all I have to say about this chapter.**

**In other news slow updates for the next month. I'm working on my new story for CampNaNo. Check it out on my Wattpad page (Katharoniie) if you want to read it. It's called Strictly Forbidden; Haunted Souls**

**Don't forget to review! I love you all for the massive amount of reads this silly story has gotten.**

End file. 


End file.
